Voodoo's Disciple
by Skillet28561
Summary: About midway through season 3, an ancient evil comes into the game. After possessing a member of the cast he begins his goal to continuously extend his life and weave chaos into society. But unlike other threats, he wouldn't care really about being eliminated. Or killing people. Or breaking the fourth wall. Or being a terrible person in general. Part 1 of the Monster Chronicles.
1. As Mad as a Hatter

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the copyrighted material in this story. If I did then I wouldn't have to rewrite it.**

 **Voodoo's Disciple (Rewrite)**

 **Chapter 1: As Mad as a Hatter**

* * *

It was around midnight on the plane of the contest. Chef was currently patrolling the halls of the plane of Chris's orders. So far everything had been clear in the economy class where Team Chris slept. Now he was looking in on the Amazons.

"Stupid pretty boy, making me check on these stupid teenagers at 12:13 in the morning. Don't I deserve a little me-time!" The angry man said before he heard a noise coming from the Amazon cabin.

He opened the metal door and looked around for any signs of one of them being awake but he ultimately saw nothing. That is for two beady red eyes which dissapeared mere moments after he saw them.

"Did I just?! This is why you aren't supposed to stay up this late." Chef said to himself before he felt something pressed up against the back of his neck. A cold blade.

"Your right about that. You might just see something you're not supposed to see." A voice said from behind. It was a very smooth and serpent like voice coming from a man about sixteen years of age with a very slight cockney accent.

"Name's Cedric, Cedric von Túfeice. Don't worry I'll allow you to turn around, it's only right that I look into the face of the man I'm about to kill."

The blade was moved slightly away from his neck allowing him to turn it and saw a tall and lean young man with messy and bedraggled brown hair stuffed inside of his tophat, which had a 10/6 card stuck in the rim.

"Now let's just get rid of this memory shall we. When you wake up tommorow it will all seem like a bad dream. Or a night terror. However you want to look at it!" Cedric said before shadows flew off his armed blade and onto the body of his hostage.

Chef screamed in pain as the shadow consumed him and silenced him "I don't know what your even trying to accomplish screaming like that. I placed a silencing spell on the plane so nobody can hear anything."

It was at this point Cedric noticed the camera man filming him from the sides who then ran off as fast as his legs could carry him in the opposite direction. However he was stopped in his tracks when the attacker appeared right in front of him, causing the camera he was holding to go to static.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hello I'm Skillet28561, and welcome to the rewrite of my first ever story Voodoo's Disciple. The original was pretty poorly written especially in comparison to what has become my flagship story. But even after I canned it I felt I could rewrite now that I knew what worked and what didn't in terms of writing. Maybe now I'll be able to get Cedric off my back.… In the meantime I'm gonna hire some new guys to help Cedric and Ikō with my disclaimers for the next part of my other story. Hope this remake isn't as sucky as the original. Read, review, favorite and whatever. Till next time :)**

 **. . .**


	2. Friends on the Final Frontier Part 1

**Disclaimer** : **I clear don't own any copyrighted material in this story and in no way do I make any money off this. If you think I should be taken down for this, then you definitely belong on a much different site.**

 **Chapter 2: Friends on the Final Frontier**

 **(WARNING: THIS STORY IS INTENDED TO MUCH DARKER THAN THE ORIGINAL AND AS SUCH WILL HAVE MUCH MORE DISTURBING SCENES! THE RATING WAS CHANGED FOR A REASON PEOPLE, DO NOT READ ON A FULL STOMACH!)**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour; Greece, hey it was ruined before we go there! Here we learned that Alejandro may not be perfect, unless perfection means being super klutzy. And Tyler spilled the beans about Duncan and Gwen's kiss. Any thoughts? Kaboom! I had no idea Cody had such a killer right hook. In the end, the Amazons won. But, no one went home, so everyone could marinate in awkward soup for at least one more challenge. Who's going to get knocked out of orbit this week? Will Courtney get her revenge? And why am I the one flying the plane?!"

As Chris this last question angrily, the camera zoomed to reveal that Chris had been at the helm, and was doing a terrible job. After the radio claimed they were entering restricted airspace Chris cleared his throat and said "Find out some of these and more on Total! Drama! WHERE THE HELL IS CHEF!"

* * *

Normally the first class room gave a feeling of joy towards the victor chosen to sleep in its quarters. However for the past night sitting in the room was absolute torture due to the thick silence and murderous intent. Cody had been absent from first class since they first woke up. Most just assumed he was hiding from Sierra, who went on a mad chase for him.

Gwen had the worst of it due to being the target of all this negative energy. Courtney worked on her to do list, many of the items including harming either Duncan or Gwen. Sierra wasn't much better as when she wasn't hunting down Cody she was making paper dolls of her goth teammate, before viciously biting the heads off.

Only Heather seemed to be the slightest bit content as she drank her smoothie "What a beautiful day it is. Mmm what is that delicious smell? Oh I know! Tension! And it has nothing to do with me. Thanks Gwen."

Gwen glared at the Queen Bee, though inwardly she pleaded for something to distract the others, if even for a moment. She got her wish when the only male on the team came in looking fatigued and bedraggled.

"Cody? Where were you all night?" Sierra asked incredibly concerned with what had happened.

"I don't know! One second I'm sleeping comfy in my lounge chair, and the next I wake up in the cargo hold with the rats and Ezekiel. What's worse is that I have a really bad headache."

"Well get over it loser! We've got a challenge to win and I'm not going to lose it because you have a migraine got it?" Heather intimidated the tired geek

Despite looking fearful at first he quickly gained his own look of power and said with a slight cockney accent "Just so much as it doesn't interfere with what I have planned for today Sloth."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"Ow. I don't even know what I did wrong! What did I say?" Cody asked with a red hand shaped mark left on his face.**

* * *

"I'm serious. The guy's a jackass with a capital G. I'd never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney." Tyler said aloud about Duncan, who was curently dressing his black eye with a steak "He deserves two kicks to the-"

"Permission to speak freely you know, Athlete to Athlete?" Owen requested to his friend while holding up his emptied medal.

"What happened to your medal?"

"I ate the chocolate, so good, refilled it with peanuts, ate those, refilled it with foam packing peanuts, ate those, puked up a painful white cloud and didn't refill it." Owen explained before he heard a muffled noise coming from the luggage compartments.

"Guys, I think that the plane is haunted!" Owen screamed fearfully and tried to fit himself under the benches to hide.

It was at this point Alejandro stood up "Relax Owen, it's probably just some rats up there. Let me show you."

Alejandro opened up the door to prove his point, only to be crushed by a much larger man. It was Chef, who was tied up in his own apron, gagged with his boots, and had several scratch and burn marks on his face.

"Chef? What happened to you?" Tyler asked freed the man from his binds.

After taking the shoe out of his mouth, Chef answered "I don't know, I was just checking on you stupid kids like I was told to do. But then after I checked the Amazons, somebody or something jumped me."

"Well I always knew Courtney was completely insane." Duncan quipped in response to Chef's frightened raving.

"It wasn't Courtney stupid. I got a good look at his face and I'm sure it was a guy. A guy who had red eyes!"

The mention of red eyes made Duncan halt his carving into the bench, when his own black memory appeared in his mind "Wait! Did he have a British accent, messy brown hair, and a top hat with a fraction card stuck in the rim?"

The delinquent felt his heart drop when Chef nodded to all of these questions "Listen do me a favor. There's a room we use for storage next to the confessional that I check everynight. Do you mind checking it for me before we start the challenge?"

"Why didn't you do it yourself last night?" Duncan asked sarcastically under his fear before being grabbed by the collar of his skulled shirt.

"Because I was a little busy getting stuffed into a luggage compartment!" Chef growled before tossing the keys to Alejandro and passing out.

"Well men looks like we have a new mission to work on before the challenge. Shall we complete it?" Alejandro said to his paralyzed and anxious teammates, though only Tyler spoke of his doubts.

"I don't know bro, what if that guy who attacked Chef is there?"

"Relax Tyler, Chef and Chris probably just had to much vodka and he had a night terror…and somehow stuffed himself into the luggage compartment…That's not important, what matters is that we get the job done."

His shoddy explanation managed to at least partially quelled the fears of Tyler and Owen who followed him on the route to the confessional. Duncan however stayed behind and pretended to stretch.

"Hey Duncan you coming man?" Tyler called from the doorway.

"No, you guys can handle it on your own. I'll just be here practicing for the challenge." Duncan stuttered trying to excuse himself from the task at hand.

Tyler easily noticed his out of character behavior and decided to press him further "What, your not scared are you?"

Duncan instantly brought his fist up into the jock's face threateningly and snapped back "I am not scared! Let's go to the stupid storage."

The punk put his hand back up against his waist before walking off after the others. Satisfied though still slightly shaken by the results, Tyler followed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"I've always wanted to see into that room. It's contents could prove useful to my game. Though I am a bit confused as to how Chef ended up in that situation, but upon more thought it probably has something to do with today's challenge, like what was done in London. Maybe we're visiting the Warren Museum?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"I was not scared! His description was just a bit to familiar for comfort is all…but even if it is the guy I'm thinking of I could definitely take him on! Totally…yeah…"**

* * *

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot stood in front of the door both anxious and curious. The door was definitely not in its previous condition as instead of being intact it had large chunks of it missing and the lock was completely torn off by what appeared to a large knife.

"So, who wants to go in first, cause I'm totally up for it." Duncan stuttered in a confident tone.

Alejandro sensed his insecurity and decided to press him further to get under his skin "It's ok to admit your scared Duncan, we won't think less of you for it. Well, not any less of you then we already do."

"Don't hold your breath Al!" Duncan sneered as he stomped over to the enterance and kicked down the door.

He wasn't prepared at all for what he found inside. The punk was speechless as he walked through the doorway with eyes wide and his jaw dropped to its maximum.

Alejandro took note of this and approached him inside the room "Duncan, what's the matter…¿ _qué en el mundo?_ "

The blood and chunks of flesh flung around the room were reminiscent of a wild animal attack. Splinters of bone littered the floor of the roof, and pieces of bone marrow and grey matter were plastered against the wall. But what drew the most attention in the room was the seven-sectioned circle of blood drawn into the wall.

"Hey Al, can we come in yet." Tyler asked from behind the doorway, blissfully unaware of the horrors inside.

"No my friend, I wouldn't recommend it." Alejandro said as he approached the blood circle and noticed a certain detail about it written in the rectangles "Lust, pride, gluttony, envy, wrath, sloth, and greed. The seven deadly sins. But what are those symbols in the center supposed to mean?"

In response to his Latino teammates aloud wondering Duncan took a closer look at the aforementioned circle and froze with fear when he came to the symbol in the center. The punk felt his stomach get nauseous and his body get dizzy before vomiting from the stress of the terrible memories.

"Duncan are you okay?" Alejandro asked with feigning concern.

Once he wiped the remaining the vomit from his face, Duncan growled defensively "Of course of I am, why on earth would I be scared of a stupid symbol.

"I don't believe I said anything about the symbol." Alejandro answered with the slightest bit of smugness in his voice. When notified of his revealing error, Duncan angrily stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"It appears our delinquent friend has some hidden trauma. Likely from juvie. And if I figure out what it is I might be able to use it against him, and push him off the slippery slope of elimination."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Wait a second, Duncan actually brushes his teeth? I guess you learn something new everyday."**

* * *

Back in the staff lounge (and by staff we mean Chris), Chef had temporarily recovered from his experience and was now cautiously playing chess with Chris and trying to fix the malfunctioning fax machine. This lasted up until the plane started to shudder.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Chef screamed in terror as he ducked under the table.

"Chillax man, the plane just needs a tuneup." Chris said before grabbing his p.a. radio "Attention potential crash victims; please remain calm. Our autopilot is testing some equipment. Snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal"

The remaining members of the cast gathered into the common area around the snacks, which turned out to just be a bowl of fruit, much to Owen's disappointment "You call these snacks? We're all going to die!"

Mere seconds after he began crying the overweight contestant crammed a whole bunch of bananas into his mouth. Despite still being very shaken by what he had seen earlier that night Duncan approached his partner in affair.

"Looking especially pasty this morning."

"That means so much coming from a cyclops." Gwen teased back much to the ire of Courtney.

"Ugh"

Alejandro took the opportunity to manipulate and feigned distate "Unbelievable! Forgive me, I am simply offended on your behalf. Perhaps a little payback is in order; how would Duncan like it if _you_ flirted with someone?"

The Latino poited to Tyler epically failing at eating a banana, which gave Courtney an idea. All while Cody looked on with a confused leer.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"Duncan will lose it! It's basic break up math; the more mad Duncan gets, the more jealous he looks. The cruddier Gwen feels, the more vindicated I am. It's perfect!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **"Really? Flirting with Tyler?! That's your game plan? I'm sorry how did this girl get so far last season? Oh right legal contracts and stuff. I'm just saying flirting with someone just makes herself look more pathetic and thus a bigger target, not to mention it makes you look like a big fat hypocrite by flirting with SOMEONE ELSE'S boyfriend when you've been a wreck over the exact same thing… Where is all this coming from? I guess my migraine is making me a better strategist!"**

* * *

"Must. Leave. Beautiful. Corpse!" Tyler said while exercising on a nearby pipe.

With a quick signal from Alejandro, Courtney executed her plan "Tyler is super cute!"

The moment she said that, Tyler's shoe went flying off his foot hitting Courtney right in the face and knocking her down. Despite this accident, she wasn't deterred "Haha, wooow. Your so fit and strong Tyler."

Duncan looked on with not a look of jealousy, but one of irritation before the lights went out and it turned into one of fear. The members of Team Chris began to inwardly panic, especially Duncan and Alejandro before a farting noise came from the darkness.

"The dark as my witness that was not me." Owen said being able to tell everyone was glaring at him through the shadows.

The mood was broken when a cockney voice whispered in a sing song voice " _Lust, and pride, and gluttony. Envy, wrath, and sloth, and greed!"_

After the song had finished, almost everyone in the room began to scream, Duncan and Alejandro especially. They only got louder once the plane took a nosedive towards the ground, before correcting itself at the last possible second.

Though they had ceased their screaming once they had stopped falling, Owen still kept hollering until Alejandro said and snapped "Three two one and you're back."

At that exact moment, Owen stopped screaming much to Duncan's shock and Al's relief "We landed already? Huh, I'm so over my flying thing."

"Looks like I owe you five bucks."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"My Uncle Julio's a hypnotist. Manipulating runs in the family! And that wasn't the only post-hypnotic suggestion I gave Owen, hmm hm hm."**

* * *

About five minutes later everyone stood outside the plane in the middle of a Nevada desert with Chris standing there in military garb "Everyone, welcome to the coolest extraterrestrial-ist place in the world: Area 52,"

"52? Area 51 is where all the cool alien stuff is." Gwen skeptically stated,

"The show's so broke we have to fake an area now?"

"Nope. This really is Area 52. That's Area 51 right there. We're just inside the border; well, all of us except Duncan" Chris said right before a laser shot out and began to electrocute the punk.

"Thanks for the laser show colonel."

Eventually the laser dissapeared and dropped Duncan like a rock, while Courtney laughed and hung onto Tyler.

"It's good to have friends in Area 51 places."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"Flirting with Tyler? I knew she hated me, but I had no idea she hated me that much. Wow."**

* * *

"Listen up space cases." Chris was about to explain the challenge before a large platoon of black ops soldiers rushed into the plane.

"Um Chris what are those guys doing." Sierra asked while she and the others watched them rush inside.

"Oh them? They're here to capture some whack job, serial killer, stowaway who hacked up one of our interns and turned him into an arts and crafts projects. Now we're sending all our interns back to Canada so something like this doesn't happen again. From the police report they faxed us, the psycho's name is Frederick de Luna. He broke out of prison a few years ago and they've been chasing him ever since. Must have snuck onboard back in London."

"Shouldn't they be calling the RCMP or something. The Black Ops seems like kind of a stretch?" Gwen asked.

"Considering the fact that half the squad of police officers sent to apprehend him ended up dead." Chris retorted "But back to the challenge at hand. 5-1 is one of the most tightly protected military bases in the world! Which is why tonight's challenge is going to be so much fun! For me."

 **PART ONE: Break into Area 51 without getting shot, gassed, plasma rayed, or otherwise killed. The place is guarded by black ops soldiers.p, so if anyone explodes, their hilarious but untimely death will be blamed on a freak weather balloon accident.**

 **PART TWO: Each team must find a genuine alien artifact inside Area 51's infamous Black Box Warehouse. You need to find something alien that still works. But be careful, the warehouse is loaded with booby traps.**

 **PART THREE: The winning team must bring their working artifact back to Area 52 intact. Final team back will send someone out the Drop of Shame.**

"One final warning. DO. NOT. GET. CAUGHT? Rumor has it trespassers get a memory wipe and are transferred to an alien colony where they either become slaves or food! You have till dawn! Go!"

* * *

Both teams took off immediately after Chris gave the go. Currently Team CIRRRRH was heading towards their first obstacle before the Black Box Warehouse.

"We should split up and scout for points of entry. Owen's with me!" Duncan explained hisplan resulting in Owen following him, while Alejandro and Tyler stopped dead in their tracks.

"So Courtney eh? She can't stop flirting with you!" Alejandro suggested to his tracksuit wearing friend.

" _Flirting_? With _me_? Whoa! But nah, I couldn't cheat on my Lindsay" Tyler stood firm much to the apparent admiration of Alejandro.

"Good for you my friend." The Latino told him proudly though in the inside he was fuming.

His attention was brought away though when Duncan called out "Hey guys, you've gotta see this!"

The duo approached behind the rock to see that they were right up onto the enterance of Area 51's Black Box Warehouse. While it looked intimidating at first a smal bunny than began hopping past them.

"I think it's safe to cross!" Tyler said as the rabbit got closer, though he would eat his words when a laser came out of nowhere and charred it's fur.

"I'll be on the plane!" Owen said while cowering behind the rock.

"Listen up, I have a plan to get past those lasers. Just follow my lead." Duncan ran back and grabbed a group of stones and headed back. He passed them out to his teammates and said "Throw the rock in the opposite direction your running. Now!"

Alejandro did so first running to a rock close the entrance with ease, giving a thumbs up to signify his success. Tyler went next though he wasn't paying attention to where he was running and ran right into a cactus, though it was close enough to the warehouse that it didn't matter.

"Owen go!"

Despite previous examples Owen ran screaming _with_ the rock and was zapped by the laser, sending him flying behind the fence.

"Huh how'd you get over there?" Owen asked his teammates, not realizing where he'd fallen. Seconds later a pipe came from the ground and attempted to suck Owen up. However the boy's girth couldn't fit through, so it was retracted and another pipe was sent to swallow him whole.

"Owen!" Tyler screamed, worried for his large friend and began to climb the electric fence not heeding Alejandro's warnings. The remainder of the the team simply went around gate. They met him on the the other side, a smoking wreck.

"Nicely done Tyler." Duncan mocked his klutzy and accident prone teammate.

* * *

Meanwhile the Amazons stood in front of a clearing tha guarded. Heather wasn't interested in the slightest, and quipped "Ooooh, some kind of security vegetable garden. Cody get your clammy hands off my leg."

"I'm not touching your leg. Talk to the Gila Monster!" Cody pointed out the scaly lizard hooking itself to the girls leg "We might want to run considering those things are venomous!"

Taking his warning the group ran away while the Gila Monster gave chase, only to be blown away by a sudden explosion "Since when do lizards fly?"

"Everyone, freeze. We are on a minefield!" Gwen warned them as they stood like statues.

Sierra, already angry at her decided where to put the blame "Way to lead, New Heather!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **"New Heather?!"**

* * *

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked desperately for any ideas.

"Maybe you should make out with the mine fields boyfriend?" Courtney retorted.

"Ummm genius, mine fields aren't sentient. And even if it was I'm pretty sure that would piss it off." Cody made his arguement to the CIT.

"I know I was being witty string bean!"

"Oh that's what it was. Well good news, you frickin' suck at it!"

"Aren't you usually nicer than this, you know when you just stand there?"

"You try being nice with a headache the size of Seth MacFarlane's ego."

"I should kick your butt right now!"

"That's the good part of this situation Wrath; you can't without blowing yourself up!"

"What did you call me?!"

Finally having enough of the bickering, Heather broke it up "We're wasting time! Someone do something!" She regretted her words when a familiar chime rang out.

"Anything but that!" Gwen said irritated.

It was at this point Chris showed up with a jet pack "I'll give you a choice. What would you rather do: Sing a song or Tapdance in a minefield?"

Taking the opportunity Courtney began to sing with Heather as backup.

 _ **Boyfriend kisser!**_

 ** _I thought she was my friend,_  
 _But now it's time to diss her!_  
 _Sure we had some fun times,_  
 _But I'm not gonna miss her now!_**

 _ **Boyfriend kisser!**_

 ** _You're gonna get_  
 _What's coming to you_  
 _If it's the last thing_  
 _I ever do-oo-oo!_**

 ** _That's right!_  
 _That's right!_  
 _That's right!_  
 _That's right!_**

 ** _Let's go a little back!_  
 _We captured Duncan in a sack._**

 ** _And had a laugh attack_  
 _When you stretched me on the rack!_**

 ** _All those times you made me smile,_  
 _You wanted my man_  
 _All the while!_**

"Duh! It was so obvious." Sierra put her two cents in, while interrupting the song.

 _ **Boyfriend kisser!**_

 ** _You're not my new sister!_  
 _You're a pussy, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!_**

 _ **Boyfriend kisser!**_

 _ **You're gonna get what's coming to you!**_

 _ **If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!**_

After the song ended Cody had thought enough to find a way to trigger the mines and make them explode harmlessly so they could get a trail out "You found a way out! And you sacrificed your candy to do it."

"Thank the dork while you run!" Heather said as the sprinted out of the minefield and towards their goal. Though none of them noticed a horned shadow slinking its way back to the plane, while taking a different form.

* * *

After a bit longer of running the Amazon's made it over to the final entrance of the Black Box Warehouse. After waiting for some more black ops soldiers to charge out, Heather blocked the door with her foot when the coast was clear, giving the team free passage to sneak in.

"Wicked, we beat Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot here." Gwen said with joy right before the latter walked in.

"Guess again pasty."

Annoyed with the flirting, Courtney brought her own strategy back into order. She walked over to Tyler who currently nervously looking around the warehouse "They stole Owen and brought him in here somewhere!"

"Oh no, poor Tyler. Wanna go somewhere quiet and talk about it?" Courtney asked in a flirtatious tone, making especially sure her ex was watching.

 _"Welcome to the Black Box Warehouse. Finding a functioning alien artifact in here, is gonna be a bit like finding a needle in a haystack. A haystack with a black ops security system! Which I set off when I hacked into this P.A. My bad."_

When the host mentioned the last part everyone gained a look of "oh crap" on there faces before the alarm went off and they ran for cover. Courtney ran behind a box and checked to see if the coast was clear as some of Team Chris ran by before she was hit on the head by some broken alien mechanics.

She angrily turned around to see that her bitter teammate was currently rooting through a storage box and dug out a silver disk which appeared to be deactivated "Great, more broken junk."

Heather tossed it away and it landed on the floor of the warehouse, which was apparently enough to turn it on and send it flying away. In response the artifact slipping through her grasp, Heather growled "Ugh, can't these boxes have labels."

After that was over with she approached a blue portal like device , and stuck her hand into the void out of curiosity. This turned out to be a horrible idea though as the blue substance began to pull her in. Courtney stood there, having just had a close shave with a guard robot and pondered the decision of saving her.

"Hmmm, she is a pain…But I need her vote to get rid of Gwen!" She came to her decision and began tugging on her leg, eventually pulling her out, covered in blue otherworldly slime.

"What were you waiting for? I am covered in space snot." Heather angrily asked of the CIT "At least the stupid thing's still intact."

Realizing this would throw a monkey wrench in her plan to get Gwen eliminated Coutney knocked the portal over with her foot, rendering it inoperable and useless to Team Amazon.

"Oh no! Better keep looking." Courtney faked the misfortune.

"Are you trying to lose?"

"What? As if!" Courtney acted insulted as she turned around with an evil grin on her tan face. Heather still suspected her and glared at her with all the hate she could muster.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the plane, a division of the black ops security team was quietly patrolling the inner workings of the right wing. So far they hadn't seen anything suspicious aside from the occasional shadow from a rat.

"Why are even still looking around this screaming metal death trap. Police reports say this guy's got an I.Q. of 195, I think he'd have escaped by now."

"He may have a high I.Q. but he's a legally diagnosed sociopath. Us being here does nothing more than add to his twisted game of cat and mouse." The commander told one of his men.

"Actually I'm more of a psychopath than a sociopath." A familiar voice said under the cover of darkness.

"He's in the wing! Start firing!" In response to the order from their superior the soldiers around the wing, though they apparently hit nothing.

Cedric then droned in mock hurt voice "How rude! You hardly meet a guy and you start trying to the kill them. Perhaps I should return the favor."

"*ahem*Jack-be-nim-ble. Jack-be-quick." The insane man said slowly, snapping to the beat of his words. He paused for a few moments before his final snap "Kill."

The very second after he snapped his fingers a pair of decayed and bony hands reached down from the ceiling and grabbed the commander, who was still firing his gun wildly as he was pulled into rafters. After a few seconds of cold silence, a deafening scream came from above and a warm liquid rained down, along with a few solid chunks.

By this point those in the wing broke out into a panic and started firing where they had heard the snapping, though once again appeared to have missed "You know if you want to kill me you'll have to try a bit harder than that. Like this for example."

A thump came from the bottom of the wing before it broke out in blood and deafening screams from the inky blackness. The paranoia of the slaughter eventually became to much for one soldier when the screams of his comrades came to a halt and he felt something breathing down his neck.

"It appears that this portion of the game is about to come to a close. Now let's end this shall we?" The soldier had already bolted for the entrance of the plane's main body by the time he had finished.

The moment before he could escape from the wing though, he felt an incredible pain around his torso, before the entire lower part of his body went numb. He turned his head to see that Cedric was standing above him, licking the blood off his cane after bisecting him.

"Now don't tell me that you're leaving already? I need you for the next part of the game." Cedric said as he pulled a small wooden talisman out of his pocket. He pressed it onto the back of his hand, causing it to disassemble and reassemble into a gauntlet with three glowing red symbols on the palm.

He lifted the man up by the collar of his armor, and with a grin filled with childlike glee, flexed the gauntlet causing red lightning to spew from it "Now let's see what we can make from that ugly mug of yours."

* * *

 **(A/N): …Hey don't look at me like that! I told you that this story was going to be screwed up. I left a disclaimer at the top of the chapter you know! But no, nobody ever listens to me!**

 **But for real, I'm sorry this took so long to update. Even with my alibi of having to finish up the first story arc in my main story Ninja of Santoryu. Now that it's finished though I should have more time to write this. In between all my school that is.**

 **Leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you next time.**

 **. . .**


	3. Friends on the Final Frontier Part 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Total Drama or any copyrighted material in this story. If I did then some people in need of development would be in… really? They are? Huh… Nevermind.**

 **Chapter 2: Friends on the Final Frontier Part 2**

* * *

While Cedric was busy covering his tracks back on the plane, Owen was sleeping like a baby inside of some sort of chamber where he was bolted to a steel surgical bed.

He woke to find himself in the terrible situation and declared "You're not going to fatten me up to feed your race of probe happy aliens!…Are you?"

The moment he finished large mechanical arms attached to various tools came down near the overweight teen's face, before a helmet came down onto his crown "Oh no the memory wiper thingy! If I only remember one thing, please, let it be nachos with extra ja-lapenos."

From outside of the chamber, Tyler who happened to be running by with Alejandro, heard the screams of his missing friend and stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's gotta be Owen!" He ran back to the chamber and began punching the door as he hard as he could in an attempt to force it open "Owen, we're here to save you buddy! Never-leave-a man-behind!"

As Tyler stopped with his hands throbbing from the pain Alejandro ordered "Tyler, there's no time! We need to find an artifact! It's not like one's just going to fall out of the sky!"

To his surprise a box fell off the chamber and onto Tyler's head, before rebounding into Alejandro's arms,

"Huh, I stand corrected!"

It was at that point the box started glowing, giving the Spanish teen the idea to drop it before it transported to extraterrestrial creatures with blue pods on there backs into view

"Aliens! Don't probe me bro!" Tyler screamed in fear to the creature who seemed rather confused, before it stuck its finger out towards Tyler with a warm smile. The jock took it as a gesture of goodwill and followed suit.

This turned out to be horrible idea as the alien's friendly expression changed to that of cruelty and began shocking him with its finger before latching itself onto its face. The other who had been teleported followed suit with Alejandro.

* * *

Meanwhile Cody was searching around the facility trying to find anything to distract him from his headache which was getting worse and more painful by the second. He didn't really care about the black ops guarding the place, since Chris knew the commanding officer, if they were caught the most that would happen was getting returned to the plane.

He stopped walking when he noticed giant pods just lying there on the ground. Curious, as he'd seen something similar in a movie before, he touched the pod which gave him a small yet painful static to the finger.

As he sucked the cut on the tip of his finger, the pod opened from the inside to reveal an almost exact copy of him. One that didn't seem very friendly. The alien approached him menacingly as Cody backed away from it, but before things could escalate any further.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh my gosh, two Codys! I'm confused, and excited!" Sierra rambled before squealing before pulling both of them into a hug, which was so hard it caused the copy to explode into green goo.

"Ok, now I'm just confused…" Sierra said as befuddled as she stated before realizing Cody had completely vanished in the explosion "Um Cody? Cody?"

* * *

After a brief encounter with Gwen which solidified their relationship status Duncan continued his aimless wandering through the halls before he ran into his teammates, who were still either missing or being attacked by extraterrestrial beings.

"What's this a double date?" Duncan asked in reference to their situation before approaching a trapped Alejandro "I'll tell you what, you agree not to vote me off this week, then I save your butt!"

Since he couldn't speak with the alien covering up his face, Alejandro gave a thumbs up to signify his agreement. Once his demands had been met Duncan smugly walked up to Tyler who was still running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Okay first, big mouth!" Duncan said as he stuck his fist out where Tyler was about to run causing him to run straight into it, turning the alien into a pile of mush.

"Aw dude! Ever hear of overkill guy?"

He then attempted to remove Alejandro's alien parasite, which turned out to be a much more difficult task. But while that was occurring and Tyler was wiping the alien guts off him, a figure snuck past the group, and climbed up the box, before removing the attached pipe enough for him to get inside.

When the alien finally had enough of being manhandled, it released an electric shock sending Duncan and Alejandro flying, with the latter into a keypad on the chamber, which flashed for a moment before finally opening the door revealing a rotund figure from the smoke.

"Owen?!"

Indeed the man that came out was Owen, but he looked much different from what he did before. And by different we mean ridiculous. He had a green mullet where his normal curly blonde hair was, and his face looked like that of a poorly done clown's.

"What? Oh no! The aliens wiped my memory! And styled my hair!" Owen realized, which was partially incorrect.

"And did your makeup!" Tyler added to his statement.

As Owen screamed in fear Chris and Chef laughed at the monitor from the apparent safety of the staff lounge. The host spoke into the walkie talkie "Ah man, thanks Colonel Roy Mustang. I can see why that mullet is top secret!"

The two men stopped laughing when they heard screams of agony coming from one of the planes wings "Hey Chef, I think now might be a good time to lock us in."

"Agreed."

"I don't think that the aliens actually stole your memory Owen." The jock tried to explain to his chubbier friend, to no avail.

"Oh but they did Tyler! I can't even remember your name!"

"A little help here please." Duncan asked he continued trying to pull the stubborn alien off of Alejandro.

Unfortunatley for the two of them, rather than help Owen continued his rambling "Or Duncan's name, or Al's name, or Chris, or the plane, or the cheese cellar back home! No wait never mind, I think I'm good."

Now that he had cooled down he had turned his attention to the struggling Alejandro "Hey Al how you doing? Al? Al?"

"Three, two, one and revenge!" The irritated Latino said while snapping his fingers, triggering another hypnotic trance. This time however Owen pulled his underwear over his head and began doing the running man before singing.

 _"Take me out to the ball game! Take me out with the crowd"_ he sang in falsetto, much to confusion/horror of the bystanders, including the alien _"Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks. I don't care if I never come back!"_

By this point the extraterrestrial had had enough and latched itself onto Owen's face and shocked him just to stop the awkward scene.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "[laughing hysterically] The running man? Alejandro is alright!"**

* * *

"Hurry! It's just getting angrier!" Tyler said as he watched the alien grip onto Al and shock both him and Duncan. Then, in a stroke of luck, the alien finally gave way, giving Tyler room to trap him in a cardboard box.

"One intact alien being. First class here we come!"

Noticing Owen was still in the humiliating trance, Alejandro ended his fun by snapping him out "Three, two, one and we're back!"

"Did we won?" Owen said drowsily as he snapped out of the trance and collapsed onto the ground.

"Great, now we have to carry him out!"

"No offense Al, but I think I'll stick with the alien." Tyler stated before they heard footsteps coming from further down the hall or the warehouse.

"Quickly, we have to hide." Al said nervously as he and Duncan picked up the half-asleep Owen into the nearby and still open chamber with Tyler following close behind with the trapped alien.

What they weren't expecting however, was for the door to the chamber to suddenly slam shut, enclosing them inside. This caused the remaining members to start screaming to the other side in panic.

The black ops officers that they were hiding from heard them from the outside "Civilians! What could they possibly be doing in there?"

"Colonel loaned the usage of the facility to an old friend of his remember. If they match any of the profiles we've been given today, we're supposed to apprehend them, confiscate any alien artifact they may have procured, and take them back to the border of Area 52."

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to get them out there!" The soldier opposite him said before a shadow leaked out the bottom of the door and under his, causing his eyes to briefly flash red.

After the process repeated with the other operative they simply began apatheticly walking off, leaving the trapped team behind "Just forget it,if they could get themselves back in, they can get back out on their own."

"I don't think that they're going to help us!" Tyler said getting increasingly frightened, listening to the other side on the cover of darkness.

"Well at least it can't get any worse than this." Alejandro said before a fart noise and a foul smell entered the air. This caused any of the members who didn't release the odor to start reeling in disgust.

"Hehe, sorry."

"Somebody light a match!" Duncan pleaded before remembering the lighter he kept in his back pocket.

He was about to reach for it, when another unfamiliar voice came from the darkness "Please, allow me."

A quick finger snap was all it took to completely light up the room. The apparent light source was a man of about sixteen years of age, with a wool collar jacket, and brown bush like hair that made him look like a mad scientist in a b movie. While this almost entirely fit the description of the perpetrator from earlier, there was a clear contradiction. His eyes were an unusual shade of purple.

"Greetings and salutations. You appear to be lost." The mysterious man said "Well I can help you with that."

"Thanks man, we need to get out of here so we can give our alien to Chris before the Amazons can." Tyler explained.

"Not that kind of lost you dummy. Your soul is in disarray." He said before pulling a business card out of his sleeve.

 _Cedric von Túfeice: Voodoo Emporium_

 _Fortune Telling and Miracle Cures_

 _Have your life changed forever!_

 _Qfhg Prwwrmt. R'n ivzoob tlrmt gl xlkb blfi nvnlirvh zmw fhv gsvn ztzrmhg blf._

 _131-313-6666_

"I study the wonderful and mysterious art of voodoo here in Area 51, and I control it. I can make all your worries go away. Whether it financial, luck, romance, respect, hunger."

While these things were already sounded promising to Tyler and Owen (the latter of whom was drooling obscenely) Alejandro still wasn't convinced "I don't know, we really should be getting back Area 52."

"No worries, I've been observing the other team, and none of them have even come close to retrieving their artifact." The shadow man explained, which caused the Latin schemer to grow a look of interest on his face.

However Duncan gained an eerie sense of familiarity from the man. One that said to escape at all costs. Noticing this he pulled his team off to the side into a huddle.

"We should get out of here. If we stay much longer than Amazons might win while we're out!"

"Come on man, don't be a party pooper! He said that they were still looking. Might as well kick back a little bit while we're ahead!" Tyler tried to persuade his delinquent teammate, who was not budged.

"How do we know we can even trust this guy! He seems very familiar to me, and it's not in a good way." Duncan continued his attempt to persuade them otherwise. But while he was doing this he didn't notice that the stranger had somehow placed himself into the huddle, right next to him

"Ooo what are we talking bout?" Duncan jumped back with a small yelp away from the suspicious man.

Despite his own questions, Alejandro decided to let the whole situation slide for he seemed trustsworthy enough. The kind of trustworthy he could bend to his will "I think we have time for a bit of fun. Cedric, we shall see what you have to offer."

"No we don't have time. What we need to be doing is finding a way to get out there." Duncan grabbed onto Al's wrist and began banging on the door, with the smallest hint of frightened desperation in his voice.

"And the girls say Gwen's the New Heather." Tyler offhandedly quipped to Owen who snickered in response.

Though Duncan was being increasingly difficult, Cedric kept that smile plastered onto his pale face " _Tsk,tsk, tsk;_ You aren't seriously considering passing my generous offer up are you."

Just then, the dreaded sound of the song chime came into the room. Though the members of Team Chris groaned, Cedric saw this as an opportunity and slid a cane out of sleeve.

 **You live pathetic lives, it's tragic but it's true**

He slid in between Tyler and Alejandro, while tussling their hair.

 **Your girlfriend can't remember your name, your family don't respect you**

While Tyler was saddene and Alejandro was irritated by the memory of his older brother, Cedric stood on top of Owen's back and crouched down into his ear, while looking at Duncan and motioning toward him with his thumb.

 **Made a mistake**

 **With a bad break**

 **But we'll have none of this**

Owen somberly nodded his head at his suggestion, while Duncan looked offended for a split second, before crossing his arms and leering in annoyance.

 **For with my magic powers, I can solve your problems**

 **With a flick of the wrist**

 **Welcome to Wonderland! Straight from me to you.**

 **There is no power on this earth, that can match with my voodoo**

He slid up to the operating table in the middle of the room, before bending it down into a bed and spinning it around rapidly. When it finally stopped, it had for some miraculous reason changed into a coffee table with five small cushions around it's edges

 **Just sit down at my table, and show me where it hurts**

 **I can guarantee you that it can't really get much worse!**

They at down around the table as told, albiet Duncan did so reluctantly. By far the thing that drew the most attention was the orbs placed on table, opposite cushions.

Cedric slightly touched the tip of his cane to Alejandro's orb, signaling him to touch it "Let's start with you, Spaniard."

 **Your family has been diplomats, for six long generations.**

 **Your old man's the ambassador, to all three Baltic Nations**

 **But tú hermano mejor always beats you**

 **At everything you know**

 **Has better luck with las chicas**

 **And always hogs el baño**

 **You want him to respect you**

 **But for that you'll need some green**

 **And when you meet a certain someone**

 **You'll feel as verde as a bean!**

Alejandro halted his channeling and smirked, satisfied with what his apparent future looked like. Cedric the pointed to Owen who anxiously place his hands on the orb "You're next Gluttony."

 **You're the youngest of three brothers, and the oldest of three more.**

 **You've eaten so much in you life, that you can hardly fit through door**

 **In this game, you're fairly well liked.**

 **Very few people, view as a trite**

 **But your position as a pawn has become a bore**

 **So that position will make you soar**

"Ummm, what does that mean?" Owen asked about the vague statement, to which the fortune teller dimly shrugged in indifference. He was about to point at the increasingly nervous delinquent, before another voice cried out.

"Hey, can I go next bro?"

"Heheh, well aren't you enthusiastic."

 **A sports fan you've been since you were born.**

 **Along with that sweatband you always adorn**

 **You only have your father, to live with in your home**

 **For of a certain monster, your mother was a victim**

 **A time will come when you confront him again**

 **And you'll become stronger than you've ever been**

Tyler took his hands off of the orb looking very bothered by a specific memory, before receiving a sympathetic pat on the back from Owen. Cedric's smirk had grown exponentially as he slowly brought his long finger up to Duncan.

"And then there was one." Duncan looked around to see his teammates looking expectantly along with the medium. Because of this pressure he unconsciously found his hands lowering themselves onto the orb, before contact was finally made.

In that instant a flash of horrible memories came flashing through his mind and were displayed onto the orb. The circle of sins and the symbol in the center, the tune they whistled whenever they were about to strike, the cane which undid itself into a blood soaked sword.

Finally two figures appeared in the red. One had a gap in their teeth, and spiky hair that drooped down to cover up one of his eyes, and flames covering him. The second one came much more vividly, with teeth sharpened to that of a carnivore, and a bushy hair that was stuffed under a top hat. A card was stuck in the hat's side that read 10/6, and his eyes flashed red, while the silhouettes of demons danced around him.

The blazing pain in his head eventually became to much to bear, and removed his hand from the crystal ball and began rubbing his temples, while Alejandro looked on in interest, before Cedric began singing again, though this time it had a slower pace and was less jazzy.

 **Of course for the finest times, you have to pay the toll**

 **And in this case, it just so happens to be…**

 ** _your immortal soul_**

The irises in his eyes turned red as his tone turned deathly cold, while still keeping its cheerful nature before shadows began spreading over the bodies of his victims, covering their screams. Duncan's only grew louder when his teeth became pointed and a hat that was throw from nowhere, flew into his hand and he placed it upon his head.

 **Welcome to Wonderland! I hope it found you well!**

 **For I am the Mad Hatter.**

 **Now Go**

 **To**

 **HELLLLLLLLLLLL!**

The sound of the chamber door slamming down rang out and Team Chris found themselves standing on the outside of the chamber, remembering none of what had. Just occurred.

"Where were we for the past 10 minutes?" Tyler asked aloud what everyone else was thinking.

Alejandro checked his watch and realized that was almost midnight and Chris was likely expecting them back soon "We don't have time to figure out what just happened. We've got to go now!"

As they ran towards the exit, a figure peered over the top of the chambe, watching them as they ran off before looking into one of the cameras and held up one of the crystal balls.

"I betcha that this is the first this has ever been said literally. Thanks for the memories!"

* * *

Having looked for quite some time, with very little results, most of the Amazons had gathered in a group "Alright, Gwen's still looking, and Cody's probably walking around like a chicken with it's head cut off. So have either have you found anything?"

"I found a penny, heheh." Sierra tried to break quickly, so to incur as little of Heather's wrath as possible.

"So we have nothing!"

"That's great!" Courtney exclaimed before realizing she had just said that aloud "…ly bad for us."

It was at this point that Cody walked in looking more disheveled and exhausted then ever as his headache got worse and worse "Don't get too excited the most I found was a pod person. That exploded."

"So that's what that was!" Sierra realized, before a glowing box landed in Heather's hand.

"Guys! Tada, one alien artifact, totally intact!" Gwen said happily as she walked up to her team, though Sierra and Courtney still glared at her.

Heather though, was too focused on the game to really care about personal issues and said "Save it for first class! We better get going."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "Yes! I think I just scored some points!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Courtney: "Darn it. How am I supposed to vote that witch out if she wins our challenges!"**

* * *

"We're almost there men! Victory is in our grasp!" Alejandro encouraged his team as they closed in on Area 52.

Tyler, who was already pumped up, tried to give his own speech "Yeah! We didn't get this far in the competish because we're wimps. It's because we stay one step ahead of the-*BOOM*

Unfortunately the jock wasn't paying attention to where he was running and stepped right on a mine, sending him and the trapped alien flying. The former landed a few feet in front of Chirs who simply motioned for the camera man get a closer shot.

"Owen get the box!" Alejandro screamed nervously, as Owen was the only one close enough to catch it. Despite already having trouble Owen managed to jump up and catch the box.

"Yes! I'm going to win this one!"

Team Amazon had just gotten out the mine field and saw that Owen had almost made it to the finish line "Crap, they're beating us there!"

With Gwen's elimination almost insured with their loss, Courntey smiled but decided she needed a backup. Show she tripped the goth with her foot, sending the box flying out of her hands.

"Oops."

All the other Amazons froze in horror as their win went flying and Owen got closer and closer to the finish. But in an instance, Cody remembered something and yelled out "Hey Owen! Three, two, one, and revenge!"

With the trigger activated, Owen stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the box and resuming the humiliating dance.

"NOOOO! What are you waiting for snap him out of it." Duncan screamed at Alejandro.

"I can't! Only the person who did the signal can!"

This move gave the metal box enough time to drop into Chris's hands "Seems legit, so it looks like Team Amazon wins it again."

Alejandro approached the semi-celebrating team, walked up to Cody and asked "How did you know about that."

"…I'm not sure exactly sure. I guess it just came to me." Cody explained before Duncan lifted him up by his collar.

"Give me one good reason, I shouldn't pound your face into cream!"

Cody looked afraid at first before his expression grew smug and he pointed behind him" I don't know ask Envy."

The delinquent shot him a confused look before Sierra tackled him to the ground, and punching him in the face repeatedly.

"Hey Chris, what happened to Frederick de Luna?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, he was found bisected in front of the enterance to one of the wings. The British guard I asked suspects it to be suicide. So now the most any of you has to worry about is elimination. Speaking of which…Team Me you have an appointment at the exit row. Have fun deciding which one of you is responsible for your incredibly pathetic loss."

"Why is the purple meatball playing the piano?"

"But first we have to get Tyler medical attention."

* * *

About two hours later, Chris stood in front of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, who was mulling over the situation. Tyler was currently in a sling and bandages from his painful fall.

"I have to say I'm shocked. You had a much higher performance rate than the girls for a majority of the challenge. You all contributed to the loss. Alejandro, you put an exploitable weakness on one of your team members. But despite this you are safe.

The host threw the smirking Latino the marshmallow before continuing "All three of have screwed up majorly. Tyler, you made a super klutzy move, which indirectly caused your loss. Owen, you got captured by the Black Ops and forced your team to waste valuable time. And Duncan, aside from previous issues, you spent more time freezing up then actually competing today. And while I think this is very wrong, Duncan, you're somehow safe."

"He shoots he scores!" Duncan said as he caught the marshmallow and laid back. The camera then panned to Owen and Tyler, who both exchanged nervous looks.

"And the final marshmallow for tonight goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler."

"I'm safe? I'm safe!" Tyler cheered thankfully doing a small jig before aggravating his injuries, while Owen looked down sadly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "I am so stoked to still be in! I thought I was going home for sure after that wipeout…Feel pretty bad I had to vote for Owen though. But like Al said.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alejandro: "Now that the other team know's a weakness like that, Owen could only be a liability to us. That was all it took! Honestly, these fools are so gullible, this game is almost too easy! But then there's another liability I need to take care of. Watch out Cody, cause you just dug your own grave!"**

* * *

"Owen, the drop of shame awaits." Chris told the overweight boy as he was handed his parachute before an absolutely livid Courtney stormed on, not even noticing the fact that Gwen was hiding around the corner.

"Are you kidding me? You got rid of Owen instead of Duncan!"

"Hey it won't be so bad! When you gotta go, you gotta go right." Owen tried to calm her, to no avail, as she knocked him right out the door and to the ground below.

* * *

Much later that night, Chef once again checked the teams, this time with a sawed off shotgun, Area 51 loaned him in the case of anymore distubances. But to his relief, nothing out of the ordinary occurred and he went back to his quarters.

The sound of the door slamming managed to wake a certain member of Team Amazon who awoke with a jolt "AAAH! No more foot rubs Sierra!"

Cody looked around the pitch-black first class, and sighed with satisfaction when he realized no one heard him "Guess I didn't need to fake that. But hey, the better no one knows that I haven't actually dreamed in six years."

Just then, the geek suddenly lost consciousness, though his eyes remained open, aside from a major difference. The irises were blood red. He walked towards the door to the cargo hold, his body changing proportionally along the way.

He hooked up a small wooden object to the door, where a familiar symbol began glowing red. He pressed in certain sections, causing the door to open on its own, though it didn't look like the hold at all, but stairs to an old basement.

The door to the hold closed automatically when he entered and walked down the creaking stairs. When he made it to the bottom Cody pulled a cord hanging from the ceiling, turning on a dim light. Though it was no longer Cody, but voodoo specialist and prolific serial murderer Cedric von Túfeice.

"Sorry Dr. Jekyll, but I'm afraid that Mr. Hyde is stepping in for a spell." Cedric whispered to his other half, before turning to a corner of the room where marionette versions of each contestant hung from the rafters.

He snapped fingers, creating a small flame on his thumb and lighting a cigarette with it, before pulling out Owen's puppet and doing the same to it. Once the the puppet was nothing but ash he pulled out the Alejandro puppet and began speaking to its face.

"Oh, you silly, silly fool. Thinking you can take me in a battle of wits, and after getting rid of your most important pawn. I'm afraid the plan is only halfway through, and it will end with me having one more soul in my power…"

* * *

 **(A/N): I didn't even try to hide the twist this time. Either way I really do think that this is already** **much better than the original. For one thing it's in an actual story format! If you think this is better or worse, send me your feedback.**

 **Seriously though review. Anything will be fine as long as your not being a douche.**

 **. . .**


	4. Monster of Hanging Rock Part 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Total Drama or really anything in this story besides the stuff I actually did make on my own. If I did, it likely wouldn't matter since the things in this story wouldn't be very good for cable.**

 **Chapter 4: The Monster of Hanging Rock Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour; Area 51! Plucked from space to zap your face. While black ops forces went on a search for a dangerous stowaway, Tyler got himself into a prickly situation. And he wasn't the only one, heh, you call those lasers! Cody dealt with multiple issues, such as a migraine, Sierra (not to be confused), and pod people. Very similarly, the always controversial Duncan also dealt with his own issues, in the form of past juvie trauma. And that's not a dentist's chair! You didn't think Owen would go to an actual dentist, did you? In the end, the lack of a field check before displaying a weakness caused Team Me to fall just short of the finish line, and everyone's favorite walking lard pile Owen to get the shove, while Courtney warned Duncan and Gwen to sleep with one eye open.

Who's going to blunder in the land down under. And how much money will we have to pay to get a security system for the plane. Find out right here, right now on Total. Drama. _Woooorld Toooouuuuur_!"

* * *

Much like a few nights ago Gwen found herself in a most uncomfortable position. Both Sierra and Courtney were glaring her down with the intensity of a puma. Cody, however was fully enjoying himself now that his headache had faded away, resulting in his mood significantly improving "Mmm, the chocolate chips are still gooey! First class rocks!"

"Well someone's energetic today. Good thing too, we'll need everyone at top speed to win this challenge. And for the record, don't you ever call me a sloth again!" Heather leaned over the seat above Courtney and Gwen's, referring specifically to Cody.

Despite her claims Cody merely shrugged and said "I never called you a sloth."

Heather merely passed this off as a lie, and in a rare act of kindness offered Gwen a cookie, which Courtney quickly grabbed and crushed within her furious hands.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney: "I am so ready to push Gwen out the door at three hundred feet. We have to lose the next challenge! Sierra will vote with me, but for some reason Cody still can't see theevil seeping from Gwen's poorly moisturized skin. So I guess that leaves…Oh crap."**

* * *

Heather walked past the dark bathroom with some snacks that had been bought from the commons area, before being pulled inside with a yelp.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney: "Okay, so we vote out Gwen next agreed?"**

 **Heather: "Not if you try to lose on purpose like you did last time!"**

 **Courtney: "*gasp* I did no such thing! But on the off chance our streak ends, we vote off Pasty Mc*censor*face right?**

 **Heather: "Ugh, fine. But only if you'real telling the truth and won't send me home instead!.**

 **Courtney: "Deal!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Heather: "Fingers crossed! Oh the advantages of making deals in the dark. I saw her trip Gwen yesterday; the only reason we won is because Alejandro tagged Owen with that hypnosis. She throws our challenge again, and I toss her out the plane head first!"**

* * *

"If we can just get Heather on our side we can get rid of Courtney." Gwen discussed with Cody who jumped in with his own conclusion.

"If anyone goes it has to be Sierra. She stole all my toothbrushes! I have to brush my teeth with a rag!"

"That's not too bad."

"She stole all my underwear! I'm down to wearing my swim trunks! And you don't even want to _know_ what she did to me after I got paralyzed." Cody said with his eyes wide open from the trauma.

"Alright we can get rid of Sierra next. But Courtney has to go ASAP."

"Don't worry babe, the Codeman's already on it."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody: All we have to do is keep winning until Duncan goes home. Then maybe Courtney will drop her Gwen vendetta, then when the merge comes I can get Tyler in on it and my new alliance can vote off Sirra. And it's not just cause she stalks me. There's something I have to before a time limit every once in a while in private. I can find a blind spot in the cameras if I look hard e-**

* * *

"-nough, but Sierra doesn't have one. If I don't get it done soon something horrible is gonna happen!" Cody explained before noticing something was off about the camera "Shouldn't the red light be on this thing?"

"Indeed it should!" Cody looked up to the mirror above the camera to see that his reflection had changed, to someone he had hoped never to see again.

"Well, well, well, well, welly welly, well, well, well. It's been too long Old Bean! What five, six years?" Cedric mocked in a faux cheerful tone.

The look on Cody's face deadened as he gave the man a hateful glare "Not nearly long enough if you ask me."

"Well how rude. Maybe if you actually strengthened the locks on my prison this season, I wouldn't have enough of a connection to this world to appear."

"You know it has to be done in private! And with Sierra, I never get any privacy!"

"Cody, are you okay in there?*gasps* Did you fall in!" Sierra cried from the other side of the door.

"That only happened once!" Cody answered back a little too loudly causing Team Chris to hear him, and begin laughing.

"I see what you mean. But don't fret, in a few seconds you won't ever have to deal with her ever again." Cedric as he pulled the talisman out of his pocket and slipped it onto his hand, into its gauntlet form.

"Wait, how did you get that back?…Oh sh-"

 ** _*ZAP*_**

* * *

After the laughter died down in economy, Alejandro soon began feeling the discomfort of the area again "Loser class again? This is pathetic! Men, we must from the ashes of our sudden defeat and ignite the flames of victory!"

"I'm all for starting fires!"

"Let's think for a moment. The Amazon's are only powerful thanks to Courtney and Heather. Getting Courtney's head out of the game should be easy due to her impulsiveness, but we'll need something bigger for Heather. But what?" Alejandro pondered allowed.

"I have an idea! Every girl you crush on ends up going home, like Bridgette and Leshawna. Pretty bad luck there bro. So if you act like your crushing on Heather, we can use the curse to our advantage and Heather will go home!" Tyler suggested, blissfully unaware of the true circumstances behind the eliminations.

"Bridgette and Leshawna?" Duncan said surprised "I thought I was the only guy who snagged gold at the babe-olympics!"

"Well it's quite a shame. I really was fond of both, and it hurt me to see them go so early in the game. I suppose I could attempt a false seduction, but it goes against the gentleman's code."

"There a code for that crap?"

"Well I wouldn't expect someone to know about that Pride!" A new cockney voice came from the exit of economy class. This voice came from Cody, who seemed to be in an exceptionally happy mood, with a few minor differences in his appearance. These included messier hair and heavy bags under his eyes which were now a heavy shade of crimson.

"Dude, you look like a lemur! Are you sure that you got enough sleep last night?" Tyler asked, concerned of his friend's slightly disheveled appearance.

"Slept like the dead Tyler. Slept like the dead." Cedric said in his regained possession of the body, walking back to first class.

"That was weird. Now back to the subject of getting rid of Heather and Court."

"Even if I were to seduce Heather, Courtney would remain unaffected. There must be a way to throw both of them off their game."

"Well that's easy, Heather,s got the hots for you right. So flirt with Courtney!"

"That's it! If seduce Courtney, it will concurrently throw both of them off their game, and one will vote each other out. Brilliant Duncan!"

"Eh, it's a gift." Duncan said arrogantly as he leaned back against the economy benches.

Little did they know Cedric was lying besides the door out of his disguise. And he'd heard the entire conversation "Indeed it is Pride, indeed it is.…"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "I'm not sure about this plan anymore. I was only willing to do it to Heather cause of how mean she is. But Courtney is going through some rough times right now. Even if she's kind of mean, it just doesn't feel right."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "It's a win-win situation right now. If Alejandro succeeds Courtney's a goner. If he fails, it's provides me a good reason to get rid of him. This couldn't be more perfect."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "'Ello, 'Ello. Cedric von Túfeice at your service. I bet your wondering what I'm doing out of my disguise. I'm a wanted man after all. But the way I see it, everyone on this screaming metal death trap is my hostage. If someone tries to arrest me, than BAM, blood coats the walls. Plus, the silencing barrier will reappear whenever I'm out of my cover, so it's not like they can figure out who I am. Well, time to relax a spell before the next chapter begins.**

* * *

Cedric walked into first class with a spring in his step, sitting on the bar and pulling out a deck of cards from his sleeve. He shuffled them up and spread them out on the table, before beginning a game of Solitaire.

"Where have you been?"

"The loo Sloth, humans have to go every once in a while. And I would know that… as a human."

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Heather got up into his face. Before she could no anything more, he had moved his cards back into a desk, and rolled into a different stool, fanning the cards out identically to how they were before.

"I wouldn't mess with me while I'm playing a game of solitaire Sloth. Causing me to lose my game with your foolish antics would have…heheheh…unfortunate consequences for you." Cedric stated as he resumed his game, though his eyes were now in plain sight of everyone.

"…What happened to your eyes. They look really…bloodshot."

"Oh, just a bit of a headache problem."

"I thought you said your headache went away." Gwen continued to question the demon, though she didn't know he was one at the time.

"Earthquakes can have aftershocks Metallica." Cedric calmly stated, before Sierra approached him from behind and Cedric dropped the card he had in his hands.

"Poor Cody. I know! How about another foot rub to make you feel better!"

"…SCREW THIS NOISE!" Cedric screamed in apparent fear before darting for the vent, and ripping it off crawling inside.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "I am asexual. I just thought I'd tell you that before any of you weird gore loving serial killer groupies draw male on male fan art of me. But even if I weren't, there would be no way in hell I'd go for someone like her. There's a difference between being a psychopath like me, and just being flat out psychotic! And she is most definitely psychotic!"**

* * *

About half an hour and Chris made the announcement over the intercom _"Would all passengers please report to the commons area to prep for landing."_

The remaining members of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot walked in the commons area were the Amazon's were already eating Chef's version of what could be called breakfast. Alejandro noticed his next target sitting angrily on the sidelines and approached.

"Courtney, we need to talk about something."

"Whatever Duncan said about me, it isn't true." Courtney automatically assumed what he going to ask.

"Believe me when I say I would not listen to a word he says. In fact," Alejandro got closer to the CIT and whispered into her ear _"I tried to vote him off last night."_

"Really?!"

"Yes, but he and Gwen must have worked together to shift the attention to Owen by using Cody as a pawn." Alejandro passed the buck of larger teammate's previous elimination "Any man who can not perceive your worth is a fool. What I wouldn't give for a chance to…No, forgive me, I have said to much."

The Latin walked away, leaving Courtney shocked and confused. He walked past Duncan on the way out discreetly told him "Hook, line, and sinker."

"You alright?" Heather asked her dazed ally, who responded in a lovestruck tone.

"Never better."

But unfortunately for the plans of Alejandro and Duncan, the one they through under the bus, had heard the entire conversation. Cedric glared at the punk, before finally finishing his game of solitaire "That brings one game to an end. Now let's resume where we left off yesterday. Time to shuffle up the cards again."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather: "Al and Courtney? No chance in hell; he's definitely up to something!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alejandro: "Just as predicted, our move has left an imprint on both Heather and Courtney, not to mention I managed to increase Cody's threat factor in Courtney's eyes. Now all I need is for him to give me his trust, so I can string it along into defeat."**

* * *

Unfortunately for the passengers, Ezekiel was blocking the landing gear by sleeping under it. So they had to jump out with plane skimming the ground below. After they stuck their joints back into place, the regrouped around Chris, who was wearing a Crocodile Dundee hat.

"G'day mates, welcome to Australia! I call today's challenge, the Marathon of Death."

 **PART ONE: An emu race into the Blue Mountains. Contestants will have to avoid various natural hazards such scorpions, dingos, exotic snakes, and the blazing sun. The trip will take approximately 36 hours to complete. The team with all members arrived first will earn an advantage in the second half of today's challenge.**

"And yes, I did just say emu. Bring 'em in Chef!" Chris called to his sidekick who was having quite the bit of trouble handling the emus.

"Why do I gotta be the one dealing with these things?"

"Because we had to send all our interns home thanks to de Luna making it a 'no longer safe environment'."

"Surpised that we don't get taken away for that reason too." Courtney quipped to the sadistic host.

"Well since your a firm believer of girl power and you have an all girl team, _I'm_ shocked you don't revel in the challenge. Now le-"

"Excuse me, if I recall from a few moments ago you called me girl. Now, if haven't checked down there in a couple hours, but I'm fairly certain I have manhood."

"Are you sure, cause you don't really look like much of a man to me." Chris said before snickering his signature laugh.

Getting more and more angered by the second finally stopped his chuckling by claiming in Haitian "Ou reyalize sa a vle di lagè!"

"Ummmm I don't know what you said, but the way you said it kinda freak me out, so let's get rolling!"

From there on in what's chaos as the emus really didn't want to be ridden. Tyler was still as klutzy as ever, and ended up tripping on a rock while charging for his, which resulted in the large bird sitting and farting on his head. Cedric was having similar troubles as thanks to his sinister aura, none of the emus would go near him. Unlike people, they had the instinct something amiss.

"This will be quite difficult if I do say myseEElf." Cedric was saying to himself before Sierra blissfully picked him up and tossed him onto an emu "Oy vey, this woman's gonna be the deaths of me."

Meanwhile Courtney was apparently having trouble with getting one as well, though one could easily tell she was feigning effort if listening hard enough "Oh _noooo_. This sure is tricky; I don't think I'll ever catch one."

"Please allow me to assist you." Alejandro approached her with an emu and set her on it, before noticing her irritated glare "Oh, sorry. I know you don't need my help. You need nothing."

To his (un)surprise Courtney grabbed his arm as he left and said in an equally seductive tone "I wouldn't say that."

"Well then perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Making sure Duncan had seen the whole thing, and had failed at catching his emu because of it, Courtney's emu took off thought much faster than she would have liked. In response she slowed it down "Whoa there big fella. We don't need to go that fast this year early. Just pace yourself."

"Looking good D'." Heather said flirtatiously to Duncan as she rode off, causing him to fluster and fail to catch his target again. One other noticed this and seemed rather befuddled, Alejandro.

"Wait a second, come back here!"

Cedric noticed the slight change in Alejandro's body language and chuckled before getting a bit closer up to the the Spanish manipulator.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "Of course I know Greed is planning on giving me the old pink slip. After what happened with Gluttony I'd be more surprised if he didn't. I know he's going to try and screw with my mind by making me feel welcome and luring me into a trap. But in the game we're playing, it all depends on who sets out their lure the quickest."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alejandro: Heather is a truly worthy opponent. Using flirtation as a weapon like that. But that could not have been true passion in her eyes!…Could it?"**

* * *

Now that he was on close range, Cedric faked the most pitiable look that he could muster. Alejandro noticed this and seeing the opportunity to trick him rode up.

"Mi amigo, you seem downtrodden. Tell me, what is troubling you."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Come now, surely there's something bothering you…!" Alejandro pressed the depressed looking Cody.

"Well it's just that, even though I won yesterday's challenge nobody really seems to care. Heather and Courtney still boss me around, Gwen's just using me to get rid of Courtney, Sierra still treats me like and object, and people still call me a woman! I may not be the strongest guy around, but that doesn't mean I'm a girl!"

"That's unfortunate to say the least. But if you ever need to confide in anyone, that _won't_ steal your underwear, come by whatever class my team is in."

"Thanks mate. Just make sure Duncan's out, then us and Tyler can play a game of poker from time to time." Cedric claimed as he rode off. Though for both, neither of their intentions were good "By the way, thanks for the hair Greed."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Alejandro: "It appears luck is on my side! I didn't have to do anything and he falls like putty into my hands. I swear this game is almost too easy!**

* * *

"What's with Heather. She looks like she just realized your alive." Gwen joked as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Who knows she's probably just plotting to kill me."

"You say that like its no big deal."

"Meh, lots of people have tried to or wanted to kill me. The closest anyone's gotten to its in juvie. Some lunatic named Cedric Von Half face or something."

Gwen instantly froze up when she heard the fist half of the name "Wait, don't you mean Cedric von Tùfeice. The Canadian equivalent of Jack the Ripper. One of the most prolific murderers in history?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Managed to hack up a lot of people in juvie. Oh well, they locked him up for good by sending him to normal prison."

"Really? Cause if it's the guy I'm thinking of, he broke out during the transfer. No one's seen hide nor hair of him since."

"…Wait, what?"

Before the talk could escalate any further, Alejandro called "Come, Duncan. Show that emu you're the boss!"

In response Duncan immediately got onto and reigned the emu, though mere seconds later Cedric rode over and rammed his steed into Duncan's slightly, nearly knocking him off "Oops, sorry bout that Pride!"

"You did that on purpose!"

"Well aren't you a smarty pants. See you at Hanging Rock!"

* * *

A few hours later and the group had dispersed. For the most part they were all on their own, while occasionally passing by another. Currently Cedric, Courtney, and Heather were all in the same group, racing around each other. While Cedric and Heather kept a fast pace, Courtney continuously slowed her's down.

"Come on Wrath pick up the pace. We want to get an early lead!"

"It's not me, the emu keeps slowing down!"

"The bird has the brain the size of a walnut. Take charge!" Heather interjected.

"Hey Heather can I ask you something? Are you and Alejandro…a thing?

"And I have officially lost interest in this conversation. See you ladies at Hanging Rock!" Cedric said as he picked up the pace on the emu.

"Me and Alejandro? Yeah right, he wishes."

"Ok, just asking."

Sensing they were talking about him, Alejandro had already rode over "Hola Courtney. Your emu is the luckiest creature on earth. It has the privilege of carrying you. See you at the top."

"Did Duncan see that?" Courtney whispered into Heather's ear.

"He's the only one who didn't. Now get moving!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather: "The next time we lose, I'm sure Courtney will have caused it, which is why she's gone. And it has nothing to do with making goo goo eyes at Alejandro. As if I care about that!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Yep, she's trying to throw it. But no matter I've made a failsafe for today, so that even if we _do_ lose,we can still get rid of a Team Chris member! Not Tyler, he's much to good a pawn. But Duncan and I have crossed paths before. He might get suspicious sooner or later."**

* * *

Later that night, Cedric was in complete and total solitude. He didn't really care that much about the multitude of dangerous wildlife the Australian outback had to offer, as he knew that he we probably the scariest thing Down Under right about now. He stopped his once heard the alarm from his watch.

"It's midnight already? Hm, well time to continue with the plan." Cedric halted the emu and blasted out of his disguise in a strike of red lightning. He pulled a long dark brown hair off the collar of his jacket along with some small bones and skulls out of his pocket. After crushing the bones into dust he placed them into a tiny jar and shook it around for a few seconds before spitting into it and liting the insides on fire with his thumb.

After the fire had gone out, Cedric gleefully looked inside the jar and its contents before whispering to himself "Well, that's done. Next hand."

The very thing he did pull some tarot cards out of his mouth which represented wood, straw, and wind. He pulled his cane out of his sleeve and drew a circle on the ground, with a symbol in the center "The veve of the loa Damballah, such a beautiful design."

Cedric watched as a light flashed from the symbol and the wind picked, creating a small tornado in the dirt. The cards flew up in synchronization before they descended back down and in a flash of light, merged to transform into a broom.

Then, like a witch looking for prey from above, Cedric mounted the broom and took flight. His emu looked confused for a moment, before squawking as if to ask what was going on, or where he was going "Relax you blasted bird. I put on anti-presence spell on you to avoid Envy. I'm the only that could notice you on the continent!"

The trip back to plane took much shorter than the trip through the outback did. Flight on the broom made the trip take about 15 minutes, as opposed to the 12 hours it took to get to that point. Cedric landed on the top of the plane and diffused the broom back into a couple of cards, before unsheathing the sword he kept concealed in his cane, and slicing at the roof of the plane.

Once a big enough hole was made in the metal, Cedric dropped down and smirked, as he had landed in the exact room he estimated. Chris's lounge and camera room, where all the footage was processed and edited. His attention was immediately drawn to the control panel in the back of the room, which he walked up to and began to hack.

"Let's see here, all I need is access to just one of these cameras and…Oh geez. This server more illegal things on its then Hilary Clinton's. Here we are!" Cedric clicked a few more keys on the panel, and pulled a few more commands, sending all footage cameras in the room to one specific spot.

"Alright, now for the endgame. Snake loa of the subconscious, Damballah I bid you cast your powers of psychology to do my bidding!" Cedric cried before gaining a deadpan expression and simply dropped the jar, unleashing a plume of purple coiled smoke "You know, in hindsight I'm surprised I can even draw the power of some of the more benevolent Loa like him. Oh well, not my problem, time to lay down the cards. This is so exciting! I do wonder who will fold first!"

* * *

 **(A/N): And you thought I didn't do research on voodoo. I'm actually surprised I managed to get this out as fast as I did. But then again I've had writer's block on Ninja of Santoryu, so this the only story I can really write on right about now. First thing you need to know is that in the next chapter, things really start to step up with Cedric's psychopathic nature, so if you please don't read on a full stomach. Or at night. By the way, sorry about the Hilary Clinton joke to any liberals who might be reading. I just couldn't help my self. And don't worry, I'll probably make a Donald Trump joke to even things out, next chapter or the one after. Besides, I make fun of politicians like them, because they're funny.**

 **See you next time, and please don't flame.**

 **. . .**


	5. Monster of Hanging Rock Part 2

**Disclaimer : I don't Total Drama. If I did World Tour and All Stars would have been sent back to the drawing board.**

* * *

After setting up the mysterious spell back on the plane, Cedric continued to ride off on his emu. Though he didn't really show it, the heat of the Australian Outback was getting to him, and long trip was starting to bore. He simply laid his head to rest after sometime, and went back into his disguise once the sun began to rise.

Though as he hung upside down on his emu, he noticed an indistinguishable figure closing in on him from the distance. Cedric wasn't very concerned as he merely assumed it was a predator he could scare off with his own dark aura, but he was surprised to learn it was a different kind of predator. Duncan.

"Hey Pipsqueak!" Duncan yelled at who he thought was Cody, charging towards him on his own large bird to pay him back a painful lesson for their previous altercation.

"Looks like Pride has come over for a visit. Too bad we don't have time to chat, eh MacDougal? We'll need to distract him somehow." Cedric told his emu in the same happy tone he always had, though he was still speeding up and away from the incoming danger until he came across what could work as a diversion "I think you just might work."

Cedric made a u-turn towards Duncan and away from his distraction, but while Duncan was confused as to why his target was heading right for him for a brief second, this didn't stop him from taking immediate advantage of the situation "Here comes the pain loser!"

"That's certainly an interesting claim. But is the pain for me or you?" Cedric asked rhetorically as he ducked under his punch and continued in the opposite direction.

Duncan planned to continue his pursuit, but found himself immediately halted when he ran right into a kangaroo which seemed very miffed at the sudden contact. The delinquent wasn't willing to go down without a fight, and started a fist fight with the marsupial. A match that proved to be extremely one sided.

"Why you little twerp; you'll get yours!" Duncan yelled to his enemy who continued to ride off on his emu.

The mad hatter merely chuckled to himself at Duncan's statement, before things took a turn for the strange. Duncan had to run his eyes to make sure that Cody turning his head 180° around wasn't just a hallucination. Then Cedric spoke once again to the trapped delinquent, though his tone had turned icy and silent with his pupils losing their shine.

"Oh really Pride? Well if you ask me I think you're much more in need of some karmic retribution for your… _sinful_ actions as of recent."

With that said, Cedric turned his head back around to normal and rode off into the distance, even whistling the happy tune of Les Toreador. A tune which nearly made Duncan (who was still being beaten up by the kangaroo) piss his pants.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "…Now why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot? It's not like anyone else was out there to see me do that. And if he tells anybody he'll just like a loon, which means even more the reason to vote him off! But he's not my target…he could be a valuable card since he fears me so much."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "Somebody saw that right? That was Cedric! I know it, with the head, and the tune, and the accent. His eyes were red! He followed me out here. I don't know how but he did it! He wants revenge on me, I know…Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy! He's the nut job here, not me!*slaps himself* Alright calm down man, there's no way he followed you all the way on this stupid show, let alone Australia. And besides, you could make him pray for mercy. I bet that loser hasn't even even kissed a girl before!"**

* * *

"Think the scorpions got em'?" Chris asked his larger friend, who was currently next to him carving a didgeridoo.

"5-1 it's the dingoes."

"Ahem, Chris." A sweaty and tired looking Alejandro grabbed the relaxing men's attention as he stood over them "I believe I have arrived first, so that means my team is the victor."

"Incorrect compadre. You have to have all your members cross the finish line for it to be considered a win." Chris explained to the shocked spaniard.

While he was initially very pissed about it at first, Alejandro regained his composure in a matter of seconds and calmly stated "No matter, I only need to wait for two of my teammates to arrive. Not a single one of the Amazons has even shown up yet."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch Señor Ponytail."

Alejandro gave a small yelp and jump as Cedric suddenly appeared behind him, though unlike the former he didn't sweaty or tired at all "Oh, you startled me there my friend of short stature. I didn't hear you come up here."

"Well I'm good at sneaking around. How do you think I manage to avoid Envy on a daily basis?"

"That's very fascinating Cody. And by fascinating, I mean we don't care." Chris said bluntly before sipping his coffee.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion Mr. McKleenex."

"Hey! It's pronounced McClean!"

"Whatever you say Mr. McToilet

Chris growled for a moment before Heather and Courtney rode up on their emus, panting from exhaustion. When Courtney got close enough to him Alejandro whispered into her ear "I knew the view would be beautiful, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Oh, you're good!"

Upon seeing this sight Cedric couldn't prevent himself from spewing, as though he could tell from his slight hand movements and heart rate that Alejandro was faking, the mad hatter still hated any show of affection between individuals. His disgust turned to sadistic enjoyment when the kangaroo from earlier tossed Duncan out it's pouch, who was coated in slime.

"Aw man, sick" Duncan reviled before remembering his humiliating loss to the marsupial. In order to remedy his pride, he called back to the kangaroo "You get back here! I didn't hear no bell!"

Much to Courtney and Cedric's amusement the kangaroo approached him one final time, to sock him across the jaw again causing to slip on the slime and fall on his ass again. Setting her plan into action again Heather pulled up Duncan who walked off in a huff, much to Alejandro's distress, which Cedric once again noticed with a smirk.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked her boyfriend as she rode up.

"Nothing I will ever admit to as long as I live."

"Pride got his ass handed to him by a Roo!" Cedric yelled as loud as he could from where he was standing, specifically towards Gwen.

"Shut it Pipsqueak!"

They were distracted by the sudden arrival of Sierra, who's emu was giving her a massive amount of trouble. It was then Alejandro realized what this meant, and Chris announced it "Looks like Team Amazon takes the first half of the challenge."

"No Tyler! Where is that burro mudo!"

* * *

To answer his question Tyler was still closing in on Hanging Rock, though he had lost his emu quite some time ago and was being forced to sprint the rest of the way there "No emu, no problem! I've got this in bAAAAAG!"

Tyler once again tripped over own shoelaces and face planted into the ground. Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he noticed just what he had landed on. A very angry looking male platypus.

"So _oooooo_ how you doing out here. Some people say you guys don't do much you know. Heh heh." Tyler tried to quel it's anger before it pounced.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Don't even think about going back for him. You'll just have to wait for him to show, before you can start the challenge. Speaking of which, Team Amazon, get ready to take a long walk off a short cliff. With these bungee cords!"

 **PART TWO: Teams must take turns bungee jumping off the cliffs of hanging rock, in an attempt to grab one of Australia's finest sheep. Three sheep have Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's logo tattooed onto their side, while three others have Team Amazon's logo. The first team to find, shear the wool, and find the logo on the correct will win first class for the night, while the losers risk elimination.**

"For your ranking in the first half of the challenge, your team will receive and award. Team Me, since you made it here last, you get to have these cheap garden clippers, but since Team Amazon arrived first, they get an actual electronic razor."

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"I call them!" Cedric said as he ran up and snatched the razor out of Chef's hand, only for Heather to object.

"Wait a minute who said you get to shear the sheep?"

"I did, just now. Didn't you hear me Sloth?.

"Oh haha, hand over the shears you nerd!" Heather ordered her much shorter teammate, only for him hold the shears just out of her grasp. While this small scuffle occurred, Courtney growled in anger.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney: "How am I supposed to accidentally/on purpose lose like this?!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "I love cutting into things. Guess being a serial killer was the right career path for me. Or a barber…Nah, I'm no Sweeny Todd."**

* * *

"I should have the shears! I'm the leader of our team and the quickest!" Heather continued to argue with Cedric, much to his annoyance.

"You lost Rock, Paper, Scissors fair, square, and cut of all the hair Sloth. Get over it. And besides, after what happened two years ago I'd think you'd think never want to be near another razor again. How's your hair growing back again?" Cedric pressed, pulling the just the right cords on her psyche to get her lost in thought and walking away.

Gwen was shocked at what just occurred, and angrily pulled him off to the side "What the heck was that?! We need to get her on our side against Courtney, and you arguing with her like that isn't exactly helping!"

"Now hold it just a second there Metallica, I'm not the one who needs to be on her good side. That would be you, being the ring leader of the operation and all. Besides, I'm not trying to throw challenges like Wrath is, so that puts her in Sloth's main priority."

"Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Envy? What does that even mean?"

"Put the pieces of the puzzle together yourself Metallica. In the meantime you've got some deals to make." Cedric said as he walked off, pointing to Heather from behind with his thumb. Gwen decided to take his advice and walked up to the Queen Bee.

"So Heather, I was wondering."

"I'm not into Duncan!"

"Well that's…reassuring. Anyways Cody and I have been talking about booting off Courtney next time we get the chance and-"

"I'm in." Heather cut her off by automatically agreeing, much to Gwen's shock.

"Okay, then. Nice talk." Gwen said before turning to her other (false) ally who had an equally satisfied look on his face.

"See, what'd I tell ya'"

"Alright, I admit you were right. That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

Meanwhile the remaining members of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot looked over the horizon for their missing member "You see Tyler anywhere yet?"

"No, unfortunately." Alejandro answered the delinquent as they continued their lookout over the horizon.

It was at that point that Team Amazon began their search in the pile for sheep. Courtney went first, though she came up completely dry with Cedric and Heather suspecting the bad run being done on purpose. Gwen followed after, having much worse luck than her former friend by grabbing onto a cactus Chris had planted there to torture the contestants. They did manage to finally get a sheep however, when Heather went up to bat.

"Take that! No glorified cotton ball's gonna keep me from my million!" Heather claimed as the sheep tried to bite her.

"You can taunt the ewe later Sloth, first we got to shear it!" Just then the much hated song bell came out causing the Amazon's to groan in frustration.

"What? Thought a song would make things go faster! Team I am so frickin' sexy, since you're not doing the challenge right now, your exempt from today's song challenge. Now hit it." Chris ordered as the sound of an electric guitar came out.

Seeing no point in arguing Cedric started off the ballad.

 **Shearin' sheep**

 **Don't be a creep**

 **It's the only way we'll fly first keeps**

While watching him shear the terrified sheep, Heather took over and pointed at him before switching to Courtney on the last lyric.

 **Win the game**

 **Don't be so lame**

 **Try to lose this and your face I'll maim!**

Courtney then began to sing herself, before stopping to flirt with Alejandro only to meet Heather's steely gaze.

 **Shear the sheep and with a smile**

 **Make yourself a giant wooly wooly wooly pile**

 **You had your chance and you turned him down**

 **So don't be giving me no cranky frown!**

It was by this point the whole team began to sing excluding Sierra, with Cedric doing a small guitar solo off to the side. He was suddenly halted when Sierra suddenly hugged him squealing like a groupie, only for Chef to pull her off. Cediric leered at her for a moment, before resuming.

 **Shearing sheep instead of you**

 **Cause your little pea brain wouldn't know what to do**

 **I'll find the logo**

 **We'll win again**

 **And I'll be here**

 **Till the world comes to an end**

Once he was done secretly stating his intentions through song, the song resumed with the chorus as of normal.

 **We are shearing sheep**

 **We are shearing sheep**

 **We are shearing**

 **Yeah!**

Duncan and Alejandro watched as the song came to an end. Nervous of what was to come next Alejandro spoke to the delinquent next to him "Courtney is coming along but I still haven't gained her trust. And Cody may be becoming more assertive, giving them a reason to vote him off, but I need him to fail at this challenge to make sure they get rid of him."

"Just follow my lead. We'll be able to get both them out in no time."

The Amazons had their focus taken off the challenge for a brief second when they heard an argument amongst the located members of the other team.

"Not cool man!" Duncan said to Alejandro, pushing the latin back with a small shove.

"But she is your ex! And I cannot help how I feel for her!"

"Well you better figure it out, or you're going to be in a whole lot of pain!" Duncan told his parter in crime, before an evil look with him while the girls watched, shocked and confused. Cedric however simply snickered under his breath before resuming the grooming of the animal.

By this point Tyler had finally came up the path, shaking and tired from all the platypus venom in his system with dark circles around his wide, twitching and dialated eyes "Hey guys, are we winning?"

"Tyler you're back!"

"And _we're_ back in the game. Hey Chris, we're going to need some harnesses of here!" Duncan called to the host, who was currently getting ready to sunbathe.

"They're in that pile over there. Good luck figuring out how to work them."

Cedric continued to shear the sheep, ignoring what was going on behind him. After the last tuft of of wool was shaved of sheep's backside he growled in frustration as the tattooed logo was no where to be found. But while Cedric was just a bit irritated, Heather seemed to be absolutely livid.

"Are you kidding me! All that work, and there's no logo?!" Heather exclaimed angrily.

"We'll just have to get another one. And I don't care who gets it, just get it quick." The disguised demon commanded as he shooed off the now naked sheep. Sierra immediately took his order with great enthusiasm, leaping off the cliff while forgetting something very important on the way.

"For Cody!"

"Wait Sierra you forgot your-" Gwen called after her lovesick teammate only for to wince when impact finally came ***THUD*** " _…harness."_

"Hey McTowel, we're going to need a couple medics down there. Or rather Envy will!" Cedric called to Chris, who scowled angrily when the mad hatter got his name wrong again before signaling to the interns from his lounge chair. But instead of pulling the broken Sierra from the crater, they instead hauled off a massive pile of sheep.

"That better not have been one of our sheep in that pile!" Heather said with her trademark frown

"Alright, with Envy out of commission I'll need to cover for her." Cedric stoop up before handing the razor to Heather and walking towards the cord "I'm afraid we'll have to alternate shearing duty between the two of us from here on in Sloth."

"Wait a minute! How come she gets the shears? And for that matter who died and put you in charge?" Courtney objected to his lead. He quickly responded to this by turning around after putting on his harness, while continuously walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"First off, I trust you about as much as I trust Nero not to set fires and play country music while it's happening. You'd probably smash them first chance you got. And second, nobody _died_ and put me in charge, but you can fill that role if you think your up to the task." Cedric told her off, before leaping backwards off the ledge.

Alejandro quickly took note of Courtney's newfound distaste for Cody, and decided to further push his plans into motion "It appears Cody has become to big for his britches lately, a threat to your wise and graceful authority. Perhaps you switch your focus from Gwen. After all, the best way to take out a king is to first eliminate the pawn."

"…You may be right. No wait, scratch that, you're definitely right." Courtney agreed to her crush's plan with a menacing tone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney:" I guess shoving Gwen out the plane without a parachute, could switch to number two on my to-do list. My new number one is snapping that twig."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Heather: "I really hate to say this, but Alejandro has a point. That pipsqueak is becoming a threat to my leadership with that attitude of his. And in the long run, I could use a basket case, over a bossy know it all. We just got rid of Noah anyways."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alejandro: "Hook, line, and sinker. Oh, how much I love it when a plan comes together. Now all I need is Gwen's vote against him, but that can wait until after the challenge."**

* * *

Cedric came up a few moments, with something in his grasp. But like Gwen before him he grabbed a cactus instead, though this one had a detail unlike the last. It was on fire.

"I wonder how much cacti is down there anyways?" Cedric nonchalantly picked the thorns out of his skin, before a small flame burst on the shoulder of his clothes.

While he didn't really seem to notice or care, everyone else saw the growing flame. Tyler who was currently hooking himself up to the cable quickly brought it up to the oblivious murderer "Ummm dude, you do realize your on fire right?.

"Hm really?" Cedric asked before looking at his shoulder and noticing the fire. However, he didn't seem to be very startled by this. If anything he seemed rather uncaring and even had a smile grow across his face "Well what do you know it appears I am on fire. Go figure."

At that very moment, the fire burst in size, completely engulfing him, though he still had that same happy expression on his face. Everyone else was most definitely not amused, especially Tyler who ran over to the oblivious Chef Hatchet. Once the situation was explained to the cook, he simply walked away to get the fire extinguisher, and came back to spray him down with it.

Despite the pounds of chemical foam covering his body, Cedric still appeared completely unaffected mood wise. This changed moments later when he turned over to his shocked team "Metallica you're up next. And if you don't feel wool let it go immediately. I'm sick of all this cacti."

"Got it." Gwen quickly and shortly replied, before bungee jumping off the cliff.

Cedric wiped some of the extinguisher foam off his body, before a snoring sound met his ears. He turned around to see a dozing Chris, who was looking slightly burned with some unopened sunblock in his hand. When Cedric saw this a mischievous grin grew across his face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "Heheheheh…** **oh tire revanj dous"**

* * *

While Cedric was resuming a less life threatening scheme, Alejandro was rousing his troops "Now is our time to grab victory from the jaws of defeat. Rise up men. No defeat, no surrender!"

"Sir yes sir!" Tyler replied before jumping off the cliff and grabbing something. But once the cord pulled him back up he saw that what he grabbed was not a sheep, but a very miffed looking dingo "Oh man."

As the angry dog attacked Tyler, Gwen came back up with her catch. Though this time, it was actually a sheep. Heather charged towards the sheep to cut off its wool, while Courtney stayed behind only to hear Alejandro from behind "I've been thinking about the future."

"You have?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, and the day after, and even the day after that."

"I already know what the future is." Courtney said deadpan before Alejandro resumed his flirting.

"Not when it comes to me." When he said this Courtney grew a faint blush on her face, before turning her attention who was currently sobbing his eyes out. This caused Courtney's flustered smile to turn into a satisfied smirk, but only because she didn't know the circumstances surrounding it.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I've always been able to fake sadness since I was a kid. Watch and learn! *resumes crying* Oh ms, was that your grandmother's vase?*grins into the camera*"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "…I've seen better acting from Tommy Wiseau. But to be fair I can tell when people lie to me."**

* * *

Gwen heard Duncan's fake crying and turned around with a scowl, as she couldn't tell that the bawling was all an act. Heather grabbed her irritated rival's attention by saying "Gwen we've got a challenge to win remember?"

"Say's he was over her. What is his deal." Gwen clenched her teeth, while furiously shearing the sheep only to find the worse case scenario once again "Crap, no logo!"

Heather immediately went for another sheep, hooking herself up and jumping for a catch. Noticing Heather was gone once he was done with his revenge, Cedric decided to further his hold "Well that was fun, so how's tricks with you Metallica?"

Seeing her own opportunity to get back at Duncan, Gwen changed her tone of voice to a depressed one "Maybe you were right. Duncan can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Well derp-a-herr Metallica he's got a rap sheet that's longer than either of my bodies. But you do seem a bit down in the dumps. Anything I can do to help" Cedric asked, before realizing he let one thing slip. Thankfully she didn't seem to notice and continued.

"Can you make the pain go away?"

"If by pain, you mean Wrath than consider her gone. But _only_ because she's throwing our challenges for Greed." Cedric explained his motives, much to Gwen's surprise.

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm not going to act like what you did was a good thing. You hurt a friend badly and all you care about is saving your own ass. You really are a terrible person you know. I'll help you for now Lust, but the moment Wrath gets shoved out that door you're on your own. I'm afraid you dug your own grave."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: I've got an ally in Cody and Heather now, but is it really worth it. I know now that both of them will leave me for dead once Courtney's gone, and…part of me think's Cody's right."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Hey I'm a relatively honest guy. I know I'm scum and I'm damn proud too. But when people who do evil walk around all high and mighty like there the good guy in the situation, they need to be brought down a few pegs."**

* * *

"Oh Alejandro."

"Please allow me to assist you with today's challenge." Alejandro continued to manipulate the starry eyed girl.

"No you can't help me win. Your so silly! I won't allow it!" Courtney denied is offer and walked off, but to her irritation Alejandro continued.

"But if I do not help you in this task you are sure to lose!"

"Ok look, this is dreamy and all, but losing is kind of what I'm going for here. How else am I going to get Gwen and Cody out?" Courtney explained to the now surprised Latino.

Though he was shocked by this explanation he quickly regained cover and said suavely "It would be me honor to help you achieve that noble goal."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Alejandro: "She trusts me?! She wants to lose?! And she wants one of my targets out?! Talk about a best case scenario. What a woman!"**

* * *

"I'll be right back guys." Duncan said confidently as he jumped off the cliff and easily grabbed a sheep.

"Man, he may be a dick and all but he sure is good at this." Tyler said in awe.

"Indeed he is Tyler. Indeed he is."

After the small exchange between Tyler and Alejandro Ducnan brought over the sheep for shearing, only for Cedric to suddenly run by "Alright I'm up next. Oy Pride, mind tossing me that cord?"

Duncan then had an idea. He knew that if Cody had lost the challenge that day, it would further their plans of getting him eliminated. Not to mention it was the perfect way to get back at him for earlier. But then he remembered what had previously transpired between them earlier. Everything pointed to a dangerous shadow of his past. He quickly banished the thoughts however, and against his gut, went through with the plan anyways.

"Think fast!" Duncan said as he tossed the dingo at Cedric, sending him flying off the edge with a rage filled scream. Normally he would have just scared the dingo off with his aura, but had no time to react and was to close to the edge.

In order to prevent the delay, Heather and Gwen began pulling up the rope to get Cedric untied from the dingo, while Courtney just stood there smiling. But while that was occurring Alejandro cut a certain spot on their sheep's wool to reveal the logo "Behold victory is ours."

"Nooooooooo!" Heather cried as she and Gwen finally managed to pull them up and get Cedric untied. Once the dingo finally sensed his black aura, it ran away into the outback, yelping like a frightened little puppy.

"And Team I am so Smokin' hot wins!" Chris said as he stood up from his lounge chair, not noticing what had happened to him. When the other teams saw what had happened though, they all began snickering trying to hold in their laughter.

While Chris wasn't aware of this he had been badly burned by the Australian sun, making him appear very red. One part of him was normal however as it had been written on in sunscreen. And the funny part was what had been written on his chest.

 _I like to wear women's clothing, and have a small weiner_

"Hey what's so funny?" Chris irritatedly asked before a chuckling Chef whispered into his ear, causing his eyes to go wide. He looked down onto his chest to see the embarrassing message and screamed before running off "Where's my shirt!"

"I love it when vengeance comes together." Cedric said as he dusted himself off, only to see Courtney pointing at him and doing a cutthroat sign. Cedric merely laughed to himself a bit and stuck his tongue out at the CIT, who responded with a gasp. Gwen watched this silent exchange of taunts with confusion.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:"What's got them so angry with each other?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Alejandro: "And thus another one drops. Sorry Cody, but that will teach you obstruct the victory of your superiors."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Oh how cute. He actually think's he has me beat. But I'll tell you what Greed, no one beats the Mad Hatter when it comes to playing cards. And while he may have a full boat, but I still have four of a kind waiting for us back on the plane. And their all jokers. I hope you'll enjoy the defeat that will soon be running down your face like the blood of a pig."**

* * *

It only took them about two hours to get back to the plane, as Chef had flown it up to the rock after they had all rode off the previous day. Currently the members of Team Amazon were being spoken to by an irritated Chris, though his anger was mostly directed towards Cody, while Team Chris watched with Alejandro and Duncan smugly watching Cedric, while Tyler was simply too relieved to have won to worry about anything else.

"Since this is your first actual vote, I would normally give you the deets on how it works, but since you've gone through a false elimination before that's not necessary. Now if you excuse me I'll be in my hot tub of aloe for ten minutes, since a certain loser is forcing me to wash off my tan!"

"Don't flatter yourself McChowder, it's a sunburn that covers 90% of your body." Cedric stopped his game of solitaire to quip.

"Keep it up and I expel you Demon Eyes!" Chris told him while walking away to his quarters.

"You take that back!" A bandaged Sierra angrily got up from her seat only for one of her injuries to end up aggravated. While that was occurring Duncan approached Alejandro and whispered to him discreetly.

"So either Courtney or Cedric, I mean Cedry, I mean Cody is going home tonight's right Al?"

"Relax bromigo, the way things are going it would take a miracle for either one of them to stay in the game any longer." Alejandro reassured calmly before a bloodcurdling scream came from the lounge.

"That sounded like Chris. Come on!" Tyler stood up from his relaxed position and ran to the lounge with everyone else following.

* * *

When they arrived in the lounge it was quite the disaster area reminiscent of a wild animal attack. The hot tub had been dismantled, smashed to pieces, and turned upside down, the oven had been ripped from its pipe, and the grand piano was jammed into the ceiling. The only thing in the room that appeared to be intact was the camera controls and the room's cameras itself.

And in the middle of the carnage was a sobbing Chris, with Chef comforting his distressed friend "It's ok man, we can get another lounge."

"I don't want another one." Chris bawled before blowing his nose into a wad of _Puffs._

"It's not like we can't find out who did this. Probably just some loony Australian fans, or Ezekiel, or-"

"Someone who snuck back in the dead of night, to destroy Chris' lounge out of spite." Cedric claimed causing everyone in the the room to stop dead silent.

"…That's a suspicious claim. Sounds like someone knows more than we do about this." Heather said with distrust in her voice. Though her claims were true, Cedric easily refuted them with a false alibi.

"Do I look like I'm strong enough to do all this damage? Besides I got my revenge on McUncle later than this could have been done, and I'm not going to take revenge on someone twice. Talk to Vandal Pride about his wrecking fetish." The Mad Hatter pointed to Duncan who looked offended at the accusation.

"Please loser, as if I'd be dumb enough to do this while leaving the cameras intact!"

"That's it!" Chris' mood did a full 180 as he stood triumphantly and pranced towards the cameras, taking out the roll of film inside the casing "The film should show who wrecked my beautiful things!"

"I think Chris has gone even more off his rocker." Alejandro whispered into Tyler's ear, who responded with a chuckle before the humorous mood was shattered when Chris approached them with a look of fury they've never seen on the host before.

"You… _you…YOU DID THIS! I OFFER YOU A FREE SPOT ON MY SHOW, **WITHOUT** AN AUDITION I MAY ADD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" _ Chris screamed into Alejandro's face, who looked like a deer in headlights, a very confused deer in headlights.

"Wait a minute, you tore up this place Al?" Tyler asked, sounding very betrayed.

"But that can't be right, it must have been Duncan! Alejandro would never-"

"The proof is in the pudding. Or should I say this roll of film! I should have known you'd do something like this after you got all those people sent home!" Chris showed off the images printed onto the slides, clearly revealing the arch villain's presence. Though something definitely seemed off, as he was just standing there still as a statue amongst the still occurring carnage.

"You what?!" Tyler once again asked in even more shock.

"I can't believe it." Heather droned just as surprised as everyone else at the incident, but not at the fact he'd been manipulating behind the scenes.

"Well…maybe they deserved it!" Courtney tried to reason with the rest of the cast and herself.

Cedric quickly rebuffed the statement in order to sink his rival deeper "He got rid of _Bridgette._ And Gluttony. _Gluttony!_ The only bad thing about him is his hygiene, and that's a given."

"Please mi amigos. Let me expl-"

Just when the sweating and frozen Alejandro thought the situation couldn't get any worse, Chris made a livid announcement while handing out sets of passports and stamps "Remember how Team Me won the challenge a couple hours ago. Well, that win is now revoked. Team Amazon will be staying in first class again, while you guys face elimination. In fact the vote is right now!"

"Well this is an easy one." Duncan said as he swiftly set his vote against the wall before stamping the one with Alejandro's face on it. Tyler on the other hand seemed much more conflicted, something which Alejandro took advantage of by voting for Duncan and begging to the jock.

"Tyler, you have to believe me I've been set up. I would never do such a thing!"

"Don't listen to him, he's nothing but a filthy liar! He tricked all of us for the past two weeks, you can't just let him off the hook. There will be a million other opportunities to get rid of Pride." Cedric intervened much to anger of Alejandro and the further confusion of Tyler.

"You have to trust me!"

"He's lying! Stamp his passport now! Everyone else who's trusted him at all has been sent home!"

"Please Tyler, I've never done anything to betray you or anyone else." Alejandro lied, getting more and more desperate to save his hide by the second.

"Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Izzy, Owen. _Lindsay._ "

The last name he spoke was the final nail in Alejandro's coffin as Tyler with a look of absolute rage, stamped down onto the passport sealing his fate. Alejandro's face briefly flashed with bafflement of how this could have happened before he saw Cody's smirking face. He knew in that instant who had been the one responsible. But it didn't matter now.

The one responsible for so many eliminations this season had finally been eliminated.

"Tyler, Duncan here's your marshmallows. And here's _your_ parachute. Now get out of my plane and out my life!" Chris ordered the spaniard as he shoved the parachute into his arms "But to prove I'm forgiving and not angry at all, I'll allow youth pick your guide to the drop of shame."

"I'll chose Cody." Alejandro decided while glaring at the disguised witch doctor, much to the surprise of the other Amazons.

"What?"

"What?!"

"What?"

 _"What?!"_

"I can't say I'm surprised by this development, see you girls in first class." Cedric said as he followed the defeated Arch Villain out the lounge to the exit row.

Once they had left, the others slowly began leaving to their respective locations. But on the way out Duncan noticed a suspicious line hidden beneath some of the rubble. He approached the line and moved the cover out of the way, only for his jaw to drop with fear and shock. It was the same scrawl from the murder of the intern. His suspicions peaked he slowly followed them over to the exit row.

* * *

It took them a matter of minutes to arrive at exit row. Alejandro thought he heard someone following them on the way down, but he dismissed it as he was to focused on the revenge he would get on the scrawny weakling when they made. They walked through the door, with the first thing that drew their eyes being the drop door in the front.

"Such a shame you had to be set up like that. I figured we could team up when the merge finally came." Cedric egged on the enraged Latino about what could have been in his game. His response to this was to pull out a spanish switchblade he kept in the pocket of his red shirt "Oooo that looks scary. Whatcha pull that toy out for Greed?"

"Don't play dumb you perra! You're the only other person who was any knowledge of how that camera software works! I don't know how you got back there so fast or how you had enough strength to do that much damage. But I do know you set me up!"

"Great induction Greed. It's almost as if you didn't make it this far with your shitty plans by pure luck."

In response Alejandro lunged at him with the knife, intending to beat the tar out of him, but it was quickly dodged and ended with Cedric simply sitting down onto the wooden bleachers and spreading out his cards. Now Alejandro was angrily swinging at him with his fists.

"Hold still you geek!"

After a few more punches, Cedric stopped toying with the spaniard by biting into his arm as hard as he could. Alejandro let out a scream of pain and rage, before Cedric loosened up enough to let him go. Alejandro screamed once again upon seeing the deep gash left behind before noticing a bright red light coming from in front of him.

He looked up to see what it was to see that an entirely different person was there. The only thing that was the same was his piercing red irises "Wait, who are you? What happened to Cody?"

"You mean Beanpole? I transmuted his soul into a potato battery yesterday morning. I'm the guy who' seen locked up in his head for the past 6 years. Name's Cedric, Cedric von Túfeice. But a smart guy like you already knows how I am. 'Specially after what I did to poor sap with the camera."

"Wait, I thought Frederick de Luna did that?!"

"Oh, don't you mean the one that _never existed!_ I just screwed with the fax machine sending my profile, and put a new face on the soldier I hacked up. Amazing what you can do with a touch of voodoo isn't it?" Cedric said while juggling a fireball in his hands before dissipating it with a snap.

Alejandro now knew that he couldn't just manipulate or dominate this man. He wouldn't be afraid to kill him despite his cheerful demeanor, and would probably prefer it if he did. Without thinking he charged the serial killer with his knife in hand, upper cutting him and knocking his top hat off. He then socked across the face a few times, the last of which displaced his jaw, before stabbing him in the neck several times and rolling off.

While he panted from the adrenaline of the kill for a second, he smiled as he had just saved his own hide. This smile dropped instantly when a rising laughter came from the corpse, and it sat back up with the wound in his neck healing and gently placing the top hat back on his head. Only his jaw seemed unaffected.

"That was a pretty smart move charging me before I could fight back. Except for one thing." Cedric said before cracking his jaw back into place. It was then his eyes completely their shine, and his voice dropped his pleasent happy tone, to a cold and ruthless one. "I'm immortal."

The cornered spaniard watched in horror as Cedric stood up with a sadistic sharp toothed grin and took off the of his cane to reveal a long blade "I was originally just going to let you accept your defeat and leave, but I'm afraid you've knocked off my hat. So it's only fair I knock you off too."

Now into full slaughter mode, Cedric pounced up and began stabbing Alejandro in the chest and stomach and biting his face as he screamed though he didn't hit any vital points. He wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. The terrified and maimed Latin magnates to push him for a brief second and ran towards the door. He violently banged on it once he realized it was locked, only for the killer to grab him by the wrist and throw him down the ground, cracking his skull.

"Come on now Greed, down in hell the greedy are supposed to push heavy things. So go on, push the floor with that pretty face of yours. Push the floor! PUSH IT! **PUSH IT!** _ **PUSH IT!**_ _ **PUSH IT!** **HAHAHAHAHAHHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW** "_Cedric screamed as he violently and repeatedly slammed the bleeding, beaten and weeping Alejandro against the floor.

"Ayudan! *cough**wheeze* Alguien poor que me ayude!"

"Don't even think about it pride. Whenever I slip into this skin no one will here anything outside the room I'm in!"

"What in hell's name are you?!"

Cedric stopped once he heard the comment before snickering for a moment and answering with multiple demonic voice going off at the same time as his "Yes, exactly!"

He then turned Alejandro on his back and began clawing at his face like a wild animal. By the time he was done you could the muscles and even a bit of the bone in the X-shaped gash left on his face. Just when Alejandro thought it couldn't get any worse, Cedric pulled a small shaker with orange powder and literally poured salt into the wound causing him to scream in even more agony then before.

The deranged murderer then backed off for a mere second and made a pulling motion with his hand. Though nothing was in that hand shadows constricted around his victim, pulling him into an upright position. He gingerly aligned his fists with his jaw and the top of his head, before slamming down and shattering his jawbone and teeth.

" _Youth a monther. I canth't beliefth youth'd do all thigh jutht to win a thupid game."_ Alejnadro shamed him through his lisp, though it didn't seem to affect him much.

"Humans have always been such foolish beasts. The sins I commit in this game are not for lust, pride, greed, or revenge. No, I'm beyond such things. Everything I do is simply because I'm an evil bastard who finds it fun. Seeing you animals run around like this is simply amusing to me. I create chaos amongst your kind. Why should I feel bad about killing you and your kind. To me, it's no different then chickens in a slaughterhouse." Cedric said coldly as he slipped on the talisman into a glove, which once again sprayed red lightning.

" _Youth can'th do thitt to me! I'm the greatetht villain thith thow hath ever theen!"_ Alejandro raved on in fear.

Cedric only chucked for second before simply saying "Well I'm here to relieve you of your duties. And take. Your. Post. Now say good night Gracie!"

" _Demonio! Thálvame de este demonio_!" Alejandro cried out in one last desperate attempt, before the red lightning shot out at his face causing a blue smoke like substance to trail down the shocks. Eventually the trail ran out, and formed into a small blue ball in Cedric's hand. He looked at Alejandro to see that with an exception of an X-shaped scar left from his assualt, his injuries were healed. But his eyes were dull and his heart stopped beating.

The only thing Cedric had to now was breath in the ball up his nose. Once nothing remained he automatically regained his happy attitude while wiping the blood off his shoe and his hands "Oh man, it's been quite sometime since I've had a soul that deviant. It was like eating ambrosia! Or French fries! Let's face it their pretty much the same thing. Hey you, shadow demon on the right, can you get rid of that guy? His body will live without its soul for like a month, and we don't anyone finding him."

Cedric watched as his loa loaded Alejandro's hollow body was loaded out the Drop of Shame, though it was slow like a weight being leveled down by a rope. It was then he heard a small shuffling from behind the door.

That shuffling was Duncan, who had seen the entire thing.

"Cedric's on the plane."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I knew he seemed familiar. Back when I was a lowly punk in juvie, he worked for the guy running the place. But back then his name was Cedric. And he's _really_ bad news."**

* * *

"Cedric is on the plane. Cedric is on the plane. I'm right! I'm right!I-" Ducnan said excitedly to himself before turning back to the window of the door and seeing Cedric with an excited smile pressing his face against the door "I am so dead!"

Duncan then made a mad dash down the hall in a desperate attempt to escape and warn the others, only to find the path was now blocked by a locked iron door "Oh come on?! You had to pick now to replace that curtain with a door?"

He immediately stopped his thrashing on the door when he felt a cold sword held up against his neck. The terrified delinquent looked down to see Cedric had his knife half unsheathed and pressed up against the front of his neck "It's been awhile since I've seen your cowardly little ass in full regalia. Tell me, have you seen Mikey any since?"

"No, this is the first I've heard of either of you psychos in years and-Wait a minute, did you just call me a coward?" Duncan asked angrily before Cedric threw him on his backside. When he opened his eyes back up he found the tip of Cedric's blade pressed up against his nose.

"Yeah pretty much. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Duncan then froze up before asking in a choked up voice "Aaare you gonna eat me or something?"

"…Oh gross no, that's disgusting! I'm evil, not uncivilized! The only part of the human body I eat is the soul. And I can get that just by loping off your heard."

"You can't kill me, We're on camera right now!"

"Haven't you seen Blair Witch Project Pride? Demons can screw with camera footage. Not like I'd dirty my hands with your pathetic blood anyways." Cedric said he put his sword back into a cane.

"Keep insulting me like that and I'll show you how much tougher I've gotten since you cut me last you pipsqueak possessing nut job!"

When Cedric heard his last claim he began openly laughing his ass off, much to Duncan's confusion and anger "You strong are kidding me. You're practically the very definition of a pathetic wimp. You openly pick on the weak and those who can't defend themselves. But when you come across someone you can't best, you'd do anything to avoid getting axed off! The only difference between you and I is that I'm no coward. And the whole asexual demon thing."

"Please, I have my standards. I'm nothing like you _or_ Mal." Duncan continued the argument only for Cedric to grow amuch angrier expression and hold the sword up much closer to his neck.

"BARK LIKE A DOG!"

"What?"

"BARK LIKE A DOG OR I'LL DECAPITATE YOU IN A MILLISECOND PRIDE!"

The terrified punk instantly followed the angry demon's command, barking and howling in a desperate attempt to save his life. He was both surprised and enraged when Cedric's frightening scowl turned into a smirk and a tape from a nearby camera dropped into his already held out hand. His anger only became greater when he saw that it's light was red.

"How humiliating. It would be such a shame for Lust and Envy to see how pathetic you really are. And by shame, I mean it would be the best possible retribution for your adulterous ways." Cedric mocked the disgraced Duncan who got up and charged him only to be slapped right back down.

"You really don't get it Duncan. With this tape in my hands your mine. Your team is mine! Your game is mine! Your life. Is. Mine. Now get some rest. The flight to Sweden will take quite some time you know." Cedric said as he slipped back into his disguise and down the corridor.

This left Duncan, with his pride severely damaged alone and on his knees in the hallway " _I'm not like him. I'm not like him. I'm not like him. I'm not like him…_ "

* * *

 **(A/N): I was way to kind to that bastard in the original. This time around I'm giving him the beating he deserves! But aside from that, to whoever actually reads this story, I just wanted to let you know this one's going on a small break as I switch hands back to my other story, Ninja of Santoryu for a bit.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review or else Cedric will sneak into your room at night…And give you a pumpkin filled with trick or treat candy.**

 **Cedric: "All of it's black licorice!"**

 **See you next time!**

 **. . .**


	6. Clowns n Vikings n Demons! Oh my! Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If d** d ** _D_** **d** Did **then Cd** _ **re**_ ci woul…

 ** _DISCLAIMER INTERUPTED DUE THE CRAZY AND AMAZINGLY SEXY DEMON MURDERER GUY_**

 ** _Message from Cedric:_**

 **ivervd nb hglirvh blf wznm mviwh!**

 **Chapter 6:** **Clowns, and Vikings, and Demons! Oh my! Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour. We headed down south to throw a few shrimps on the barby. And I pulled off an amazing Australian accent. Alejandro began his plan to get Cody out for causing their team to lose the challenge before, but little did he know that it wasn't really Cody, but a serial killing demon possessing his body through unknown means called Cedric von Túfeice that's taken everyone as an unknowing hostage. This demon took charge of the Amazon's resulting in friction between him and the Control Freak Twins, Heather and Courtney. Duncan got beat up by a kangaroo, and Tyler got lost in the outback. Despite these disadvantages, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot beat the girls out for first class. But that all changed when it was revealed, that Alejandro SNUCK BACK TO THE PLANE IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT AND TRASHED MY LOUNGE! Exposed for vandalism and manipulating everyone for the past month, Alejandro went back down to the land down under, while Cedric forced Duncan into slavery by blackmail. Will my new lounge come by next episode? And will a rescue team come before Cedric kills us all?"

"Um who are you talking to?" Sierra asked the host as the camera panned out revealing he was sitting at the bar in first class. This was because with his digs totaled, he had to room with Team Amazon in first class.

It was at this point the host broke down crying "I want my lounge back! *sobs*"

"EEEEEEEEE! I've always wanted to do the intro!" Sierra squealed in excitement before she cleared her throat and announced while Chris continued to weep "Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Wooooooorld Toooooouuur!"

* * *

A lone red light flashed briefly in a claustrophobic yet cushiony darkness. It attempted to call out into the shadows, but the only think it's cries for help.

 _"Gwen! Heather! Tyler! Sierra…anybody. I guess that Hatter wasn't kidding when he said that he was going to stick my soul into a potato battery. Guess that means I have no mouth…I have no mouth and I must scream…"_

Cody thoughts paused he began to realize how truly bad his situation was _"I've got to get out of here before I completely lose my mind. But how am I going get it out? Knowing Hatter, he probably made this battery foolproof…I'm really getting tired of my own voice. Alright think Codester. Even though it's Voodoo (probably Papa Legba's veve) it's still electricity. Think Electricity. Think data. Think code…"_

* * *

"Alright bro. I know things seem bad. But we can do this. We can win the next challenge!" Tyler claimed to the only other person in the room, and his sole remaining teammate who didn't seem very enthusiastic about the situation.

"Please. We have two people left and Team Amazon hasn't even lost one member if we don't count Izzy! We're going to need a miracle if we want to win." Duncan said, but his lack of confidence stemmed from somewhere else besides the fact that they had been whittled down to a mere duo.

His deadpan and pessimistic response visibly brought down Tyler's mood as he crashed down onto the shoddy benches of economy class and take a large slam of his bottle of Gatorade "Aw man this bites. I wonder if Lindsay felt this way when it was just her and DJ."

"Wait. It was just her and DJ? Man, I knew the team couldn't have worked too well since nobody's there anymore, but they must've really blowed! " Duncan exclaimed in humoresque shock, before noticing a pale hand beckoning to him from behind the doorway. He growled for a moment, before stomping over, leaving Tyler all alone.

"Hey where you going?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "I can't believe I'm the only member left from the original Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot! Still hate that name by the way. The worst part is I'm stuck with Duncan. And if we lose I'm stuck in a sudden death round against him. I hope the merge happens soon."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "I am so hosed if the merge happens. Normally I'd be stoked to finally be safe for once in this game, but with Cedric and that tape of me making an ass of myself, the only thing stopping him from using me like his puppet is the fact that the teams are still intact. Why couldn't I have just stayed in London and avoided this whole mess?"**

* * *

"Hey there Princess. How are you doing on this fine morning?" Cedric taunted the approaching delinquent, who immediately expressed his distaste with him.

"It's bad enough I'm stuck being your work monkey all season, I don't need you turning my own insults against me Freakshow!"

"Well, you really don't have a say in how I treat you or what I call you Pride." Cedric told Duncan while pulling a certain tape out of his jacket "That is, unless you want Wrath or Lust to see this. Or _both_ of them can see it if you'd prefer!"

Duncan went for the tape almost immediately after he finished talking, though at the last second Cedric pulled it out of the way. In response to this attempt at rebellion the Mad Hatter grabbed Duncan's still outward reaching arm and sunk his sharp and pointy teeth. The delinquent let out a pained scream until Cedric's bite loosened up enough to where could fall back onto the ground.

After gazing at bloody bite mark for a few moments, he pulled himself back up as Cedric began to speak again "Ooo naughty, naughty Pride! Now about today's challenge…"

"Let me guess, you want me to throw it or something like that right?"

"Quite the contrary actually Pride. You and Tyler are two of my most valuable cards at this point in time. I'd have to be clinically brain dead to risk one of you guys getting sent home like that."

"…So you're going to throw the challenge?"

"Don't be ridiculous; I'm an honest man! I would never stoop to such a low. I mean, who do you take me for Envy?" Cedric stated before suddenly putting his arm around Duncan's neck and pulling him into a friendly position "I just wanted to tell you to try your hardest today. Us psychopaths gotta stick together you know!"

"How many times do I have to tell you we're nothing alike! And I'm not a psychopath!"

"That's true. You're way to much of a goody goody to be anything resembling someone like me." Cedric mocked his victim as he tapped his chin, only for Duncan to lift him up angrily by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright loser, let's get one thing straight. I'm not some do-gooder nerd. I'm a hardened criminal!"

"Sure you make Al Capone look like Mr. Rodgers. Exactly why you got the Teddy Bear his bunny back. Or why you cried like a baby when that spider of yours died. Or why you nearly piss yourself with fear every time we're in the same room as each other. And P.S.: When I'm not using Beanpole's body I'm taller than you."

Cedric then turned the tables on Duncan by grabbing his shirt and lifting him up "How you like them apples Pride?"

"What's going on here?"

Noticing the out of place voice, Cedric used the peripheral vision of his eyes to see Gwen standing right in front of their confrontation. He immediately dropped Duncan to the ground and faced the goth with friendly smile after changing his eyes to their purple color, trying his hardest to fake an American accent.

"Why hello there Gwen. Me and Duncan were having a bet to see if I couldn't lift him off the ground, and I won!" Cedric lied to the goth while looking expectantly at Duncan to join in on the lie.

"Oh yeah, I lost a bet to this guy." Duncan explained to his girlfriend as he got back up and handed his tormentor whatever change he had in his pocket.

Gwen was still very confused however, as she had never seen this top hat wearing, mad scientist haired individual before. Though he did seem a bit familiar to her "Who's the guy with the purple eyes again."

"I'm the DOP. I don't really do much around the show except for edit the footage and take tapes from the confessional. This is actually the first time anyone's ran into me all three seasons. Good thing too, been getting kinda lonely since we had to send all the interns back to Canada." Cedric said shyly and sincerely enough for Gwen to believe. The group dispersed with Duncan angrily stomping back to first class and Cedric going into the confessional to change back to his disguise.

But while Gwen was going to walk off to the showers, she noticed something slightly sticking to her foot on the floor. She looked down to see that multiple drops of blood had stained the floor below.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen:"Okay, that was seriously weird! What was with the blood on the floor? And for that matter, who was that DOP? He seemed kinda familiar, like I saw him on the news or something like that. But it wasn't good, I can tell you that."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "I ain't no softy, no matter what that red eyed jerk** **says! Got that?!"**

* * *

Gwen quickly returned to first class once she was done with showering and to none of her shock both Courtney and Sierra glared her down. Both Heather and Cody seemed rather indifferent to were appearance, which was still very out of character for the latter. Though this wasn't too surprising as he was currently comforting the sobbing host, Chris McLean.

"Remember the 85 massage and steam settings on my hot tub? And my custom calibrated stubble trimmer? And six star pizza oven that could shoot fireworks? And my sleeping chamber that pumped in filtered oxygen and enhancing lotions." Chris reminisced besides the fact that nearing demon who seemed to focused with his game of solitaire on his seat's food tray.

"No McChimpanzee. I don't remember any of those things. Because you almost never allowed us in there." Cedric retorted only for Chris to burst into tears again. This brought the attention of a nearby flight attendant who had a plate full of sweets, which she offered to the demon with a fearful look on her face, before carting away as fast as she could speed walk.

"I don't recall having anything with sugar in any of my lifetimes. Wouldn't hurt to try some I guess." Cedric picked around the plate with a fork before sticking a lump of cake into his mouth. As soon as it was swallowed Cedric went wide eyed and began stuffing large quantities of the sugary foods into his mouth. This only increased when he realized he had Cody's candy from New York City in his pockets.

While it was well known by this point that Cody enjoyed sugar the most out of anyone remaining on the plane, his ravenous rate of eating it surprised everyone else on first class.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Gwen tried to block off Cedric from the food, only for him to smack her hand away.

"Touch my food again Metallica and I will rip your face off your body, and glue it back on _upside down_!" Cedric angrily threatened the goth causing her to back away slowly.

Chris then stopped crying and snapped his fingers as if remembering something, with his signature sadistic smirk on his face "Speaking of getting your faces ripped off, it's time for the next challenge!" His smirk immediately dropped once the plane began spinning around as it slipped on the icy floor below.

"I think you girls (and Cody) should find something heavy to hang onto! Or put on your seatbelts."

"But Owen's been eliminated from the game already and there are no seatbelts." Heather yelled as tried to hang on to the armrests of her chair.

"Then go with the tornado drill style! Curl up into a little ball and hope you won't die!"

The plane continued to spin around for a solid five minutes before stopping. Everyone on the plane besides Chef was scattered around and groaning from the pain of their impacts "That's it. Until my new lounge comes in, I'm staying in the cockpit 24/7!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "Well I think it's official. Everyone on my team hates me." *puts hands in face*" This is even worse than last year when I went behind Trent's back!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: *shoves** **large amounts of sugar into his mouth* "Looks like your kind is good for more than food!" *continues eating* "But on a different subject it would definitely be best for me if Team Amazon lost this challenge. But I won't throw it myself! But I know a certain wrathful bitchbag who will throw it without question."**

* * *

"Hälsningar, passagerare! Welcome to Gothenburg, Sweden! I hope you'll enjoy the 27° weather this city gets in Winter!" Chris announced to the shivering contestant.

"What happened to the winter jackets you ordered for us back in the Yukon?" Heather asked while shivering just as much as the others.

"Hey I worked hard on that accent! The least I could get is a comment on it!"

"Dude it's freezing out here. How are super strong fingers gonna work if my joints are frozen!"

"Hello? Sweden?! The middle of December?" Chris cried irritatedly before stomping off camera in the snow.

Unlike the other contestants, Cedric wasn't shivering or cold at all, thanks to simply putting on the wool collar winter coat he normally wore when he wasn't in his disguise. The others took notice to this, as Tyler approached the demon and asked "Hey bro, where'd you get the jacket from?"

"Found it on a parking meter back in London. Figured Chris would send us somewhere cold again sometime, so I picked it up."

"Ok, that is seriously gross." Heather interjected into the conversation.

"I don't really recall asking of your opinion on the matter now did I Sloth?" Cedric taunted her, before Sierra grabbed and glomped him into a death hug.

"Don't fret my sweet Codybear, I'll keep you warm!"

" _Can't…breath…suffocation…losing…souls!"_ Cedric croaked and gasped as the obsessive purple headed girl suffocated him. Thankfully for him, Chris arrived and she dropped him before he could lose and souls from dying and reviving himself.

"Good news, the jackets are here!" Chris exclaimed, which made the remaining contestants cheer with joy only for him to rip it away at the last second causing them to groan in annoyance and frustration "In six to eight weeks!"

"You just love to torment us don't you McLean?" Heather asked sarcastically while glaring at the host, before hearing incoming circus music from behind them "What's that?"

"That would be your challenge today Heather. Behold Cirkus Cirkör!" Chris exclaimed to them, as they noticed the approaching big top from behind "Inspired by Cirque de Soleil, Cirkus Cirkör is the leading circus company in all of Sweden in the category of contemporary circuses or, cirques as the kids say."

"Great just when you think this show couldn't get any lamer." Duncan complained about the challenge's theme.

His sole remaining teammate however seemed a lot more confused "Wait, if this is a circus challenge shouldn't we hear some elephants or something from in there."

"Nope! We already have PETA jumping up our asses for half the things we do on this show in the first place. Besides this is a cirque, which is mainly composed of acrobats and clowns. Lots and lots of clowns. And for today's challenge, you'll be stepping into the big rubber shoes of one of these performers, in a challenge I like to call Aga B _OOOOOOOOO_ M." Chris exclaimed with a sadistic grin on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gwen said with an irritated tone in her voice.

 **PART ONE-A: Teams will chose one of their members to clothe themselves in clown and acrobat costumes and run and obstacle course and labyrinth through the tent, based on shows Cirkus Cirkör has had throughout the years of its run.** **The first one to complete the course and make it to the other side of the tent will win a significant advantage for their team in the second part of the challenge.**

"So now that you know the deal, pick your favorite teammate to wear uncomfortable spandex, put on itchy clown make-up, and do deadly stunts inside the depths of the big top." Chris stated trying to make the challenge sound as unpleasant as possible.

Team Amazon only took a few seconds to make the decision as similar to how they did so in the NYC challenge, the pointed at their sole male member and picked "Cody."

"Yeah, real damn nice." Cedric said as he walked off towards the dressing room.

After watching the irritated demon walk away, Chris gave out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness, that psychopath's gone for now. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, you have the decision of choosing which of you members gets to go into the Cirqur tent with Cody, and who gets to put on tights!"

As if to volunteer Tyler, Duncan stepped back putting the jock in the forward position "Great, we have our volunteers! Thanks Tyler."

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked as Chris dragged him off to get fit in to his costume.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I've never really been fond of the circus, mostly cause those clowns are the only thing creepier than those music store standees. But Cedric+Clowns? I would sell the clothes off my back before getting into an enclosed space alone with that fruitcake. Besides, I'm like 90% sure he won't hack up Tyler, and rip his intestines out only to stick them back down his throat."*look of concern spreads across his face***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Good news: It's a solo challenge which would give me time to drive Wrath cuckoo enough to completely throw the challenge. Bad News: Those bitches chose me for this challenge, forcing me out of this opportunity. Seriously, how would Beanpole be good at this? But I'm calm; I'm cool. "*pulls stone out of coat pocket* "Oh look, a rock!"** ***Angrily bites the rock to pieces***

* * *

"So I trust you're all ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked those who were still there shivering outside in the snow.

"I thought we didn't have to do this challenge." Courtney stated with irritation in her voice, partially from not being able to participate and throw the challenge.

"You aren't. Your challenge comes while their in the big top. If you don't die laughing from seeing this. Hey Chef, send in the clowns!" Chris called to his assistant and co-host who pushed out a fully clowned up Tyler. He wore a small brown bowler hat with a daffodil stuck in the fabric, a yellow clown suit with blue polka dots covering it, and large red shoes. For his make up it was white, with red lips and cheeks, blue painted eyes, and a big red nose. And that's not mentioning the bald cap, which he was clearly not happy about.

Upon seeing Tyler in the outfit, the other members of the cast laughed their asses off. Duncan especially "Hahahah, oh oh, Hahahahahayeahahaha. Sorry man but you look ridiculous."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "Man, this sucks. Just when everybody who knew about the whole Paris thing was voted out or on the opposite team! Now I've got to deal with this? I can only imagine what they made Cody wear."**

* * *

"Hey Chef, where's "Cody"?" Chris asked while putting the last word in quotation marks, though nobody else seemed to notice besides Duncan.

"Kid's still changing. Should only about another minute." Chef explained to his boss. True to his word Cedric came out in a clown suit, though it wasn't nearly as ridiculous as it should have been. His long and baggy shirt was striped purple and pink with five white cotton balls for buttons and ruff around his neck, while his equally long and baggy pants were pure purple, and his shoes were pink and curled at the toes. Like Tyler his makeup was pure white, though the only other color he had besides it were pink teardrop shapes under his eyes. **(A/N: Simon Keyes' outfit from Ace Attorney Investigations 2)**

"Dude! How come you got the cool costume?" Tyler asked with notable jealousy in voice.

"I didn't."

"Hey! What about your red nose and bald cap? And your make up is all wrong! Chef, I thought I told you to make sure he put on the costume right!" Chris yelled angrily at the much larger man, who gave him an annoyed expression.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "Clowns have a reputation of being creepy, and…serial killerry. No doubt to a certain perverted sack of beer. And I wanted to enforce that stereotype as little as possible. If I've got to wear these clothes, I at least wanna look a creepy as possible. Well creepier than a guy with red eyes and sharp teeth looks normally. You don't even want to know what I did to Chef to get him to give in!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chef: *shakes in fetal position*" That guy is messed up!"**

* * *

"So Chris, any more deets on the challenge man. You know so we aren't just running in practically blind?" Tyler asked, still very lost on how this challenge was supposed to work. He wished he hadn't upon hearing Chris's mischievous chuckling.

"The rest of the details are inside. If you want to here them so bad, then go right on in!"

Seeing little point in arguing, Cedric grabbed Tyler by the arm and dragged him into the tent "Come on Tyler, you wanna live forever?"

"Is that even an option?" Tyler asked while being pulled through the flap and into what appeared to be a wooden pulley system style elevator "Talk about old fashioned bro."

The elevator went up a few seconds after they entered and stopped about 10 feet up, with the door crashing down trap door style for an entrance. It revealed a very odd scene, with no real floor to it, but multiple wires, threads, and twine tangling around the room.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" Cedric wondered to himself, which was quickly answered by an intercom hanging in the stringy mess which was used by the host himself, Chris McLean.

 _"I'm glad you asked Cody. This section of the labarynth is based off the performance Knitting Peace. Made by designers for the company itself, you must use these strings as vines and bridges in order to get to the next section you chose. But be careful because in some of these threads hide high voltage electrical wires, and if you fall down, you face the terror of the dreaded Chicken Pit!"_

"Chickens?"

 _"Oh yeah! Aren't you afraid of chickens Tyler? It would be such a shame for you to fall in. Heheheh."_

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "Before my mom died, my family went on a road trip throughout Canada. In one of the more remote parts we came across a crappy roadside diner. I ordered the chicken nuggets, but when I bit into it there was still an eye in there! I was out cold for 3 days. Nowadays I can't even look at them."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "McStopsign is a sick, sadistic freak of nature who should be locked up in a box and thrown into the ocean!…I like his style of torture."**

* * *

Once Tyler's terrified screams filled the microphone outside the tent, Chris shut it off before turning to the others "Now that that's out of the way, let's move on to you guys' challenge. Any guesses to what that will be?"

"Some disgusting or life-threatening I'm sure." Gwen snapped, still shivering in the Swedish snow.

"Quite the opposite Gwen. You actually volunteered your teammates for that one! In the meantime you'll be doing the easy one, with no real winners or losers. Rather it will be in preparation for the main challenge for today, in which Cody and Tyler are competing for an advantage in."

 **PART ONE-B: Across the frozen wasteland near Gothenburg and throughout the city itself lay parts to what will be a traditional Viking yacht. After all the parts on the given checklist are found, teams will return and given blueprints for the yacht, which will used in significance, upon beginning the second part of the challenge.**

"For the girls, this challenge should be fairly easy for you. But for the one man Duncan, you might have a bit more trouble."

Normally Duncan wouldn't have cared, but he was in a particularly bad mood today and verbally objected "Ok, seriously? How am I supposed to get this done alone?"

"Don't feel too bad Duncan. I even made you guys s'mores to help pass the time. And say thanks for all the hard you did during this season." Chris claimed as he was surprisingly shown to be telling the truth and pulled a plate of fresh s'mores out from snow here. He passed the sugary sandwiches around to the girls before making it to Duncan and whispering into his ear "We ran out of the time, so we had one of the DOP's make yours."

Thought the stamens seemed strange, Duncan merely shrugged it off and took a large bite out of the s'more only to reel in disgust a few moments later "Dude, this tastes like sweat and lotion! It's probably the worse s'more I've ever had! Actually scratch that, the worst thing period! What's in this anyways?"

Duncan peeled through the cracker and chocolate to take a peek at the inside components, and felt his eyes widen with horror as he swallowed in reflex and realized what he had just eaten while pulling it out. Instead of a marshmallow, someone had placed his black boxers inside the s'more.

While normally either Chris or Chef would be a suspect in his eyes, with the mention of a DOP, he knew only one person, or rather demon could have done this.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Chris: "I thought I hit a gold mine with that kiss back in London. With the hate Duncan's been getting lately with 75% of the fan base, seeing him on the other side of the punch will totally be ratings central. I just wish wasn't a wanted criminal holding us all hostage."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "The great thing about Beanpole being eliminated so early first year, I saw EVERY episode that year through his eyes. So Pride and Rodeo gave me some great new ideas to torture the former with!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: *rapidly brushing his teeth* "Using my own pranks against me? Man, it sucks to be on the other side of the punch! I feel like Harold!"**

* * *

"Now that our first phase of challenges has started up, I think it's time we take a bit of a short break for ads. Will Tyler pull out a dark horse victory for Team Me? Or will Cedric leave him spiraling in a drain of shame? And what of the Viking ship? I know the answer to all these questions, but I'm not telling! Heheh, bonus!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry this chapter has taken so damn long and not much really happened, but I do have my reasons for the long gap in time between this chapter and the last.**

 **1\. Plot: Just like the original, this chapter is by far the least important to the general plot, and as such it bores the crap out of me to make. Hopefully I should pick up my update schedule once this pair of chapters is over.**

 **2\. Ninja of Santoryu: Since the last update, my other and much larger main story, Ninja of Santoryu has come off hiatus and ramped up production with it's new season. And I tend to have more fun writing that than I do this. The fact it does so much better might have something to do with it.**

 **3\. School: This is a major roadblock with all of my stories. Last semester got heavier and heavier on the workload as it went on, forcing me to continuously put a lot of my projects on hold.**

 **Now I'm going to take my leave until the next eventual chapter of this story. For those of you don't know, both of my running stories will be taking a break for a bit while I work on another oneshot for St. Valentines Day. Expect me to work my tail feather off when I'm not doing anything for school, extracurricular activities, or my nonexistent job.**

 **. . .**


	7. Clowns n Vikings n Demons! Oh My! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Cedric's character. And it's a good thing that this isn't made on YouTube or else it'd probably get claimed by some company who's sole business was stealing monetization. I still don't get any money but still. On the other hand I'd probably get some actual attention there. But then again YouTube comments are a wretched hive of scum and villainy. And now I'm just rambling. The point is give this story some love.**

 **Chapter 7: Clowns n Vikings n Demons, Oh My! Part 2**

* * *

Normally circus tents were supposed to be a symbol of joy and happiness for all who would enter them. However for a small percentage of the population it meant a symbol for parody, as what really laid inside was a horror attraction. But neither of these descriptions accurately described what was going on in the tent.

As at that moment two clowns swung from very loosely tied ropes of thread. Tyler maneuvered carefully around the obstacle course at first not to fall into a pit filled with his absolute worst fear in the world. Unfortunately for the jock, his clumsy nature he quickly found himself tied up into a knot, consistently shocking himself with one of the low voltage electrical wires Chris has previously claimed were hidden inside the ropes.

Cedric however, didn't even seem to be doing the challenge correctly. The serial killer was currently in his own little demon world at the moment, having deliberately tied his feet to an electrical wire and using it to sit-ups where he pressed his tongue against the wire, sending painful shocks through his immortal body. Not that Cedric really seemed to mind though.

"Hey Red, you should try this! It's quite invigorating actually." Cedric cried to the tied up jock from his upside down position.

"I've been trying it against my will for the past 10 minutes bro, and I can't say I like it."

Upon hearing the pained words of the electrocuted jock, Cedric chortled and tried his best to imitate Tyler's stereotypical jock accent to himself "Hey Cedry the Mad Beanpole. I'm very dumb and can't get myself out of a high school trap designed by a television personality with the charisma of Donald Trump, and the intelligence quotient of a diner plate of hash browns. Can you please help my tiny brain out. Also the demon in your head is incredibly sexy."

Cedric then switched voices to another poor imitation of Cody "Sure thing Tyler! Us idiots have to stick together. I'm Beanpole and I act overly confident in my luck with my luck with women and my general masculinity to gain respect, probably because my father didn't hug me enough."

The only response Tyler had to this seemingly insane line of words was a confused stare, showing Tyler was given the impression he had gone crazy. Once he was done with his depreciation of the two, Cedric cut himself free and swung over to his trapped pawn, humming "In the Hall of the Mountain King".

"La la la la la la la, la la la, la la la. La La La La La La La La, singing Mikey's song!"

"Now there Tyler, we are ready to operate on your condition. It's only fair that I warn you have no idea what I'm doing when I'm getting you out this." Cedric said as he prepared to screw around with one of the wires.

"Say what now?"

After a few more minutes of the clown demon cluelessly playing with the hidden wires in the threads, he came to a halt of pulling out two blue and red wires from the web of strings "Now here's your problem. You haven't connected these two positive and negative wires together. For the record we all know what this is going to do, but we can't see if it's scientifically accurate because the author of this story doesn't feel like getting arrested by the FBI."

Just as predicted by Cedric, touching the ends of the wires together created a massive electrical explosion which sent the pair of literal and figurative clowns in the direction of the ending platform. While Tyler had a very painful sounding sliding face-plant onto the platform, Cedric had a clean sitting landing…onto the Tyler.

"Nice job breaking the fall with your face Red! Wish I'd thought of that."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "I think that getting rejected by Gwen again might have put a few screws lose in Cody's head.…Just saying."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Beanpole's good with all that nerdy technological shit, where as I'm a lot better with making intricate plans to create absolute anarchy amongst the human race, torture people to death, and rip their souls out of their body kicking and screaming like little girls. Wait a minute…technology…potato battery…Beanpole…hmmmmm…Eh no worries."**

* * *

Tyler stood up from the painful ordeal and straightened his back with an audible crack, only to see the next obstacle Chris had set up for them with an anxious cringe. A set of tiny circus balls surrounding a whole group of venomous scorpions in between the grooves of the ball podiums. What disturbed Tyler even more however was when Cedric reached in and grabbed a scorpion by its tail, before eating it whole.

The mad hatter saw the disgust formed on Tyler's face and responded "What? They put these things in lollipops down south! Yeah, Americans can be pretty weird."

"There's no way anyone can be that weird!"

"Have you seen their politics lately?" Cedric joked to the jock before stepping on what appeared to be a small metal cross just lying there on the ground. After a few seconds of standing there it burned straight through his shoe and onto his skin. In response to his screams, Tyler ran up to him doing what appeared to be sign language in his face.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're doing."

"What? Oh sorry man, I took Sign Language for my foreign language credit so sometimes I just slip into it. What caused that burn on your foot?"

"A metal that I'm allergic to. Jergenkilrtistoniumoite." Cedric hastily explained while taking another burn while placing the cross in his pocket "I'll have to ask McTortillia why it was there later. But right now!"

Unexpectedly Cedric pushed Tyler into the pit below them, but luckily for the jock he landed on one of the bouncy balls instead of scorpion pit. He continued this process for about a minute before landing on a hardwood floor out of nowhere. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head from the sudden pain of the landing, only to realize he had inadvertently made it the other side.

"Hey I made it! But what are you going to do?"

"No worries Red, I always have a plan!" Cedric explained before jumping into the pit himself, landing on one of the balls which he used to bounce himself up to the top of the tent. When he was sure he had a tight enough grip, he crawled across the fabric until he was sure he was in a safe spot to land at which point he dismounted. However the landing wasn't perfect and he fell straight on his back.

"You sure are helping me a lot this challenge man. The girls might not be happy about that you know!"

"Oh bollocks on what those broads think of me Red. In case you haven't noticed I've practically been their testing dummy all season. Might as well help the only real friend I have left in the game." Cedric explained with a false smile on his face before running into the next chamber with Tyler following suit.

The next chamber was just as bad as the others with buzz saws, lasers, and BB turrets at all points. By this point both of the clowns were getting annoyed with the lack of faith to the source material "Are you kidding me! I know for a fact that this was never in any circus anywhere!"

 _"That may be true. But we thought it would be more fun to add those in! Now get your daffodils moving Bozo and Pogo!"_

"We might be here awhile."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "What? It's not throwing the challenge just to help a friend. Shame on you for thinking such as thing."**

* * *

Somewhere else in Gothenburg, Duncan wandered angrily around, stomping his feet and growling to show his frustration. He found many of the pieces needed to build his ship already. Along with a black light which he didn't really understand. He would normally be happy that a challenge was going along so smoothly, giving him a safe haven for the week. But he was still highly frustrated at the recent events in his game. He had been played like a pawn, and directly called out for his actions by the one he feared the most. Not that he'd ever admit his fear that is.

"Who does that jackass think he is, saying I need retribution. He already nearly killed me back in juvie; isn't that renough karma already! So what if I cheated on that cow, she deserved it anyways." Duncan grumbled to himself before realizing just how wrong that statement sounded. He ignored and moved onto his other grievance against the demon "And I am not a goody two shoes! I vandalize! I scam people! I burn stuff! But I have never done anything that could mark me as some sort of touchy feely wimp!"

As if to prove some sort of point, Duncan decided to punch a passerby running away quickly from somewhere down the street. He chuckled a little when he saw a large crowd of people looking in shock at what just happened. But instead of horror like he expected, they seemed happy. He wondered why before looking at the man he had knocked out, and saw that he for some reason was carrying a woman's purse. That when he realized: he had just stopped a purse-snatcher.

He looked around in embarresment upon learning of his inadvertent good deed only for a little old Swedish lady to grab her stolen purse and grab the punk into a bone crushing hug "Vad en trevlig ung man!"

When she released him and waddled off Duncan looked around to see that nobody from the show had seen, only to realize that a cameraman had been off to the side, filming the entire thing. Wanting to salvage some of his delinquent image he angrily looked into the camera and growled "That doesn't prove anything!"

"What's wrong with me today. I'm actually worrying about people, but I know that they can just look after themselves. Their needs shouldn't interest me…But Cedric did kill Alejandro earlier. There's nothing stopping him from doing it to Tyler." Duncan started to become more fearful before once again brushing it off "But what do you you care! No skin off your nose…right?"

"Hej grönt hår! Du ser ut som typ lf killen som behöver något desperat!"A man who looked very skeevy and charismatic walked up to Duncan and started to try and persuade him.

"I have literally no idea what you just said."

"Åh är du en amerikansk! Inga bekymmer jag förstår engelska mycket väl. Jag kan inte bara tala det!" The man explained though Duncan still didn't understand "Jag har letat för att sälja denna äkta vikingaskepp för ganska länge nu men jag verkar inte kunna hitta någon som verkar intresserad. Men jag såg dig, och du verkar ha en verklig öga för samlarobjekt!"

The man presented a shiny plastic Viking boat, which was clearly fake as opposed to what the man said in his native language. But luckily for him, Duncan understood little of the language and seemed rather pleased "So you're saying you can sell me that? I can beat the girls there before they've even found a single piece of their boat!"

"Det är precis vad jag säger barn! Alla kostar det is...ten tusen kronor!

Duncan assumed he just wanted money and simply pulled out a few bills and paid them to the con artist. He then ran up to the boat and released it from its platform, riding it as it slid down the icy streets of Gothenburg "Take that you red-eyed freak! This challenge is mine!"

The hustler looked at his newfound money before noticing something he hadn't noticed about the money. He angrily proclaimed "Det lilla fusket gav mig kanadensiska pengar! Jag kan inte använda detta! Han kommer att betala för detta; ingen cons Hunter Abisko!"

* * *

Back at the starting point Team Amazon was already waiting with all of the pieces to their ship. Thanks to their greater numbers they were able to cover more ground and get everything faster than Duncan. But they couldn't start building the ship until "Cody" made it out of the tent.

"Where is that loser? If he doesn't get his butt out of that tent soon we're going to lose!" Heather whined much to the annoyance of her semi-ally.

"He's up against Tyler again. Did you forget what happened in Greece? That guy's so clumsy even Cody could beat him."

"I definitely remember what happened in Greece. _Everything._ " Courtney growled in her rival's face, though on the the inside she was practically praying that Tyler would get out before Cody.

Gwen wasn't in the mood for another argument and merely ignored her and turned to Heather "Besides Duncan isn't even here yet, so even if Tyler does make it out first they won't have anything to build their ship with. No Duncan, no ship!"

Just as she said that they heard Duncan screaming from nearby. They looked in the direction of the scream to the punk riding the sliding Viking ship, clearly enjoying the speed and hang time the ship gave him as he hung onto it. The ride finally ended when he crashed into the nearby icy lake.

"You were saying pasty?" Duncan quipped to his girlfriend who gave an amused smile in response.

Heather was certainly not happy about this change of pace and angrily yelled at the host "There's no way he could have built that entire thing on the way down here! He has to have cheated."

"You're right about me not building it. I bought it from some weird guy in town. Real cheap too!" Duncan explained the situation.

"See! He didn't even bother getting all the parts to his boat! We actually did the challenge correctly!" Heather further objected to this, but Chris seemed to care just as little as he always did about bending the rules.

"I think I'll allow. It's only a half hour show and if we made him go back and get the rest of the parts then we would have even more to edit later on. So it looks like Team I'm Sexy and I Know It is at even greater advantage should Cody lose Aga BOOOOOOOOOM!" Chris said before letting out his signature cruel chuckle much to the annoyance of most of the Amazons with the sole exception of Courtney.

"Yes!"

"What was that Courtney?" Heather glared at the girl, still highly suspicious of her recent behavior.

"Nothing, just a sneeze!"

After a mere three seconds left of waiting, a severely exhausted and beaten Tyler collapsed from the flap of the tent, just barely being able to crawl away from the enterance. Not two seconds afterwards a cheerful looking Cedric walked past him still in the middle of this episode's song.

 _Everybody!_

 _Everyone!_

 _Be a Clown!_

 _It's Lots of Fun!_

 _Let's all prove Stephen King wrong!_

 _If you think you can_

 _Why don't you sing along?!_

Cedric then noticed he was on the outside of the tent, and he had completed the challenge. As opposed to Tyler he seemed to have very little injuries on his person, no doubt due to his immortality "Well what do you know, I won!"

"No you didn't! Tyler made it out before and now we have to go to the elimination because of it!"

"Not so fast Heather. This is only Part One of the challenge, in which whoever makes it out of the tent first gets a significant advantage for their team. And besides currently we are still in Part One since neither of them have crossed the finish line yet." Chris pointed to the line painted in the snow in front of the clowns.

Wanting to get on Tyler's good side even more and put his team at further disadvantage, Cedric pulled Tyler up and moved out of his way "Ladies first buddy."

"What!" The Amazons said concurrently when they realized that Cedric was giving away the challenge.

"Wait man. You helped me a lot during this challenge; I think that I should return the favor." Tyler pointed towards the finish line as if telling Cedric to walk across it. Though this was the last thing he wanted to do, he knew that refusing might cause Tyler to break free of his hold. So he crossed the painted line and won the challenge.

"Team Amazon wins Part One of today's challenge!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "I probably shouldn't have blabbed about Cody helping me in front of his team. All of those girls can be pretty scary. But hey, he won so they should be happy about that! And I know Cody is happy about it."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: Of all the shitty *bleep* shits! *Bleep* like him are always *bleep * ruining my *bleep* perfect plans. When I get the chance I'll slit his throat and rip it out. That way I can strangle him with and hang it from a tree. Then I'll-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "You've got to be kidding me! How come whenever I work in pairs I'm stuck with the idiot who gives an easy win away for no reason! But why would Cedric give it up like that? It's almost as if he…wanted…our…team…to…win…STUPID!STUPID!STUPID!STUPID! STUPID!"**

* * *

"No dude, he was literally giving you the win! Why'd you turn it down, we had it in the bag?!" Duncan complained to his teammate as he went ashore.

"Don't worry man, even if they do get an advantage in the next challenge they still have to build there boat first, and we have a full one already."

"Correct you are Tyler. And speaking of the next challenge you can take off your clown makeup now! But not you Cody, you have wear yours for the rest of the challenge as punishment for altering it." Chris informed the two while Tyler happily wiped the makeup off his face and tore the costume off.

 **PART TWO: Teams will construct their boats from the supplies gathered in Part One-B and sail them into the pond. In the middle of Delsjön Lake a flagged buoy has been laced for the challenge. The two ways to win this challenge are to either retrieve the flag first or destroying the other team's boat with the provided cannons. The winning team of Part One-A will receive 5 of Chef's overcooked meatballs, while the losing team will only receive 3. Those who participated in Part One-A will also act as Captain for the duration of this challenge. As per normal the winning team will spend the night in first class while the losing team risks elimination.**

"Wait so Cody will be in charge this challenge?" Heather asked both shocked and angry at this, before turning to see the disguised demon eating a pine cone he had found on the ground "We are in a lot trouble."

"I think Cody will be a great captain!" Sierra proclaimed of the object of her affections.

"Thanks for the compliment Envy, but I don't that we can really go anywhere with our ship not built." Cedric said as if deep in thought, before Sierra charged up to the supplies. Much to the shock of both Team Amazon and Team Chris the fangirl had the ship completely constructed in only a few seconds.

"You've gotta be-" Courtney had to bite her tongue to avoid snapping and revealing her desire to lose the challenge "The greatest ship builder in the world Sierra!"

"Well I am a 5th generation shipwright. My Great-Grandpa made ships for the British Navy back in World War II!" Sierra happily claimed as the other members of her team boarded the ship. Sierra smiled expectantly when "Cody" walked by, to which he merely nodded. This was enough for her, as she squealed with joy.

Despite this Cedric was very unhappy at his plan being sidetracked for the third time that day. If there was one thing that could truly piss him off it was a person screwing with one of his plans. His blood boiled at the mere thought of the last time it really happened, as it had caused the plan to end in failure. The person that made this happen was the one being on this hunk of rock he truly despised. Ignoring his angry thoughts, he noticed that the ship had started to sail already.

"Alrightie then. Unless you've suddenly gone deaf and cured yourself in these last five minutes, then you'll know McBackpack put me in charge of you ladies. I will now assign you your positions on the ship." Cedric said with a grin, pointing to each of the girls as he said there positions "Envy, helmsman. Metallica, navigator. Wrath, marksman. Sloth, swab the poop deck!"

"What? I'm the janitor!" Heather gagged at her position before objecting further to it, getting up in the demon's face "There is no way I'm a janitor while you get to be captain! I'm smarter and stronger than you."

"Oh really Sloth? If your so smart then maybe you can answer a bit of trivia. How many people did the Zodiac kill and what was his modus operandi?" Cedric asked with a smug smile on his face. Heather tried to come up with an answer to the question, but only found herself glaring at her rival.

"The price for failing to answer is walking the plank. Envy!" Cedric signaled his stalker who immediately followed the command and restrained Heather. Despite her audible complaints, Sierra tossed Heather over the ship and into the icy water.

"I'll get you for this you little-ACHOO!"

With that annoyance out of the way Cedric walked to the other side of the ship an watched the cold water below, humming as he observed its movement. However he was broken from his thoughts again when he saw Gwen approaching. And judging from her movement she was very frustrated.

"What is wrong with you! I know Heather is pain, but when she provides a vote against Courtney then we shouldn't antagonize her!" Gwen angrily scolded hi before changing the subject to another "And what were you doing helping Tyler? I thought you were helping stay in!"

"And here you are bossing me around again. You do realize I have my own consciousness both in and out of this game. The merge is coming up and if I want to last much longer, I'll need to look out for myself. Want to find someone to drag down with you talk to Pride." Cedric verbally retaliated while walking away with intent on ending the argument right then and there.

Gwen didn't give him that chance and grabbed him by the wrist "If this is about me dating Dincan then get over it. It's not my fault you can't take a hint!"

Suddenly Gwen herself lifted off the ground by the choker she wore around her neck. By this point Cedric had enough of playing nice with the goth and dropped what little ability he had to act he had aside from the skin he was wearing, completely immersing himself in the feeling he had before killing a victim, his eyes burning brighter than ever before.

 _"I'm the one who needs to take a hint Lust? If you had any semblance of intelligence you'd know that I'm looking out only for myself. I'm not angry that you're screwing around with Pride, I couldn't give a shit about that. I'm pissed you still think you're in the right for going behind your friends back, stabbing it, and walking around all poor me like she's the one in the wrong for being mad you betrayed her. And then you try to use everyone else around to avoid karma coming up on you like a hungry lion. And you call Sloth a pain! You're slutty attitude has been an even bigger pain in the ballsack to almost everyone around you. Not to mention thanks to you and Envy, a certain friend of yours is stuck in a potato battery. And even after all this you're getting on me for helping the only real friend Beanpole has left in the game? Why so serious Metallica!"_

With his murderous rant over, Cedric slipped back on his figurative mask of sanity and dropped Gwen back on to the floor of the ship. He then cheerfully ordered as if the confrontation had never happened "Now get to navigating Lust. We do want to make it there before Pride and Red after all."

Despite the command she had just been given, Gwen could only stand there with her mouth gaping from the shock of who had just snapped at her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "Well, I guess that's the most confirmation I can get out of this game. When even Cody is mad as hell with me, I know I completely screwed up. The only problem is that I have no idea how to make this right…Was he thinking of killing me back there? And what's with all these weird nicknames? Something really wrong is going on here. "**

* * *

Meanwhile Duncan was dealing his own set of conflicting emotions. The most prominent of the two being a strong mixture of fear and anger. He knew that Cedric was going to try and throw the challenge to keep him and Tyler in the game, so that didn't leave him with many viable options. He could win the challenge but that would give Cedric what he wanted; and getting the Amazon's to vote him out wasn't doable because of how little friends he had on the team, and Cedric could easily found a way out of it. He couldn't lose either because that would put himself at risk of elimination. To put it simply there wasn't a single move he could make against the Mad Hatter.

"Hey do you have any idea how to work this cannon?" Tyler asked, unintentionally breaking the delinquent from his thoughts.

Duncan walked up to explain the functions while looking into the cannon's mouth "There should be some sort of pull trigger on this thing. All you've to do I put the meatball in, aim, and fire."

"Let's get going then!" Tyler said with a confident grin, before attempting to pick up one of the meatballs at his feet. Keyword being attempting. Thanks to Chef's intentional poor cooking it made the meatball relatively heavy, making it a struggle for Tyler too pick it up.

After a few moments of this Duncan couldn't help but snicker at his teammates wheezing misfortune. Tyler didn't take kindly to this and set the meatball down, before pulling the trigger on the empty cannon. This caused an explosion of dust to fire from the cannon, covering the delinquent's face with soot.

Now it was Tyler's turn to laugh "Sorry about that man. But you can't deny you deserve it after everything you've done this year."

"What to do I have to feel guilty about?"

"Are you kidding me? After cheating on Courtney, and not coming clean about it so you could have both girls at once, you don't have a shred of guilt? At least Gwen probably feels a little bad about it. You really are a psychopath aren't you!" Tyler bitterly told off the delinquent.

Duncan responded to this about as well as you'd expect "Hey it's not like that. I was going going to break it off with Court…eventually!"

"Sure that's totally ok. It's not like it's common sense to break up with a girl you don't like anymore before you start making out with other ones!"

"Just shut your trap already you pathetic bigmouthed excuse for a jock! And where the hell do you get off at calling me crazy!"

"I didn't call you crazy, I called you a psychopath. They're to completely different things."

"Oh really. Well then explain the difference Freud, I ain't got all day." Duncan sarcastically spat at Tyler, only for the jock to retort with equal venom in his voice.

"A psychopath is someone who has no conscience or empathy and thinks they can do whatever the hell they want without any care of how their actions hurt others. Kind of like the Mad Hatter Killer from six years ago, Cedric von Túfeice. But you're more of a sociopath now that I think about it. A really low-functioning one!"

While Tyler walked away to a different part of the small ship, Duncan stood their in shock. He now understood why Cedric kept calling him a psychopath. And it highly irritated him that the demon had basically just been proven right on international television. He was completely right about him the entire time.

That's when Duncan decided something. He was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

Cedric looked around the ship thinking of his next course of action. He figured Gwen wouldn't be much of a threat since he knew she'd probably try to avoid him as much as possible after their last encounter. And Sierra was at the most an annoyance, rather than a useful tool. It would take a little more for him to vote her out on a personal level rather than a strategic level.

But then there was Courtney and Heather. There was very little chance of them figuring out who he was; they'd have to have known him personally to pick up any of those details of his behavior. But they were very controlling and often practiced this behavior on Cody, and since his possession himself. And Cedric absolutely refused to be controlled. One of them would have to go next.

He turned his head to see he was close the Courtney, who was angrily loading a meatball into the cannon. Cedric decided that she was the best target at the moment due to being more unstable than his other target at the time. With a grin on his stolen face, he approached her.

"So Wrath how's the cannon working so far? Think the other team is in close enough range to fire on them?" Cedric leaned onto the cannon with a curious smile. Courtney clearly wasn't any mood to be bothered.

"Sure, they'll get close enough and then we can win. Then Gwen will probably stay till the merge." Courtney said the name of her former friend with malice.

Cedric noticed this and inwardly chuckled to himself before pressing anger further "Such a disappointment isn't it? You two were getting so close to. I'm actually rather surprised you didn't…heh heh."

"What are you implying pipsqueak?"

"Me, implying something? What a load of hogwash Wrath. I was just saying how close you ladies were; almost like the wheels on a bisexual. Bicycle! I totally meant to say bicycle, not bisexual. I mean it's not as if you were into Metallica or anything!" Cedric not so subtly suggested, his amused smirk growing bigger.

Courtney was clearly shocked and revolted by this idea and fervently denied it "Don't be ridiculous you pervert. I am not into girls! Especially not that gothy backstabbing-"

"You're totally thinking about her boobs right now aren't you? Admit it, you're into Metallica." Cedric cut her off, resulting in a dark blush spreading across Courtney's face.

"Did you just come over here to harass me over my supposed bisexuality? Or did you actually have something useful to contribute for once?"

"Just making sure you aren't going to throw the challenge like you've doing for the past couple of days. You could easily misfire away from the enemy ship or blow a hole right into our own." Cedric said in a mistrusting tone, though he was silently tell spotting her body for any reaction. He got one when a pulse ran trough the part of the brain that rendered an epiphany, and smiled at the results.

"I have not been trying to throw the challenges! It's just bad luck is all!" Courtney lied through her teeth, only for Cedric to place something in her hands.

"Whatever you say Wrath. Can you hold onto that cross for me? It's made of a metal that burns my skin from allergies." Cedric explained while showing off the burns he'd received from holding the cross, before leaving Courtney to her own devices.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Courtney: "I don't care what that little geek says, I am not attracted to other girls! And for that matter how does he complain about me throwing challenges, when he was getting all buddy buddy with Tyler."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "In response to all the people watching trying to use me ousting Wrath as a way to claim that being gay is evil since I'm a demon and all. It's not. I've been to Hell personally and that isn't it's source. The source is your enviroment and the chemicals in your brain. But aside from that, hook, line, and sinker!"**

* * *

Now that he'd gone through with his plan Cedric went back to where he was standing and watched the waves. His attention shifted when he looked up to see that Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot's ship was in range. And also getting closer to the flag.

"Alright ladies prepare for battle! Lust, Envy, get us in closer. Wrath, don't miss or blow us up!" Cedric ordered before sliding down to the main deck and glaring excitedly at his opponents from across the way. His plan had been set into action and all he needed now was to wait.

Duncan noticed the feeling of the glare from the enemy boat just shrugged it off. He became more focused when he heard a the sound of something flying through the air and landing in the waters nearby.

"Are you kidding me? They get to fire first?! We need to take care of this fast! I refuse to let that British Asshole get the better of me again!"

"We should probably wait until they loose more of their meatballs. We have less than them remember?" Tyler tried to quell his teammates rage, though it didn't work in the slightest as Duncan loaded the cannon and fired on the enemy.

Meanwhile Team Amazon was having more internal issues. Mainly the continuing argument between Cedric and Courtney was getting more heated with every shot she intentionally missed. So far they had had already missed two shots "It's getting more and more obvious you're throwing the challenge. The cannon is literally aimed sideways to the actual target."

"It's not me. The cannon is hard to aim and my eyesight is pretty poor. Should probably go to the optometrist once the season is over."

"That's funny I could have swore earlier you said something about 20/20 vis-ACK!" Cedric said skeptically before he was hit the meatball Duncan fired, causing his neck to audibly snap sideways. While this surprised and terrified anyone who was close enough to witness what happened, Cedric simply snapped his neck back into place after reviving and acted like nothing happened.

"Well that hurt; good aim though! Wrath from now I want you to aim like that, but without the possibility manslaughter no matter how much you want to kill Pride!"

Courtney quickly recovered from the shock of seeing someone survive something like that, she snapped back "You think it's so easy than you do it Captain!"

In response to this challenge, the demon stepped up to the figurative plate and carefully aimed. After a moments of waiting for Duncan to fire again he pulled his own trigger, both cannonballs connecting with each other midway and cancelling each other out in a mighty explosion.

"That's cool and all, but I'm still bugged by the neck snapping thing." Gwen said to Sierra who was still catatonic over the shock of the previous incident. The goth shook her a little bit in an effort to snap the fangirl out of it, but that only resulted in her fainting entirely.

"Crap we only have one meatball left!"

"We better make it count then. At least to stall them a little while we make it to the flag." Tyler said before hearing the other team's cannonball heading his direction. He braced for what was sure to be a painful impact before hearing the sound of the projectile hitting flesh.

But strangely he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes to see Duncan had taken the blow for him and was knocked to the other side of the ship "Dude, you saved me! Why?"

"…I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh blimey, it pays to have hearing like I do. You weren't kidding about being a hardened criminal Pride! You're a regular Butch Cassidy!…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan:…That didn't mean anything. It's not like I was trying to save his ass or something. It was just a reflex is all. I am still a bad guy and don't you forget it!…I think I have a hernia or something!"**

* * *

While looking at the injuries Duncan sustained from the projectile, both teens heard the sounds of a gunshot coming from nearby. Duncan recognized the one firing the gun on the jet ski as the conman from earlier.

"Du tror att du kan con mig du liten snorunge?! Jag ska pumpa dig full av bly!"

"Hey it's the guy I bought the boat from. Thanks for the deal!" Duncan rose up and waved despite the severe pain in his chest, only to have to duck from a gunshot "I don't think he's in the mood to talk!"

"What did you do to that guy?!"

"I don't know! I just gave him my money and…oh crap we're in Sweden. Canadian money is probably worthless here!" Duncan realized while slapping his forehead.

Well then say something so he'll stop shooting at us! And wait a minute don't you need a license to have a gun in Sweden?" Tyler pointed out while Duncan stood up and attempted to reason with the man in Swedish, with very limited results.

"Bilar flyger i toaletten med din sjuka mor. Getter äter rovor pizza på gift ek. Min strumpbyxor är gjorda av rabiata boskap."

"Är du mcoking mig igen?! När jag är klar med dig, behöver du en iron lung rullstol fusion!" Whatever Duncan said it only seemed to make the man angrier forcing him to take refuge back in the boat, clutching his injury from the pain of the constant movement.

"I don't think he's going to listen."

"Then there's only one thing we can do!" Tyler claimed filled with determination charging up to the cannon and loading it. With careful aim he fired onto their attacker, destroying his jet ski and sending him flying into the air.

"Nice thinking man except for now we don't have any ammo left to use!" Duncan said from his sitting position on the ships side

Tyler realized this and began thinking of solutions before coming up with one "Not quite, there's still one more thing we can try? You think you can still aim this thing?"

"Sure, what's the plan?"

The previous shot was heard very clearly by the Amazons who were needless to say happy with the results "Wait a minute. That was three shots! They're all out of meatballs."

"That means we have this challenge completely in the bag!" Cedric said with a grin on his face, deliberately saying this to Courtney in an attempt to rile her up.

Courtney desperately began thinking of anyway to lose the challenge only to remember an important item in her back pocket. Grabbing it carefully and gingerly pulling back Cedric's clown suit, she dropped the cross down the demon's back. Only a few moments afterward Cedric's demonic biology took effect and his skin began to burn. He recoiled away from the cannon and began writhing in agony on the ground.

"Cody! What happened to you?!" Sierra screeched once she saw "Cody" suddenly begin this fit, while Courtney brushed the matter off.

"Don't worry he probably just got stung by a honeybee or something. Now let's win this challenge!" Courtney grabbed the cannon and pulled it's trigger before quickly pointing it down into the ship and blowing a large hole through it "Oops, sorry."

"We need to fill this hole quickly or else we're gonna capsize!"

"No we don't! What we have to do is destroy Team Chris's ship before ours sinks and we'll still win!" Sierra pointed out before hearing an excited cry up in the air. They all looked up to see that Tyler had used himself as a human cannonball. While this wouldn't do as much damage as it would if it were say Owen, but he'd hit the hole that Courntey had made in the ship. This caused the crater to get even bigger and the ship to capsize almost immediately.

"Oh crap."

Meanwhile the conman got up from the hole he'd made in the ice after getting blown into the air. He turned around to see Cedric arising from the icy waters, completely out of his disguise. And while his plan went accordingly, he still aprreared absolutely furious with the man in front of him.

The Swedish swindler drew his gun and shouted at the demon "Tillbaka upp ypu krypning eller jag ska ge dig en annan röda ögon i du är fore-"

He never had time to finish his sentence. Cedric drew his own weapon and vertically sliced the man's head in half before removing his soul with the the gauntlet and cutting him into even more pieces. With his latest murder complete Cedric absorbed the soul and cheerfully snapped his finger and called a shadow loa.

"Hey you Shadow Loa #857, ye you. You mind bagging up that body and give it to you know who back on the plane. His soul may have only just been removed but no body could survive what I did to that guy." Cedric said before realizing the cigarette he's been lighting and snuffing out while changing forms had reached its limits.

With careful aim he tossed the still red hot ashes into the city nearby, with an evil smile on his face. He then quickly changed back when Tyler came ashore an Chris came by "Most captains go down with the ship, but it's usually their own ship Tyler. But since you sank Team Amazon's ship Team I am Godly Hot goes to first class while Team Amazon faces elimination.…How is that clown makeup still on?"

* * *

After the challenge Duncan and Tyler had about fifteen minutes to move their luggage from Economy Class to First Class. Despite actually winning for the first time and not having that win revoked due to Cedric's meddling, Duncan was very conflicted at the time. And not just because of the three broken ribs he had to go to the infirmary for.

On one hand he had actually managed to win a challenge for once and could relax in the luxury of first class. But on the other hand Cedric got what he wanted, and was probably going to get Courntey eliminated. And while Duncan still wasn't interested in her anymore, that seriously bugged him for some reason.

"Well hello there Pride. Still packing up your things;that's great, you and Red deserve to win. Now I'm even further in my plans! Thanks for the help Pride." Cedric approached the delinquent in his normal form and mocked him over his failure to outwit him "Guess that's just another thing you can add to your list of good deeds. I guess I was right when Insaid you were a goody real philanthropist!"

Having enough of the Mad Hatter taunting him Duncan pinned him to the wall and growled in his face "I swear, once the merge happens I will do everything in my power to make sure you take that drop!"

To his surprise Cedric merely chuckled and and retorted "You can try to vote me out it you want, but it won't change a thing. My goal isn't the million you humans are so fond of. My real goal is to cause as much mayhem on this hole as possible untill I eventually run out of souls and go back to Hell. Voting me off will cause a handicap, but it will only delay the inevitable. I will make this world rot Pride. Good luck stopping me; Beanpole tried and look where it got him."

While Cedric walked off to the Exit Row, Duncan growled while he watched him transform and walk away with a skip in his step. The delinquent collapsed down onto the Economy Class bench from exhaustion only to feel his hand sticking to something on the walls. He irritably pulled his hand from the substance and pulled out the black light he'd picked up during the challenge to see what it was. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that the sticky substance formed a message.

 _IM IN THE WALLS_

* * *

"Quite the day if I do say so myself. Clowns, Vikings, Swedish Gun Control Laws. But in the end you lost today, and as such one of you will be going home." Chris said while reading the passports.

"Gee I wonder who that will be?" Heather said sarcastically while glaring at Corutney, still shivering from being thrown over board by Sierra. Of course she was still angry at Cody, but he wasn't her focus for now. She was saving him for later.

"Hey, if you're going to blame someone for the loss blame Cody! But even so, I can't wait to see Gwen get shoved out the door tonight!" Courtney leered at her somber looking former friend.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't. I may know the answer, but you'll just have wait another minute. The first marshmallow goes too…Sierra!" Chris said while tossing the snack to the fangirl who squealed in response.

"Thanks Chris!" Sierra said before placing the marshmallow in her mouth "They're even better than I ever imagined."

"Next up is surprisingly Heather." Chris said while tossing the marshmallow to the the Queen Bee, before staring intently at remaining three "Courtney, while you do have very good reasons for your anger, accusations of throwing your team's challenges have been popping up recently. Gwen, you showed your untrustworthy side again this year, and if all the guys get eliminated, we have no idea who you'll kiss next. Cody, you may have won Aga BOOOOOOOM for your team, but you lost the Viking Battle; and to be frank the clown makeup is really creepy."

"Then why'd you make me keep it on McBurrito?"

"It's McLean! Each of you got at least one vote tonight. The next marshmallow goes to…Cody." Chris announced before tossing the marshmallow to the demon, who ate it even faster than Sierra did.

Both girls froze when they saw only one chance left for immunity left on the plate "Courtney, Gwen. This is the final marshmallow of the night. And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nobody!" Chris exclaimed before tossing the marshmallow into his own mouth, much to the confusion of the Amazons.

"WHAT?!"

"Both Courtney and Gwen got an equal amount of votes. Normally we'd resort to a tiebreaker but it's a non-elimination round so it wouldn't matter." Chris said happily, eagerly awaiting the chaos that was about to ensue.

"Alright, which one of you two voted for me?" Courtney angrily asked Sierra and Heather.

"We both did. That's what you get for throwing our challenges!" Heather answered smugly.

"And hurting my Cody!"

"You traitor! I thought we had a deal!"

"Fingers crossed. Doesn't count!"

"Wait a minute!" Cedric's angry voice broke up the bickering, and they all looked in his direction to see he was holding up a stamped passport with Cody's face on it "I think that someone here's a big ol' liar."

From there on in all hell broke lose in Exit Row when Sierra started making accusations towards Gwen "You did this. It wasn't enough hurting Courntey wasn't it?!"

"What?! I voted for myself! How do you now Courtney or Heather didn't do it. And how do we know you didn't it!"

"Why are you accusing me?!"

"Shut your trap!"

"Liar!"

"Whore!"

Amidst all the arguing Cedric set down the passport with an evil grin and walked out of the Exit Row. But not before mouthing to Chris "I did it!"

* * *

 **Cedric: "Chaos. Beautiful, beautiful chaos! Now that I've inflicted on those poor innocent young ladies, they'll be that much easier to pick off like ants under a magnifying glass. This game is so much fun!"**

* * *

"I thought Alejandro was devilish. This guy's practically Satan!" Chris said from his cockpit while playing the confessional in the background "Will Team Amazon ever recover from this loss of traction? Why is Duncan actually helping people? And when will the merge come into play? Find out next time on-"

"Excuse me McCarpet. Do you have a recent newspaper I could read?" Cedric interrupted the outdo by opening the door, before blowing a current of smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah why?" Chris asked while handing Cedric the newspaper. He wished he hadn't asked about five seconds later.

"I started a fire in Gothenburg before we left with some old lit ashes. I estimate it killed about 100 or so people. Just wanted make sure." Cedric explained grinning ear to ear over the camera, causing a look of pure horror to spread across both Chef and Chris' faces.

"Don't expect this newspaper back. I need it for toilet paper." Cedric told them as he left, though they were both still frozen in shock.

"Chris man, that guy is pure evil!"

It was then that Chris dove for the front camera in a frenzy "CUT THE FOOTAGE! CUT THE FOO-"

* * *

 _Courtney-Gwen_

 _Gwen-Gwen_

 _Heather-Courtney_

 _Sierra-Courtney_

 _Cedric-Cedric_

 **(A/N): This story just keeps getting darker and darker doesn't it. Probably because of how screwed up Cedric is in this version. Not like anybody would know though since there's very little support for this story. Seriously this is starting to get depressing when even the original is getting more traction than this one. Cedric's rant at Gwen was inspired by the one from TwistedFortune's "A Fall From Grace". It may be on hiatus for now but it's an interesting take on a Face-Heel Turn by a character. For those of you reading the story go check it out. Actually scratch that, review this story first, then go check it out.**

 **See you later and please let this chapter have better luck than the others.**

 **. . .**


	8. Unholy Matrimony Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted material in this story. But I really don't care because I actually got some feedback from the last chapter for the first time in like a year!**

 **Chapter 8: Unholy Matrimony Part 1**

* * *

 _Before we begin tonight's episode the producers at Freshtv Incorporated would like to offer their condolences to the victims of the Gothenburg Fire and their families. From this point onward we will assist Interpol in trying to eliminate Cedric von Túfeice from the game and put him police custody at which point he will be exorcised._

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour. The gang nearly turned into Swedish meatball pops in the icy weather of Gothenburg. The competition heated way up when Cedric began making moves against Heather and Courtney. Things got dicey for Team Me after Duncan bought a boat from a Swedish conman with _Canadian_ money. But things got even stranger for them when Duncan actually saved Tyler from a rouge cannonball. Thanks to Cedric's manipulation and Tyler's quick thinking the Amazons lost, but since it was reward challenge no one went home. But that didn't stop Cedric from causing more internal issues by secretly voting for himself and letting the girls accuse each other."

It was at this point Chris stopped to sip from a smoothie "It feels great to have my old lounge back. What suprises lie in wait for us this week. Thankfully this time we're going somewhere Cedric can't light on fire on Total! Drama! _WOOOORRLLD TOOOOOOUUUR_!"

* * *

First Class was actually a lot calmer than it normally was. This was no doubt to the much smaller numbers Team Chris had in comparison to Team Amazon. Unfortunately for Duncan this gave Cedric ample opportunity to sneak into First Class and mercilessly screw with him, much in the way the delinquent would normally do to others.

Currently Cedric was lifting up Duncan's arm over a glass of warm water he'd picked up from the commons area. Being extremely careful, he dipped Duncan's hand into the glass and waited for the results. It only took a few moments for Duncan to wake up only for him to realize his shorts were warm and wet.

He angrily glowed at the source of this problem, who ran back off into Economy Class before he could do anything "Try and catch bastard!"

"If your going to torment me, then at least be original!" Duncan yelled as the mad hatter ran off and collapsed onto his seat with a frustrated groan.

To make matters worse, Tyler came in eating a cinnamon bun which came with their reward yesterday "What's that smell? Did you pee yourself man?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I'm beginning to think I should have reserved quitting for this part of the game. I can't go five seconds without that lunatic doing something to torment me. And what's worse is that ever since I accidentally saved him back in Sweden, Tyler is starting to think I'm nice. I'm not nice!"**

* * *

While the hostile feeling of Team Amazon could usually be found in the First Class section of the plane, this time it was held up solely in Economy Class. The tension was now even thicker than before with the events of last night's elimination ceremony still in everyone's mind.

The only one who was truly happy was Cedric as his plan had gone off without a hitch. Now all he had to do was think of a new plan to replace that one "The challenge should be starting pretty shortly. What's with the glum looks; lets get our game faces on!"

"Oh shut up Shortstack. Don't think I haven't forgotten how you threw me into a frozen lake!" Heather growled in the deomn's face again, not like he seemed to care.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Sloth. You've already been locked in a refrigerator before, not like it'll make you any uglier." Cedric snarked back at the Queen Bee who almost immediately retaliated.

"Oh yeah while even when I'm frozen I still look better than you!"

"Someone jealous I'm better at leading this circus of a team Sloth?"

Heather sarcastically tapped her chin as she screeched even louder "Funny, but I seem to remember that last challenge we lost with you at the helm."

"And I seem to remember Wrath pouring an allergen of mine down my shirt causing us to lose!" Cedric shifted attention to Courtney, which succeeded as Heather was just as angry with her.

"Touché."

By this point Courntey stepped up to defend herself "I maintain my innocence. You probably just got stung by something and freaked out like the wimp you are! Not like it matters anyways, you're not going to trust me. There's no trust in this team."

Cedric merely chuckled to himself as the A-type girl stormed off, before Sierra pulled him into another one of her signature bone crushing hugs "Don't worry my sweet Cody. I'll always trust you!"

 _"You…owe me…Beanpole!"_

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "I'm going to be honest with you people. When _Lust_ is the most tolerable person in a group, then it must be comprised of people who are at my level of insanity. At least I can control Red and Pride! The one who's the biggest pain in the ass, would have to be Envy. It's one thing not taking a hint, but outright stealing underwear from someone!"**

 ***Pulls out Gwen's bra***

 **"At least Metallica gave this to Beanpole!…How did this get in my pocket?"**

* * *

After about another half hour Chris called the group into the cargo hold. Needless to say none of them really wanted to be there. Not only because of the terrible smell and ominous feeling it gave almost anyone who entered. But Chris calling them for something usually meant the start of another challenge.

"So where do you think Chris is sending us this time. Knowing him it's somewhere stupid and life-threatening." Heather predicted sourly as she looked around the darkness of the cargo hold.

"There's probably some hints to the location down here if Chris bothered to bring us here. Surprised he didn't pull this in our sleeps." Duncan paced around the cargo hold, gaining many glares while he did so.

It only took a few more moments for Gwen to find herself tripping over one of the wings to the aforementioned hints "What's with the swan boats?"

"Let's think for a moment Lust. McAmeoba probably wouldn't leave them out in the open unless they were being used for a challenge, and boats are used to travel in water. So that would mean…" Cedric thought to himself before realizing just where they were all standing.

Courtney looked down and realized too but it was too late and they were all dropped from the plane with the boats "Oh CRAAAAAAAPPP!"

While anyone still in the game screamed as they fell to the ground, Cedric calmly drifted down not caring about the impending doom due to his immortality. He looked up to see Chris in his pilot uniform staring down at them with a smile.

"Having fun down there? A bit of advice, you might want to get into a paddle-boat!" Chris screamed down at the teenagers who took his advice and boarded the swans in midair, Sierra, Courtney, and Tyler getting into one and Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Cedric boarding another.

A few more seconds after the reached terminal velocity, they crashed into a nearby river and began sailing on the path it took them.

"I'm starting to question my mom's crush on Chris just a little." Sierra said, still exhausted from the fall they'd just taken.

This caused Duncan to mutter to himself "This coming from the person that one of their obsessions is a serial killer."

"Wa-wa-wa-Water!" Tyler stuttered after turning his head to see where they were going.

"Yes Tyler it's water." Courtney growled irritably at the jock, only to become equally terrified when he finished his sentence.

"WATERFALL!"

Realizing how dire their situation, everyone began desperately paddling to get away from their watery grave. With the exception of Cedric who nonchalantly sat back and watched them get closer to the falls.

"If we live I'll tutor any brain dead simpleton who requires it. Even Duncan!" Courtney prayed thinking that the end was near.

"If we live, I'll forget she ever said that."

"If we live, I'll try and fix what I did wrong!"

"I don't really have anything to say Mr. White. We both know you're just going to send me back to hell."

Surprisingly a helicopter that flew about them hitched its grappling hook to both ships and pulled them out of the water with little to no struggle before they could go over the falls. After the helicopter dropped them ashore Cedric laid down on the sandy beach with a relaxed look on his face.

"Well that was bundles of fun. Who's up for Tex-Mex!" Cedric said with a large grin on his face before noticing an ominous shadow looming over him. That shadow was Sierra.

"Don't worry Cody. I'm here to restore you're breathing and save your life!"

"OH HELL N-" Cedric attempted to scream before Sierra slammed her face onto his in what could only be described as tongue assault.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "Well there's another mouth ruined." *Unsheaths sword and cuts off his jaw***

* * *

Cedric quickly shoved the stalker off and ran towards Chris who was smiling sadistically nearby "So Niagara Falls is pretty cool eh?"

"You almost killed us with it!" Heather angrily yelled at the host who didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Like I said. Awesome! Niagara Falls is the jewel in Canada's crown jewel, and the merging point between it and the United States. It's known for being one of the Ten Natural Wonders of the World, the Marriage Capital of the World, and it's fabulous casinos. Which we will be staying for the first part of our challenge."

This last bit of information instantly caused the irritated crowd of sopping wet teens to perk up a smile "Are you serious?!"

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Duncan said even more irritated than before as instead of the actual casino like they were expecting, they were placed in it's performance house.

"Sorry, but since you're all underage we had to move the challenge from the gambling floor to the much less exciting casino concert hall!" Chris said enjoying their misery until Gwen objected.

"But we're all eighteen! I even have my passport and ID as proof" Gwen complained as she pulled the mentioned objects from her pockets.

"Shush!" Chris said discreetly before changing the subject "But you're in luck this time kiddies. On the last Aftermath we had a second chance challenge, where the Peanut Gallery had a chance to reenter the game. And you'll be enjoying today's number from the winner."

"Maybe its Alejandro eh Heather?" Gwen teased her semi-ally who responded with a gag.

"Oh please, it better not by that loser!"

"Actually I can say for sure it's not going to be him. The guy pulled a Duncan after he got eliminated and vanished off the face of the earth once he got eliminated. Haven't heard hide nor hair of him since. Besides he was expelled so he wouldn't be allowed back in anyways."

While Chris explained the situation Duncan glared at Cedric, as he was the only one there who not only knew of the witch doctor's involvement in the Arch Villain's expulsion, but knew of the circumstances behind Alejandro's mysterious disappearance. Cedric himself was in just as bad a mood as Duncan was because of this turn. If someone from outside the game was going then they'd have full knowledge of his identity and most of his crimes. And that could spell bad things for him.

"She's 200 pounds of sassy in a 90 pound package. And she's wearing 12 pounds of mascara! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's Blainley!" Chris said excitedly as the curtains unfurled revealing the women much to the shock of everyone else.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Who?"

 _Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific, is my name. Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Blainelicious frame!_

Chris then unexpectedly jumped into the song.

 _Bla-Blainerific! S-s-so terrific!_

Pushing the other host out of the way, Blainley took back over.

 _I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous!_

As to expected Courtney had issues with this sudden turn of events, and voiced them to Tyler off to the side.

 _This is so against the rules, does Chris think we're a bunch of fools?_

 _ _Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel!__

Chris interjected between them and brushed away her objections while Blainley continued to sing.

 _Bla-Blainerific!_

 _ _M-M-Make me si-ick!__

Heather voiced her distaste with the new contestant as well only to be suddenly dropped down a trap door. Then she walked into a coffee shop all of the sudden with Tyler and Duncan sitting nearby.

 _I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous!_

 _ _Get me a half fat, no foam latte steamed to a hundred-two, heat!__

 _ _I'm quite specific.__

It was then Tyler began to sing after being handed a cue card by an intern.

 _She's Blainerific?_

 _So-so horrific._

Duncan snarked in his usual manner as Blainely walked away.

 _I'm fa-fa-fam-_

"Who's this broad again?" Cedric asked aloud, as though he had examined all of Cody's memories over the past 6 years, he had absolutely no clue who this woman was. Maybe she like a lunch monitor or something?

Blainely didn't take very kindly to this lack of knowledge and angrily reprimanded the demon, forgetting he _was_ a demon for that moment of anger "WHAT?! Who am I? _Who_ am _**I**_?! Who are _you_? I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette! I was nominated for a Gemmie Award! I interviewed _you_ for Celebrity Manhunt! "

With a snap of her fingers Blainely resumed her song.

 _It's a fact and scientific, that I'm still Blainerific._

While Courtney and Gwen were still on very bad terms, they briefly teamed to mock the conceited woman during the transition.

 _She's not so famous, turns out she's not so famous!_

In response to this insult Blainely simply scoffed "Whatever! So which one of these lame teams am I on anyways?"

"You're not on either of them! Because as of this moment, the merge has officially begun!" Chris announced to the remaining competitors. The former Team Amazon broke out into cheers at the thought of not having to deal with each other anymore, while Duncan and Tyler merely shook hands.

"It's been fun man."

"I guess it has."

Taking the chance Cedric approached the former Team Chris duo and asked "Looks like I can finally get away from the insane asylum. What do you say we finalize a guy's alliance Red, Pride?"

While Tyler almost immediately accepted the proposition, Duncan was more than a little hesitant. He knew that the demon would make him his pawn to an even further degree. But with a new potential vote against him in Blainely, the alliance was the only thing providing him safety. And with the tape still in existence his hands were tied. The delinquent reluctantly accepted.

Once his next move ended favorably, Cedric quickly slid over to Blainely with a threatening look, making sure his blood red eyes we visible " I may not know who you are Hilton, but you should know who I am. And unless you want to look like a post plastic surgery Carrot Top, you better not tell anybody."

"Yes sir." Blainely managed to meekly squeak out, now clearly remembering who this was and how dangerous he is.

Trudging away in shame at being put in an greater position of servitude by Cedric, Gwen approached him in confusion "You formed an alliance with Cody and Tyler? That's pretty shocking."

"This coming from the person allied with Heather." Duncan teased his girlfriend before a loud scraping sound gained their attention.

Everyone turned around to see Chef in the sparkly dress Chris made him consistently wear pushing a large slot machine into the concert hall "Since we are in the honeymoon capital of the world I thought it'd be cool to drop some arranged marriages on you!"

Cedric's eyes widened when he received this news as romance definitely not his thing. He only felt himself get more unnerved when he saw Sierra eying him like a hungry dog eye's a t-bone steak.

 **PART ZERO: Each girl pulls the lever to randomly decide their husband for the duration of the challenge.**

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sierra: *Breaths heavily into paper bag* Husband...Cody...Forever! *Falls back***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "I would rather eat my boxers! Seriously people, I'm asexual for a reason!"**

* * *

Things only got even worse for the three remaining males in the game when Chris had Chef shove them into hard into the top of the slot machine, much to their pain. And then a grizzly bear was lowered into the slot machine along with them, causing the screams to get even louder than before.

"What's with the grizzly bear?" Heather asked fearfully of the creature.

"Because romance is supposed to be exciting and what's more exciting than a ferocious grizzly bear. Seriously though you don't want to roll on that guy." Chris explained while pointing towards the slot machine behind him "Sierra you're up first."

"Mama needs a new pair of Cody!" As to be expected Sierra ran up to the slot machine at an almost supersonic speed to get her obsession. You could imagine how she reacted when she rolled Duncan instead. In case you couldn't she slammed the door shut in rejection, catching the delinquent's arm in the door.

"MY ARM! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

"Congratulations Sierra, you've won-" Chris tried to exclaim before being interrupted by a down right infuriated Sierra.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

"Would you stop it!" Heather snapped at the crazed fangirl's screaming before walking over to the delinquent and letting him out "I'll take him for you if it will only shut you up!"

"Great, I think I would have preferred the bear." Duncan said sarcastically to his partner while popping his arm back into place.

"Believe me, I would gladly pawn you off to Gwen, but I'm so sure Chris won't let me."

"Correct. All switches are final" Chris explained before noticing that Sierra had cut to the front again. With an irritated leer Chris had Chef pull the mad woman from the lever "Back of the line Bridezilla. Blainely you're up next."

Taking out a cloth to cover up the trail of drool that Sierra had left on her second attempt, Blainely made her roll. To her indifference, she rolled Tyler "Well I guess I could do worse. Marrying a fan favorite could boost my image."

"Wait a minute. I'm a fan favorite?" Tyler asked as he got up, pleasantly surprised at this news.

"Nothing is as important as your likability index on TV. I've studied everyone's and your's has shot up majorly this season." Blainely explained before being interrupted by Chris clearing his throat.

"Ahem, we have two more picks left and I want to get this challenge done quick before Interpol becomes to obvious to ignore." Chris explained his reasoning.

Ignoring the statement about Interpol, Gwen pointed out something odd "But there's only actual choice left, and there's two more girls there are guys!"

"That's a healthy observation Gwen, one I've developed a solution for. Since same-sex marriage has been legal in both Canada and the United States since last summer, I've decided a lesbian wedding is in order. Courtney, Gwen I now pronounce you wife, and wife." Chris said with a devilish smirk resulting in both girls looking at each other awkwardly.

"I am so not kissing the bride." Courtney said bitterly while Gwen chuckled nervously at being paired with her former friend.

It only took Sierra a few moments to realize what this meant "Yes! My blog "When Cody and I are Married" just became a prophecy!"

"Do I have the option to kill myself first McTrashbag?" Cedric asked while lifting up the door to the slot machine.

"Nope. I think it's time we take a short break for ads. Now that we've dissolved the teams into partnerships, which one will work the best with each other. Will they be able to go 5 seconds without killing one another? Find out after this short break."

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that was a pretty fast update. Most likely because out of every pair of chapters I've** **written this one has the least to do with the actual plot. But then again a lot of this third of the story isn't really plot heavy, but this is the most. But don't worry the plot will still pick up again near the end of the next part so no worries there. But then again the last chapter got dark so I guess I should focus on the characters that aren't serial killing sociopaths for a bit**

 **On a brighter note I actually got more than one review! Thanks Lord NV. I hope to hear more from you in the future of this story, along with anybody who else who would review. In the meantime I need to work on the second part and then switch hands back to Ninja of Santoryu for a bit.**

 **See you all later**

 **. . .**


	9. Unholy Matrimony Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then Allstars would have been 26 episodes. Thanks Freshtv I say sarcastically.**

 **Chapter 9:** **Unholy Matrimony Part 2**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama World Tour. As you can see our contestants couldn't be in a happier mood wit their partners this challenge!" Chris gestured to Cedric who was currently on a row of heart shaped pillars with the others. Since she and Courtney were paired together for the challenge, Gwen was made the leader by a coin toss.

"I hate my life." Cedric said, seething with rage at being paired with the person he'd wanted to avoid at the merge.

"Like I said, they couldn't be happier."

 **PART ONE: Each groom/wife will use a bullhorn to guide their spouse to the other side of the room where their wedding dresses have been hung on a mannequin, through various obstacles strewn throughout the playing field. Those who do not receive their dress before the allotted time period is up will not be allowed to move on the second phase.**

"And I think that bout sums the whole shebang up. Any questions before we begin?" Chris asked, which got a raised hand from Blainely.

"Yeah, can I get a 911 on makeup before we begin? I think there might be a shiny spot on my cheek and this blindfold is probably causing more than a few wrinkles." Blainely asked, which got wild laughter from Chris and a cold response from Heather.

"As much as I would I would love to do my makeup right now, this isn't the cushy talk show your used to. Take a look at Cody and you'd know that we can't afford saline solution!"

"Are you kidding me? What sort of shitty show doesn't have a makeup department? You kids need to get some gumption! And some agents." Blainely said arrogantly before blindly pointing to Cedric's podium "Except for you you're scary enough."

This highly confused both Tyler and Gwen "Is she meaning to point to Duncan?"

"Probably."

"Enough chitchat, I've got a massage at 4 and I don't want to miss it! Ready, set, go!" Chris yelled marking the start of the challenge.

"Alright Duncan let's get one thing straight here. I want to win! Even if I have to team up with someone like you, so no funny business!" Heather ordered her partner.

"Trust me toots, there's absolutely nothing funny about this season. Now take three paces forward and turn left." Duncan directed Heather, which resulted in her falling into a nearby kiddie pool of chocolate syrup. Duncan then laughed at her misfortune "Except for that, that was pretty darn funny!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I should probably be trying to win but with Cedric running the game I'm safe for now, and Courtney can't vote out Gwen without putting herself at risk this time. And besides unlike a lot of the people I mess with there's no denying Heather deserves it. All I have to do is pretend she's Cedric."**

* * *

"Courtney, I know you don't like me and I really can't blame you for it, but right now I need you to listen to me. Go right and take seven paces forward before taking a left and take two paces forward. You'll be at the dress than."

"Yeah right Boyfriend Stealer, as if I'd trust anything you're lying kissy lips sAAAyyy." Courtney continued to chastise Gwen, only to fall straight into one of the traps. Namely the sand one.

Cedric and Sierra were having similar luck, mainly due to Cedric's complete lack of interest in the challenge at hand. Sierra noticed this and asked " Codykins, aren't you going to give me directions?"

"Sure why not. Take about 2 paces forward then take a left, and another left, and another left."

"Whatever you say Cody!" Sierra blissfully followed the demons instructions, unaware that he had intentionally turned her around in the exact opposite direction of the dresses.

"Just keep going that way and you'll do just fine!" Cedric told his partner before chuckling as she unknowingly went right past him.

While Tyler was confused as to why his alliance members were intentionally throwing the challenge but quickly shifted his focus back to Blainely "Alright brah. Here's what I need you to do. Take five paces forward before going right. No wait I mean left!"

Tyler's warning was heard to late, and he recoiled as the starlet walked straight into the path of a very large wedding cake. Something she was very audibly angry about and responded to the accident with a hearty "NO!"

"Don't worry Blainely it's just cake. I could have led you into like the jellyfish pond or the sand castle or something." Tyler tried to calm her, which didn't work in the slightest.

"Just cake? JUST CAKE?! Are you completely insane? I could gain five pounds by just touching the stuff!" Blainely screeched at her partner before licking some of the pastry off her face, gaining a pleased reaction from the starlet "Sugar? It's been years! It's like vanilla flavored paradise! With a hint of lemon."

"That's nice but I really think we should get back to challenge." Tyler tried to get her head out of the cake and into the game, to no avail as she began to gorge herself in the giant wedding dessert.

Meanwhile Gwen was still trying to get Courtney to listen to her "Here's what I need you to do next. Take two paces left of you and then five paces ahead. Then you'll be at the dress."

"And what's there another sand castle?" Courtney spat bitterly before running straight into a bell, the sound of which temporarily stunned her. This temporary moment of weakness caused the CIT to slip straight into the nearby pool of jelly fish. After a few stings Courtney managed to escape.

"Are you willing to listen to me now or are you just going to end up crashing into more things? Take two paces left and five straight ahead of you!" Gwen ordered, though this time Courtney actually listened and managed to make it to her dress.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "Ok I get that what I did was wrong, but how am I going to apologize. I can't even get close to Courtney without getting my head ripped off!"**

* * *

"Yes I made it!" Blainely cheered as made it to her dress and took it off the rack.

"That's two down. Let's see if the remaining two can pull their heads out their asses and actually do something worthwhile in this challenge. Probably not, but we'll see." Chris cracked to the viewers as he watched Heather and Sierra struggle with the challenge.

"Alright here's the deal; there's a whole torrent of obstacles ahead that I'm sure you don't want to deal with so I'll cut you a break. Keep going left until I say you can stop, and then go forward, that clear Heather?" Duncan gave the next set of directions to his reluctant partner.

Unfortunately for him after his previous actions during the course, Heather didn't trust him in the slightest "As if. From now on I'm doing the exact opposite of what you say! So I'm going right!"

"No wait right is the direction of the seating!" Duncan tried to warn her only to wince when she fell into the orchestra pit with a loud crash of wood and instruments.

"Medic! Well then I guess we'll only be having two brides participating in this challenge." Chris pointed out as he looked at the counter that was nearly down to ten seconds.

However before he could officially draw the challenge to a close Sierra turned around and crouched over while sniffing the ground like an animal. Once she finished she charged every obstacle from the jellyfish pool, from the party cannon, to the stunning bells to reach the dress. When he saw this, Cedric slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Cody! I got the dress! Now we can be together forever!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "How in the name of King Henry VII did she pull that off. I have an excuse for doing shit like that, I'm a voodoo witch doctor demon. Does she have some sort of creepy wedding dress radar implanted in her neck or something like that?"**

* * *

After clearing out the casino and getting Heather to the plane's infirmary, the group went to a small viewing platform outside Niagara Falls. However only Cedric and Duncan were out there at the moment since the girls were getting their dresses put on and Tyler was using the restroom. While Gwen led last challenge, Chris still had a wedding dress made for her since she was a girl.

This rule also applied to Tyler and Cedric, who had to wear bow ties around their neck. Currently Duncan and Cedric waited for everyone else to get back while Duncan glared at his enemy hatefully.

"I don't know what you're thinking with this alliance crap, but whatever you're planning it better not involve me cause I don't want anything to do with your pastimes." Duncan growled at the mad hatter, but was silenced when Cedric slightly pulled a certain tape out of his jacket.

"Red eyed asshole."

"Well how rude Pride. And after I went through all the trouble of getting us drinks. Non alcoholic mind you, we still need to wait a few years before that." Cedric said as he took the drinks off the waiter's dish, who cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Excuse me sir, a tip."

"Why of course waiter. Here's a quick tip for you; it's not the drop that's important." Cedric said while leading the man across the platform before suddenly pushing him over the railing to the rocks below "It's the sudden splat."

After casually putting out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray, he snapped his finger which summoned a shadow loa who he handed his talisman "Would be a chap and collect that man's soul for me? And tell Baron Samedi to stop complaining about me using his veve so much. I need it on that talisman."

"Dude, you just killed that guy!" Duncan angrily yelled at Cedric, after breaking from the shock of seeing a live murder occur in front of him.

"I didn't know you cared about people besides yourself Pride. But you really shouldn't be so surprised, I am a _serial killer_ after all; but I suppose it's easier to watch people die when it's on the other end of a screen." Cedric shrugged it off and breathed in the soul the loa brought him, before a loud noise from above pierced his ears.

He took of his hat and noticed a large hole through it. While transforming into Cody and letting the tophat fade away Cedric grumbled "Seriously that was my only hat! Guess Interpol's going after me now."

"Hey guys their serving some really big Beaver Tails inside and…" Tyler excitedly said about the Canadian dessert franchise before smelling blood from down below "It smells like when I slammed my feet in the door out here."

"That's just blood berries." Cedric explained away the smell, which was an explanation good enough for Tyler.

* * *

Unfortunately for him there was no explaining away what would happen next. Alongside the bow ties, he, Duncan, and Tyler were forced to wear bunny ears and noses. And they had moved from the stone viewing platform to a rickety wooden one over the falls with a tightrope extending to another one across the way. Each side had a flag, representing which country the side was in.

"I'd like to call this next challenge Till Death Do You Part." Chris named the challenge, eagerly awaiting the torment the contestants were about to go through.

In response to the great height Blainely fearfully turned to Tyler and asked "Ok so there's no makeup people; but you've got to have stunt doubles sometimes right? _Right?_ "

"You do realize it's called reality television for a reason right?"

"Ok why do I even have to wear this junk? I'm not even in the challenge anymore!" Duncan angrily asked the host he responded with his expected answer.

"Because it's really fun. And the 75% of the fan base that hates you will enjoy watching you be humiliated."

 **PART TWO: Each carrier will have to take their spouse across the tightrope. The pair than must go through Ameorcan customs by perfectly and accurately answering a quiz based on either American or Canadian history. Those knocked into the falls will be automatically disqualified while the winners will receive immunity and a wedding reception in First Class. Failure to complete the challenge may result in elimination.**

"You can cross whenever you feel like going and don't think you'll be nauseous. Also for extra inspiration I've stocked the lakes with hungry fresh water sharks, just because the falls weren't quite life-threatening enough. And one last thing: violence is never the answer…except on this show. Now go!"

Cedric walked over to the platform and looked over the edge. While the vast height would certainly intimidate any normal human, the mad hatter wasn't even human at all. He was about to turn around only to be throw over Sierra's shoulder, who ran across the cord with him in tow. While Duncan was still angry about the rabbit outfit, he still found pleasure in watching his mortal enemy suffer at the hands of the stalker.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Sierra: "Now what Cody doesn't know is that I became an ordained minister on the Internet a few years back. That way I can marry him for real! All I have to do is recite the ceremony super fast so he won't know what I'm saying, and all I have to do after that is get him to say "I do"! It's perfect! Soon Cody will finally be mine!"**

* * *

" _Do you Cody, take me Sierra to be your lawfully wedded wife?_ " Sierra sped through the last part of the ceremony she had memorized for this particular moment.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"For a wedding present I was thinking of getting you a convertible. Do you like that idea?"

"You are aware this isn't a real wedding right? It's just for the challenge and not legally binding in the slightest right?" Cedric managed to avoid the vows unknowingly by asking her that but Sierra wasn't deterred in her quest.

"Any other way you'd like to express that? In the form of two words maybe? Kind of starts with an I? Hmmmm?" Sierra continued to press, much to Cedric's irritation.

"Interpol slaughter."

Sierra growled at another failure to get "Cody" to complete the wedding ceremony before realizing she had almost ran up to Chef who was acting as the customs bureaucrat, complete wit a uniform "Business or pleasure?"

"Super-duper married pleasure!" Sierra answered the tall man cheerfully.

"First question: What is Canada's capital city?" Chef read off from a cue card.

"Ottowa. Honestly you're making these too easy Cheffy." Cedric easily answered the question only for Sierra to interrupt with another attempt.

"Actually Cody, I think what Chef meant to say was say yes in two words!"

"What are you smoking?" Cedric asked the fan girl, not like she really seemed to notice.

"Second question: What type of leaf is decipited on Canada's flag?"

"Maple leaf." Cedric said in a bored tone before Sierra covered his mouth with her hand, much to his ire.

Ignoring the protests of the demon Sierra put more words into Chef's mouth "Chef, don't you mean to ask Cody whether he loves the Canadian flag?"

"Um Envy, you can clearly tell from my voice that I'm not full blood Canadian." Cedric ripped the fangirl's hand off his mouth and referenced his cockney accent.

"Of course you're sexy new Australian accent. I just love it don't you Cody?"

"What did you just call me?" Cedric asked the crazy girl, sounding very offended by what she just said.

Of course Sierra was getting more and more frustrated with these failures "Do! Do! You're supposed to say I do!"

"That's it! Due to failure to declare the status of your sanity you've been deported. Go back and try again!" Having enough of this poorly done Abbot and Costello routine Chef yelled at Sierra, who went the other way in a huff. Unfortunately for her she came at a crossroads with Blainely and Tyler a few moments later.

"Move it lovebirds. We've got a challenge to win." Blainely growled specifically st Sierra. She didn't want to make Cedric any angrier with her than he already was.

"But I'm carrying precious cargo. You should be the one to move it!"

"Are you saying that I'm not precious! Cause believe me when I say I am." Blainely argued back, though Tyler tried to calm his partner down so she wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Um Blainely, we might want to calm down. It's already hard enough to keep my balance as it is and you getting angry only makes more movement." Tyler tried to soothe or anger to no avail.

"Zip it A.C. Slater! Less talk more walk."

"Cody, don't you think that Blainely is a nasty nasty women!" Sierra made another attempt to get Cedric to complete the ceremony, while also laying a thinly veiled insult toward Blainely.

"It would be a bit unfair for someone like me to categorize people like that. But sure why not!" Cedric spat back resulting in the starlet reaching her hands out in an attempt to attack them, though Tyler restricted much of her movement.

In response to this Sierra held Cedric out of the way and glowered at the pissed off starlet before beginning to pull on her blonde hair "Great, now you've upset him! Back off whore!"

"Ow! My hair extensions!" Blainely cried in pain. Sierra smiled as she got the reaction she wanted, but decided to kick Tyler in the shin for good measure. This backfired a few moments later when he lost his balance, pulling Sierra and Cedric down with them by accident.

Since they were the only ones left on the tightrope, this gave Gwen and Courtney easy passage to the othe side. The quickly made it to Chef

"Ottowa." Courtney dully answered.

"The maple leaf." Gwen spoke from her position over Courtney's shoulder.

"The Schooner Bluenose."

"Butter tarts."

"War of 1812"

"D-Day"

"Beavers." Both girls answered concurrently. Chef looked at the card in front of him and to his surprise, they had successfully completed the challenge.

"You got em all right. Have you anything declare?"

"Uh yes. I declare my wife to be a pasty faced, lying, insensitive whore who thinks her blue hair makes her look cool, but it just diverts attention away from her lack of personality." Courtney bitterly declared of her former friend.

"And I'd like to declare that-" Gwen tried to say before Courntey walked onto the American platform and threw the goth onto the structure.

Once he saw the challenge had been completed Chris walked over to the pair clapping his hands as he walked "Congrats ladies. You'll be traveling in first class today, and you've both won invincibility for today! Meaning you can't vote out each other. Bonus!"

"I want a divorce!" Courtney expressed her distaste at this turn of events, before hearing the screams of those being chased by the sharks below.

"Hey McPocky, a little help down here!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "I am a Brit. But that broad called me an Aussie. No one calls me an Aussie…Ever! That's it, she goes next and I have just the resources to make it happen."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sierra: "I've been waiting two seasons for this day, and now it's ruined! I had something old, Chef! Something new, my wedding dress. And something borrowed, Cody's toothbrush. And now I've got something blue, me! Why couldn't you just say it huh? Do you Cody take Sierra to be your wife, forever and ever and ever and ever and-"**

* * *

Outside the confessional each of the boys listened to Sierra's muffled raving from the other side of the door "Bleive me when I say that this girl is a nutcake!"

"I hope she gets finished in there soon, I've got to pee." Tyler said anxiously as he shifted from side to side.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this broad. She needs to go home next, I swear it." Cedric explained before suggesting to Tyler "After all wasn't she the one who knocked you into the falls earlier?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty good point man."

"I don't know wouldn't it be strategically smarter to go after someone like Heather? She's like Alejandro except without social skills." Duncan tried to rebel against the Mad Hatter's manipulations, to no avail.

"Yeah, but Heather will vote for someone like Blainely. But with Gwen immune this week you're the only choice Sierra's got. It would practically be like _taping_ you to a wall." When Cedric said this, Duncan ceased all protest.

"But what about Gwen and Courtney. We'll need more than three votes to get Sierra kicked off." Tyler asked.

"No worries, I think I can convince them."

* * *

Meanwhile the tensions in First Class couldn't be more high. Or more awkward. With Courtney constantly glaring at her, Gwen begged for something to happen to break her focus. She got her wish yet again when Cedric unexpectedly walked in.

"What do you need Cody?" Courtney irritably said while getting a slice of cake.

"Oh nothing Wrath! Just this." Cedric said before slamming his hands against the ground causing the veve of Baron Samedi to flash, and two shadow loa to spread out and posses both Courtney and Gwen.

"What can we do for you master?"

"What can we do for you master?"

"You know, if I weren't asexual I could do a lot of dirty things with this power." Cedric said offhandedly to the camera before turning to the camera "There's a little someone I want you to vote for tonight.…"

* * *

"Courtney and Gwen have immunity for tonight, but everybody else is fair game. I only have five marshmallows on this plate and whoever doesn't get them will be forced to take the dreaded Drop of Shame. For real this time!" Chris said to scare the unimmune passengers before skimming through the votes.

"Interesting…Really?…Who'd have thought?…Huh…Wow…"

"Just pass out the marshmallows already!" Heather said from her bandages.

"Alright! Hold onto your halter top!" Chris yelled before beginning the ceremony "The first marshmallow goes to…Tyler. Duncan, Cody you two are safe as well. Same for you Heather."

Sierra had a very confident look on her face, until she realized that there was only one marshmallow left and she was sitting next to Blainely who was looking equally nervous at this turn of events "Ladies, I only have one marshmallow left on this plate. And you know what will happen when you don't get it. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Blainely!"

"What?!" Sierra cried shocked at her elimination.

"The gang has spoken Sierra. The Drop of Shame awaits." Chris said he tossed the parachute to the insane girl.

Still incredibly surprised the fangirl turned to the others, "Cody" specifically "You voted me off? But why?"

"Cause your jealous and crazy Envy, and that's coming from me! And also because I'm British, not Australian! Now get put of my sight you nutty bitch!" Cedric said coldly only for Sierra to run up to him furiously.

"But Cody I love you! I'll make you accept we're meant to be together!" Sierra screamed before Chef picked up the insane fangirl and tossed her out the Exit Row door before slamming the door shut.

While Cedric tried to catch his breath Tyler only had one thing to say to his false friend "Dude, that bitch is crazy! Happy Lindsay's not like that."

* * *

"You think that was harsh? Well we've got plenty more I can tell you that. Will Duncan ever break free from Cedric's hold? Will Gwen ever apologize to Courtney? What's Cedric playing next. Found out next time on Total. Drama. Woooooooooorld Tooooooouuuuur!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Hark what's this on the horizon? Another incredibly fast update? Well don't get too excited since I'm switching hands back to Ninja of Santoryu since I've kept that story waiting long enough and I need to come up with Cedric's next plan. But during the wait they're will be something new for this story.**

 **The only catch?**

 **It's not written by me. It's actually written by another author and frequent reviewer on this story Lord NV. It will be about the Peanut Gallery's reactions to Cedric's appearance and his crime spree on the show, and will likely have the aftermaths in between the chapters they were in the story. I'm not sure when he'll release but I urge you to check it out when it does.**

 **See you whenever I decide to make the next release.**

 **. . .**


	10. Inside the Walls Part 1

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Total Drama. But if I did then the review system wouldn't unsync every time I update something!**

 **Chapter 10: Inside the Walls Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our newlyweds fell hard for Niagara Falls. With the teams dissolved the remaining males in the game formed an alliance, which seems to have gone better than the last two times that's happened. But fake marrying our new arrival Blainely didn't get Tyler much besides a kick in the shin. Against all the odds our same sex couple, Gwen and Courtney won, and Sierra got the boot on Cedric's whim, thanks to her annoying him with her marriage scheme all challenge. She took it pretty well."

The scene now changed to Chris' recently rebuilt lounge "With both newbies this season gone, who will win? Who will lose? Who will be…In my hot tub?!" Chris cried in shock upon seeing Blainely relaxing in his hot tub.

"The hot tub is only for hosts, and co-hosts. It's off limits to contestants!" Chris said angrily, not that Blainely minded all that much.

"I'm a host, watch! Lights, fights, frights, and a whole world of awesome sights right here on Total! Drama!"

"Okay! Out of my tub!"

* * *

Things in first class were going about as well as you'd expect. Courtney had been giving Gwen the cold shoulder the entire time, not even noticing when Ezekiel tried to steal they're wedding cake. However Gwen was trying to make peace at the moment.

"How are you doing Courtney? The cake is pretty good you should really try some!" Gwen said nervously while Courtney merely gave her a cold sideways glance "Come on Courtney, I really am sorry about how everything went down. Can we just make up and try to sort things out?"

"I don't know how much more of this cake do you want?" Courtney said bitterly before tipping over the platter holding the cake and tilting it over onto Gwen.

The now crumb and frosting coated goth groaned before walking off in a huff "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Good as long you stay there we can't fight." Courtney said smugly while her rival walked off only for the intercom to start blaring from the cockpit thanks to a recent starlet addition to the cast.

* * *

 _'Attention fellow passengers. Are you feeling alone in the game? Looking for an ally you can call your own? Consider joining forces with me! You won't regret it! The promise of no regret is not legally binding;offer may be withdrawn at anytime; you are not allowed to apply if you have red eyes. So act fast!'_

Blainely slammed the intercom mic back down before staring intently at Chef, who was currently flying the plane in his pilot's uniform "Have you considered helping me out Chef? I promise it'll be worth your while."

"I've learned my lesson girlie. No more messing with the game for me. Especially not with that chain smoking, top hat wearing, gag-you-with-your-own-shoe lunatic involved." Chef explained coldly before turning his focus back to the air.

But Blainely wasn't finished the man yet and moved closer to him "Oh right, got busted cheating for DJ last season. Shame really, because I've thought you'd always be great on your own show. Chris' just holding you back you know." Now Chef seemed incredibly interested.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Chef Hatchet: "Hey, it's not cheating if you don't get caught. Unless your my mama's third husband! Wound up becoming famous afterwards and went to the States. Think his name was Charlie Sheen or something."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gwen: "And here I was thinking the game would become less complicated when the teams merged, but now it's worse than ever! Not only are none of my apologies good enough for Courtney, but Cody is practically a crazier version of Izzy now. And Duncan's acting weird too; all jumpy and tired looking all the time! And forming an alliance with Cody and Tyler is definitely something I wasn't expecting. You think you know a person."**

* * *

"Hachachacha, Hacha! Hachachacha, Chacha!" Cedric hummed to himself as he danced across economy class, beaming at the results of last nights elimination.

"I knew Cody would by happy that Sierra got sent home, but this is ridiculous. He's been at this for twelve hours straight." Tyler said to Duncan while watching Cedric's gleeful jig.

"Tell me you wouldn't be jumping around like that if you were in his shoes." Duncan said only for Heather to interrupt their conversation.

"Forget about that dweeb's mental breakdown. Let's talk about more important things, like alliances." Heather said in her normal sneaky tone, though Tyler and Duncan weren't fooled for a second.

"Nice try Heather, but we're already in a guy's alliance with Cody." Tyler told the Queen Bee, though this didn't deter her in the slightest.

She scoffed at the thought and continued "Please, why would you ever want an alliance that twig? He's practically been dragged around this whole game. There are lots of more viable options than him."

"Funny, you say something like that Sloth. You say I'm not viable due to my past performance in the game, but you've yourself as trustworthy as Richard Nixon in all 3 seasons. And besides you got kicked before the merge past year right?" Cedric fired back while continuing his happy dance, much to Heather's ire.

"Shut it Pipsqueak! And don't call me Sloth!"

"Kid's got a point Heather. We may have not been on the best terms for awhile, but aside from cutting ties with Gwen and getting rid of Basketcase last night he hasn't really done much wrong. Whereas you've been plenty suspicious." Duncan lied through his teeth concerning his feelings for the Mad Hatter. While he would even take Heather as an ally over Cedric, by this point he knew it would be unwise to directly oppose him in public.

"Yeah and besides, I haven't forgotten what you did to Lindsay back at Camp Wawanakwa. Or how you threw a canoe down onto my head!" Tyler pointed out one of their past encounters, which made Heather even more frustrated.

Before she could respond again, Cedric interrupted while using a hula hoop he'd seemingly pulled from nowhere "I don't know why you're trying to take my allies away from me Sloth. Especially with Hilton being a much bigger threat."

"Oh really?" Heather asked her former teammate, now seeming interested in what he had to say.

"Isn't it obvious? The broad knows what's been going on in the game, knows where we're going next thanks to the list being released to the public, has connections to the Aftermath, and an adult charm with interviewing skills she can use to pull info out of McDonalds and Chef." Cedric explained while shaking a pair of maracas, which caused Heathet to give some thought on the matter.

"Hmmmm. I'll be right back." Heather said with suspicion in her voice before running off to the confessional to strategize.

"Well she certainly reeks of paranoia today. What a maroon!" Cedric mocked her before whiffing himself and double taking at the stench "And she's not the only one that reeks here. I really need to take a shower."

"Don't use the one with the red curtain, its plumbing is really backed up." Tyler warned his false friend as he walked off to the showers.

When he was sure that Cedric was completely out of earshot to what was happening in economy class, he made a mad dash towards one of the walls and began shining his black light frantically around the walss as if he was looking for something. Once he saw the previously left message again, he pulled out his knife and began stabbing into the wall.

All the while Tyler looked on "What are you doing?"

"Almost…got it."

Duncan said with a grin after making a hole into the wall, before moving the knife down and tearing the sheet metal that made the wall. Then being careful not to cause damage to the exterior of the aircraft, pulled the metal apart and took whatever had been hiding in there out. It appeared to a potato with wires and a small switch sticking out from its side. On the other side of the tuber was a metal talisman with triangular points sticking out from all ends, and another strange symbol flashing blue embedded into it. Looking both ways to make sure Cedric wasn't back yet, Duncan pulled the tear back together to make it less noticeable. And in the middle was a small speaker wired to the switch.

"What's that man?" Tyler said while pointing to the potato in Duncan's hand.

"I'm not really sure. But I've got a feeling I'm going to find out." Duncan said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I would be lying if I said I had a clue what this thing is, or what it's supposed to do. But what I do know is that it has something to do with Cedric. Why else would it have this weird symbol on it? Doesn't look like the one on his glove though. I'll have to get a closer look at this during the challenge. Hope it's one you can distance yourself."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Heather: "You'd think that with Alejandro out it would be easier to control the game, but things are only becoming more difficult. Courtney and Gwen are too wrapped up in their own drama to be any use, and Cody's got Tyler and Duncan in his corner right now. And Blainely is definitely trying something up there! I've got my eye on her!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Two major problems: Sloth is trying to control the game again, which might lead to my discovery; And Hilton already knows who I really am under the Beanpole costume. Solution? Turn them against each other! While they're busy devouring each other, I can slip by and cause more discord. Then once one of them leaves tonight, I can just get rid of the other the next day. And the only real obstacles left, will be Metallica and Wrath!"**

* * *

"Ni Hao contestants. Welcome to Beijing, China. One of the most powerful countries in the world, China is rich in history, culture, innovation, and delicious sauces." Chris said while standing in the middle of Tiananmen Square "Our first challenge is torn from China's rich history in the form of the Forbidden City, which was the Emperor's Palace from the Ming Dynasty, all the way up to the Qin Dynasty."

"That's nice but what's the actual challenge?" Heather asked irritably to the Host.

"Hush young grasshopper. All will be revealed when we actually enter the Forbidden City's walls." Chris said before leading the group of teens/adults/demons to the doors of the temple and eventually to the throne room. The large circular mat was laid on the floor, and the room was lit up by a large ultraviolet chandelier resulting in an eerie glow.

Duncan felt him self get nauseous as he looked at the mat, as seeing the circle lined with animals reminded him of another of its type. One that he had very bad experience with. Ignoring his PTSD, Duncan asked "What's with the lights, I thought we already had a circus challenge back in Sweden."

"Don't remind me about that challenge Duncan. And for the record the UV lights were Chef's idea. Now on with the challenge!"

 **PART ONE: Contestants will receive a card with the Chinese Zodiac animal best representing their personality and a number of years. Using this information the contestant must navigate the zodiac to find the correct animal based on the amount of years from their own animal they received. Correct guesses will allow the contestant to move on to the next phase at the Great Wall of China by train or helicopter, while every incorrect guess will incur a penalty.**

"What kind of penalty is it?" Courntey asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"If you miss too many times, than we give you the eunuch treatment!" Chris answered with his signature sadistic grin before it turned into a scowl when his phone rang "Yes I know, our budget is getting lowered! It's not my fault that pyromaniac got loose!"

Ignoring Chris' angry phone call Tyler asked fearfully "What's the eunuch treatment exactly?"

"You know how we get dogs and cats fixed? Well, to make sure they're wives didn't cheat on them with the guards, Chinese nobility would…well you know." Gwen explained awkwardly and reluctantly, much to the immediate discomfort of all the males who protected their groins at the mere thought. With the exception of Cedric who had no reaction due to his lack of empathy.

However much like Cedric, Courtney had a very different reaction while glaring at her ex "Maybe I should've done that to Duncan."

"Too late Honey. Cody's had a hold of Duncan's nuts for quite some time now." Blainely snidely remarked while pointing her finger towards the Delinquent and Mad Hatter, who seemed very disturbed by this insinuation. Both for fairly obvious reasons.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "In one half season I go from kicking back in London to being shipped with a deranged murderer in the middle of a dusty old hack's office! What am I Noah!"**

* * *

"Turns out legal says that punishment is strictly forbidden by Human rights. So we'll just go through the tried and true shock therapy!" Chris said before gesturing to his assistant to pass out the cards. Some were satisfied while some were clearly annoyed with what they got.

 _Cody: Dragon_

 _Duncan: Dog_

 _Tyler: Steer_

 _Gwen: Rabbit_

 _Courtney: Tiger_

 _Heather: Monkey_

 _Blainely: Boar_

"Hey we got the cool animals guys! Kind of wish I got the tiger though." Tyler said while looking down at his card.

Duncan seemed equally happy with his selection "Won't hear me complaining, dogs are my favorite animals. Besides tarantulas."

"I was expecting something like a snake or a jackal, but I'll take what I can get." Cedric beamed before the objections came from some of the girls.

"How am I a monkey? And more importantly how come weird goth girl gets a bunny instead of me." Heather angrily denied her animal which Blainely soon followed.

"And how is someone as glamorous as me a boar?" Blainely said before noticing her card was a cheat sheet left by Chef, revealing itself in the UV rays from above.

"My reasoning is simple ladies. A monkey was the closest animal to a sloth we could find, rabbits are about as good as handling their hormones as Gwen, and I just don't like you Blainely."

"Now there's something me and Chris can agree on, eh Gwennie?" Courtney once again spat at her former friend, while Gwen merely looked ashamed.

"Enough with the conflict, we only have half an hour of footage allowed! Any volunteers?" Chris asked to which Blainely stepped up almost immediately.

"I'm pretty confident I can win this. 3 years before right? Piece of cake!" Blainely said while stepping on boar section of the mat and waiting for the horn signaling her to go and start her attempt. She walked halfway across the mat to step on the Monkey seal which resulted in the purple shaded glass turning green, signaling a correct answer.

"Are you kidding me! She gets the first go!" Heather once again complained at the new turn of event, still highly suspicious of the starlet due to what Cedric said earlier.

Blainely simply scoffed at her anger and mocked the younger girl, tossing her card away "Come on Heather, jealousy so isn't your thing. Maybe you should go back to fawning over…No wait, that's too soon." The starlet rethought get her choice of words upon remembering what had happened to the Spanish teen after the Australian challenge, only to be grabbed at the wrist by his murderer.

"Heather seems to be getting awful suspicious of you. Probably annoying." Cedric thought aloud to Blainely, and grinned when his tell spotting revealed the starlet found the idea interesting.

Meanwhile Heather picked up the card Blainely had smugly tossed away and noticed it showed the answer while under the light of the UV chandelier. In anger, she crumpled the card in her hand before Chris yelled at her through his bullhorn "You're up Heather!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather: "So she is cheating! I guess Cody was actually right for once; but that's not really important right now. What is important is making sure Blainely goes home!"**

* * *

"Heather, you got the monkey card so you have to find the space twelve years after it. But first." Chris pressed a button which caused all the animals on the mat to randomly change position, revealing the zodiac on the mat to be a projection. While everyone looked surprised Chris mocked them "You didn't think we'd have the mat be the exact same pattern the entire challenge that would make it too easy."

"No problem, I can do this anyways." Heather said while nervously walking around and trying to find the correct animal before stopping "It's the snake right?"

She got the answer to her question when Chris pressed the button to activate the low voltage shock, causing smoke to float around her "Not quite, go back and wait until I give you the go to try again. Any volunteers to take Heather's spot?"

"I'll go! Might as well get it over with." Duncan said while walking up to the dog position on the mat.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "Ok, I didn't really want to go but I needed to get away from Cedric as quickly as possible to figure out what this wall potato had to do with him. Hopefully I'll get the chance to actually talk to Gwen since because of everything happening lately I've been on a pretty tight leash."**

* * *

"So I'm supposed to go 6 years before right?" Duncan asked as the pattern changed once again.

"Correct Duncan; but before we begin there's a bit of a precaution we need to take care of." Chris said while Chef walked around and put Chinese finger traps on Cedric and Gwen.

"What's with the finger traps? And why are we the only one's wearing them?" Gwen asked which warranted a response from Chris.

"Both you and Cody are allies of Duncan with a lot of knowledge on how the Chinese zodiac works, so to make sure you don't him any answers we've added some deterrence. If either of you open your yap during Duncan's run then the traps will tighten. Hard! Gwen, you can take yours off after Duncan finishes but Cody has to leave his on till Tyler's done. Any questions?"

"Yeah mine doesn't have a chocolate coating!" Cedric complained while Duncan began moving around, desperately hoping he guessed correctly. By pure luck he decided to stop on the snake, and gave a sigh of relief when the light turned green.

"Duncan gets to move on; by pure luck I may add! You've got five minutes to get out of here and on the nearest train to the Great Wall of China you're challenge will be explained there." Chris explained while Duncan ran out and Gwen's finger trap popped off, before turning to Heather "You get another shot now Heather, but chose a bit more wisely this time."

"Oh shut up McLean." Heather growled while standing on the repositioned monkey, before walking around again and eventually standing on the Sheep symbol. This resulted in more shocking results for the Queen Bee.

"Back of the line Heather. Courtney you're up!" Chris informed the type a girl, to which she stood on the tiger symbol.

Due to Courtney having as much knowledge as Gwen when it came to the subject, the challenge was easy for her. And Gwen went next after another failed attempt from Heather, completing the task with similar ease. Now the only ones left in the throne room were Cedric, Tyler, and Heather, the latter of the three was currently trying out the challenge again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" Heather cried out in pain, before falling over from being shocked for the third time that day, all the while Chris laughed at her misfortune.

"You totally turned up the voltage on that one didn't you?" Cedric asked while smirking just as much as the sadistic host next to him.

"Nope! But I did turn up the current though. You're up Tyler!" Chris informed the jock who seems very happy with this and ran over to his spot.

"You got this Tyler!"

"Heck yeah I do man! Let's do this!" Tyler cried before pulling his headband down and running around the circle blindly "I'll have to rely on luck for this one, come on 8 years, 8 years!"

Tyler eventually stopped dead in his tracks with a hop, and smiled when he saw the light around him turn green through the bottom of his sweat band, only to move it back up and realize where he was standing. The rooster section. Letting his fear take over Tyler dashed away as fast as he could, only to run straight into a pillar.

"Okaaaaaaay. You're up again Heather. And please try not to fail to hard this time." Chris taunted Heather to which she responded with a slit throat gesture. She then took a single step before stopping again and getting shocked.

"Process of elimination is hardly a viable method for this type of challenge. I hope you realize this Sloth." Cedric mocked the girl much to her ever growing anger.

"Oh Really! Well if it's really so easy then you try it pipsqueak!" Heather screeched the dare at Cedric who shrugged and stood on the Dragon square and making his journey around the mat. To Heather's surprise, he completed the task within less than a minute "But how did you-?"

"This challenge is child's play as long as you know the ins and outs of the Chinese zodiac. And believe me when I say I know zodiacs Sloth. Have fun wallowing in your miserable failure." Cedric continued to mock his rival as he walked out of the throne room, leaving Heather alone in the throne room.

"Well sixth time's the charm I guess."

* * *

Taking his sweet time on the trip to the Great Wall of China, Cedric decided to stop back at the plane to check on something he'd been leaving behind every challenge "Might as well check up on Beanpole before I start the second part. We haven't talked since I ripped out his soul and shoved it into a potato battery. I can't wait to tell him how I burned down part of a city, or how Red's under my thumb now."

"Lucy I'm home" Cedric said before hacking down the door and snapping his fingers to signal his shadow loa to repair it. He then began examining economy class, eventually finding a small scratch mark he'd left and scaling upwards "Now let's where are-What is this!"

Cedric cringed when he saw the poorly hidden cut in the sheet metal wall of economy class and easily pried it apart to find that his prisoner was no longer there. Upon resetting the hole, Cedric began rambling "Beanpole's escaped! But how he's a potato. He could have taken control, but he doesn't know a lick of voodoo, and he's nowhere near strong enough to do that kind of damage on his own, especially with no hands. How could he ha-"

His raving stopped when he saw the small black light Duncan had left behind. Having an idea of what happened because of potato juice's transparent color, he shined the light on the wall to see the hidden message.

 _IM IN THE WALLS_

Now Cedric knew full well what Cody had done to deter his plans once again, and felt himself shaking with pure, unbridled, murderous rage. This pipsqueak was the only being on this earth he hated with every fiber of his being. He'd already ruined his original plan 6 years, and now he dared to intentionally halt his current one. How dare he ruin his fun?! HE HAD ALREADY LOST THIS GAME OF CARDS!

After a few minutes Cedric calmed himself down and gave a small smile. His first course of action was to silently take off his signature top hat and leave it on one of the economy class benches. He then walked out and silently closed the door to the plane behind him, dropping back onto the earth below.

It was then he let his true emotions out in the form of a scream filled with complete demonic fury. Fury at both Cody and Duncan, though it was mainly the former for opposing him again. He then charged towards the wall at top speed, with his howling echoing throughout the world.

* * *

"Do you hear that Chris?" Heather asked during her umpteenth at the first challenge.

"I feel that Heather." Chris said before giving the Queen Bee another painful shock for her wrong answer.

* * *

Meanwhile the world leaders were meeting in Beijing to discuss the many issues plaguing the world at the moment. One of the most heated being Cedric. To begin the President of the United States, Barack Obama stood up.

"Now I know this is my last international meeting as president before I pass the torch on to Senator John Kasich and his Vice President Arnold Schwarzenegger next month, but I want the issue of Cedric von Túfeice to be-" Obama paused when he heard the screams of Cedric enter the office.

In response to the noise, Prime Minister Justin Trudeau asked "What on earth is that noise?"

* * *

"Don't worry Bruno. Just a bit more medicine and-" Bridgette said in Siberia while holding a cotton ball to the wounded paw of her patient, only for a scream to echo through the caves. As she had been watching the show Bridgette knew the scream's source and felt her heart drop.

"I hope they're all going to be okay."

* * *

About a week or so later Chris was standing in a dower and abandoned looking graveyard looking ready to host "Welcome to the finale of Total Drama World Tour, in lovely New Orleans, Louisiana! I'm your host Chris Mc-" Chris was interrupted when the scream reached North America.

"Chef, what's that noise? Oh crap is that my wife! Leave me alone, you already took the kids what more do you want!"

* * *

Back in present day Chris was on the phone with the producers, getting more and more annoyed with the budgeting problems Cedric had caused the studio in recent "What's the strange potato Duncan found? Will Heather ever finish this challenge? And when will the producers stop calling me about the stupid budget! Find out these questions next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry about the month wait, but don't worry I intend to finish some big plots before moving back to Ninja of Santoryu again. Once again I want to thank Lord NV for his new story "Voodoo's Disciple: Peanut Gallery" and out right telling people to read my story. Unfortunately no one really paid attention to him. Even so I give him my heavy thanks and I hope to see more of his work in the future. And that's all have for now. If you read, then _please_ review, favorite, follow, or at the very least tell people you think would be interested about both mine and Lord NV's story. Now I need to go focus on the school year concentration I have left. Joy.**

 **. . .**


	11. Inside the Walls Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then the ending to I See London wouldn't have sucked so bad. Or the latter half of Total Drama World Tour in general.**

 **Chapter 11: Inside the Walls Part 2**

* * *

After getting off the train used to take him the hour and a half distance from Beijing to the Great Wall of China, Duncan climbed up the ladder used to take him up, and ran up the path to see a set of vehicles and a sign. Currently they were all untouched, but Duncan felt his heart stop when he heard someone incoming.

He turned around and sighed with relief when he saw it was only Blainely "What you think I was Cedric Duncan? You really are terrified of him aren't you?"

"Fat chance! I'm the baddest guy around; that red eyed pipsqueak is nothing compared to me." Duncan said arrogantly only for Blainely to retort.

"Sure, you're super macho bad! Exactly why you saved that little old Swedish lady from a purse jacker back in Gothenburg. And I'm sure Tyler hasn't forgotten how you saved him from that cannonball back there too!" Blainely teased the delinquent, resulting in him getting angrier and angrier with the starlet.

"You're very lucky I don't hit girls, you know that!" Duncan growled only for Blainely to let out a battle cry and karate chop him across the back, causing him to momentarily lose consciousness.

When he awoke a few moments later, Blainely was already at the top of the hill and waiting on a rickshaw "Ok, come and get me alliance buddy!…What I mean is if any of you would still like to be an alliance with me, feel free to pull. I'm a true size 0, FYI."

"Ummm, you do realize I'm the only one up here right?" Duncan asked the starlet, only for Courntey to run him over a few moments later while heading up the path.

Luckily for Duncan, Gwen came by shortly afterwards to pull him back off the ground "What did you and Tyler trade luck after you got into an alliance or something?"

"Oh haha, very funny. You go on and get the good stuff while I crack my spine back into place." Duncan said to his girlfriend who seemed shocked at this.

"Really? That's awfully nice of you Duncan."

When Duncan realized he had just done something nice again, he groaned before walking away in embarresment "I'm going to go bang my head against a wall somewhere."

"What do you mean somewhere? We're on literally the most famous wall in the world right now!" Gwen pointed this out before shrugging and heading back up the slanted path. When she made it up there, she found that she and Courtney had made it up at the exact same time, next to a bicycle and skate board.

"Don't even think about taking this bike from me! You've already stolen enough, don't you think!" Courtney growled while getting into a fighting stance, though Gwen seemed very calm throughout this.

"No worries, I was going to let you have the bike anyways." Gwen said as she picked up the skateboard, while Courntey seemed surprised by this. She got on the bike and rode off down the path, glaring at Gwen till she was out of sight.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney: "I am not letting my guard down around her again. She won't buy me with an easy win that's for sure!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Gwen: "I may not exactly know how to ride these things, but anything is worth it for Courtney's forgiveness. And besides, my brother rides these things all the time. How hard can it be?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "Great, thanks to Cedric I'm beginning to look nice by comparison. There's got to be some way I can fix this…Not that I'd actually commit murder or anything like that."**

* * *

With everybody else that had made it to the wall on their way to the finish line already, Duncan ascended the slope and found the travel methods he had left to chose from. So far the only things left were a donkey, pogo stick, tricycle, and a pair of shoes. Duncan went for the tricycle as it could probably get him moving faster. He then read the instructions on the sign nearby.

 **PART TWO: Contestants must use the vehicles left for them at the beginning of the Great Wall to travel from the Simitai Path, to the Jishanling Path within the allotted time limit of three hours from the start of their journey. Various obstacles such as potholes and explosives will be laid around the path. If they make it to the path's end before the gong is rung, contestants will be allowed to move on to the final challenge of today. Failure to complete the challenge before the time limit runs out will result in disqualification from the challenge, and will put you at risk for elimination.**

"Oh great, a time limit challenge. Better figure out this potato while I'm riding this trike." Duncan said to himself, only for a loud rage filled scream to cover the air around him. Duncan not only immediately recognized it's source, but could tell that it was coming closer as he sat there.

"And I better do it fast." Duncan said ominously before pedaling down the path as fast as he possibly could away from the incoming howl of fury.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather was still struggling to complete the first challenge. So far she had tried, failed, and been shocked by Chris up to 21 times in a row. And with each shock Chris either increased the current or voltage, which in turn increased The Queen Bee's frustration. And on her 22nd time getting shocked, she had finally had enough.

"That's it, this challenge has to be rigged against me! I've done every possible choice on this wheel! I have to have come across animal 12 years after by now!" Heather growled angrily at the host, who didn't seem affected and still had his impish grin.

"You haven't stood on every possible choice Heather. That last remaining choice is the one you have to go to." Chris explained, though Heather seemed very skeptical of this.

"Yeah I'm so sure you're not going to shock me again the moment I step off the monkey section. I'm not giving you the pleasure of it McLean. I'll just stay right on this section." Heather said with her nose up in the air and her eyes closed, only for for them to snap back open when the UV chandelier turned green.

"Congrats Heather you've actually completed this challenge. Good thing too, cause I almost had a mustache."

"What but that doesn't make any sense. All I did was stand still on the monkey section!" Heather stuttered, befuddled at this turn of events.

Knowing this, Chris explained in his normal mocking tone "If you knew the Chinese zodiac or basic math skills, you'd know there are only twelve spots on the Zodiac. 12 years later and the Zodiac will reset itself. Blainely, Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen have all made it to the Great Wall; but Cedric and Tyler are still en route, so you have a slim chance to not get eliminated."

"I will win. Don't you dare forget it!" Heather hissed into the host's face and began stomping to the exit, only for something Chris said to click in her head "Wait who's Cedric supposed to be?"

Chris cringed when he realized what he'd just revealed on accident. Not wanting to face The Mad Hatter's wrath, the Host quickly backtracked "I actually meant Cody. Just a little slip of the tongue there."

"Whatever." Heather shrugged off his sudden nervous behavior, though in the back of mind she still had a very bad feeling from it.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Heather: "I can't believe I wasted all that time on the first challenge! And I'm sure that cheater Blainely as already made it to the final part! Damnit, this sucks!"**

* * *

The start to the Simitai path was currently very quiet and peaceful. Only a few birds and twigs covered the area and no one had come to collect the remaining items in some time. 20 minutes ago Tyler had made it to the path and taken the donkey which he'd named Ace. Currently only the shoes and pogo stick remained.

However the silence was soon broken by a furious sound incoming the area, which got closer and closer with each second. After about an hour of the yell breaking the silence, it's jumped up onto the edge of the path and skidding upon making contact with the stone structure.

When he had reached his destination, Cedric almost immediately calmed down with an excited smile gracing his pale face, still completely out of his Cody disguise. He pulled a jack of clubs playing card from the pocket of his jacket and began shaking it around. He stopped when his top hat, which he'd previously left on the plane had somehow dropped from the card into his hand.

"Even Red's made it up here before me? Absolutely pathetic. I bet Beanpole's spilled all my secrets to Pride by this point. I'd better get up there quick." Cedric said to himself before running up the slope of the path. When he'd made it up he was annoyed to see that the only items left were a pogo stick and clogs.

However this annoyance soon turned into mischief when he realized who else hadn't made it up yet "I can run fast enough to get to Beanpole and finish the challenge in time. The question is, can you Sloth?" Cedric mocked his absent target, before tossing the pogo stick off the wall.

"You Pride, have been very naughty this challenge. It's time I show you what I do to people who hide cards from The Mad Hatter. Cedric said evily as he unsheathed his cane and began his hunt for the Trapped Geek and the Delinquent.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "You should be able to tell what, or rather who's in that potato battery Pride stole. Beanpole's lucky I connected our mortalities, otherwise I'd turn him into a hash brown! But Pride doesn't have the luxury of mercy from me!"**

* * *

About halfway down the path, Courtney had gotten stuck in a very deep pothole. And was having very bad luck pulling it out as Chris had filled it with tar. She took this obstacle about as well as you'd think.

"Come on you bucket of bolts! I'm not going to lose this race to that dirty boyfriend stealer because you can't handle a small pothole! Chris is so hearing from my lawyers again!" Courtney growled in anger while trying to pull her bicycle from the pothole, though it refused to budge.

Eventually some of the tar squirted from the hole and shot right into Courtney's face "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Need a hand Court?" Gwen asked as she rode up on her skateboard, having very little success riding it so far.

"Not from someone like you! And besides, I'm doing just fine." Courtney said proudly as she continued to tug on her bike, only for more to squirt from the pothole and onto her face.

Gwen looked around for a certain something, only to notice an icicle hanging from a nearby tree. She dashed up to it quickly and removed it, and started rubbing it against the wheel that was stuck in the tar. To Courtney's surprise, this loosened up the wheel enough to were it could be pulled out.

'How did you?"

"I got stuck in a small tar pit once as a kid when some jerk pushed me in. Some was stuck on my skin so my mom rubbed ice against it. Turns out ice causes displaced tar to flake off." Gwen explained only for Courtney to begin riding off on her back.

"Real nice, but don't think this means we're friends or anything." Courtney continued to growl at her former friend, only for her bike to hit a sudden speed bump. A speed bump that hissed.

She looked down to see she had just ran over a very angry looking Chinese Cobra. Things only got worse for the, when it called for its friends, who slithered from several cracks and openings in the wall.

As Courtney removed her bike's front wheel from the provoked reptile, Gwen asked quietly as the cobras surrounded them "Got any ideas on how to get out of this."

"Of course I have an idea." Courtney whispered back only to scream and begin riding off on her bike as fast as she could from the snakes, with Gwen following suit with her skateboard "RUUUUUUUN!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "What are Chinese Cobras even doing here?! They're indigenous to _Southern_ China!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chris: "We had them imported!"**

* * *

Now Duncan was sure he'd made enough distance to avoid Cedric . Even after the screaming stopped around 30 minutes ago, Duncan refused to stop pedaling for a second until he was sure Cedric couldn't catch up. Once he'd stopped he began to carefully examine the potato battery.

"Now what's the deal with this thing? And what's so important he felt the need to hide it?" Duncan asked himself as he looked at the switch, noticing it had two settings. One for speach, and the other it was currently set to, silence. Curious, he flipped the switch to speak.

He had no way of knowing what was about to happen next. The potato started talking through the speaker implanted in it's side "You better set me down right now Hatter, because I'm not cooperating with any sick plan of yours!"

When Duncan heard the tuber suddenly talk, he screamed loudly in response. Upon hearing the unfamiliar scream, the potato battery screamed as well, starting a cycle of screams between the two. Eventually Duncan recognized the potato's voice and realized who they were.

"Wait a minute here, Cody?" Duncan asked through his epiphany.

Cody was equally shocked at this turn of event and also asked "Duncan? You were the one who found my message?'

"Believe me it took some effort to get you out without Cedric noticing." Duncan said before remembering the scream from earlier "For about five seconds."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Cedric. Is he really that bad at acting as me?" Cody asked through his speaker.

"Well his geek performance is really bad, but that's not the point. Back in juvie there was a guy a couple years younger than us named Michael "Mal" Doran who was a gang leader running the place. And his main enforcer was a guy named Cedric von Túfeice. If you did anything to cross Mal, he would have Cedric hack you up and burn you in the incinerator."

"Yep that sounds like Cedric all right. Do you know who's still in the game, and where are we?"

"We're somewhere in China right now. The one's left are Heather, Gwen, Courtney, me, Tyler, I guess you, and Blainely?"

"Who's that last girl again?"

"I'm not really sure either, Chris just sort of put her in. But what I want to know is how that lunatic got your body in the first place." Duncan asked the potato battery, who groaned.

"You're probably the last person I wanted to tell this to besides Gwen or Tyler. Back when I was a kid, I found something in a box and-" Before Cody could go on any further, something swept by and knocked Cody out of Duncan's hands.

Duncan's heart dropped when he saw it was Cedric who was responsible "I'm impressed Pride, you actually used your six remaining brain cells to find Cody. But I'm dissapointed in you Beanpole. Reentering a game of cards you've already lost. For shame."

"I really hate you. With every lady killing cell of my body I hate you." Cody growled before he noticed Cedric reaching for his speech switch "Listen Duncan! That talisman is the only thing you can use to defeat him! Get it and he's open game. Also you can get me back in control by hitching this talisman back on him. Check every seat on this pla-"

"That's enough of that Beanpole! Afraid you can't kill ladies as a potato, but I can kill plenty for you while you're on leave. Starting with Pride." Cedric said while walking slowly towards Duncan, strangely leaving his cane behind. Then Cedric suddenly sped up and charged, but Duncan was barely able to grab Cedric and toss him into a nearby Buddha Statue, which caused him to scream in agony as the bronze burned his skin.

Cedric rose up from his burn looking incredibly pissed at the Delinquent, though he disguised this with a large pointy grin. Before The Mad Hatter could do anything more though, he heard the sound of several guns cocking. He looked around to see four well dressed Chinese men encircling him with guns aimed.

"Chinese Interpol eh? Bout time you blokes actually made you're presence known." Cedric said boredly while picking his teeth before one of them began to speak.

"Cedric Von Túfeice, we have a warrant for your arrest. The charges against you include numerous cases of first and second degree murder, kidnapping, domestic terrorism, and arson you. You have the right to remain silent."

"And you have the right to kiss my ass. Do Interpol agents even have to read you your Miranda Rights?" Cedric asked while lighting another ciggarette.

"We could just shoot you now if you'd prefer."

"Gasp, you're going to shoot me! Don't you know that guns kill people?!" Cedric cried melodramatically only for his voice to turn cold once again "But then again, so do knives!"

Now in his frenzy mode Cedric pulled his cane back through an unknown force, and used it to immediately decapitate the agents closest to him. From there on in it was pure chaos on the wall. The agents began shooting rapid fire at the demon to no avail as he simply healed and ejected the bullets. Cedric then charged another agent, stabbing him repeatedly. Noticing someone else coming from behind, he stabbed behind him, hitting another agent through the skull. Cedric then backflipped onto the final agent and began strangling him.

"I'm a bit bored with knives. I think this time I'd prefer just throttling the life out of you with my bare hands!" Cedric said only for another knife to plunge into his head, releasing his grip on the man as another soul departed.

Duncan looked at his enemy corpse and then his own knife in shock, only to look at the other agent sprinting away "Thanks kid! You're my hero!"

"I'm not a hero! I'm a bad guy!" Duncan yelled in frustration to the retreating man, only for Cedric to revive and backhand him in anger.

"You've got that right Pride. You're no hero if you were you would've stopped me by now. Buy the thing is, you're just afraid." Cedric insulted his pawn once again.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Lies! I can tell when people lie to me you know Pride. But that's not the only thing you're scared of. You're scared of losing your cool bad boy image, and will do anything to keep it. But if you stand up to me, that will make you a hero, which is the opposite of what you want isn't it. I was wrong about you Pride, you're not a psychopath or a goodie goodie. You're just a pathetic little coward!"

Duncan had finally lost all energy or will to fight back. Because Cedric's words had completely broken through him. The only thing he could do was watch as the demon walked away down the path, and let out a defeated scream.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me! All but one! You guys are one of the most powerful nations on the planet and you're telling me you can't take down a cosplayer from a century old book? I've got enough budget problems as it is!" Chris screamed into the phone, only to notice the camera was rolling "Welcome back! Our contestants are really pushing the 3 hour time limit, as the race draws to a close."

When he finished speaking Courtney and Gwen charged over the finish line, still moving at top speed from the cobras, which had given up chasing them awhile ago. Once she was sure there was no more danger, Gwen got up into Chris' face.

"Cobras? Are you serious?"

"There was money leftover. At the time anyways. Besides Cody got through with no trouble so I don't know why you're complaining!" Chris pointed to Cedric, now back in his disguise walking calmly across the finish line. Covered in several cobras.

"Does anybody know how to remove these things? Their venom is really giving me a rash." Cedric said nonchalantly while everyone else looked on in confusion. Seconds later Tyler came riding in on Ace, only to fly off when the donkey came to an abrupt stop.

"And it looks like Tyler's here. As well as Heather!" Chris said as he watched the Queen Bee uncontrollably dash down the hill as a result of high momentum.

"Can't stop! Losing traction!" Heather yelled as she ran down on the painful wooden shoes, eventually running straight into the gong "Please tell me I at least beat Blainely."

Her hopes were immediately crushed when Blainely lazily spoke from her rickshaw "Sorry but here I am. I had the best tour of Beijing that could be offered. I even did a bit of shopping."

"But who pulled you?" Cedric asked despite already knowing the answer.

"How did you survive that many cobra bites?"

"Wait a minute, where's Duncan?" Gwen asked when she realized her boyfriend wasn't there, only for Chris to shrug.

"Probably somewhere else on the wall, so I sent Chef to get him. Unfortunately he's going to miss out on the meal I had prepared for you all!"

"Great a meal. I can't wait to see the catch McDorito." Cedric snarked at the Host while scaring the last of the cobras off.

* * *

Cedric was right to be suspicious. All the contestants left in the challenge were seated in a Chinese restaurant with Duncan at a separate table nearby. Meanwhile Chris stood in front of them with an excited grin "Welcome to an authentic Chinese restaurant, where you'll be enjoying its dishes."

"What's so bad about Chinese food?" Tyler asked only for Chris to give the answer.

"Yes, but this is authentic Chinese food, unlike most stuff you find back in Canada. So you'll be enjoying real Asian delicacies such as grasshoppers, balut, and deep fried tarantula." Chris said sadistically while Gwen sighed.

"Guess you were right Cody there's always a catch."

 **PART THREE: Contestants will eat servings of authentic Asian delicacies in whole, opening their mouths to prove they ate their serving. The one who fails to complete it will sit at the losers table for the duration of the challenge. Servings will continue till only one remains. All others will be at risk for elimination.**

"And with that in mind, I think a little dinner theatre is in order." Chris said while the first dish was passed out and the musical chime rang. In response, they all groaned.

 _A little Chinese Lesson for you!_

 _Man man chi means enjoy your meal_

Now everyone else besides Chris sang

 _Man man chi is no raw deal_

"Is it roasted eel?" Tyler asked as he examined the sandwich in front of him.

"Nope donkey meat!" Chris said resulting in many of the contestants reviling in disgust.

The only exceptions were Cedric who tossed the dish into his mouth with no problem, and Tyler who began to panic "Ace! Are you still alive? Fart if you can here me!"

Blainely easily finished her dish, while Courntey forced her serving down with a few chews and a quick gulp. Gwen and Duncan however were having a bit more trouble. And Heather was eating at the slowest rate. However she was spared as Tyler didn't take a bite.

"Sorry guys, I just can't eat Ace." Tyler said remorsefully to his alliance.

 _Man man chi times ticking on the clocks_

 _Man man chi, cause something smells like socks_

"It's as hard as a rock!" Gwen said as she banged her meal against the table.

"Can't handle a raw egg weird goth girl? Heather asked she tossed the egg into her mouth, with Blainely and Cedric following suit. That is until Chris explained what it was.

"That's a Century Egg. A week old boiled egg preserved in sulfur and other dust!" Chris explained cheerfully while Heather gulped hers down in horror, before vomiting.

"You're out Heather. Puking is not allowed in the challenge."

"You never said that!" Heather objected, which didn't budge Chris.

"Well I'm saying it now. Move it!"

 _Man man chi means dinner for four_

 _Man man chi, we've got room for more_

"I think I'm nearly done for!" Courtney said as she looked down at the bowl of larvae set in front of her.

"Live mealworms, local delicacy!"

While Courtney visibly gagged at this, the others were strangely unaffected. Blainely seemed very pleased with what she got, Cedric flat out gorged on the live dish, and Gwen just shrugged.

"Big deal, I've eaten worms on dares when I was 10. This is no problem." Gwen said happily, before reluctantly eating the bowl. Eventually she finished while Courtney was only halfway through.

"I'm pretty impressed. You three have all the dishes I've set in front of you with little problem. But will these next two break you? Courtney go sit down at the loser bench while I present your next dish."

 _Man man chi means don't get the squirts_

 _Man man chi, feels like we're eating dirt_

Gwen looked at the small egg set in her bowl and asked "Is this really the worst. I mean seriously what's so bad about an egg?"

"Honestly McEraser, you're losing your touch!" Cedric said smugly before tossing the egg whole into his mouth.

Chris was about to scream at him for the intentional misnaming again, only to calm down and smile with equal mischief "That's fine. And it's not just an egg, it's Balut. A Cambodian in which a duck egg is fertilized, letting the embryo develop into a fetus before consumption."

When Cedric heard the explanation, he stopped chewing immediately before swallowing slowly, much like Heather did before. After vomiting in his mouth and forcing it back down he stood up and walked away "Excuse me, I need to get a glass of water."

"Oh how the might have fallen." Chris smiled at his revenge before turning to Blainely and Gwen, the former whom had already started her egg which looked suspiciously like chocolate "You girls gonna have a similar reaction?"

"I'm not eating an unborn duck. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind!" Gwen stood her ground only to sigh when Blainely finished hers and Cedric came back looking worse for wear.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "I have some standards and one of those thing is never directly harm something younger than me. With some exceptions such as the bonfire back in Sweden. But I'm still doing fine! *gags* Uh oh"**

 ***Vomits on the floor***

* * *

 _Man man chi, looks like we're down to two_

 _Man man chi we'd rather eat our shoes_

"Wait!" Heather objected having been examining Blainely carefully throughout the challenge, noticing something when Chef was giving out the bowl of monkey brains "How come Blainely'a food looks so much better than Cody's"

Cedric smiled when he saw his plan had come to fruition, but played along and peered at the bowl "Now that you mention it, it does seem to be a bit pink for grey matter."

"It's exactly the same." Blainely lied, though with further examination it became clear it was not the authentic dish.

"Chris someone is giving Blainely actual food instead of this grossness! I demand satisfaction!" Heather argued to the host, with no one noticing when Cedric swapped Blainely's dish with his own.

"I'm trying to take care of some budgeting here! No budget equals no show. Just get on with the challenge!" Chris said angrily before turning his attention back to the phone.

"Guess the host know bullshit when he sees it little girl." Blainely sneered to Heather and took a bite of the bowl, only to realize it wasn't the dish she'd been served and vomit it up. While Cedric at the bowl of ice cream in a nanosecond due to his ravenous sweeth tooth.

 _And now you finally see!_

 _Its victory for me!_

"And Cody's the winner this time around! The rest of you, decide who should be banished from the empire tonight." Chris said while everyone else looked surprised at the results.

* * *

"Ladies, gentlemen, Blainely. I only have six marshmallows on this plate. Whoever doesn't get one will have to take the coveted Drop of Shame. First off, Cody's immunity." Chris said before tossing the snack to the demon "Next up is his Courtney, Duncan, and Tyler!"

He then turned his attention to Heather, Gwen, and Blainely "Ladies, I only have two marshmallows left. All three of you have made a lot of enemies this year, and each one of you received a vote. With only one to her name, Gwen's safe!"

"Yes!" Gwen cheered after catching the marshmallow, leaving Heather and Blainely left.

"Heather, Blainely. One of you has done really poorly this challenge, while the other has done suspiciously well. But in the end you came out equal. Both of you got three votes!"

"What? Did Blainely vote twice?"

"Now we have to do a tiebreaker right?" Blainely asked irritated by the results.

"Nope, the thing is we've got more episodes then people this year which is no good for math. And the budget is really getting under my skin, so why don't you both take off?" Chris announced, shocking everyone and causing Cedric's grin to grow even bigger.

"How's getting rid of me going to save money?" Heather asked, angry at losing the game once again.

"Food, space on the plane. I dunno, you're both just really annoying." Chris said as he tossed parachutes to the both of them, while Chef began pushing them towards the drop zone.

Before the could be dropped, Blainely objected "Before we go I've got some things to say. Cody's not as docile as you'd think. You better watch out. Ezekiel is still hiding in the hold! I've been watching some tapes, and Cody was definitely right about you Courtney. Heather, we all know you were into Alejandro, so just give it up and confess already."

"Would someone please toss her out already?" Duncan said angrily, in a very bad mood from earlier today.

"I don't know, this is actually pretty fun!" Chris said smugly only for Blainely to keep talking.

"You want to hear something really fun? They wanted me to host the show! But I said no and-" Blainely didn't have time to finish before Chris pushed and Heather out the plane.

"Now then, you stil have a decision to make Cody. Who's going to be in First Class with you tonight." Chris said while scuffing his hands.

"I'll bite, Pride you're up."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "Duncan and and Cody are friends? This game just keeps getting weirder."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "Great now I'm on an even tighter leash than before. Damnit I wish I could just snap that tape like a twig!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "I figured tonight would be double elimination. Thst's why I had Pride and Red sprinkle in a few votes to make sure of a tie, while I voted for Hilton. But today was way to close in terms of being caught. But with only five left, I can win either way."**

* * *

"I can't tell whether I love or hate this guy! Will Cedric be revealed? Will this budget ever be fixed? And how much trouble is Chef in this time?" Chris asked while glancing over to a very nervous Chef "Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Man my stories update weirdly don't they? Well with school work pumping up as finals draw close, expect the next chapter to take a bit longer. We're getting very close to the climax of the story and you won't want to miss it. Follow, favorite, and review, and do the same to Lord NV's story.**

 **. . .**


	12. On the Hunt Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story aside from Cedric's character...Just don't tell him I said that ok?**

 **Chapter 12: On the Hunt Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we took a shocking trip to China. Or at least Heather did when she failed the first challenge more than anybody else did. Meanwhile Cedric caused more trouble for our budget and international relationships by hacking up some Interpol agents sent to catch him. Gwen tried to make up Courtney but instead she just made up with a wandering clan of Chinese cobras. While Duncan had a complete breakdown because of Cedric torturing him. Because of the budgeting issues and Cedric causing some more internal issues, we had a two for one sale on losers with Heather and Blainely, the latter of whom was being assisted by a repeat offender!" Chris said while glaring at his anxious pilot.

"We're down to the final five. Cedric, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Tyler. Who won't make the cut for the final four? And how will I punish Chef for helping someone cheat? Again!" Chris asked the audience while Chef responded with a nervous gulp "Find out in this totally game changing episode of Total! Drama! Wooooooooord Toooooooouuuuuuuur!"

* * *

Tyler was currently sitting in Loser Class with no one else but Courtney and Gwen. And the former was releasing thick hatred at the other, no doubt for the previous incident he'd revealed to the plane back in Greece. He'd been invited back to First Class last night but was forced to leave by Chef when it was lights out.

And he could tell that Gwen was just as uncomfortable as he was "So pretty weird how Chris suddenly decided to do a double knockout last night, right?"

"I'm just glad I wasn't caught up in it. Especially after how badly I screwed up during the eating challenge last time."

"Still surprised how good Cody did at that challenge. Well right up until the Balut anyways. He did better than me at it that's for sure. At least it got that cow Blainely out." Gwen grumbled at the thought of the starlet.

"Not like she's the only cheating whore around here that deserves elimination around here." Courtney once again insinuated something which made Gwen groan in frustration "And it'll happen sooner or later. You're little guy's alliance has the advantage in numbers, and since I plan on winning this next challenge, you'll have no choice to vote Gwen out. Either that or Duncan will have to find another person to betray."

"But what if one of us win. We won't vote out Gwen since Duncan and Cody like Gwen. Or at least I think Cody does; bro's kind of hard to read. Are all british people like that?" Tyler asked which seemed ridiculous to Courtney.

"Since when is Cody british?"

"He's sounded like he's from England since Australia I think. Maybe it's just a new thing he's trying out?" Tyler asked before he saw Duncan coming through wearing clown make up similar to the one he'd worn back in Sweden "Duncan, what are you wearing?"

"Let's just say that Chris pays the DOP waaaaaaaay to much. Now if you excuse me I've gotta wash this monkey suit off." Duncan said bitterly while his ex quipped at him.

"Why do that? With that much clown make up on you and Gwen can match." Courtney mocked her ex-boyfriend while he merely walked away, much to her shock "That's weird. Usually Duncan will try to start a fight."

"Now that you mention it, Duncan's been acting pretty weird lately too." Gwen leered curiously at the delinquent as he stomped down the hall.

* * *

When he was sure no one had followed him Duncan angrily wiped the clown make up off his face and punched the wall next to him "Thanks to that Red-eyed jerk I'm losing my edge. Why do I feel so guilty about everything! Screwing up Gwen and Courtney's friendship, letting Al die..." Duncan looked shamefully at the ground for a moment before regaining his hard look.

"I'll show him who's a coward! How about a classic skull and crossbones!" Duncan pulled out a can of spray paint and tagged the wall with graffiti only for Cedric to come by.

"What a cute little bunny." Cedric sneered which only made Duncan angrier.

"Don't call me that asshole!"

"I was talking about painting Pride. Don't take things so personally." Cedric mocked him as he walked back to First Class.

"It's not a bunny! It's emotional graffiti!' Duncan yelled back at the demon and threw his paint can against the wall only for it to ricochet back and hit him on the forehead.

He quickly got back up and stomped back into the cargo hold where he saw what appeared to be a pair of shackles and a large bloodstain covering the wall nearby. Knowing who likely caused this, he turned his head away in disgust only to notice something else near the drop area. Chef Hatchet's military jeep.

"That's it! I'll drop Chef's ride from 3000 feet in the air! That'll show Cedric who the real bad guy around here is. Without losing it and killing somebody." Duncan said as he hopped into the driver's seat and attempted to drive it over to the hatch, only for the vehicle to start sputtering.

"Great the starter's broken." Duncan growled as got in front of the hood and began doing work on the car to get it moving. He was done in only a few seconds, but then Chris spoke over the intercom.

 _'Attention passengers. We're about to reach our next destination, in the lovely Serengeti savannah. Hope you brought your safari gear! And anything that will prevent from blunt force trauma.'_

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "So I'm in the** **final five again. Judging by my track record this season, that's a pretty big shocker. But to be perfectly honest I don't I have many rabbits left in my hat right now. Unless Courtney suddenly forgives me, which I doubt will happen."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "Final five three times in a row! The only problem is I'm in it with that lunatic. But it's not all bad. Best case scenario I find Cody, take out Cedric, and win another cool mil. Now if only there weren't like 77 different seats on this plane to check for him."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "Well would you look at that, only two more idiots to go and nothing** **will stand in my way. As long I've got this tape I can cow Pride into quitting, and Red should be a slice of cake. But the question still remains. Who should I send home first? Lust or Wrath?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Courtney: "Looks like I'm in the final five again, and this time I did it fair and square. And it's not like I have any real competition left. All I have to do is get rid of Gwen and Duncan, and destroy Cody and Tyler in the finale. It's all outlined in my to do list."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "I still can't believe I've made it this far. With Noah and Zeke taking the early drop, I was sure us underdogs were getting the shaft again. But hey, I've already made it to the final five. That means I can keep my promise to Lindsay and win the game!" Woohoo!"**

 ***Falls back off his seat"**

* * *

When they landed and disembarked the plane, every laughed at Chris' current attire as to most westerners it appeared rather ridiculous looking "Nice dress!"

"It's traditional Masai warrior garb. And it also came with this little number." Chris said as he held up a spear and tossed it at the delinquent who'd been insulting him.

"Watch it man!"

"Trust me that's the least dangerous thing happening to you guys today. Welcome to Tanzania's Serengeti Plains. Home to over 70 different kinds of animals that can kill you. Seriously even the flies are bad news around these parts!" Chris said before pointing to a nearby clearing in the wild grass "Now if you'd please follow me to the first part of today's challenge"

"Wait, is Chef expecting a blizzard or something?" Courtney asked when she noticed Chef was wearing a heavy parka, unusual for the weather of this particular area.

"Behold, the penalty parka! Plus pants. Created and patent specifically to help people sweat out their cheating ways. Looking hot Chef!" Chris taunted his assistant resulting in an apple being thrown at his head. He managed to duck at the last second, resulting in it hitting Tyler instead.

"Hey McCheddar, what's with the footballs over there?" Cedric asked about the black and white balls on they playing field, which confused just about everybody there.

"You do realize those are Soccer balls right Cody? Your vision hasn't gotten that bad from the migraines has it?"

"Those are only soccer balls in like two countries Metallica. Everywhere else they're called footballs." Cedric explained to the goth while Chris got annoyed.

"It there are no more interruptions it's challenge time! You're first challenge combines two of Africa's most popular sports, Cricket and soccer. It's deemed, "Soc-Et To Me"!"

"It's called football here too you know."

"The challenge isn't a geography lesson Courtney!"

 **PART ONE: Each contestant must run one at a time, from the starting line to the nearby pile of African Safu Plums. They must grab as many as they can carry and run back, while they're fellow contestants kick soccer balls in their path. Once all the contestants have received their plums, they must whack them with a cricket bat to break a gourd. Whoever breaks their gourd first will receive an advantage in the next challenge.**

"You're gonna throw soccer balls at us? Oh how terrifying." Duncan said sarcastically before Chris kicked the soccer ball he was holding right into the delinquent's face.

"That terrifying. And just for that outburst, you get the first go!" Chris said while passing out soccer balls to the other cast members.

While Chris was doing this, Cedric slid over to Tyler and whispered into his ear "Be sure not to hit any members of our alliance."

It was at this point Duncan started running. Being that 2 out of 4 of the other players were going out there way not to hit him, he made it to the pile of plums in no time at all. However he still had to avoid furious kicks from Courtney and shot that Cedric aimed to just barely miss.

"Told you soccer's a wimpy sport!" Duncan said on the way back, only to get hit right in the nuts by a ball aimed specifically by Courtney.

In response to this Cedric picked up his plums before dragging him off "And that's what you get for not calling the sport by its actual name."

After dragging his shell shocked pawn off the field, Cedric went up next. Courtney intended to dispatch Cedric in a very similar way, only for him to simply duck whenever a ball got close. Gwen just flat out had bad aim, Tyler was trying not to hit him, and Duncan was still keeled over on the ground. Cedric made it back to the finish line with ease.

"How did you-"

"Remember Wrath, I'm small but I'm quick on my feet. You'll need to be trust me." Cedric mocked her as he walked back to his alliance. Just as Cedric said, Courtney did very well at this part of the challenge, citing her agility as well.

Tyler however had a bit more trouble due to his massive clumsiness, tripping on many of the balls and losing his plums many times after being smacked in the face. And Gwen just did flat out average on the challenge. Next up it was the batting challenge and each of them smacked their plums rapid fire. However Tyler continuously missed, at one point hitting Chef in the groin.

"Looks like the universe ain't pleased with you're meddling either Chef. But seriously, you're supposed to crack your own gourds, not Chef's." Chris mocked his cohost further while Duncan angrily exclaimed after failing to crack the gourd.

"Hey I'm used to smashing stuff with the bat. No middle man involved." The other players were having similar luck, with Cedric and Gwen having made little progress as well, while Tyler hadn't made a dent in his. However Courtney had a much higher performance rate, and cracked her's open with ease.

"Yes! Batter, batter swing!" Courtney cheered as she swung her bat like she would during a softball game.

"Still the wrong sport Courtney, but the rest of you have ten more seconds to smash you're gourd. And believe me when I say you want what's inside." Chris explained resulting in the others desperately trying to smash their's open. Duncan just flat out tossed his bat at the gourd which shattered it instantly, while Cedric did something even more unorthodox.

He walked up to his gourd and swallowed it whole "Tastes like chicken."

"Last one better make it count!" Tyler said before hitting his last plum, only for it to go right into Chef's groin again.

"Broken, but it's most certainly not a gourd. Tyler, Gwen; time's up! Neither of you get an advantage which will make it harder for you to deal with this!" Chris said while gesturing to a growling animal box, which frightened everyone but Cedric who seemed to know what was inside already.

"Should we be running now?" Gwen asked, while Chris answered seconds later.

"You should be scared, for Part 2 of today's challenge is a genuine African Safari." Chris said before banging on the box which opened to reveal a caged green humanoid, who appeared very skinny and deprived of nutrition and had many red welts and gashes around his chest "And the prey? Only the most dangerous, and wild animal of all! Ezekiel!"

"But didn't you send him out back in London?" Gwen asked, only to grow more concerned when the feral teen began biting his own leg.

"We did, but he must have hung on to the landing gear again! He's like some sort of one man cockroach infestation. Chef found him chained to the wall yesterday. I should warn you though, after all that time with our cast of animals, he's gone completely feral. Whoever catches him wins invincibility from elimination, and first class seats to our next destination along with a passenger of their choice!"

"Hey what happened to that weird robot voice that usually announces the challenges?" Tyler asked as the announcement hadn't come this time.

"We lost the tape for this challenge. Think one of our interns stepped on them before we fired them all back in Nevada."

"That's interesting but how are a bunch of unarmed teenagers supposed to catch a guy whose brain has practically turned to mush?" Cedric asked only to cough up about 15 small pink pellets "What the heck are these?"

"Those are tranq balls and your advantage gained in part one. Shoot them from these and they burst on contact, knocking their target out instantly." Chris said while passing out small orange pistols "Since Courtney one the first challenge her gourd contains 25 of these bad boys. Duncan has 20 while Tyler and Gwen only get five. Now if you excuse me, we need to give the violent psycho a head start."

Chef got close to the cage nervously and let Ezekiel out, resulting in the feral teen bursting out and running into the African wilderness. Directly after Chris came over with his nose pinched "Man you are ripe. But if you've learned your lesson, you can take that off and we can watch the tranq ball massacre live from the jeep."

"I would but the jeep hasn't been able to start since Jamaica. See?" Chef gestured to the car which he had rolled in with neutral in gear, before showing off its broken starter by turning the key. But to his surprise the car revved up just as normal "Wait a minute, I haven't even tried to fix this thing. Who could have done this?"

"Pride." Cedric immediately pointed towards Duncan, knowing it would cause the delinquent more embarrassment.

"Duncan! You fixed my jeep?! You're a good kid!" Chef said before he and Chris drove off after Zeke on the jeep.

This only infuriated Duncan further as he cried out with a groan "No I'm not!" He only got angrier when he heard Cedric laughing his ass off nearby.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh, I can't I just can't." Cedric practically howled with laughter before he keeled over as it came to a climax and continued writhing on the ground "Oh, oh, I think I peed a little."

"I'm going to go look for Zeke. Us and Cody were pals in the peanut gallery last season, so he should react a bit better to us." Tyler explained to his ally before walking off.

While continuing to glare at the cause of almost all of his humiliations this season, Duncan snapped out of his fury and chased after Gwen, who was currently following Courtney "Hey Gwen, mind if I tag along with you?"

"Are you sure the other guys would be cool with that?"

"Besides I don't want either of you around. Why would I even consider such a thing?" Courtney asked bitterly of both her betrayers, though Duncan didn't falter in his attempt at warning them.

"Cause Cody and Tyler are heading off on their own, and I could really use some numbers. Besides I could protect you from lunatics like Cody!" Duncan tried to warn them, only for them to break out in the chuckles.

"Protect us from _Cody_? Honestly Duncan, Chris has told us better jokes than that piss and vinegar." Courtney scoffed at her ex's words.

"I'm not kidding, you haven't been in an alliance with that guy. He's about as vicious as Heather!"

"Duncan, no offense but I've been on the same team as Cody twice already. He's about as threatening as DJ's bunny!" Gwen also joked around Duncan's sudden fears of the geek.

"I'm being serious, the guy's bad news. You need to watch you ba-" Duncan persisted in trying to convince them only for Courtney to suddenly shoot a tranq ball into his face.

"Ok, that was way too much." Gwen objected to Courtney's not undeserved attack on Duncan.

"He would have just kept rambling on about his crazy theories if I hadn't done something. Now go find Zeke somewhere else, and leave me alone!" Courtney ran off into the Serengeti with intent on hunting Ezekiel down, leaving Gwen alone with a knocked out Duncan, and Cedric still laughing like crazy.

But in the darkest most paranoid corner of her mind, Gwen remembered her most notable previous encounter with the geek since his headache somehow caused his personality to make a complete 180. And she began to feel that Duncan might have had a point.

* * *

 _When Duncan awoke he found himself shrouded in darkness, trapped in a room with only two bunk beds a small bathroom and a tv that only worked one hour each day. He immediately recognized the room as somewhere he'd been acquainted with since he was 12. His cell at the Manitoba Youth Centre, a place where his darkest memories had taken place._

 _He completely froze with fear when he saw the cause of those memories casually sitting on the top bunk, glaring at him intently "So Pride, remember this old hole they locked us in. They didn't care that 19 prisoners had broken out. Before they realized what really happened to them."_

 _"You can't touch me while we're in here! Guards! Guards! This psychopath is going to kill me!" Duncan began to panic as he saw Cedric hop down from the top bunk._

 _"What, you think that since they saved you from me once, you think you'll be so lucky again? Fat chance! But don't think I'm just going to harm you. That's his job!" Cedric pointed his long, bony finger behind Duncan._

 _The delinquent turned to see…his father glaring with shame and hatred "Do we love you? How could I have an utter wreck of a son like you."_

 _"What?!" Duncan turned away from the apparition of his father only to see an equally hateful Cody._

 _"And you call me a pipsqueak? At least I had the guts to stand up to that monster unlike you!"_

 _Duncan turned away once again only to meet Alejandro still covered in the bloody wounds and broken bones Cedric left him upon his death "Why didn't you thave me amigo? You could have thtopped him, but you didn't! Filthy coward!"_

 _"What did I ever see in cheating trash like you!" Courtney growled in his face._

 _"But you're more of a sociopath now that I think about it. A really low-functioning one!" Tyler repeated his past words._

 _He turned again only to be confronted with Gwen, only to see that Cedric's cane had been run through her forehead "I could have lived if you'd let your pride go and let him show that tape! You killed me."_

 _"No…You're not real! None of you are real! Haunt me no longer!" Duncan cried with tears rolling down his face, finally letting his guilt consume him. He then focused his anger at the Mad Hatter standing before him and charged, only for Cedric to make a clean cut across his chest._

 _Now all Duncan could only scream as all his skin suddenly started melting from his body._

It was then Duncan woke from his nightmare, screaming like a madman. Once he regained his senses, he saw that he'd woken up in a completely different spot then where Courtney had knocked him out. And also that Cedric was standing nearby, out of his disguise.

"I've been thinking a lot lately Pride, and I think that I should get rid of Metallica next. She's getting a bit suspicious of me lately so I think it's time we send her packing. But then again I could take her soul! With a body like that she's bound to have lived quite some time!" Cedric intentionally mocked his pawn, only for his response to act as a surprise.

"You know what, screw you!"

"So you're finally standing up to me eh Pride? Guess that means you can kiss you're bad boy image goodbye, and say hello to wimpy pathetic heroics. Or I could just so everyone this-ACH." Cedric yelped as Duncan managed to hit him square in his now broken nose, knocking the tape out of his hands and his hat off his head.

With the tape finally free of the Hatter's heads Duncan picked it up before snapping into pieces "I refuse to be your botch any longer. Cause guess what I feel bad. I feel bad about being a dick all season, I feel bad for not having a clean breakup with Courtney and wrecking her and Gwen's friendship, I feel bad for letting you mess with this planet as long as you have, and I feel bad for not doing this quicker. If being a bad boy means taking it up the ass from people like you, than I'd rather be a hero like Trent or Cody or heck even Harold!"

"That's good for you Pride. But I hope you remember the dire consequences for knocking off my hat after what happened to Greed." Cedric growled while his nose healed, and he placed his hat back on and unsheathed his sword "Kiss your soul goodbye asshole!"

"Bring it you demon!" Duncan said while pulling out a familiar tool of his, which was ironically rarely used as a weapon. His knife!…

Only for Cedric to almost immediately use his own weapon to slice the blade off the weapon, leaving Duncan disarmed and helpless against his rival's sword. Now all he could do was desperate try to avoid Cedric's mad stabbing of him, until he tripped back on a Sausage Tree root.

The Mad Hatter then slashed him across the chest causing Duncan to scream in pain, before he was impaled through the stomach with the sword pinning him to the ground. With his prey trapped Cedric slid on his gauntlet and reached towards the punk's face "Say hi to Greed for me. Enjoy your millennium of unbelievable agony in the soul of a demon."

"Crap no! Someone help! Someone! Anyone!" Duncan panicked as terrible memories of the first time in this position flooded his psyche, but he knew his time was up when lightning shot from the talisman and began pulling his soul out.

But to Cedric's surprise while he saw and felt the soul coming from Duncan's brain, he couldn't seem to get it past the forehead. While he continued to tug on the soul for a little longer, he realized it was futile when he saw small white lines holding the protruding soul down, and released it from his grip.

When Duncan realized he was still alive, he asked Cedric who was causally lighting a cigarette "Wait a minute, I thought you were going to kill me?.

"I was, but apparently Mr. White put soul strands on you like he did with Beanpole. These bad boys hold your soul to your body till the sweet release of death. Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way!" Cedric said while taking off the talisman and rolling up his sleeves, before repeatedly punching Duncan across the face.

After getting a little bored with this Cedric stopped to look over the bloody and bruised mess he'd made of Duncan's face "Had enough yet Pride?"

"I've wrestled Courtney before! This is nothing!" Duncan refused to show weakness to his enemy, which backfired heavily when Cedric removed his sword and began thrashing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Bitch slap, Bitch slap, Bitch slap, Bitch slap, Bitch slap, Bitch slap, Bitch slap, Bitch slap, and Testicles!" Cedric called as his attack while slapping him multiple times, before kneeing him straight in the crotch. While Duncan rolled over on the ground in agony Cedric used his sharpened finger nail to poke a small hole in his forehead, letting the smallest trickle of blood come out.

It was then he noticed something else at the top of Duncan's head "You're awful proud of this Mohawk aren't you Pride? I'll just have to do something about that aren't I?" Cedric chuckled before grabbing about 3/4 of his victims hair and pulling it out, causing him to scream in pain louder than before.

Things didn't get better for Duncan as Cedric unexpectedly ripped off his shirt, leaving him half naked in the savannah. He wondered where this was going for a moment, only to wince when Cedric took out his ciggarette from his mouth, but didn't snuff it out. Duncan cried out in agony once again when Cedric's ciggarette made contact with his skin, dragging it across. Once it was removed the delinquent looked down to see the demon had burned a message on his skin

 _PRIDE_

Just when Duncan thought things couldn't get any worse, he felt something raise him off the ground and tie all of his limbs to what felt like spokes. He looked around to see that he had been tied to a wheel that had suddenly came from the ground "This is the Catherine Wheel, which will spin around while I break each of your limbs before I kill you. Just like they did to the prideful in hell! But maybe I could have a bit more fun first! How about I pull at each of your piercings on by one!"

"What's going on here!" Cedric winced when he heard a shocked and angered voice from behind. He snapped his fingers to lower Duncan off the wheel, and turned around to see Courtney and Gwen standing nearby, completely horrified by what they had witnessed.

"Are you trying to actually kill Duncan! What is wrong with you!" Courntey cried at the demon. Despite her thick animosity with Duncan, she was utterly disgusted with the torture Cedric had put him through.

"I remember now, you were on the news for something when I was a little girl, and I know it wasn't good. And I know you're no DOP! Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Duncan?!" Gwen angrily growled at the one attempting to kill her boyfriend, who merely glared back.

Cedric knew that there was nothing he could do to explain this way. He had finally been caught. So he merely turned towards them and smugly took his hat off with a bow "Names Cedric, Cedric von Túfeice!"

"What?!" Gwen now recognized the name completely due to her morbid knowledge of serial killers throughout history and now fully remembered what he had been on the news for.

"You mean like the Mad Hatter Killer?! For real?!" Courtney asked, equally shocked as her rival.

"Oooooooooooo, spoilers! Time for a good old fashioned cliffhanger!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Told you this would be a real game changer. No redos, no way out of this, Cedric's identity has been revealed! And soon so will all of other secrets! More good news (well mostly for me)! Since the story _really_ branches off from canon here on in, I won't have to watch this train wreck of season anymore! Seriously am I the only one who hates World Tour? Unfortunately I'm going to have to go on break after this one for a few reasons.**

 **1) Peanut Galley: If you've been following you'll know there's a spinoff out by Lord NV. And while I'm nearing the final third of this story, he's literally at the very beginning. So I should really give him some time to catch up.**

 **2) Ninja of Santoryu: My other story which I need to work on this summer. I've on a break for this one for some time, so I think it's fair I switch hands back to that for some time. But in the meantime check out Lord NV's story!**

 **3) Writer's Block: I've had an idea for this chapter's plot for quite some time. But I only have a few details for next time handy. I'll definitely need some more thinking room before I can update again.**

 **By the way the nightmare sequence was inspired a similar (but less dark) scene from Strix Moonwing's "Candy for Your Thoughts?". It's a short read but among one of the fandom's best. I highly recommend it. See you later and I hope the parts from All Stars didn't make your faces melt. Cause it made mine melt.**

 **Now if you excuse me I need to go buy a new face.**

 **. . .**


	13. On the Hunt Part 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Total Drama. If I did then I would have FreshTv get off their asses and tell us something already!**

 **Chapter 13: On the Hunt Part 2**

* * *

"What's going on here!" Cedric winced when he heard a shocked and angered voice from behind. He snapped his fingers to lower Duncan off the wheel, and turned around to see Courtney and Gwen standing nearby, completely horrified by what they had witnessed.

"Are you trying to actually kill Duncan! What is wrong with you!" Courtney cried at the demon. Despite her thick animosity with Duncan, she was utterly disgusted with the torture Cedric had put him through.

"I remember now, you were on the news for something when I was a little girl, and I know it wasn't good. And I know you're no DOP! Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Duncan?!" Gwen angrily growled at the one attempting to kill her boyfriend, who merely glared back.

Cedric knew that there was nothing he could do to explain this way. He had finally been caught. So he merely turned towards them and smugly took his hat off with a bow "Names Cedric, Cedric von Túfeice!"

"What?!" Gwen now recognized the name completely due to her morbid knowledge of serial killers throughout history and now fully remembered what he had been on the news for.

"You mean like the Mad Hatter Killer?! For real?!" Courtney asked, equally shocked as her rival.

"No, not really. I'm actually the Phantom of the Opera… Well I am sexy enough to pull it off." Cedric mocked the girls with his usual remarks.

With the initial shock having worn off for a very brief amount of time, Courtney scoffed at his sudden appearance and walked up to him "Oh I'm so sure, we're right in the middle of a challenge and a serial killer no one's seen in years just happens to show up. And for the record the mask isn't that convincing." The girl insulted the Mad Hatter before trying to pull his supposed mask off.

"This seems like a fun game. How about I give it a quick try?" Cedric said before grabbing his head and pulling it off with very little reaction "To blow or not to blow. That is the question…which Wrath doesn't need to answer, since she's a big old dumbass."

"See he's some sort of robot or something!" Courtney continued to voice her suspicions only for Duncan to say otherwise while continuing to suffer from his injuries.

"Of course you can pull his head off. The jackass is immortal!"

"Cedric tried to kill Duncan in juvie. That's how he recognized him, and that's why he was trying to kill him!" Gwen continued to theorize which only made Courtney more irritated.

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"Still skeptical of my true identity Wrath, than explain the blood on my cane." Cedric said as he tossed his signature weapon to the girls for them to inspect.

Both girls took a whiff of the weapon's red substance and winced upon recognizing it "This is definitely real blood. And I recognize the design on the cane. This guy's definitely the real deal!"

"B-but that doesn't explain how he just took off his own head!" Courtney continued trying to work the details out in her head.

"Awww do the little children need help with their philosophy homework" Cedric used a baby talk voice to mock them, while suddenly appearing in between the two former Amazons "I took off my head for the same reason Pride gave like 30 seconds ago. I keep myself immortal by removing people's souls and adding their magnetic lifespan to my own. Kind of like this."

Cedric put his talisman back on, and once again showed a display of his powers on Duncan. Just like last time though, the soul strands kept the delinquent's soul from being removed causing Cedric to simply loosen his grip and let Duncan suffer more agony "It's great to make friends in Hell, don't you think? Especially when they're Baron Samedi."

"Are we sure he's not a sociopath? Cause he might just be completely insane." Gwen whispered to Courtney, now growing skeptical of the demon's claims herself.

Despite being offended by their conversation, Cedric kept his deadpan expression while lighting the cigarette clenched in his teeth and leering at them "I'm not crazy I'm a demon. Kinda gives me magical properties, like reading memories."

"For example I know that your father left the family shortly after your younger brother was born Metallica. Apparently he ran off with a pretty little dancer." Cedric mocked the goth as he walked away before turning to face them again "That about right Lust?"

"How-how did you know about that?" Gwen asked after he had briefly stopped toying with her.

Courtney however, remained skeptical of his claims "Anyone with a computer and some creativity could have figured that out. That doesn't mean he magically read our minds somehow!"

"Are you serious? There's a guy bleeding to death right over there and that's your biggest concern." Cedric asked the CIT before clearing his throat and switching demeanors again and pulling out a certain cross "Fine then Wrath of you really want more proof I'm not of this is earth, see what this cross does to my skin."

"That's not really much proof Cedric. I know a guy who's allergic to that metal…and has a British accent…and has weird nicknames for everyone." Gwen said slowly as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together into the horrible truth "No…no…No, No, No, No!"

"Looks like someone's finally figured it all out. Told you to put the pieces together Metallica!" Cedric continued to mock her as he changed back into Cody for a moment "He wanted a friend, and I wanted a body to take over. As long as he didn't know what I had planned, it would be a beautiful friendship! Unfortunately I got locked up, so I had to silence and replace him. He managed to take back control after I escaped, but in the end I managed to come back! And I got my international television debut!"

"No…You're lying…I can't be true!" Cedric's ears pricked up when he heard the new voice from behind and he turned his head to see Tyler, incredibly distraught and pointing his tranquilizer pistol right at him "It was all a lie? All this time on the show you were just playing all of us?"

"Not exactly, I've only been out and about since Greece, and I've only had control of this body since Australia. From day one to then it was Beanpole, while I was just a bystander he hoped would never leave the bleachers." Cedric said coldly glee before suddenly starting to giggle, as he said again with near euphoric glee "But I have to say that was fun, the day he figured out what I'd been using his body for. The utter confusion on his face when his only friend turned on him, the despair he felt from having all those deaths on his shoulder! It was almost orgasmic!"

"You bastard."

"He's completely insane."

Cedric briefly stopped his mad laughter to look at Tyler again with a sharp toothed grin "But that's not the real reason you're so pissed off at me eh Red? There's something else besides Beanpole in this equation."

"What do expect?!…You, you killed…no, YOU MASSACRED MY MOTHER AND HER UNBORN CHILD!" Tyler screamed at the demon who didn't seem to care about the subject in the slightest.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I don't really recall…Is would what I would say if I actually cared enough to feel sorry. I mean I've killed over 200 people; you can't possibly expect me to remember everyone I've killed can you?" Cedric flippantly said in order to rile up the contestants even more.

It almost worked on Gwen, but she noticed something odd about something he'd said "But wait, the police report after your time in juvie said you only killed 106 people!"

"I might have added significantly onto that figure during my tenure this season. With a plane we can go anywhere, which means I can kill anyone." Cedric said before his eyes widened as if he had an epiphany. He then snapped his finger not noticing the small spark that came out of his hand when he did so, and said with a grin "Oh now I remember! You were the brat of that woman I froze. She kept screaming about you and her husband, and pleaded with me for her daughter! It was…pathetic. But don't feel too bad. If it makes you feel better, I killed my mother too."

Now Tyler had been pushed too far by the demon. With a scream of pure rage he fired 4 out of his 5 rounds at the demon, only focusing on revenge towards him. Cedric just lifted up his hand, having caught all of them between the webs of his fingers "Nice shot there Red. But not quite nice enough." Cedric then flicked his wrists, hitting the jock with all four and knocking him out.

"Tyler!" Both girls watching Cedric's miniature rampage cried in shock, while Duncan merely tried to push himself back up while ignoring his injuries.

"You are a complete monster you know that?" Duncan said before coughing up blood. But for some strange reason the blood appeared to black "What the hell?"

"Surprised it took so long to kick in. You may not have realized this but I didn't prick your forehead for no reason earlier. I actually use atroquinine toxin as fingernail polish. At the most I think you have half an hour before your soul's ripe for the picking." Cedric said nonchalantly while relighting his cigarette.

Duncan would have normally begin to panic at the news of his impending death, but was far too exhausted from his previous torture to have much have a reaction. The most he could do is look at the black blood on his hand before his skin turned blue, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he began vomiting up blood.

While both of the spectators were disgusted by this, Cedric merely seemed disinterested as he walked towards his severely outmatched rival "It's a shame it had to end this way Pride. I would have loved to torture you a bit more before your untimely demise." Cedric said before picking up the delinquent by what little hair he had left on his head and tossed him away till he couldn't be seen anymore.

"It's been awhile since I've gone full power like that, even if it was just a flick of the wrist. Enjoy your last moments in Chad!" Cedric gleefully watched Duncan fly away before turning back to Courtney and Gwen "Now buck up ladies, we are still in the middle of a challenge you know? So let's make things a bit more interesting. If one of you can somehow catch Pride before he dies and get him to the infirmary, he lives! Now then, who wants to go save the damsel in distress and who wants to stay here with the dashingly handsome and tragically sexy villain everyone is secretly rooting for?"

"Gwen, you need to take Tyler and go get Duncan…somehow. That's the only way any of us has a semblance of a chance against this lunatic." Courtney whispered to her former friend.

"Are you just saying that so Duncan will end up dead?"

"Of course not! I don't hate him that much; atroquinine is a horrible way to go out!" Courtney scoffed in an offended tone before explaining her plan in greater detail "Think about it, I'm the strongest out of anyone in the final five, so I'll have the best chance of survival. And if we just leave Tyler there like he'll be a sitting duck! This is the best way for everyone to make it out alive."

"Alright, just don't let your guard down. This guy's completely off his rocker." Gwen said reluctantly before loading the unconscious Tyler onto her back and running off.

This left Courtney to face on her own "Well it looks like the person I have the least to do with on the show is challenging me to a fight. Let's face it we all know how this will end."

"Oh please. There's no way I'm going to be beaten by some top hat freak with an Australian accent!" Courtney scoffed at the demon's threats, which caused him to get uncharacteristically angry.

"I'm British you slag! Cockney!" Cedric growled in anger before calming down and resuming his normal cruelty "I hope you realize what you're getting into? The last person to challenge my gambling prowess was Greed, and all I had to do was frame him before I snuffed him out!"

"What?" Courtney cried in horror upon hearing the fate of her former crush.

"Don't worry about it though Wrath; I know he's in a much better place…Oh who the shit am I kidding, he'd probably be in Hell if I didn't eat his soul." Cedric laughed about Alejandro's fate, before scratching himself a bit and taking the cover off his weapon "Now I'm going to level with you here Wrath. You enjoy competitions right? Here's a quick gamble for you."

Cedric nonchalantly tossed his sword up into the air and let it land several yards away. While picking his pointed teeth with the end of his cigarette holder, he explained his reasons for this "That's my instrument, Chesire. We're going to have a tiny race to see who can make it to it faster. If you win, I'll help you with the rest of the challenge and I'll send Metallica home. But if I win, the not only will your soul be mine, but I'll eliminate you first."

"You can't beat me Cedric! I was CIT!" Courtney tried to hide her fear from his cold voice with her usual boasting.

The mad hatter just snickered and said "Sure you did love, and I've killed 220 people. Care to add onto that number?" Ignoring his threats Courtney ran forward top speed, certain she could outrun the demon. She was proven wrong about midway to the sword when Cedric suddenly appeared next to her and knocked her back several feet.

To her surprise, Courtney found herself coughing up a small amount of blood. Cedric smiled and began talking again "You shouldn't be too surprised. Even without my voodoo I have several of a demon's regular powers. Unfortunately I haven't gained some of them back yet. And Mr. Red took most of them away after he banished me."

"So what you have super speed or something like that?"

"And super strength. It's only a fraction of my real power though, what with the human body and all. Maybe I'll show you more of what I'm like when I go all out later."

"You're going to have to if you want to beat me!" Courtney showed off more of her martial skills by attempting to deliver a flying spin kick, though Cedric blocked it with his forearm like it was nothing and knocked her back again. The Type-A Girl wasn't deterred and she began attacking again, forcing Cedric back though he easily dodged while stepping away.

This payed off for her when Cedric suddenly hit something from behind, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. This sudden change gave Courtney to finish the demon off by ripping out his throat "Never thought I'd have to use that move. But considering what he's done I doubt many people will care."

"Don't catch your chickens before they hatch Wrath." A garbled voice came what she thought to be Cedric's corpse. He reached out and grabbed the throat, sticking it back in and stringing around the vocal cords before allowing it to heal "Sorry about that, I have to tie the cords just right otherwise I'll sound like Beanpole. One of the many downsides of sharing a body with that plan wrecking tosser."

"h-How are you even still alive after that?" Courtney managed to stutter out in horror.

"Didn't you hear what Pride said earlier. Thanks to the Voodoo Loa of Death, Baron Samedi I've discovered the secret behind complete immortality on this plane!" Cedric proclaimed before grabbing the thing he'd ran into from behind. He pulled it up to reveal his weapon before sheathing it "By the way, thanks for backing me into my cane. But I hope you realize what this means. You lose!"

"No way! I can't lose to you! I refuse to lose this game for the third time in a row." Courtney's fear turned to rage upon the realization she'd been completely outwitted by the demon. Not that Cedric really seemed to care.

"Stubborn are we? Fine then, might as well show you what I'm truly capable of." Cedric while putting out his cigarette on the sleeve of his coat, before suddenly snapping his own neck with a sickening crunch. Even more disturbing was the wispy black ball that suddenly started protruding from the center of his chest. With another snap to the other side, the ball sprouted out six spider like legs. The irises of his eyes then began to grow until his entire eye was a blood red color, and his hat was knocked off by black jackal-like ears coming from the top of his bushy head.

"This is just a peek of my true form as a demon Wrath. Still think you can handle it?" Cedric droned demonically with two voices coming from his mouth, one having his normal voice, while the other clearly had an American accent. Before giving her time to answer, Cedric and kicked the now shaking girl at her side which launched her several yards away.

Cedric wasted no time getting up to her with intent lengthen the torment longer, but to his surprise Courtney forced herself to stand back up despite the large amount of blood spilling from her mouth, and the fact that her right arm was now facing the wrong way.

"You're…not…going _…to…beat…me!… I'm…not…going…to lose…ever…again!_ " Courtney desperately panted out, ignoring the pain she felt with every cell of her body before using her good arm to try punching Cedric. This backfired almost immediately when Cedric grabbed it and broke that one with a simple flick of the wrist.

"I'm beginning to wonder how you didn't break my Pride lock instead of Duncan." Cedric boredly said while letting his partial demon form fade away and his human form come back. It was then he simply touched Courtney's forehead causing her to fall over as she was very close to passing out from the pain.

Unfortunately for her Cedric wasn't even close to done with her yet as he lit his cigarette back up "I thought that would be at least slightly more entertaining. I hope that shade I sent took care of Metallica and Red by now." Once he was done pondering, Cedric's sleepy expression turned into a sadistic sharp toothed grin as he brought his foot down onto Courtney's leg.

 ** _*CRUNCH*_**

* * *

Not knowing of Courtney's complete and utter defeat by Cedric, Gwen kept running after the airborne Duncan with Tyler carried on her back "Come on how much does this guy weigh? Does he eat bricks or something?" Gwen complained while trying not to lose track of Duncan's bleeding form. But this getting harder and harder as he flew farther away.

Things got even harder for her when a cane suddenly tripped and stopped her from going any further. She instantly knew who did this and glare at him "Cedric you bastard!…Wait how did you catch up with me so fast?"

"Because at the moment I'm not exactly me. This body is a shadow loa reflecting my soul onto it which allows me to be in two places at once. Allowed me to read Team Chris' memories while also getting rid of any suspicion of a stowaway back in Area 51."

"Why are you even doing this to us? What would a demon want with money anyways?!" Gwen voiced her problem before remembering what she was chasing after "Oh crap! Duncan!"

"Quite the dilemma eh Lust? Let's make it even more of a dilemma shall we?" Cedric said before clearing his throat and beginning to snap is fingers "Jack-be-nim-ble. Jack-be-quick…steal!"

Out of nowhere a sickly green blur sped out from one of the bushes and snatched Tyler right off Gwen's back "Tyler!" Gwen stood up, ignoring Cedric's presence to see what was responsible for what just happened. Noticing she was following it, the creature turned around to reveal itself.

"Ezekiel?"

"Don't be too surprised. Pride was always scheming against me so I needed a backup minion. I could have used a shade to possess him, but I thought it would be more fun to torture him into complete obedience." Cedric bragged about his action ps before speaking again "But here comes the really fun part! You have a big choice to make Lust! Will you let my card take Red away to drop off some nearby canyon or something? Or will you let Pride die a terrible midair death? What to do? What to do?"

Just as Cedric suspected Gwen was being pulled apart by what choice to make in the situation. Both would involve someone ending up dead, and there didn't seem to be a lesser of two evils. Luckily for her it seemed to be a choice she didn't have to make as a large figure suddenly leapt up and grabbed Duncan midair before descending back down in the air.

"What was that?" Gwen asked of the being that somehow saved her boyfriend.

"I think I have an idea of what that was." Cedric said with a glare before unsheathing his cane as if preparing for a battle. He was right as seconds later a large missile came flying at him which he had to deflect and cut. Gwen squinted to see the figure was sprinting their way, armed with a bazooka and covered with a hooded cloak.

After making it up there the figure slowed down and spoke in a familiar gruff voice "It's over von Túfeice! I can't allow your kind to do as the please in the world of the living!"

"Wait a minute, Chef?" Gwen almost immediately recognized the voice who took off the hood to reveal she was correct.

"I figured it was you who was resonating that soul type. But I'm surprised your confronting me given how traumatizing our last encounter was. But then again you didn't have your Death Weapon at the time, and you were in character. Eh Grim Reaper, Marlowe Hatchet! How's William Spears doing again?"

"Be quiet! A soul that's already died and gone to hell once shouldn't be allowed back onto earth or any planet with souls on it! Especially after what you did in life!" Chef yelled at the demon while aiming his bazooka at him "You need to be reaped effective immediately!"

"Not so fast Hatchet! You can't reap people not on the to die list, and if I go Beanpole goes with me! But that's not the only thing you need to worry about." Cedric pointed behind him to show Ezekiel was still carrying the unconscious Tyler away.

"Aw shit! That guy's definitely not on the to die list!"

"I'm not letting you anyone else while I'm involved Cedric!" Gwen cried in rage while pulling out her tranquilizer pistol and firing at the feral teen. After a few misses she managed to hit the feral teen, knocking him out.

"It's a good thing that Tyler was already out of it when that tranq-ball impacted. But on the bright side if you bring Ezekiel back to Chris, you win the challenge Anime Hair!" Chef pointed out to the Goth, though she seemed far from happy due to today's events.

"You give me too little credit reaper. Because I'm still here! And I'm still a contestant!"Cedric reminded them of his presence before using his shadow body to speed up and grab Ezekiel before running back towards the plane.

"Crap! Can't you stop him before he get immunity?" Gwen asked the reaper who just sighed.

"No can do. I interfered with him earlier thanks to my job as a reaper and the to die list. But now I've gotta do my job as co-host and avoid interfering with the game! Especially not after that penalty parka nonsense."

"So what we just let him win after everything he's done?!" Gwen objected.

"Hey, it's not like this is the final challenge. You've got some work to do before we can figure out how to get rid of him. I think that delinquent boy knows something about his weaknesses. Try asking him when he wakes up."

* * *

Gwen trudged back to the plane with Tyler in tow to see exactly what she was expecting. Cedric had already made it back with a now awake Ezekiel who was terrorizing and anthill, and a very pissed of looking Chris "Come on you guys! You let this guy win immunity!"

"Wait you knew everything?"

"Well I run the cameras and he's done confessionals out of Cody's body so yeah. Except for the part where he trashed my lounge!" Chris continued growling at the demon, who gave him a sword right up against up his forehead in response.

"Can it McPillow. I've only got so long before Beanpole's body shows back up with whatever's left of Wrath." Cedric said this specifically to rile Gwen up, and turned around upon hearing footsteps to see his original dragging Courtney by his good leg "How are you doing handsome?"

"Pretty good. Had some fun breaking three of Wrath's limbs and seven of her ribs. In the meantime you need to turn back into a shadow loa." Cedric said to his copy, who immediately followed the order by dissolving and transferring its memories "Huh, so Chef really was a Grim Reaper!"

"Courtney!" Gwen immediately went to broken and beaten CIT "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not. I can't feel my arms." Courtney managed to croak out before asking "So what's going on now?"

"Unfortunately that lounge wrecking lunatic won immunity for today. Seriously dude I'm completely tired of you by now. Not only are you making me use up even more infirmary space, but what you did to Ezekiel was just sick." Chris explained with clear disgust.

"This coming from the person who tossed him out of a plane without a parachute or mental help on three different occasions. But if it means so much to you then fine. Jack-be-nim-ble. Jack-be-quick. Come!" Cedric called Ezekiel who ran over looking like expectant puppy "There's something important I need to tell you."

Needless to say everyone watching was not expecting Cedric to drive his hand straight through Ezekiel's stomach "You're services are no longer required." Cedric said coldly to the feral teen, before tossing him straight into a nearby pride of lions.

Even Chris was disturbed by the Mad Hatter's excessive cruelty and cried out "YOU ARE PURE EVIL!"

"Oh boohoo McClipboard. Why don't you go rescue a tube of hair gel from a tree or something that your actually good at." Cedric said while once again playing around with his cigarette. As a result Chris stormed off in anger while Chef followed with both Tyler and Courtney on separate stretchers "Well that was a bucket of fun. Might as well move Pride's shit out of first class."

"You didn't answer my question earlier." Gwen said which attracted the Mad Hatter's attention "Why would you even do anything involving this type of show? You don't exactly seem like the type of guy interested in any monetary gain."

"Oh for the love of crumpets, can't I just be an asshole for the sake of it? I just got out of that seal Beanpole knocked me out with, I knew we were on the show with a plane, I figured I might as well continue my original chaos plan and have a ton of fun screwing with the world along the way."

"Damn it Cody, why did you have put us in this situation?" Gwen growled with her hands on her face, only to have Cedric say something that shocked her.

"Gag me with a spoon Lust. I know from watching the Paris challenge that your team has a knee jerk reaction of blaming Beanpole, but even though he shares a large portion of blame for my second murder streak, he has almost nothing to do with this one. If you really want to blame someone, then look no further than your horny little ass!"

"What?!"

"Allow me to explain. Beanpole locked me up with the Seven Deadly Sin Seal, which can be constantly reset as long as there's no other human souls within 5 feet. Unfortunately everytime someone does one of the sins nearby besides the person who last used the seal. And Area 51 onward, the only person not to break a lock was Red. Alejandro for his actions in the name of avarice, Heather for not doing any work while her team push themselves, Owen for his ravenous and disgusting appetite, Sierra for trying to force herself onto Beanpole and keeping him from interacting from almost anyone else, Wrath for her quest of vengeance harming innocents around her, Duncan for his pulsating ego as a criminal, and you my dear Gwendolyn for choosing physical attraction over basic human morality!"

"No…that's not true…You're lying to me!" Gwen tried to reason with herself from the reality of the situation.

"Typical human being, easier to blame others than accept responsibility. But you're really special Metallica, because your actions directly lead to my escape. Wrath was the last lock to be broken in Greece, and guess who caused her to get so angry? Though I could apply to Pride as well." Cedric said before turning around and dropping a few ashes into the savannah, before walking onto the catwalk "Accept you're a shite person just like me Lust. You'll feel a bit better."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: Damn it, it's all my fault that lunatic. But one way or another, he is going down!"**

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't realize that Cedric was the one who wrecked my lounge and not Alejandro! Guess that means I'd have to let him back in if it weren't for the fact he's a bit…dead." Chris said to his reaper co-host while relaxing in his hot tub.

"Hey, I'd just revive him if his soul weren't stuck in Cedric. Besides as long as his body's still alive his soul will still attract to it if released." Chef explained while walking out of the room to get more ice cream.

"Hope we don't get more backlash this episode from the whole Grim Reaper thing. But imagine the rating for the twist! _'Cedric Revealed in a Duel with Duncan!'_ I like the sound of that." Chris raved while eating more of his ice cream.

"So do I!"

Chris spit out the ice cream in surprise, and turned his head to see Cedric leaning above him "Oh great, what do you want lounge wrecker?!"

"I just had a few suggestions for the final couple locations. Now that I'm exposed I can walk around freely, and I've had these idea for a while." Cedric explained his reasons for being there.

"No way, we've had the schedule set for awhile, and I'm not just going to change it out of nowhere!" Chris defiantly said to the demon, only to find a blade held against his throat and his head pulled up by his neck.

"That wasn't a request."

* * *

"Well this royally sucks." Duncan said while confined to his infirmary bed. The anti-venom to the atroquinine did it's job well, but it also made him incredibly tired, though he couldn't rest with the ice numbing his bruises. He also required several stitches from the attack even with Chef's healing powers. The cigarette burns would apparently leave a permanent scar on his chest, which greatly irritated him due to his hatred of Cedric's nicknames.

"For once we agree on something." Courtney said, equally annoyed with how her confrontation with the demon turned out "So you really went to juvie with that lunatic."

"Yep. Can we not talk about that please. This ain't the first time he's tried something like this so it brings up a lot of bad memories." Duncan explained himself to Courtney's amusement.

"Guess someone's not as tough as he'd like people to think he is. Just like back at Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Like you're one to talk with those arms of your's Raggedy Ann!" Duncan teased back with his ex, only to hear the sounds of the small remainder of the cast and crew of the plane. He was happy to see Gwen, but only glared at the Mad Hatter as he walked in with the help of his cane.

"How you guys doing?" Tyler asked with concern in his voice. Unlike the others, his injuries from the challenge were barely severe enough to stay in the infirmary for half an hour.

"My catheter is full and my IV is empty, every part of me hurts and I'll be lucky to be able to participate next time. So pretty good." Duncan said sarcastically while picking his teeth.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I'd be happy to take a break from the game after three whole seasons of running around like an idiot." Gwen said with a playful tone, only for Chris to drop a large bomb.

"About that actually, I got an email from the producers and it turns out that one of you guy's injuries are too severe to continue any further in the game. In short it's time for a medivac!" The host explained, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Courtney exclaimed in annoyance.

"Please let it be me! I'm sick and tired of this show!"

"Quiet Duncan! Our producers have already decided who has to be sent back to Canada, and it just so happens that person is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Courtney!"

"What? There's no way I'm going home because of some…glorified Joker wannabe!" Courtney objected to her termination at the hands of Cedric.

Having been upset at either outcome, Gwen voiced her issues as well "But why Courtney? Why are her injuries so bad?"

"Because of her broken leg. She can't use crutches because of the broken arms, and we don't have money in the budget for a wheelchair. Duncan however, should be fine as long as he takes it easily till our next stop and doesn't break any stitches." Chris explained the reasoning.

"That's precisely why I broke it. If I do recall the terms of our game elimination right Wrath? That reminds me, you owe me one soul!" Cedric taunted the CIT as Chris and Chef wheeled her out.

"Screw you bastard! You're not getting my or anyone else's soul! You hear me?! I'll get you back for this! I'll get back!" Courtney yelled in frustration as she was evacuated from the plane, leaving the final four alone in the room.

"All according to plan eh Red? Looks like we'll be hitting the final three after all!" Cedric wrapped his arm around Tyler, who quickly shoved him off.

"Don't touch me!" Tyler said in uncharacteristically bitter tone, before walking out of the infirmary with Gwen following him with an equally enraged look on her face.

This left Duncan and Cedric to confront each other after the results of their previous interaction "How rude! If she was anything like my mother he should be happy she's gone!"

"You're not going to win you know? Now that they know who you really are, it'll be just like with Heather. They'll do everything in their power to bring you down!" Duncan growled at his enemy, who kept his normal composure in response.

"Quite fond of the big fancy speeches today aren't we Pride? But if that's the case your going to love what I've got to show you!" Cedric mocked Duncan as he pulled something out of his coat. To Duncan's horror it was the tape he thought he'd destroyed earlier that day. Cedric pulled a VHS played over along with a TV before placing the tape in "Let's give it a watch shall we?"

 _We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Duncan watched the contents of the tape in both shock and confusion while Cedric sang along with the chorus. Before he could ask what this was Cedric answered "I just turned on the camera back then, but I never said what it happened to be recording!"

"B-but you said it would be humiliating!"

"Indeed it is Pride. Humiliating for you to become my slave, and make such a big deal over nothing. But I still must thank you; without your help none of my plans would have gone nearly as smoothly." Cedric laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving the delinquent to stew in his embarrassment.

Now Duncan was completely enraged with Cedric. He was still terrified of him, but he still needed to be stopped at any costs.

* * *

 **(A/N): And thus Cedric has been revealed and the final third of the story is about to begin. And at the exact same number of chapters as the last one too! But don't worry I'm not cutting you off this time, as I fully intend to be finished by November. That is assuming school doesn't kill me this upcoming week. On a side note I want to thank AttackonGywn for being one of the very few to regularly review this story. Now in the meantime I need to work on brainstorming ideas for this last third before wrapping everything up, while also dealing with whatever schoolwork comes my way. Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time!**

 **. . .**


	14. Immortal Execution Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then the finale of Pahkitew Island would be a bit less…anti-climactic.**

 **Chapter 14: Immortal Execution Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, it was a beautiful on the Serengeti. Which quickly took a horrifying turn. Courtney rocked the cricket challenge, while Cedric ate his gourd. Then we had our cast mates hunt down the feralfied Ezekiel, who was brought down a couple hundred IQ points by Cedric's brutal treatment. Cedric and Duncan's rivalry hit an all time high, when Duncan defied Cedric to his face! A decision that almost got him tortured to death. But this turned to out to be an even worse move by Cedric, as it got him revealed in front of everybody, causing him to lose all of allies. Despite this Cedric used his dirty dealings to covet immunity, while Courtney got the second medivac of the season. What will become of the final four? Will Gwen, Tyler, and Duncan work together to exorcise Cedric from the game? Or will he bring down 3 tons of hell on their head. Found out right here, right now, on Total. Drama. WOOOOOORLD TOOOOOUR!"

* * *

"So I'm in the final four again? Never thought that would feel so horrible." Gwen sulked to herself as she stepped out of the girl's shower, only to see Tyler and Duncan standing outside the boy's shower with angry glares "What's been taking you so long?"

"von Túfeice has been hogging the showers all morning. It's not like there's just one in there." Tyler spat his name out with bitter contempt.

 _"Quit your whining Red, you wouldn't believe how much time it takes to wash down both mine and Beanpole's bodies. The fact we both have so much hair on our noggins might have something to do with it."_ Cedric told the jock from inside the shower room.

"I wasn't whining, I was complaining."

Duncan then started banging on the locked shower door "Why do you even need all the showers? Would you just come out all ready?!" The delinquent immediately regretted this annoyed request when Cedric opened the door, which flooded the hallway with all the shower water Cedric had been intentionally backing up inside the showers.

"Why am I not surprised he did that." Duncan gave a defeated sigh in response to demon's shenanigans, only to recoil in disgust upon seeing Cedric was still very nude from his enlarged shower "Would you put some pants on you freak?"

"Might as well add in a bit of fan service for the ladies, even if McToenail will just pixelate it all out!" Cedric said with fake offended tone as he strutted away, not bothering to use voodoo to clothe himself.

Gwen was equally bothered by this display as her boyfriend and groaned in frustration "Where'd my life go to where I'm now sitting in a demon's bath water."

"Hey at least it can't get any weirder now." Tyler suggested while wringing out his sweatband.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: *shaves out what's left of his mohawk, leaving a tight buzz cut* "It's a good thing I was already planning on changing the color of my mohawk so no one would recognize me after this season. But in all seriousness, I can't believe he's actually _more_ annoying now that everyone knows who he is. But that's probably because I thought we'd just kick his ass off after he was exposed. Guess that's too much to ask."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "That demon has had is way with this game for way to long now. He hurt my mom, my friends, and hundreds of other people. Now it's his turn to pay. I'm going to make sure he loses."**

* * *

"So he's got Cody's soul in that potato you dug out of the wall a few days ago?…Wait I thought he was possessing Cody…somehow?" Tyler asked from the confessional while Duncan waited outside, while explaining what he knew about the situation between the Mad Hatter and the Geek.

"I'm not exactly sure how this whole thing works. He's got this talisman that can rip out another person's soul, and he used it to kill Al, and now Cody's in a potato battery somewhere on the plane. I found him once but Cedric got involved, and now he's under one of the seats. I've already checked all the ones in first class and the infirmary, so that leaves the commons area, economy class, the cockpit, and Chris' lounge."

"So how are we going to figure out where he's hiding Cody? He's a lot smarter than any of us!" Tyler said before moaning in regret for a previous bad move "I wish we kept Noah on for a situation like this."

"Hey he got rid of Alejandro so early on because he's smart. Getting eliminated was a blessing in disguise for the pipsqueak. But if we want to figure out what the dickbag is up to, we'll need to connect our thought processes with his!" Duncan brainstormed, to the confusion of the klutzy jock.

"…What?"

Duncan smacked his forehead in frustration with Tyler before explaining his idea in further detail "I mean that we have think like Cedric would if we want figure out where he's hiding potato boy. Then we can just ask him what to do, considering he's had the bastard in his head for like half a decade; then we can finally just end this and finish Cedric off."

"But I'm not a criminal like either of you two. How am I supposed to track his thoughts?" Tyler asked.

"Simple, I may be bad but Cedric is just plain _evil_. So what you've got to do is think evil. Use evil tactics to get information, give him a wedgie, dangle him out the plane. He's immortal so it's not like we can actually hurt him for real."

"That's it. I'll interrogate him; evil style!" Tyler cried out in excitement before bursting out of the bathroom "Great idea Duncan, see you later."

"Wait aren't you going to wash your hands." Duncan inquired.

"No! Because I'm evil!" Tyler said with a faked mischievous grin, and walking off with an over the top evil laugh.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "He does realize there's a difference between being evil and unsanitary right?"**

* * *

Meanwhile in First Class, Gwen sat alone with Cedric sipping coffee nearby, looking as smug and confident with his plans as ever. After winning the Savannah challenge, Cedric picked Gwen to ride with him over to wherever the plane would be taking them next, as only the hosts and Cedric knew where that would be.

Cedric noticed the goth had been ignoring him throughout the entire trip, and being a classic narcissist didn't take kindly to this lack of attention. As a result of this he slid up Gwen and intentionally began to annoy her "So Metallica some game Thursday! I especially loved the part where I broke you friend's leg!"

"Piss off!" Gwen said to the demon, not looking up from her sketchpad.

"Now buck up there Metallica! You've gotten a golden opportunity for all those nightmare fuel lovers like yourself out there! You get to interview 2 of the most infamous serial killers in all of North America! I can tell you all about how I _stabbed_ and _skinned_ and _froze_ and _gutted_ and _torched_ and _bludgeoned_ and _shot-"_ Cedric continued to harass the goth who found it harder and harder to ignore the Mad Hatter as he continued to bang on the table with sadism pouring from his mouth.

He was interrupted when a pair of wooden handcuffs locked around his wrists. While this would normally be easy for Cedric to break out of, they had various religious symbols carved into them which made it impossible to touch the sides lest he burn himself. Cedric used his peripherals to see Tyler was the one who'd caught him off guard.

"Not even you can break through these reaper cuffs Chef gave me! So start singing von Túfeice, or else you're not getting off this plane any time soon!"

"But we're not supposed to sing till the chime happens!"

"Stop it! We need you to answer every one of our questions. Now what did you do to Cody?" Gwen spoke calmly to Cedric to both his and Tyler's shock.

In response to this surprising serenity Tyler pulled Gwen off to the side and whispered into her ear "Why are you being so nice to this guy?! We can't just give him whatever he wants!"

"We might not have a choice. I saw in a documentary that conflicting with a psychopath during an interview will only make him even more resistant. If we indulge his ego by making it all about him, he might give us the information we need." Gwen explained to the jock.

"You do realize I can hear everything you're saying correct?"

Ignoring the demon's normal snark, Gwen sat back down and began questioning "Earlier you said that I was going to get to interview two of the most infamous North American serial killers. But I only see one here. Or is there something else you're not telling us."

"Simple Metallica, you can't just become a demon. That didn't even apply to Mr. Red! You have to cross through hell's doors to actually have your soul's type transform, and to do that as a human, you've got to die!" Cedric revealed on camera before clearing his throat and continuing "I was a serial killer in life as well, killed quite a sum though very few were confirmed by the police. But what really caused me to live in infamy long after I'd died by taunting society through letters, and never getting caught!"

…

"Wait!" Gwen suddenly had an epiphany concerning the man sitting in front of her before managing to stutter out "I can't believe it, you're not just the Mad Hatter Killer, but you're also Jack the Ripper!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nope! That was actually a grim reaper called Grell Sutcliff and a noble woman in a deadly pair. But I'm not going to lie that was a very good guess. If there's one thing I do recall about my 1st spree, it's that it's the only time I ever used guns. And I actually did come close to getting caught one time, but luckily for me the officer didn't find me very suspicious when ran into him on the street. So I got off scott free."

…

"I think I get it now. You're the most famous unidentified North American serial killer. You're the Zodiac Killer aren't you Cedric?" Gwen asked with chilling seriousness in her voice. Cedric merely sat there for a moment before chuckling, proving her hunch correct.

"Bingo Metallica. Congratulations, you cracked the mystery millions have been trying to solve. You've caught the Zodiac! I mean seriously, who'd you think it was, Ted Cruz?"

In response to this question, Tyler glanced aside and awkwardly whistled, while Gwen resumed speaking "You said in your letters you killed to collect slaves in the afterlife. Considering you ended up in hell that clearly didn't work out."

"Of course it didn't work Metallica! I just wrote that down to fit the profile of the crazy serial killer the media was looking out for. If you want the real reasons for my crimes, it's best you dig into the past." Cedric said as he rolled his shoulders back, letting his wool collar jacket slide off. This revealed his arms to have several scar and stitches with his skin patches in various different colors of decay.

One could assume the rest of his body from the neck down was the exact same way "These injuries were gifted on me, by my dear old mum."

"So what you said about your parents in your court testimony was true?" Gwen asked the serial killer, keeping her matter of fact tone. She winced though, upon seeing Cedric's eyes lose their shine and his fanged mouth to widen into an unstable grin.

 _"Right down to the letter Metallica! I never did meet my real father, as he and my mother had only briefly met during a business meeting. My mother is someone you wouldn't exactly call a functioning member of society. She did make money though, but she didn't really bother to spend it on me. In fact she didn't even bother to give me a name, or put me into any records. She flat out threw away my birth certificate._

 _My crying constantly annoyed her so she made a habit of taping my mouth shut, and only feeding whatever food was left around from her clients. Things only got worse as I got older, as she brought friends over and dressed me up and frilly skirts and made me serve tea to her co-workers while they made fun of me; "mommy's little bitch" is what they called me. It was absolutely humiliating. She also tried to get me involved in the family business. If I didn't do as told, I could except more beatings and stabbings._

 _She didn't even bother getting me eyeglasses when I was nearsighted, she just stole a pair of plastic ones. This continued till I was about sixteen when I started smoking. I noticed there was an empty coke bottle nearby and ant hill, so I decided it would be interesting to put my ashes into the bottle, place it over the hole and see what happened. The confusion and anarchy the ants displayed as they choked on the smoke was great._

 _That's when a thought came in my head; I could make humans react the same way with the same lovely anarchy. I had an entire city to test my theory on after all. But I realized my mother was an obstacle, as she could try to turn me in for money once I'd started. So I silenced her with a pistol she kept in the living room._

 _From there on California was my playground. I could do what every I wanted since my name and fingerprints weren't on any public records. And as long as I kept changing my appearance with dyes and suits, there was no way they could catch me. One of the guy's who gave a description of me even got the wrong age!_

 _The letters had to be the most fun. I knew they'd work their butts off trying to decode it and figure out my name, but since I had no name it was meaningless! They never would have caught me if it weren't for Mr. White getting involved. I was actually planning on shooting a school bus' tire and picking off the brats as they ran off. But Mr. White put in some divine intervention which had the bus come earlier than expected. So it ran me right over._

 _My weapons went down a storm drain, and my costume was torn to shreds; so any evidence of me being the Zodiac was destroyed along with me. Since no one knew who I was, I ended up buried in an unmarked grave. There were a few copycats after I'd croaked, resumed communication and killed others to try and get attention. But they would never catch the real Zodiac._

 _I was tried by the Council of the Heavens upon arrival. Unfortunately the issue with afterlife trials is they can have your victims testify against you. So as you can imagine I was sent straight to Hell. One of the small million of humans to be eternally damned and it sucked nuts. Until I met Baron Samedi. As it turned out deities from other religions either went to Hell or Heaven depending on how they treated life in the universe._

 _We struck up a conversation and came to an ultimatum. He would loan me his veve talisman, and the power of voodoo in general, as long as I did a favor for him on my home planet of Earth. I agreed and got myself intentionally banished from Hell and back onto Earth, my soul sealed into that same Coke bottle._

And then I somehow ended up in Beanpole's attic in Toronto. He eventually found me, and the rest as they say is history!" Cedric calmed down near the end of his story.

While Tyler seemed shell shocked from the surplus of information, Gwen still seemed very matter of fact in leading on The Mad Hatter "And how exactly did you get banished from Hell?"

"I broke into Mr. Red's quarters and took a shit on his fine French carpet he tortured Robespierre into making. So he rubbed my nose in it and threw me outside for a couple of decades."

"…Okaaaay, so how do you really know Cody? I seriously doubt he'd just let you possess him." Gwen continued her interrogation while taking another sip of her coffee.

"We used to date." Cedric claimed nonchalantly, causing both Gwen and Tyler's jaws to drop resulting in the former's coffee pouring from her mouth. Seeing as he'd gotten his preferred reaction, Cedric laughed and revealed "I was just joking Lust. Beanpole's as straight as an arrow, and I'm asexual. Not all of us have to be bisexual like you and Wrath, Metallica!"

"You're bisexual Gwen?" Tyler asked, somewhat surprised by this.

"Sort of, I've only had boyfriends before and I've only told a few people in the game. But that's not the point! You're dodging my questions Cedric. Now how did you meet get Cody to give you his body?" Gwen continued her confrontation.

"Knowing I'm a demon is a privilege not a right Lust. I just didn't tell him till it was too late. And if you want to more you'll have to hear from the horse's mouth. That is assuming you can find him in the dark forest ahead of you. But disappearances are common in there, just as a warning."

"We can't ask him if we don't where he is. Where is he exactly?" Now Gwen had Cedric where she wanted him.

However Cedric just chuckled at the question, before opening his now milky white eyes and speaking in a voice distorted from his current one, his Zodiac one, and Cody's _"He's here Metallica, inside with uuuuuuuuuuussss!"_ Cedric said while turning his head around like an owl.

"Stop playing games with us von Túfeice! Tell me where my friend is right now, or I swear I'll-" Tyler lost his patience with the demon, who proceeded to vomit his stomach contents all over him.

"I am a demon remember Red?"

"Ok that's it!" Tyler tried to unwittingly smack Cedric, only to pulled away by Gwen at the last second.

"Don't play into his game Tyler. If we crack now, then he'll just keep messing with us!"

"Tell me Metallica, I saw from your memories that you have a small family with only your mother and younger brother, correct?" Cedric said while twiddling his fingers in the cuffs "You may be tiny, and not very well off, but you seem happy enough. It would be such a shame for something to happen."

Now Gwen was mad "What are you saying jackass?"

"Nothing Metallica, I mean I do have a rule against harming beings younger than the form I'm currently taking. But then again, there are a lot of people in the world. Some of them are probably fanatic over me, or even worship my species! I might say something out of context, which could cause them to do…something drastic to the child."

In response to Cedric's thinly veiled threats, Gwen lost her ability to remain calm and lifted the demon up by the collar of his coat with rage in her eyes "Listen up you waste of space! If you lay one atom on my family, I'll, I'll!"

"You'll what Metallica? I'm ever so interested. I'll tell you what, you let me out of these chains and we can settle the matter, Mano y demonio!"

Before the situation could escalate any further, a squadron of police suddenly burst through the doors of the cargo hold and first class, and began grabbing and handcuffing the contestants. However due to Cedric already being restrained when they barged in, they just picked him up.

"You're under arrest for crimes against the state of Texas!" One of the officers said as he dragged the final four out of first class.

"Wait, I've never even been to Texas before!" Tyler objected.

"Whatever it is, I'm 99% sure that Cedric did it!"

"She's probably right." Cedric conceded in response to Gwen's claims.

* * *

The three contestants were dragged out of the plane by the officers and saw a large prison which seemed to be costumed of entirely red bricks. Gwen looked around to see what was going on and winced to see they were inside they gates. While they were confused for a brief moment of time, they quickly understood what was going on when they saw Chris in his season 2 cowboy costume.

"Salutations passengers! And welcome to Huntsville, Texas where everything is big! Including this here prison, the Walls Unit!" Chris said sporting a very bad southern accent.

Ignoring the host's poor accent skills Gwen asked "Wait where's Duncan?"

She got her answer when Chef and a multitude of other police officers carried the delinquent off the plane and set him down near the rest of the final four "Hey watch the stitches pal, I've still got a day before these things heal!"

"As I was sayin', this here prison is one of the most noteworthy in the United States of Amurica cause it holds the most executions than any other in the country. And for this here challenge you'll be hitting the inside for a taste of life on death row!"

"Ummmmm quick question, what in hell's name are you wearing?" Cedric asked, annoyed by the stereotyping.

"I'm a cowboy! Don't you know that in Texas, everyone's a cowboy or a republican?"

"No they aren't. That's not even how people in Texas talk or dress!" Gwen pointed out more inaccuracies in the hosts beliefs about Texas.

"Hey, for your information, the locals love this look!" Chris got defensive and dropped the accent, only to hear a little girl passing by with her mother from beyond the gates.

"Mommy, look at the clown!"

"Ugh, remind me to fire the head of the costuming department!" Chris said sideways to Chef.

"We already fired all the interns!"

"Then find him in Canada, and fire him again! Now let's move onto today's first challenge!"

"Is it making fun of your crappy outfit?" Duncan continued to insult the host.

"NO!"

 **PART ONE: The last meal is one of the most common death row traditions throughout the world. For this challenge, you'll be making one of the most common last meal requests, a hamburger and french fries. They will be judged by Chris, Chef, and the death row cook for Walls Unit. The winner will gain a significant advantage in the next part of the challenge.**

"As the robot recording just said, you'll have three judges. Me, Chef, and my good friend and prison chef, Brian Price." Chris motioned to Brian, who briefly tipped his hat to the contestants "Now if you'll follow me into the kitchen we can begin today's challenge."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "I bet McKeyboard thinks he's clever putting the Texas challenge in a prison. I can tell you, if you saw what I did in China it will take a lot more than a few police officers to bring me in!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "I actually worked at a burger joint for a bit, so I think I have a bit of advantage…Okay I got fired in the first week for accidentally dropped a fresh burger down my manager's pants…But I still think I've got a shot."**

* * *

"You know you kids are lucky, for most people they've seen their last bit of natural light when entering these doors." Price said to the group of four, which Cedric merely scoffed at.

"That's a bit contradictory for me don't you think? On the one hand, I've committed crimes that'd get me 83 death penalties, but on the other, I'm immortal."

"Shut up you little brat. I'm surprised they haven't arrested you by now." Price growled at the demon with hatred for his crimes before pointing to four cooking stations nearby "Now get to your stations!"

The final four complied with the request and walked to their cooking areas to see that their supplies had all been laid out for them. They included some potatoes, beef, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, condiments, and the tools necessary for the dish "You have about one hour to complete the task. Now go!"

With her station right next to Duncan's, she slid over to her boyfriend and discreetly asked him "Are you feeling any better Duncan?"

"Well I'm going to have to take it easy for awhile, and I'll need to grow a new mohawk. But I'm otherwise fine; get any info where Cody might be from Count Doucheula?" Duncan asked his gothic partner.

He got his answer in the form of a frustrated sigh "We've got absolutely nothing we can use out of him. Well…we almost had him but he started playing with our heads and wasting our time till the challenge began. But we do know he and Cody definitely loathe each other!"

"How you figure?" Duncan used his normal teenage sarcasm while pointing toward Cedric, who had drawn Cody's face on one of his potatoes.

"So Beanpole, I've almost one. Unfortunately I can't kill you, but I can settle for this potato instead!" Cedric said calmly before suddenly and madly chopping up the potato with his knife. This got a disturbed look from Gwen.

An hour passed incredibly quickly for the contestants as they worked at a steady pace. With help from the instructions left for them on the table, they were easily able to complete the task. The level of quality it turned out though was massively different.

"So you all actually imagined to complete the challenge. I'm surprised you could even read the instructions I laid out for you." Chris continued his normal insults towards the contestants.

"And I'm surprised you can hear us through all that gel you're wearing McTurnip."

"It's McLean!" Chris got enraged again with the demon intentionally getting his name wrong, before clearing his throat and turning to Duncan "Duncan, since you have the most prison experience here, you get to go first."

"Whatever. I'm just surprised you didn't give us any bacon to work with."

Duncan passed out his servings to the judges, which got a seemingly average reaction. This didn't surprise the delinquent as he was aware that his culinary skills were only around mediocre. Gwen went next, and due to being in a small family she had much more practice cooking for herself. As a result her burger got a pleased reaction from the judges.

"Hey Chef, do you think I'm gaining weight again? My boxers seem to be getting tighter." Chris said as he pulled his waist band, clearly disinterested in the challenge.

Next up was Tyler who walked towards the judges seeming pleased with how his meal turned out "Get ready to taste heaven men, cause I've got ri-" Due to his clumsy nature, Tyler only got so far before slipping on some kitchen grease, sending all three servings flying into Chris' still open pants. This accident caused the host to run away, screaming in pain and discomfort.

"Not again!" Tyler groaned, while Duncan and Cedric laughed at his misfortune from their stations.

"You do know that the mouth is in the head not the pants, right Red?" Cedric asked before bursting out into laughter once again. That is until Chef called upon him.

"You're up Zodiac. And no monkey business!"

"Don't be ridiculous Reaper, monkey business is against my principles! Gorilla business however is another story." Cedric joked as he passed around his servings. The second Chef took a bite, his mouth burst into flames and he ran off to look for a glass of water, while price gave him and angry glare "I may have added some pepper extract I took off Greed's corpse. It's supposedly 1000x times hotter than tabasco sauce."

"Well, anyways the winner for this little contest is clearly Gwen." Price exasperatedly announced "She get's a small advantage for the second part of today's challenge, and it's an advantage you want to have."

"And what would that be?" Gwen asked interested in what she exactly won.

"A chance to nullify your elimination."

* * *

 **(A/N): And thus the final third of the story has begun. In all honesty I'm just happy I managed to actually get farther on this story then I did the original. Though I actually intend on finishing this story by the end of next month, but that's besides the point. I hope Cedric's origins weren't to far fetched, and I fully intend on elaborating more on the backstory to Cedric and Cody in the penultimate chapters. On another note, I've actually had this idea for a challenge since the beginning, though it was originally going to be Alcatraz. Portions of this chapter are inspired by a challenge in _Total Drama Luxury Tour._ While I concede the story hasn't aged very well, it's still worth a read. And more good news, since this story's taking front seat till I complete it, you should expect the next chapter up sooner than later, not taking schoolwork into account. **

**That's all I have to say for now. Please favorite, follow, review, and do all 3 to the spinoff story by Lord NV**

 **. . .**


	15. Immortal Execution Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, then I wouldn't have to come up with a new disclaimer for every chapter I write on this story.**

 **Chapter 15: Immortal Execution Part 2**

* * *

"So going off of last chapter's cliffhanger, what did the death food monkey mean by getting immunity from elimination." Cedric asked Chris who had now changed back into his normal attire once his costume was inadvertently ruined by Tyler.

Seeing as Chris was clearly annoyed by the incident, as well as the fact that Cedric was still in the game he explained with a scowl on his stubbled face "There's a simple explanation to your question. It all ties in to this." Chris then held up what appeared to be a miniature version of his head carved out of wood.

"What's that supposed to be?" Gwen asked.

"This Gwen, is what you'll be looking for during the second half of the challenge. It's this thing I'm thinking of trying out in season four, so I'm running an experiment for now."

 **PART TWO: For the second part of today's challenge, the contestants will not actually not be competing for any particular reward, but looking for this McLean Brand Chris Head, which will allow a player to annul any votes given to them in a single elimination. To do so they will temporarily join the ranks of the Walls Unit inmates and search around the prison. They will be given 18 hours to find the idol till we move on to the third portion of today's challenge.**

"So what you're saying is that if we find that shrunken head thing, we can stay in the game even if we get voted off?" Duncan asked with his normal deviant smile.

"Correct. But don't worry it will be _much_ harder then it looks! Because you'll be enjoying almost completely authentic prison life for these 18 hours! And we mean _authentic!_ " Chris said with a grin before snapping his fingers signaling officers to come by and put handcuffs on the cast again.

"Let me guess, you're going to have the fuzz drop us into the prison to look for your continuing ego trip. Am I correct, McTortilla?" Cedric merely broke apart his handcuffs nonchalantly.

"It's McLean! But you are correct about the looking part, except I do mean you'll be looking _everywhere_! So you'll have to deal with several big burly psychos wanting to cut you for digging through their stuff. And for taking the last tater tot."

"Wait!" Tyler interrupted to voice his concerns about the challenge "We'll be dealing with real criminals right? What if one of them is in jail for…you know…"

"Don't worry Tyler, we've taken the necessary precautions to make sure Gwen doesn't have a single hand laid on her. Where as the rest of you will just have to avoid dropping the soap!" Chris ignored the problem before pulling a key out of his pocket "Gwen since you won the cooking challenge, you'll get Chef's skeleton key. With the exception of the exit, it can open just about anything on the unit premisses. This will extend your area of reach, and heighten your chances of finding the Chris head!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I can't really be too surprised he's not bothering to protect us any, considering he's let Cedric mess with the game for this long. But at least Gwen will be safe from him for now, and I can survive prison if it's anything like juvie."**

* * *

The final four entered in along with a line of new inmates, with most of them having at least a little anxiety with Cedric being the only exception. The most anxious of them seemed to be Gwen "So they're just going to lock us in there with a bunch of crazy, possibly horny criminals?"

"Hey they did it with Cedric. You can't be too surprised." Duncan pointed to the demon.

"I hear you Pride. At least Metallica gets protection unlike the rest of us. I'd be more worried about Red what with his longer hair and all."

While Tyler grabbed his fair and shock and fear, the guard handed him an orange striped prison jumpsuit to wear. They continued down the line peacefully till they got to Cedric and tried to confiscate his signature top hat "Don't touch my hat yank!" The mad hatter slapped the officer's hand out of the way before taking the jumpsuit and walking away.

Once the remainder of the cast slipped on the uniforms over their normal clothes, they walked into the common area of the Walls Unit prison to see several leers pointed specifically their way. In response to the killing intent directed towards them, Gwen slid towards Duncan with a question.

"Is this some sort of weird prison initiation?"

"Seems like it. Like the adult equivalent of "rush the new guy" for a juvie game of dodgeball." Duncan analyzed their reaction to the newcomers "But considering what a lot of these guys have done, things will probably be that much worse for me and Tyler."

"What about Cedric?"

"What _about_ Cedric?" Duncan gave his girlfriend a weird look, while the largest prisoner in the room approached them. They braced for what was sure to be a painful experience, only for the inmate to walk right past them and pick up Cedric by the collar of his orange striped prison uniform.

"So runt; I hear you're the cherry pie who killed 220 people?" The bulky inmate growled in Cedric's face, to the demon's irritation.

"Well actually counting my Zodiac victims, the real numbers probably closer to 229. But I just revealed that so I can't expect someone like you to k-" Cedric was silenced when the thug tightened his grip around his throat.

"That means your the new toughest guy in prison. But if I finish off a small fry like you-"

"Then you can actually invest in dental floss for once!" Cedric continued his quipping, while reaching behind his back to put a certain artifact on. This only made the man grab harder.

"You don't get the situation you're in kid. I'm an adult who's committed more jobs than an amateur like you could ever dream of!" The foolish man was rewarded for his arrogance with a full demon powered slap which knocked off his head and splattered it onto the stone walls nearby.

Dropping down once the man's grip loosened and his corpse dropped to the floor, Cedric revealed he had his talisman on during the slap "Make that 230. That's what I hate about humans. They can never seem to really control their sin." The demon then breathed in the soul, adding it's life span to his before almost retching.

"That guy's soul was absolutely disgusting! He wouldn't have even lived that much longer!"

While Gwen's mouth hung open from the shock of Cedric's gruesome murder, Duncan was already completely desensitized to Cedric's atrocities and groaned in annoyance "That's pretty much how well "rush the new guy" worked on him." The delinquent then realized that all the prisoners who were once glaring at them, we're now doing everything they could ignore them.

"This is going to be a long 18 hours."

"Indeed it is Metallica. But don't worry, we'll all make it through together. Assuming I don't kill you first!" Cedric wrapped his arm around Gwen, only to be met with a bullet into his back by a nearby officer.

"What the h-" Cedric tried to cry out in pain only to get shot once again by the miffed policeman "OW! Okay, I get it, don't mess with Texas. Just leave me alone!"

"Gotta love karma." Gwen said with a grin as she watched the mad hatter walk away in clear discomfort, trying to pick the bullets out from his innards.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "So the No Metallica law applies to me as well. Someone's arrogant by already considering me an inmate. Though this means I'll have to get creative in order to get that key off of Metallica."**

* * *

The twelve hours of the day were long and brutal for the contestants due to the sheer torture of what prison life tended to be most of the time. Albeit it wasn't that much considering what Chris normally had them do. It was mostly standard prison activities such as making license plates, breaking rocks, and eating terrible food.

There was even a rap number along the way, which was forced by Chris through the season's musical theme. It seemed to the contestants that the musical theme had died down over the course of the season, though few minded due to how annoying most of them found the twist in the first place.

Currently Tyler and Duncan were showering alone in the prison washroom. They had made careful to avoid the other inmate's showering times and stay out of any unnecessary confrontations. Duncan had accidentally dropped his bar of soap, but was easily able to pick it up with his feet.

"Man you really are prepared for prison life aren't you?" Tyler asked his former teammate regarding his strange skill.

"I actually taught myself that after my first year in juvie. When your locked up in an enclosed space with people that could and would kill you without a second thought, you tend to keep your guard up a bit more often than you normally would." Duncan explained with a proud smile.

"I can't really fault you on that. I just can't believe I never realized that…Cody…had that thing inside of him" Tyler looked down as the water of the shower hit his head "I thought I had it rough. He's had to deal with von Túfeice for 6 years. I only had to for 6 minutes in court."

Duncan then looked down at this chest, and dealt his heart drop upon seeing the scars from where Cedric had stabbed him, and the word Pride permanently burned into his skin "I hate to admit it, but the pipsqueak's got guts for holding him off that long. Guess it was just our screw ups and bad luck."

"Yeah, I guess we did screw everything up." Tyler let out an empty chuckle in response.

"Well technically you didn't Red." A new voice joined the conversation as he slid up to Duncan "Besides Beanpole you were the only one who didn't break one of my locks. That was all this prick."

The punk growled as Cedric uncomfortably grabbed onto him, only to wince at seeing his body. It was covered in multiple scars and stitches with several parts of his body in various states of decay, making him look like Frankenstein's monster. He could even see the playing card he drew his cane from sewn into his forearm. But what frightened him the most is the word burned into the demon's chest.

 _BITCH_

"You surprised Pride? Now we match!" Cedric continued to harass, though he had some discomfort in his voice due to something he had eaten previously "So men, anyone find that McCheeto wooden head immunity chotski yet?"

" _IT'S MCLEAN_!" An angry Chris yelled over the prison intercom.

"Like I'd tell you if I did. You'd probably just steal it off of us." Duncan rolled his eyes at Cedric's bizarre tactics.

Tyler then whispered into the delinquent's ear "That's probably because he knows we'll just vote him off to get arrested the second he's up on the block."

"I can hear every word you're saying you know? But you can't try to get me eliminated if you want. But keep in mind that means Beanpole's eliminated too. And there will be other consequences!" Cedric growled with an evil grin on his pale face, before breaking out into a low chuckle.

The clumsy jock had enough of the mad hatter's deliberate taunting and stormed out of the showers with a look that could kill if they did. After changing back into his tracksuit he walked down the hallways of the prison with intent of finding his temporary cell. On the way he crossed paths with Gwen, who was having just as much luck navigating her way through the prison as he was.

"Oh hey Gwen. Have any luck finding that invincibility statue yet?"

"No, because I'm not even going to try using it. I'm not breaking into the cell of some guy who's already given me a creepy look a million times over. The only good thing about having this key, is that Cedric can't touch it." Gwen said as she held out the wooden key.

"What's the deal with that guy? He's caused so much trouble and he doesn't seem to even care." Tyler felt himself sink at the thought of the one who killed his mother.

"I believe I can answer that question for the two of you Red!" Cedric suddenly appeared again, causing Gwen and Tyler to jump in surprise "You shouldn't talk about people when they're not around you know. It's rather rude."

"So is murdering people." Gwen growled before Cedric shushed her and began walking down the path. For some reason they felt compelled to follow the demon.

"You see, humans may be evolved enough to actually contain a soul like any other animal. But at our core we're still nothing but monkeys who will blindly follow the rule about seeing and doing no matter how much freedom your given. But I'm more than that, I've seen how society is just holding us down from what our real potential. If you really want to be truly happy, break every rule they've shoved down your throat! Cut in line, speed in traffic, drink while driving, jaywalk, commit fraud, larceny, murder, genocide! The bigger, the better! To get ahead in this, you only have to worry about yourself and nobody else!"

"And how exactly does that not sound completely insane?" Tyler asked, though on the inside he was filled with a mixture of anger and fear from delving further into Cedric's twisted mind.

"Because pretty soon, that philosophy will be the norm for this hunk of rock floating in a dimension of nothing but 73% stupid light matter. And if you don't subscribe, you end up like those guys." Cedric faced them and pointed to where they had came from. Gwen and Tyler both felt their stomachs weaken upon realizing they had been walking over a line of tortured corpses belonging to random prisoners that had been slaughtered in their cells.

While they stood there in shock, Cedric merely chortled as he walked away "247"

* * *

Neither Tyler nor Gwen got any sleep that night after what they'd witnessed, while Cedric slept like a baby. And Duncan found his jumpsuit too uncomfortable to get too much sleep in; he was used to the juvie uniforms. Regardless they all had to prepare for the final challenge of Huntsville.

After changing back into their regular clothing they walked up to the location Chris wanted them to wait at. Due to inmate population being out to break more rocks for the state and the guards cleaning up after the massacre Cedric had left for them, the Walls Unit was dead silent.

Once about 10 minutes had passed, Chris came by having a very angry conversation on his cell phone "What do you mean more of our budget is being slashed? I didn't know he knew how to break into high security prison cells!" The host realized the camera was on him and went to his informative person to the contestants "Rise and shine passengers, I trust you all slept well in your shiny new cells?"

"Kiss my ass!"

"See lots of fun for everyone! But the time for fun is long since passed your execution dates have been set for 15 minutes from now!" Chris yelled in excitement before clicking the device which revealed the final challenge of the episode.

 **PART THREE: The Walls Unit in Huntsville, Texas is well known for having held the most executions in a first world country. For your final challenge of today, you will be condemned to one of the five execution methods still used in the United States. In order to complete the challenge you will have to escape your execution and the Walls Unit. However there are numerous booby traps strewn around the prison you could trip. The one who first escapes their method of execution and makes it out the Walls Unit first will gain immunity. The rest will be at risk for elimination.**

"Now the state of Texas only holds one method, that being lethal injection. But since that's rather common we're using every execution method _except_ lethal injection. And don't worry none of them will actually carry any of the lethal effects of the actually execution. With the exception of you immortality jerk; now pick a card and we'll move on with the challenge."

 _Gwen: Electrocution_

 _Cedric: Firing Squad_

 _Duncan: Hanging_

 _Tyler: Gas Chamber_

* * *

The very first thing they did after this announcement was strap Cedric down onto a gurney, so as to restrict his movement and prevent him escaping. They even covered his mouth up with a guard mask for extra security "If we're done with _Silence of the Lambs_ references, I would really appreciate you taking me off this thing. I'm not a package you know!"

Ignoring the demon's words of snark and insanity Chef took him off the gurney and placed him against the nearby wooden post. They then tied up his arms and covered his his eyes with some black cloth they were given for this challenge specifically. Cedric didn't even wince when he heard the sounds of numerous automated rifles load and point themselves at him.

"These guns will go off and turn you into Swiss cheese in about 5 minutes or so. In that time you've got to undo your restraints and escape this yard of the prison. Then you can start your race back to the finish line. But if even one of those bullets touches you, then you'll be disqualified."

The host winced upon hearing his phone go off and pulled it out with irritation "I told you I've got things taken care of. He'll lose the challenge and you can exorcise him then!" While Chris walked off yelling through his argument on the phone, Cedric watched him and snickered softly at the attempt of catching him.

"Man these humans keep getting on more and more pathetic. I almost miss Beanpole causing some genuine interference. Almost. But I'm getting uncomfortable, time to do a test run of this power. It's been a few years since I could use it." Cedric said to himself while looking up at the sky.

Then in a flash of blazing light the post holding him down was suddenly incinerated and Cedric completely free from his binds. After taking off his mask and blindfold, Cedric cracked his neck and relit the cigarette clenched in his teeth "That was nice, just letting loose with nothing to stop me. Now then, time to reclaim the colonies! Or at least Texas."

* * *

While Chris was pinning down Cedric to his illy made post, Duncan was also being lead outside by a Chef Hatchet. Even though he knew that the challenge wouldn't kill him like it would if it were a real hanging, he still felt his stomach turn upon seeing the well constructed scaffolding, complete with a noose and trapdoor.

"How exactly is this not going to be lethal if your going to hang me by the neck?" Duncan hid his fear behind usually teenage monotone, before the burly grim reaper grabbed him by the ankles and held him upside down.

"It's gonna work because we ain't hanging you by the neck punk!" Chef tied Duncan up to the noose by his feet and let him hang there for a second before resuming his explanation "Listen up delinquent boy, you got five minutes before that trap door opens, and the rope drops you into a tub of curdled milk. If you touch one dollop of the stuff, then you're disqualified from the challenge."

In response to the terrible smell the spoiled dairy was emitting from below, Duncan clenched his nose "Ok seriously? Where do you even get this stuff?"

"Listen up you big baby! With the short kid out of commission you're the only one here who has any clue how to take down the Zodiac. He keeps killing people who aren't on the to-die list, and they become grim reapers when we get their souls. And with more grim reapers, I don't get paid as much. And grim reapers are paid in their favorite food, and I want my Dr Pepper! So take him out before he takes any more souls!"

"Got it sarge. But the only thing pipsqueak told me is that somehow his weird gauntlet talisman can defeat him." Duncan explained to the grim reaper seeming to be disinterested with his current situation.

"Figure it out yourself. But first you've got to is figure out how to get out of that scaffold. Now you've only got about 4 minutes before you're dropped into that pile of crud." Chef said to the delinquent as he walked off to get Gwen.

Not wanting to take a swim in the foul smelling material below him, Duncan immediately went with his first instinct and made an attempt to grab the noose keeping him suspended by his feet, only to find that it was very slippery "Seriously Chris? You buttered the rope!"

Duncan stopped his gripping upon seeing the nearby clock had now gone down to three minutes. He quickly thought of another option of escape and used the momentum of his body to swing back and forth, before grabbing onto the part of the scaffolding that was vertically holding him up.

He then started to scale the woodwork of the scaffold in an attempt to free himself from he binds. However his almost successful attempt was painfully halted when he grabbed a cluster of splinters and nails on accident. Howling in pain, Duncan let go of the mast and let himself dangle once again.

To his horror he saw this attempt had taken two minutes and he only had one minute left before he took a dive into the spoiled milk. Now desperate, he rapidly tried to think of anything he could use to cut the rope. His knife? No, Cedric had damaged it beyond repair. Duncan was strapped for ideas until he saw the nail jammed into his bloody palm.

Duncan removed the nail from his palm while clenching his teeth shut tight, and slowly contorted himself to the rope, so as not to aggravate his stitching any further. As the clocked ticked down further, the punk desperately cut into rope which became looser by the second. Just then a snap was heard…

* * *

"Is this even legal?" Gwen asked as Chef strapped her into the same electric chair used in the third aftermath of last season.

Chef seemed very disinterested in her words and said dully as he strapped her down "Relax Gwen, the chair's on low voltage setting. You've got five minutes before the current starts flowing and you get to feel some of that low voltage. Then you get disqualified."

"Oh joy bunnies." Gwen said sarcastically.

"By the way, look out for the Zodiac if you do manage to escape. I heard he actually got free of the firing squad challenge pretty quickly and I think I know how. The freak's got a new power under his belt so beware of that." Chef pointed out to the restrained goth girl.

Gwen audibly gulped at the thought of the demon becoming even more powerful than he already was at current. But her fear turned to another target upon seeing the clock go down again and a small spark burst from the helmet of the chair. Luckily for her she quickly figured out a method for escape from the painful chair.

Moving as much as she could with the restraints holding her down tightly, Gwen pulled her house keys from her black skirts and stuck them into one of the holes of the leather strap that wasn't hooked to anything. After some effort she managed to make a tear in the restraint which greatened her capability for movement.

With a minute to spare she was free of the electric chair and she ran out of the dusty old execution chamber "That was almost to easy. As long as I can beat Cedric to the finish line, everything should be fine!" Gwen found that she had spoken to soon upon setting off one of the booby traps in the form of a snare which dragged her up by her left leg.

"Crap! CHRIS! CHRIIIIIIIIIIISS!" Gwen screamed the host's name in frustration before realizing her situation was only about to get worse, upon hearing a suave voice scatting the piece Les Toreador, which was closing on her with her every passing footstep and tap of a cane.

She wasn't surprised at all when she the infamous Mad Hatter Killer step out of the darkness with an an amused smirk on his pale face "Need any help there Metallica?"

"Great, you're here. What are you here to mess with me some more." Gwen said bitterly to Cedric. The answer she actually got from the demon was much worse.

"Actually no, I was going to kill you. You see I've been thinking lately. Beanpole cares about you, Pride cares about you, and Red wants to keep from hurting anyone else. So the best way to screw with all three of them is chopping you into pieces." Cedric said nonchalantly before his eyes went cold and he took the top off his cane "Now let's play Lust Piñata!"

The moment she saw his eyes lose their luster, and began climbing the snare that trapped her, narrowly avoiding Cedric's blade once he started madly swinging at her midair form. After a bit more pulling she managed to grab onto one of the catwalks in that cell block and ran as fast her legs could carry away from the homicidal demon.

"You can't run from me forever Lust! Not even Wrath could! I'll get your soul eventually! I'll get your soul!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gwen: "Those eyes. I remember it from a documentary I watched once. Those are the eyes a psychopath makes when they're about to pounce on a victim!"**

* * *

"I'm confused, what's this place supposed to be?" Tyler asked about the angular metal chamber laid out in front of him. Being the least intelligent with the macabre of the final four, he had no idea what a gas chamber was or how it functioned.

While the jock stared at the enclosed space, Chris stood up to explain "This is a gas chamber Tyler, one of the most slow and painful methods known to the modern world. And today you'll be getting an authentic but less lethal experience than most who've ventured into this machine. But believe me, once you get a whiff of the stuff we're pouring into here you'll wish it was lethal!"

"Oh dude gross! What is that stuff!" Tyler flinched after Chris let him smell some of the contents of the gas chamber's canisters.

"We pretty much just locked Owen in a room with some baked beans and a liter of some Coca Cola ripoff. This is the bottled up result. Now time make your journey into it Tyler." Chris said with a grin before pushing the jock into the chamber and locking the iron door tight "Normally we'd strap your butt to the chair too, but we already locked the door so it'd be a bit redundant. You've got 5 minutes to escape the chamber and make a mad dash towards the finish line. Goodbye and good luck!"

As the Tyler watched the host walk away to head back to the plane he began scouring around the chamber to look for any method of escape he could find "Alright Tyler, you've got to think big. Now what would Noah do? What would Noah do..." Upon hearing the chair he was sitting on squeak the jock got an idea, and proceeded to pull the loose chair out from the floor and slam it into the window, only for it to bounce back.

"Ok, safety glass. That's not going to work. There's got to be something else I can try!" Tyler continued to theorize before he saw the point where the gas pipe connected to the room. Thinking this could be a way to escape the chamber, he slammed the chair hard into the pipe. This turned out to be a terrible idea as it caused the foul smell to leak into the chamber.

"Crap! Stop gas stop! Aw shit that reeks!" Tyler gagged on the stench as it filled the chamber, disqualifying him from the challenge.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler *stink lines coming off his body*: Yeah...that** **wasn't my finest moment."**

* * *

Gwen thanked her lucky stars that Cedric hadn't successfully hunted her down and slaughtered her yet. After 15 minutes of running and hiding from the serial killer, she was very visibly exhausted from all the sprinting she'd been doing away from Cedric's blade "If only I had some sort of weapon I could use against them. Then I could just kill more of his souls when he got close and run when I had the chance."

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the Hatter, to eat the spider up!" Cedric's voice echoed throughout the halls of the Walls Unit from far away.

"NO! I don't have time for this! I've got to find somewhere else to hide!"

Appearing very afraid for both her life and her immortal soul, she jumped down the stairs and ran into the nearest room she could find, which appeared to very brightly lit. She stopped at the entrance after quietly shutting the door and looked around her surroundings to see that she had ran into a church where three men were playing a friendly game of poker up front.

"I wonder where Rabbi Johnson is today? He normally never misses our weekly card game." A latin man who appeared to be a priest wondered aloud.

"I heard he was watching his grandchildren while their parents go on the cruise they got for Chanukah." A well dressed asian man said as he laid his hand down resulting in the other two men groaning in frustration as they passed over their chips.

After he finished sliding his plastic chips over, the Arabic man chuckled "Laugh it up Martin, but I'll get you next round. How are the preparations for the Christmas service in a few days Burromuerto?"

"Please Mis'id, call me Alfonso. But to be perfectly honest I worry about the spiritual state of the world with that demon running around." The priest looked somber for a second before the scientist spoke up again.

"It is rather curious. A being that has a parasitic effect on the human mind shouldn't even be possible from our knowledge. I hope I can get further examination, but our first priority is getting off the planet."

"You're right, but the demon would likely kill you before you could examine it doctor." Mis'id gave his opinion before noticing Gwen out of the corner of his eye "Excuse me young lady, but what are you doing here?"

"The show the creature is hiding on also has her in it." The doctor explained to his friend before warning the girl "That large cook from earlier set up a large glass box right in front of you. Avoid the trigger by going left!"

Gwen took the man's advice before approaching the small group "So what exactly's going on here?"

"Prisoners still get freedom of religion, so me, Rabbi Johnson, and Imam Khitab Mis'id run the religious sections for the prisoners, and provide comfort for of those that happen to be in their last 24 hours." Father Burromuerto explained to the goth.

"Ok but what do you do?"

"I'm actually an atheist young lady, but all three of the men Father Alfonso told you of are my patients at my practice. So every week we gather somewhere in the prison to play a nice game of cards. This week is was Poker, but next week I want to dust off my old Skip Bo deck." Dr. Cho explained to Gwen who still seemed a bit confused.

"So you can all just get along like that? Judging by what I've seen on the internet that almost never happens." Gwen rolled her eyes at the bile that often appeared on the web.

"Simple we just don't make it a point to argue with each other. I concede that the atheistic philosophy does make some good points." Mis'id said before Dr. Cho stood up.

"But I can also concede that there's some evidence of a higher power at work. The ruins of Jericho, incorruptibility, Our Lady of Akita, and now this sociopathic creature running around causing anarchy. We shouldn't just focus on differences our ideals have, but also connections. That way we could put together the pieces of our infinite universe."

"Because targeting differences between us will only lead to hatred. Hatred leads to sin. And sin will lead to chaos." Father Burromuerto said in a foreboding tone.

"I know that all too well." Gwen looked down to the ground in shame from the memory of her inadvertent involvement in Cedric's release.

"We should all learn to except each other's differences instead of targeting them as reasons to hate or argue. Regardless of race, gender, politics, sexuality, class, or religion." Mis'id continued his friend's speech, which struck a chord in Gwen's mind.

Before she could speak again, a sadistic laugh filled the room from the entrance "That is just too funny! Don't you know that humans are born to hate. Besides seeing you idiots argue over which belief is correct is great entertainment. So go ahead old farts, give me some more to laugh at."

"Away demon! I will not allow you to harm another innocent!" The priest flipped out a cross in an attempt to ward off Cedric.

Typical of his arrogant nature, Cedric continued to walk down the steps with an arrogant and excited smile "So fat man, stepping up to defend Lust eh? That won't get you anything more than a blade to the face! You gonna try and redeem me? Well too bad, because Mr. White already made his decision on where I stand, and not every serial killer is like David Berkowitz. I won't be persuaded by some new hippie b-' Before Cedric could continue his ravings, Dr. Cho had released the trigger holding up the glass box, entrapping the demon with only a few holes for breathing.

"Don't be intolerant towards my friend's beliefs!" The doctor said angrily to the demon.

"Why you-" Cedric prepared to lay out a string of curses towards the doctor before Father Burromuerto through a chalice worth of holy water into the demon's face, causing severe burns "AAAAAARGH! MY FACE! MY GORGEOUS FACE!"

After a few more howling in pain from the burns on his face, Cedric came up with an idea and grinned "You're honestly helping this bitch? You shouldn't by your definition of sin, considering Metallicas bisex-" The mad hatter was quickly interrupted by another splash of holy water into his face.

"Did you not hear what I said to you earlier? We shouldn't judge each other based off differences. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let a young woman die for something she couldn't control… But even so I have to forgive you, even if you did kill one of my nephews."

Now Cedric was both confuse and filled with rage at the same time. He couldn't possibly comprehend someone actually forgiving him for his atrocities. After managing to calm down, he turned to face Gwen again "Hey Metallica, want to why I smoke?" To the shock of everyone in the room Cedric breathed a torrent of fire which melted the glass and gave him an avenue of escape.

"It feels so good to have pyrokinises again!" Cedric before making attempt to gut Dr. Cho with his bare hands. But to his surprise his hands just went right through the doctor like nothing "What?"

"You can't honestly expect me to be harmed by something I don't believe in do you?" Dr. Cho said smugly while Cedric took out his large knife from his cane.

"Well you'd have to be an even bigger fool not to believe in swords!"

In response to the threat, Dr. Cho grabbed an unlit candle post nearby to guard himself from the demon's mad slashing. Cedric's fencing proved too great though as he was able to sweep the pole out of the way and make a stab at the doctor. However that stab was quickly guarded by a cross which weakened Cedric.

"I know your weakness demon. You can't touch people who aren't religious, but religious objects stunt your healing abilities and bring the strength of your own body down to that of the one you possess." Cedric had it with the priest revealing his weaknesses and launched a vortex of fire at the man. But to his shock, the man was completely unscathed, holding the bible in front of him

"And they nullify your other powers as well."

Before Cedric had time to retaliate against Father Burromuerto, Mis'id stepped in with a star and crescent medallion clenched in his fist and socked the demon in the gut, sending him flying with a burn on his stomach. As he struggled to get up he found that Father Burromuerto had stuck several cross stickers to his body.

"You can't defeat me! You're just a pack of pathetic humans!" Cedric prepared to crack his neck and unleash his soul once again, only to realize what they were really up to when he Gwen running his fast as she could away from the demon. So as not to lose his prey he put on his talisman to take the warding stickers off and used his speed to rocket away.

"Run my child! Martin get the elaphent tranquilizers!"

"METALLICA! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALIVE!" Cedric howled as he sprinted down the hallway only to slip on an oil booby trap, causing to face plant and lose his cane. Having caught the walking stick flying her way, Gwen saw the demon running her way and used his own weapon to restraint him as he tried to eat her face off with his sharpened teeth.

After gaining the opportunity she kneed the demon hard in the gut, before right crossing him so hard that it snapped his neck. This proved to be innefectual as snapped his neck back into place and returned the kick, sending the girl flying. When Gwen regained orientation, she saw the demon was standing above her.

"You really thought you could beat me? You should have just done your self a favor and voted yourself off when you had-"

 _"Attention passengers. If you're still trying to make your way to the finish line, there's no point now. Duncan just won the challenge meaning the rest of you are up for grabs tonight. That means you von Dickface!"_

Upon hearing the intercom announcement Gwen felt some relief, which almost instantly turned back into fear upon seeing Cedric shaking with rage. He raised his blade with intent to pin the goth down "Time to die Metallicaaaaaaa _aaaaaaaaIIIIII am the very model of a modern major general! I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral!_ "

To Gwen's surprised the demon passed from tranquilizers jammed into his back, and she sighed with relief upon seeing all three of the men she'd met previously with a whole platoon of police men behind them. One of the men came out and picked up the unconscious Cedric "You are under arrest Cedric von Túfeice!"

"Mama I'm pretty!"

"So what are they going to with him?" Gwen asked of the Mad Hatter's fate in police custody.

"We're going to exorcise him out of your friend's body, and then your friend will be returned to Toronto and all the souls he's consumed should be released either to their own body, or to the afterlife. We'll see what we can do but I've never done an exorcism before." Father Burromuerto explained, before Dr. Cho stepped up.

"In the meantime, young lady you've got a flight to catch!"

* * *

"At the second half of the season I never would've expected this to be the final three. But here you all. Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, you've been through a lot of pain this season, but I have to say watching that lunatic fall flat on his ass was one of the most satisfying moments of this season."

"Um who are you talking too?" Chef asked as Chris was apparently talking to no one.

"Chef! I'm practicing my speech for the final three!" Chris complained to his reaper cohost in a whiny tone.

Currently only Tyler and Duncan were in the exit row as Gwen had to move her things out of the first class section of the plane. Though he wasn't aware of it at the time, Duncan was absolutely overjoyed at Cedrc's elimination from the game, to the point where he was literally dancing.

"He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! He's gone! He's finally gone!"

"Dude are you dancing." Tyler asked with an amused smile on his face.

In response to this question, Duncan got back up into his face "You saw none of that!"

"Actually I'm pretty sure everyone watching saw that Duncan." Gwen teased her boyfriend.

Oo, got me again!"

"If we're done with the interruptions, then I'd like to give a little speech I wrote to commemorate this occasion." Chris said with a rare genuine smile on his stubbled face. This smile dropped when a voice all too familiar came from the entrance.

"That sounds great McCabinet! I'd love to hear it." Cedric said as smug as ever as he walked into exit row.

Upon seeing his old tormentor appear out of nowhere, Duncan began to panic "NO! HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

"I-i thought Father Burromuerto exorcised you earlier." Gwen stuttered out in a voice only slightly calmer than Duncan's.

"Nope. When he shot me with those darts earlier I redeveloped my telekinesis, so when I woke up in the process, I decided to give him a small heart attack. Unfortunately I think it just put him in a coma. Not like it matters, I tied Beanpole's soul strands to my own soul so I can't be exorcised." Cedric shrugged off his own brutality before noticing Gwen's pure look of hatred pointed his way.

"How dare you!"

"With that said I think we should move on with the elimination ceremony. I've castes my vote already, now who do you blokes vote off?" Cedric asked, already knowing the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah! We vote you off von Túfeice!" Tyler pointed at the demon with more hatred in his voice than ever before.

"The tribe has spoken! Now get the hell off my plane!" Chris growled and handed Cedric his parachute as he approached.

"Real smart move their people. I've already made it clear I can evade police if I wanted to, and you just gave me the opportunity to go into the outside world to continue with my plans." Cedric cheerfully chastised for their poorly thought out decision.

While Tyler slapped his forehead, Gwen just groaned in frustration "Yeah, we should've thought this out more."

"We're idiots."

"Hey, not like it matters anyways. Cause I'm not going anywhere!" Cedric grinned, and to the shock and horror of everyone watching he pulled out the McLean Brand Chris Head from his coat pocket.

"No way! But I had the skeleton key!"

"Not the entire time Metallica. I had a shade take it off you and onto Red so I could just take it off his clothes during shower time and gave you a wooden knockoff. All I had to do was kill the tenant till I found the idol, then I slipped it back onto you during our walk that night!" Cedric explained his plan to get the idol.

"So now what, do we have to vote again?" Tyler asked the host, who had a much worse answer in store for the final four.

"No, the contestant with the second-most gets the boot instead. And with your votes against Cedric nullified, we've only got one vote that counts." Chris looked directly at Gwen, which got a gasp from Tyler and Duncan.

"I'll just take that Metallica!" Cedric smugly said as he took her marshmallow before shoving the parachute into her arms "Thank you for flying McBottle Airlines. Enjoy your trip and kiss my ass!"

"Gwen I'm sorry about all this!" Duncan said as he watched Gwen strap on the parachute and walk towards the drop, with clear regret in his voice.

"See you later brah." Tyler said farewell with his own sad voice.

"Thanks boys. Kick Cedric's ass for me, and tell Cody I said hello if you ever find him." Gwen gave out her goodbyes to the now semi finalists.

Only Cedric seemed even remotely happy about the challenge's results "Well isn't that cute? Hey McPoster, aren't you going to shove her out like you always do?"

While Chris appeared like he was going to for a moment, he stood his ground and proclaimed "No! I'm not giving you the pleasure you monster!" With that having been said, Gwen took one last look at the plane she'd made so many mistakes before jumping into the night with a scream.

"Say hello to Wrath for me Metallica!" Cedric yelled to Gwen as she descended before grabbing a camera, ignoring Tyler and Duncan's dirty looks "Now then, I have an announcement I'd like to make. On Christmas Day we'll be holding the final challenge of the season, which I like to call the Royal Flush Challenge. On that day I'll reveal my true plans to the world. And I guarantee that from a gnat grub, to a blue whale if you qualify as intelligent life with a soul on the planet Earth, or pretty much anywhere in the universe, you're not going to like what I have in store. But! If one of these two schmucks manage to kill me, not just beat me, but kill me I'll back off. But if they fail, well, to give you and idea." Cedric then proceeded to light the marshmallow in his hand on fire with a dark look pointed towards the camera "Now we've got five days, so that should give those participating time to prepare. And for those not, time to connect with loved ones, get your personal affairs in order, or maybe just kill your boss. Get a purge going! Live a little! Now then, I'll see you in five days and try to have a merry Christmas. Oh, and feel free to pray to your god. But spoilers: I won't be listening."

Cedric then broke the camera in his grip, causing it to go to static.

* * *

After the events of the elimination ceremony, Duncan walked around the plane in a zombie like state unable to comprehend what had just occurred. He may be in the final three, but Cedric stayed on by the skin of his teeth, and Gwen had been eliminated in his stead not but 10 minutes ago.

Once some time had past he'd come across a very familiar room, in which this entire mess had started. The room where Cedric first made his presence known by brutally murdering an intern. Against his better judgement he decided to enter through the damaged door and take a look around.

He saw that the savaged remains of the intern had been scrubbed off the walls and floors. According to Chris what was left after they had finished was shipped off to his family in an urn for burial. Only one thing from the murder remained. The seven sectioned circle of blood which they were curiously unable to wash away.

Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, he decided to take a closer look at the circle. What Duncan saw made his heart drop as he saw Cedric had continuously came back, with only one name in the circle not having been crossed out. Pride.

"No. No. No. No. I'm the only one left. I'm the only one left." Duncan clenched his face as he couldn't hold back his tears any longer as they silently fallen down his face. Now, at this point in time, Duncan felt more alone than ever.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hooray another downer ending! I hope the ending to the next pair of chapters has an ending that's less incredibly depressing. But knowing this story that's probably too much to ask. In the meantime I've got more of my senior year to deal with!…Holy shit that makes me feel old…And on a note relating to next chapter I've struck from some ideas. I already know how it will end, and believe me the climax of the next chapter will change the course of the story's remainder. But I need some more ideas for the rest of the chapter. I can say that it will take place in Mexico, so if you have any ideas for that specific location, shoot me a PM or just say it in a review. And yes Cedric did Cell's speech from DBZA but in retrospect their very similar characters so it felt right to include that.**

 **Now then, please remember to favorite, follow, review, and do the same to Lord NV's spinoff.**

 **. . .**


	16. Dia de los Muertos Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then All Stars would have had some actual thought put into it :/**

 **Chapter 16: Dia de los Muertos Part 1**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we headed a couple hundred miles south of our home country of Canada to the Walls Unit of Huntsville, Texas. After a bit of interviewing from Tyler and Gwen, Cedric revealed he was actually the infamous unidentified murderer Zodiac in a past life. Gwen won the last meal cooking challenge, and Tyler dropped a hot burger down my pants. We then introduced the final four to the general prison population to search an experimental immunity idol, which backfired horribly when Cedric stole it from Gwen. Even though Duncan won in the end, it wasn't enough to save his girl from being given the boot by his archenemy. We're whittled down to three unlikely players now. Will Duncan break the secrets to Cedric's powers. Will Cedric succeed in his nefarious plots? Does Tyler stand a chance of surviving in the crossfire? Find out in the exciting semifinal to! Total. Drama. WOOOOOOORLD TOOOOOOUUUUUR!"

* * *

It had been about 24 hours since the last elimination had taken place and the plane was covered in a dreary aura. Even Chris seemed to be downtrodden as opposed to his normal sadistsically cheery mood. The only one to be even remotely happy with the results was Cedric as almost everything had gone as he'd planned. He'd brought Tyler and Duncan to the final three was him, and very little stood in the way of his goals.

Tyler was especially upset with the recent events due to his lack of ability to do much and his very personal vendetta against the demon. While sipping his coffee in the first class, Tyler heard a loud ruckus coming from economy class. Suspecting it to be Cedric's shenanigans again, he went to check out the chaotic scene.

But to his surprise, he saw that it was a sleep deprived looking Duncan who had practically taken apart the entirety of first class "Come on pipsqueak! Where the hell are you!" The delinquent yelled in frustration at his failures to find Cody.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Tyler asked, fearing for his former teammate's mental state.

"I've got to find Cody. If I can reattach him to their body, he might be able to force Cedric back under lock and key somehow!" Duncan explained his reasoning before coming up with a rather terrible idea "Maybe if I sing it! _Pipsqueak, where the hell are you!"_

While Duncan was normally a decent singer, his exhausted body made him sound very off key, hurting Tyler's ears "Duncan! I want to find Cody as much as you do, but no good could come from singing like that!"

"I know. I'm just out ideas." Duncan admitted.

Seeing as having the punk so tired would get them nowhere, Tyler had Duncan waterfall some of his coffee before starting to brain storm "Alrght let's think for a second man. Where have we looked so far?"

"I looked all over first class earlier and I couldn't find him there, or the cargo hold for that matter. I looked as much as I could in the lounge before Chef kicked me out; and I haven't gotten any results here either." Duncan said while looking around the carnage he had caused.

"Wait a minute." A dark thought crept into Tyler's mind "What if he's not on the plane anymore. What if after you caught him the first time, Cedric hid him somewhere in Africa or Huntsville. Or what if he just tossed Cody out the drop of shame!"

Economy class went silent after that idea came from Tyler's mouth, with both men frozen from pure dread at the thought of that being the fate of the geek. The silence was quickly broken when Cedric walked in, happily humming Les Toreador like he always did with a file and cigarette in his pointed fangs.

To their ire, Cedric wrapped his arms around his fellow semi-finalist and began to mock them "Good morning ladies. Looks like my plan to get us into the final three went swimmingly. And now the rest of my plans will go through as well!"

"Why do you have a file in your teeth?" Tyler asked, ignoring the demon's mockery.

"I have to keep them sharp somehow you know!" Cedric explained while Duncan shoved him away and pointed an accusatory finger into his face.

"Back off jackass! I haven't forgotten the shit you pulled yesterday!"

"Oh, you mean the part where I voted off Lust, or the part where I caused the biggest embarresment to Texas since Bush made Dick Cheney his running mate?" Cedric fired back while putting away the file, before turning his attention to the now static filled intercom.

 _"Attention semi-finalists, we are now approaching our penultimate destination. If you have anything to say to the confessional before we disembark, please say so now."_

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cedric: "It appears I'm the last member of Team Amazon just as planned. I only have one thing to say concerning that…Suck it sloth."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "So it looks like I've made it to the end again, albeit the last two times it happened I wasn't drafted into a musical against my will. As much I hate him, I can't be surprised that Cedric made it this far with his big evil brain. But Tyler's another story."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "Can it really be true? I'm in the final three? That's awesome!…I just wish it could've happened under different circumstances."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "My chances of winning? Let's see, a pride filled coward and a klutzy meathead. I'd say I could beat them both with my _legs_ tied behind my back!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "I'd say my chances of winning are pretty high. If it all comes down to one final vote I think even I could beat Cedric there."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "I'd like to think I could win, but it's not going to be easy going up against a guy who's already won once, and somebody who can literally breath fire!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cedric: "When I win, you'll know when a flaming bipedal cheethah rhinoceros bursts through your front door to bite your face off! But what to do with the money…I guess I could use it to roast marshmallows."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "If I when I'll use my money to make sure that Cedric gets locked back up where ever he came from in the first place. And as for the rest of it, I can just use whenever necessary."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "If I won the million, I imagine I'd just end up spending most of it on Lindsay. I just hope Cedric hasn't done anything to her since he's made it clear that he's got no problem taking hostages."**

* * *

The three men got off the plane to see that they were in an urban area which had dulled due to the colder weather in the area as of late, surrounding the ruins of what appeared to be a pyramid. In front of the pyramid stood Chris and Chef in mariachi garb, with the latter holding a latter holding a large prism like box.

"Greetings passengers and welcome to the semi-finals of Total Drama World Tour, in what I personally think will be one of the hardest challenges ever developed by by producers." Chris did his normal exposition before clearing his throat and continuing with the lecture "Today you'll be going on a tour of Mexico, starting here in Mexico City at the ruins of the Great Pyramid of Tenochtitlán. You'll encounter many pieces of Mexican culture on this trip, from the Ancient Aztecs to the Day of the Dead."

"But isn't it Christmas time, and not Dia de los Muertos?"

 **PART ONE: Players will search for hollow sugar skulls representing their former competition this season. The will search throughout Mexico City for the first five skulls, before heading on Jeep to the coast. They will then scour the beaches for the next five and boat across the Gulf of Calafornia to Cabo, where they will find the final five candy skulls. Inside each skull is one Cayenne pepper which they must consume upon breaking the skull. The one who eats the most Cayenne peppers by the time the final skull is found and broken will gain a free spot in the finals, while the other two will be at risk for elimination.**

"That's pretty much how this challenge is gong to work, and don't think we're going to give you any hints or milk for the peppers!" Chris said before pulling out a picture of the late Ezekiel "The first sugar skull of Ezekiel can be found here. You've got 24 hours to find all 15 peppers. Ready, set, go!"

On the host's signal all three of them began running around digging up parts of the ruins with their bare hands. Due to having sharpened his nails, Cedric had am easier time than the others, digging away at the ground like a poke digger. Seeing this, Tyler felt worried and slid over to Duncan.

"Look, I don't think we can take this guy alone, I mean look at him." Tyler said he watched the demon tear through the rocks covering the ruins.

"And your point it is?"

"We're going to have to help each other win this challenge if we even want to stand a chance against von Túfeice." Tyler pointed out which struck a chord in Duncan's mind.

Cedric however nearly burst out laughing at the jock's words as he looked at them at his plan in the ruins from above "You people are just a riot. If you wanted to take me out with the whole strength in numbers strategy, you should have done that like a week ago! If I thought I could lose with you two still around, I'd still be in my Beanpole suit!" In response to Cedric's gloating removed the stone he was standing on causing the mad hatter to face plant onto the ground.

"I think we've got a deal. I'd rather take you to the finale than Baron von Psycho over here." Duncan accepted the deal with Tyler and elaborated further "Let's try to keep the number of peppers we eat this challenge even between us. That way Cedric will have even less of a chance."

"Fascinating Pride. But you do realize you'll actually have to find some skulls for that strategy of yours to actually work? And I won't make it easy for you in the slightest!" Cedric said grinning ear to ear, while cracking his knuckles. Then to the shock of the others, Cedric used his telekinesis to raise up the pieces of the ruins.

After only a few seconds of looking, he found the sugary likeness of his former minion floating the air, and made a move towards it by jumping on the midair rubble "Looks like I'm getting the first laugh." His expression changed to one of annoyance when he saw Duncan had leapt into the air and grabbed onto his ankle.

"Well you're not getting the last one!" Duncan yelled at the demon as he was kicked in the face and poked in the eye by the wooden cover of Cedric's cane.

"Get the hell off me you mangy dog!" Cedric fired back right as the tips of his fingers touched the floating offering. Just then he let go of telekinetic powers causing him, Duncan, and all the rubble to fall back onto the ground.

When the dust cleared, Cedric and Duncan were still wrestling for the skull, a match Cedric quickly won by kneeing Duncan in the groin. While the delinquent writhed in pain on the ground Cedric raised the skull victoriously in the air "Let this be the start of my victory." It turns out he spoke too soon when Tyler snuck up from behind and cracked the skull in his fist, grabbing the pepper inside.

Tyler immediately shoved the pepper into his mouth and chewed it up before swallowing. This turned out to be a very poor idea when his mouth began steaming from the spiciness "HOT! HOT! NEED MILK!"

"I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish with this. I'm smarter and stronger than both of you combined! You haven't even figured out where I hid Beanpole yet!" Cedric tried to intimidate Duncan.

Duncan gave a low chuckle and a hateful look to the witch doctor, before sharing his own threat "Well then get ready Cedric. Cause the gloves are coming off!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "I bet you're wondering what I was thinking partnering up with Tyler; but with Cedric tearing through all these challenges I'll need all the help I can get to take him down. Besides, Beth is just as clumsy as he is, and teaming up with her last season did me wonders."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "HOT! HOT! HOT!"**

* * *

Once they were finished with their glaring match, both Cedric and Duncan darted out of the ruins to find more skulls around Mexico City, or at least the route through the city they were being directed on. Tyler soon followed after finding something to extinguish the burning in his mouth.

"Alright then let's makes things a bit easier." Cedric looked around before releasing a plethora of shades put from his sleeve and began speaking to them "All of you, go find any of those candy skulls that looks like those who've already been eliminated!"

"Crap I forgot he could do that!" Duncan chastised himself for the mistake before looking around for any skulls of the remaining four they were looking for.

After some more time of glancing around the path, he saw that a vegetable shop keeper had a skull that had the appearance of Leshawna embedded into it. So as to not let Cedric gain a lead Duncan ran up "I'll need to buy that offering skull off of you."

"Será de $35."

"We have to pay for these ourselves?" Duncan groaned, remembering his last experience with foreign currency in the game. His frustration only got worse when Cedric's cane flew into the skull, before telekinesis was used to pull out the pepper inside.

"Honestly Pride, you're making this too easy." Cedric dropped the pepper into his mouth before walking off, taking special note of knocking an ice cream cone out of the hands of a nearby child.

Duncan gave Cedric another look of hatred, before he heard the shopkeeper clear his throat, expecting reimbursement for his destroyed merchandise. Sighing in annoyance, the delinquent took out his wallet to pay the man. After this he saw another skull at the top of a nearby roof, representing Harold.

"About time the dork did something to help me out." Duncan remembered his old adversary, before jumping and climbing on awnings to retrieve the skull, using the fabric as trampolines. After a bit of jumping he grabbed, the skull which broke upon impacting the ground. After popping his neck back into place, the punk swallowed the pepper which caused his mouth to burst into figurative flames.

However he turned his attention to something else as he saw a large crowd of protestors and rioters breaking into stores and committing other various crimes. As to expected the Mexican police were quick to arrive "¡Calma! Todos ustedes están bajo arresto por robo, vandalismo, agresión sexual y asalto!"

"¿No te cobre? ¿Ese tipo del sombrero por ahí se va a destruir todo por lo que no tiene ningún sentido nada más?" A rioter yelled in mad glee to the officer holding him down.

"Es su culpa. ¡Sus caminos pecaminosos son la razón para el Armagedón temprano!" A protestor yelled to a bystander.

"…¡Soy un trabajador de la iglesia!" The man responded.

"El extremo está nigh!"

"¡Viva a nuestro Salvador Zodiac!"

While Duncan watched the scene in shock, Cedric watched this with amusement as he looked for the remaining two skulls in the area "Some people just can't hold their spice." After more of his quipping, Cedric used his speed to rapidly search around the capital, at one point knocking a dress onto a street performer by accident.

In about fifteen minutes of searching he came across a building he knew to be the National Palace of Mexico. He fully prepared to strut in, only to have a guard stop him. The man angrily pointed to a no smoking sign, and a wanted poster of him issued by the United Nations. In response to this Cedric showed off the sword in his cane, though that only resulted in the man calling for back up.

"¡Cedric von Túfeice es aquí, y él está armado con una espada!" The guard said into his radio, to which a plethora of other guards run out from the sides. The mad hatter just chuckled at this before doing something that shocked everyone, including Tyler who had followed him over there.

He exhaled a large amount of ice and frost from his mouth which literally froze all the soldiers in their tracks "You've got to be kidding me! He's got ice powers now?!"

"Hey, if you've ever read Inferno, lots of things have changed with Hell. But the thing that rings true is that the center always stays ice cold!" Cedric blew more smoke out of mouth before using his telekinesis to pull Bridgette's skull out of a nearby window and melting it into its inside pepper. He then turned away to begin looking for the final skull "Want my advice Red just let it go. Or at least get these guys some medical help, cause it's already cold outside and the ice isn't helping."

Despite being irritated, Tyler took the latter of the demon's advice to heart and ran to a nearby taxi driver "I need some help. There's a whole group of security guards that have been frozen solid in front of the National Palace!"

"¡Eso es horrible! Mantener mis folletos para mí mientras encontrar un teléfono público." The driver handed Tyler a bunch of brochures to the city which Tyler took a small peek at instantly knew that Chris would hide at least one of the skulls at this location.

Once quick medical help had arrived for the frozen guards, Tyler ran up to the taxi driver with some pesos he'd found on the ground nearby "How much will you take to get to the Monumento a la Independencia?" To Tyler's surprise the man took the money and the offer to drive him to the monument. He looked at the statue in awe as he saw that Lindsay's likeness was portrayed on the sugar skull.

That awe turned to competitive fury when he saw that Duncan and Cedric had made it there also and they had very different ideas as to who they wanted the skull to go to. Both Tyler and Duncan ran to the monument and began climbing it, thought due to his general poor luck, Tyler had a bad time climbing. However he also had much more determination to get the skull due to personal reasons, and almost had it.

However Cedric decided to toy with the jock by throwing his cane and shattering the skull right as he touched it with his fingertips. Not wanting to let the mad hatter get his way, Tyler leapt from the statue in order to grab the pepper, only to painfully hit the ground with the Cayenne pepper in hand.

"Don't just lie there you idiot, eat the pepper before he takes it from you!" Duncan force fed Tyler the spicy vegetable, who reacted in a very painful way, before recoiling from his injuries to the fall. The jock then ran off westward at breakneck in order to find another bottle of milk to quell the burning sensation on his tounge.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "Man those peppers are hot! What idiot came up with this challenge?"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chris: "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."**

* * *

 _"Alright men, now that the final pepper has been found, make your way west of Mexico City to find your dune buggies. From there you'll drive to Puerto Vallarta where you'll find the next five offering skulls. And be careful, reports of Chupacabra sightings have been popping up in the area you'll be driving in! McLean out."_

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" A nearby Spanish woman asked about the sudden voice from nowhere.

"Es el host bastante estúpido hombre de Drama Total. Ignorar lo Consuela." The woman's girlfriend walked up to her and explained the situation, before they both walked away.

"Great more supernatural crap." Duncan moaned irritably at the mention of Chupacabra. While he normally didn't believe in cryptids, after his experience with Cedric, he knew that just about anything was possible as long as he was competing.

The mad hatter had already started however, and did so by pushing Duncan over. While speeding off, he gave the punk a side glance to mock him further "If you know what's good for you Pride, you'll just stay down! Otherwise I'll have to give you a few more scars!"

"I hate that guy." Duncan growled in anger as he watched Cedric prance off into the setting sun. He then began to chase after him with full intent of somehow out running him. This proved to be easier said then done as even without using his powers, Cedric still had fast general speed.

As expected Duncan made it to his dune buggy a bit later than Cedric, who appeared to be reading a note pad. Duncan found he had something similar in the front seat of his vehicle, only to growl in anger upon reading that the keys were hidden somewhere in the car. The delinquent only got angrier upon seeing that Cedric had merely hotwired his his buggy with a lit cigarette, and had left him in the dust.

"See you at Cabo Pride!"

The punk growled at seeing his rival drive off west at an incredibly high speed, before digging through his car. Due to having dug through several points of the plane looking for Cody's current body, he was easily able to find the key and slammed his foot on the gas. Despite going at a whopping 193 km/h speed, Cedric quickly found that Duncan had caught up to him.

"Oh what a day! What a lovely day!" Cedric cried gleefully before ramming the side of his buggy into Duncan's. The delinquent briefly lost control of his vehicle before straightening the wheel and continuing the drag race. Seeing that this didn't affect Duncan much Cedric began to monologue.

"You know what's sad about you Pride? You're pretending you're actually any different from how you were before. I can tell you would still rather be anywhere than right here. You want to drive away and leave me to do what I want like the coward you are. Even when you stood up to me back in Africa I could tell you were worried you'd end up just like Frank!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Duncan fell right into Cedric's trap and brought his dune buggy closer to to the one in control of the demon, which backfired when backfired when Cedric grabbed the punch he threw and sank his teeth into his arm. However unlike the last time this happened, Duncan managed to hold back a howl of pain and retaliated by using his other to punch Cedric in the face, making special note to not knock off his top hat.

"I won't let you interfere with my plans Pride! Not after I've come this far!" Cedric said through his teeth while Duncan noticed something ahead and stopped his attack. Prying the demon's mouth open, he was now released from the demon's grip and rove off in the other direction "That's right Pride, run away from me like you-"

Cedric was so busy mocking the punk that he didn't notice the large rock he was driving right towards. As a result, he was launched from the car upon impact and landed a whimpering baby animal. The serial killer groaned upon realizing he'd landed on a Chupacabra pup, and he was being faced down with a very angry pack.

"Want to protect the young one? That's cute, even cryptids fall for this foolish earth sentimentality that most intelligent life has fallen into. Let's settle this." Cedric prepared to pull out his cane, only to to realize the tarot he had sewed to his arm that held the cane had broken off during the fall. The mad hatter gave a resigned sigh as the Chupacabras pounced on to him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Chris: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was so messed up. I knew those suckers would be on the outskirts of Mexico City, but I didn't think we'd actually run into them! Now I just hope the riots don't cost too much money once we hit Puerto Vallarta"**

* * *

After Cedric had been momentarily taken care of, Duncan continued his high speed drive towards the coast of Mexico. In about two hours when twilight began to fall, the delinquent had followed the flagged route to the sandy beaches of Puerto Vallarta. There he found that Tyler had already made it there and was digging through the sands with his bare hands.

"Wait, I didn't see Tyler at all on the way here? How did he get here!" Duncan asked in surprise as to Tyler's sudden appearance.

"He ran into this rich guy while looking for milk earlier who's a fan of the show, named Lord Nemo Vaughn. Gave him a ride over here and offered Mexican authorities anonymous tips on how to beat Cedric from Dr. Cho." Chris explained before moving on "The five skulls of Izzy, DJ, Noah, Owen, and Alejandro are still buried here. Once all five have been found you can boat across the Gulf of Calafornia to Cabo."

Duncan didn't waste anytime looking for the skulls with Tyler. He knew that even with Cedric having been left behind not long ago, he would likely come back sooner than later and could find the skulls buried under all the sand. While the semifinalist dug up the beach, Chris stepped in front of the camera to make an announcement of commercials.

"Will Tyler and Duncan find the five skulls before Cedric arrives? What happened to Cedric and the Chupacabras? Wo will go on to the finale? And what will the fate of the world be if Cedric wins? Find out after this short break!"

* * *

 **(A/N): So what do we have after a chapter of major reveals? How about one where absolutely nothing happens! Thanks to those who reviewed and sent out ideas last time, even if I couldn't read them due to the review glitch. The Lord Nemo Vaughn character is actually from Lord NV's other story Total Drama Eden, which I urge you to read. Also thanks to duskrider for regularly reviewing as well. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take due to a trip I'm talking this week, but I can say that they story itself will be finished by the end of the month.**

 **Now that I'm done with that, please sure to follow, favorite, review, and due all three to Lord NV's Peanut Gallery.**

 **. . .**


	17. Dia de los Muertos Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then Total Drama World wouldn't have been so bad that some fanfiction writers have done a better job of the season than the actual writers did. Seriously though go check out Strix Moonwing's, TDICharlie Brown, and JoeMerl's works on the subject. They've done great work and unlike the actual World Tour it's actually very creative.**

 **Chapter 17: Dia de los Muertos Part 2**

* * *

As the sun began to set on Central America, a young man in his early 20's stood at the balcony of his family's Cabo resort, glaring across the Gulf of California. He was of Spanish descent, and had spiky light brown hair and soul patch, wearing a collared blue shirt. While he did this, another more elderly man who appeared to be a butler approached him.

"Young master, you really should be getting to bed. You'll need some sleep for what's to come."

"I can't Jeremías. Not knowing that monster is still out there. I refuse to sleep until I avenge mí hermano menor." The man said before taking a large sip of his fancy coffee.

"You're going to go up against that Mad Hatter child? I hope your well prepared, because your brother tried the same thing and it got him a horrible fate." The butler warned his employer's son, who's eyes narrowed in response.

"I know, I saw the tapes that monster sent out. I may not be able to win, but the least I can do is hold him away long enough for something to change." The young man said before turning around and heading back inside the mansion to get another drink of coffee from the machine.

"He should be here by tomorrow. That so called 'Royal Flush Challenge' of his will go ahead if he's not stopped here. And that's what I intend on doing once he arrives in Cabo." The man said menacingly before taking another sip of his latte.

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama World Tour. The clock is running down on the not so sunny winter of Mexico, and our three remaining contestants are digging up the beaches of Puerto Vallarta. Or at least two of them are as we haven't seen everyone's least favorite omnicidal maniac in an hour."

"But Sasuke Uchiha has nothing to do with the game. Heck, he's in the other story!" Chef mentioned offhandedly to Chris who proceeded to scold him.

"What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall Chef? Even after all that time they've had ahead, neither Tyler nor Duncan have been able to find the five Dia de lots Muertos offering skulls hidden under the beaches." Chris continued to announce, before turning to the punk and jock in frustration "Seriously what are you guys doing? Cedric will catch up, if you don't pick it up!"

"Blame yourself for putting the skulls in a places that only Neil deGrasse Tyson could find!" Duncan snapped back at the host in irritation with how horribly the challenge had been going.

Tyler than spoke up to state his opinion on the matter "What's worse is that Cedric will probably ace the challenge no problem once he gets here. Knowing how hard he made it to find Cody."

"Thanks for putting my mind back on that bullshit Tyler. You think after that hint the pipsqueak gave me he'd be easier to find. We've pretty much checked everywhere on the plane except Chris' lounge." Duncan pointed out, glaring at the host while he did so.

"Hey, you're not pinning this on me; I want that psychopath gone just as much as you guys do. Even with the surplus of ratings we keep getting fined by governments every time he kills somebody. I searched my entire lounge top to bottom but Cody was nowhere to be found. The theory that Cedric tossed him out the plane mid-flight is becoming more and more likely."

Tyler winced at the thought of his missing friend being condemned to such a fate, and while Duncan had similar emotions due to how bad such imprisonment would be, he expressed it by pounding the sandy ground "Of course Cedric makes his identity easy to figure out, but when it comes to taking him out he's as cryptic as hell."

"In all fairness wouldn't you be secretive when it came to your weaknesses?" Chris defended the demon's strategic actions which confused the others.

"So let me get this straight, you're defending the guy who's killed way over 200 people." Tyler asked, clearly a bit peeved with Chris' callousness regarding the demon's behavior.

"Hey I'm not saying anything he's done is right, but you can't deny the dude's one smart cookie."

"Thank you for the compliment McCeiling."

Chris jumped when Cedric suddenly appeared out of nowhere, after his encounter with Chupacabra's Cedric was very worse for wear even with his immortality. He'd clearly restricted his regular healing powers in an attempt to mess with the others, as his injuries included his eye hanging from it's socket, half his face turn off, a tarot card in between his ear, and carrying his severed arm.

"I see you haven't been able to find the other skulls yet. That makes things much better for me." Cedric said as he sewed the tarot card back onto his arm, which allowed to heal along with the rest,of his injuries.

Tyler than proceeded to try to bitterly trash talk the demon, and got up in his face "Just because we haven't found our skulls doesn't mean you can find them any easier von Túfeice."

"Oh really Red?" Cedric snapped his fingers causing all the sand on the beach to levitate in tons, causing the jaws of anyone watching to drop. The demon then proceeded to notice the five skulls were floating in the air along with the large clumps of sand, and used his telekinesis to attract them all to his hands.

"That was almost too easy! It's a good thing you men are so simple!" Cedric laughed at his competition before noticing Duncan's angry glare "You making eyes at me muchacho?" The mad hatter than proceeded to drop a large pile of the sand onto the delinquent in retaliation.

"I'm not just going to let you walk the easy path on this game we've all worked so hard on. You don't even know anyone here." Tyler ignored his shaking legs and channeled his hatred.

"That's not exactly for multiple reasons. For one plenty of people knew about me beforehand; Beanpole, Pride, Slash, Napoleon Dynamite, and the one Hawaiian guy who can make squirrels bow at his feet." Cedric made small bowing motion with his hands before speaking again "And another thing, you shouldn't be so hateful towards me Red. If it weren't for me getting involved you would have gotten eliminated back in Area 51 in Gluttony's stead. You're just lucky his leave was vital in my plan to get rid of Greed!"

The jock felt his heart drop at the truth of this, before stuttering out in denial "th-That's not true! I could have made it this far without your help!"

"It's almost cute how pathetic you sound Red. Almost as pathetic as the coward buried in sand over there."

"Be quiet! Duncan, may be jackass with a capital G, or J as I've recently been told, sometimes. But he's sure is a much better person than you've ever been!" Tyler defended his former teammate, which resulted in Cedric suddenly bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, you are really just a pack of comedians aren't you. Listen bud, I know better than anybody that Pride is little more than a coward. He could have told you about me anytime after I'd killed Greed, but he wanted to keep his own reputation intact from my blackmail!"

"Well maybe he's changed. Have you thought have that? He's worked harder than anybody else to bring you down!"

"There's not room in his heart for change. So let me ask you this Red, do you really think he could change. Not from a being a coward, but from the root of that problem, being a proud criminal. He did all that just to protect his bad boy reputation. Do you really think he could reform after he let me run free for such a petty reason?"

A long sullen silence from Tyler followed this question, much to Cedric's delight "That's exactly what I thought Red. This three ring circus of 24 teenage tossers makes me laugh. But only because I think it's kind of pathetic, especially Beanpole, thinking he could interfere with my game of cards." Cedric mocked his body, to Tyler's anger before he felt the demon hand him cringed upon seeing that it was the candy skull representing Alejandro.

"I think it would be a bit boring to crack Greed's skull open a second time don't you?" Cedric said before cracking the other four offerings open and consuming the Cayenne peppers inside "You'll never beat me Red. It's best to just give up and head home to say goodbye to friends and loved ones, one final time!"

While Tyler stood there shuddering, Duncan came up having dug himself out of the pile Cedric had buried him in "Are you kidding me? He got four of those skulls?"

"Take it." Tyler gave over the skull, ignoring the punk's objections.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "Did I mention I really hate that guy? Because I do! *sighs* But I could only imagine how the would've gone had Cedric not gotten involved. Me and Gwen wouldn't have lasted nearly as long in the game, she and Duncan wouldn't have learned a thing, Al and Heather probably would have made it to the end, and I'd still blindly follow him!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "He dropped a pile of sand on me. I'm actually starting to miss Chris' methods of tormenting us!"**

* * *

"Excuse me ladies, if your done with your tea party you've got a boat ride to take, and I've got a hot tub to rejuvenate. So get your tail feathers moving, we can only edit so much on our budget." Chris ordered the semi-finalists, who proceeded to dart towards the speed boat, trying to overtake one another.

As to be expected Cedric made it to his assigned boat before the others did and taunted them as he sped off across the gulf "Eat sea salt you bunch of bitches."

"You are so going to be shark bait!" Duncan growled before he hit the gas on his own boat and sped after the mad hatter, with Tyler quickly following.

All the while Chris and Chef watched them as if they'd forgotten something "You think we should've told them about the rumors of dangerous uncharted islands in the gulf."

"Nah, I'm sure they'll figure out on their own." Chris answered his reaper cohost before they burst out into one of their usual bouts of cruel laughter.

While the hosts were laughing their asses of back on the coast, Cedric and Duncan were participating in another path of road rage. Or at least Duncan seemed to be raging, while Cedric drove the motor boat with normal lackadaisical fashion "Bet I can make it to Cabo faster than you red eyes!"

"Fascinating, I think I'll you up on that offer Pride." Cedric said before pointing his hand behind him and firing another torrent of flames which lit up the evening and gave him a much needed boost against the formerly mohawked teen "Well what do you know, I guess I'm going to win that bet!"

Cedric then looked out the side of his Crimson eyes to see that Tyler was picking up the pace on his boat in an attempt to catch up to him. Seeing this display of determination, Cedric merely groaned "Great, they're breeding. Let's just take care of this quickly."

"Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Tyler repeated upon realizing he'd sailed right next to Cedric, who was now trying to take chunks out of him with his blade. Out of desperation, he reached into the water and grabbed a swordfishes, barely managing to parry the strikes directed towards him.

The demon realized this was getting him nowhere and made another more simple move. He simply stabbed the boat's motor, causing Tyler to fall back severely. Cedric snickered to himself, thinking that it would be smooth sailing from here on in. This was quickly proved false as Tyler jumped onto his back from his own slowing boat.

"Get off of me you damned moron!" Cedric growled in rage as he was blinded by Tyler's hands, and started hitting Tyler in the face in an attempt to shake him off. While stunned by Cedric's blows, Tyler still tried to keep Cedric away from Cabo by grabbing the wheel and making a complete u-turn.

Unfortunately a combination of his dizzy state and general clumsiness, resulted in their boat head straight towards Duncan's "Turn you idiots! Turn!" The delinquent's warnings went unheard as the boats crashed into each other in a head collision, resulting in both being completely totaled by the impact.

Duncan rose up from the wreckage as quickly as he could to catch his breath, and noticed Tyler bobbing in the water alongside him. His normally tempers flaring up from the crash, he dunked Tyler's head under water in anger "What the heck was that dumbass?! Now we have to swim across this entire stupid gulf!"

"It's not all bad you know? We may be stuck, but at least Cedric is stuck with us." Tyler tried to make the situation slightly better, only to realize Cedric had already used his powers to make a large ice raft in the middle of the water.

After wringing the water out of his signature top hat, Cedric yelled over to them "Man, if you really want yourselves to be dead that badly, I've got a length of rope back on the plane you can borrow. But that will have to wait for after Cabo." Cedric then unleashed another burst of flames from his hand, giving him a method out of the gulf.

Duncan gave the jock another annoyed glare, who once again tried to lighten the mood "Well, look at it this way. At least it can't get any worse now." Just as he said that, a crack of thunder rang out across the Mexican sky and rain began to fall.

"Well now it can't." Tyler groaned out half heartedly in response to their terrible luck, only for it to once again get worse as they saw the fins of great white sharks encircling them. In response they both immediately swam off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Tyler: "I've really got to learn to keep my mouth shut."**

* * *

Night had now fallen over the Western Hemisphere as the sun continued it's journey around the globe, and Tyler and Duncan had finally found land after their hour long journey through the dangerous waters. Tyler currently had several shallow shark bites covering him, and Duncan had a long electric eel wrapped around his body, which shocked him periodically.

"I thought that when Noah warned us about eels he meant Alejandro. Never thought he was talking about the real thing." Duncan growled before ripping the eel off and tossing it back into the ocean "Great, not only have we handed the million to Cedric, but now we're castaways again."

"If I start talking to a coconut I like Owen did, hit me." Tyler poured some sand out of his shoes, before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

"We should probably look for a place to crash for the night. Chris probably won't have laid the skulls out till morning, and it will take Cedric at least that long to find Cabo." Duncan grabbed Tyler by the tracksuit, and began dragging him through the jungle of the deserted island.

"So any more ideas of where Cedric could have hidden Cody. Cause I'm really not liking our odds in that regard." Duncan tried to strike up a conversation, only to realize Tyler had drifted into a deep sleep "I like your idea Tyler. I should probably catch a few z's myself, with the day we've had."

After finding a small clearing that was safe for the semi-finalists to rest in, Duncan made a small bed out of leaves for Tyler to sleep on, before making another for himself and passing out in under 5 minutes. Several hours later, Tyler awoke in the early hours of the morning with aching joints and tired body parts.

He walked outside onto the beaches of the deserted island and stared at large harvest moon glaring down at him for the winter night sky. He knew that Cedric was still making his way across the Gulf of California if he hadn't already made it there. And unlike he or Duncan, Cedric had a method of travel that didn't put him at danger of being torn to pieces by the ferocious sharks in the waters nearby. Judging from past challenges, Tyler suspected the sharks and other aquatic dangers were deliberately laid out by Chris to make the challenge that much harder for them.

With that thought in his mind, he began to think about the game as of recent. How Cedric had completely dismantled the game, which was previously just Al and Heather trying to out manipulate each other, into a plethora of madness and chaos amongst the players. And that of course put him in control.

Even knowing who he really was since Australia, things haven't really changed with who controlled the game. He was easily able to knock out Courtney and Gwen, and had been utterly trouncing them at challenge so far. But his manipulative scale had made it far past the game.

Cedric wasn't just content with just causing mayhem in the game, but also causing it across the world. He already made it clear how easy it was to destroy even large portions of cities, and with his powers growing stronger with every day he's out, a cataclysmic event could occur from his final plan. Tyler could only think about how the rest of the world was taking the recent events around the demon in human's skin.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a pair of feet coming his way on the sandy ground "You still awake man?"

"Yeah, woke up about five minutes I think. I hope we're not stuck here or something." Tyler said to the punk who sat down next to him on the shore.

"This has been one crazy season hasn't it? Even for this show." Duncan said somberly as he watched the moon, before blurting something out "I heard what Cedric said to you earlier. You know when I was buried in sand."

"Oh." Tyler awkwardly stuttered trying to come up with an explanation.

"That's one thing I actually want to try after this season. Changing I mean. If there are guys like that lunatic in prison, that's not a good investment in the future. I hate admit it, but I've never been more scared in my life than facing Cedric head on. And that's because unlike me, the guy really is fearless. And that's just not human. It's…scary. That and the odds of him ripping one of us to pieces in a few days are incredibly high."

Wanting to take the subject matter of Cedric's upcoming challenge off of his mind, Tyler came up with another thought "How do you everyone else is taking this?"

"Probably in an underground bunker. Noah's making fun of everyone, they've got a gas hose for Owen, Heather's bitching about losing again. The usual except in an apocalyptic situation." Duncan joked, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

"I don't think their doing that…I hope that Lindsay is doing okay. She's probably scared out of her mind right now. It won't be long if he wins till Cedric sets his sights on Canada…This all just bites. How can we stop some with brains, brawn, complete invincibility, and no fear?"

"He might have some weakness. Demons are weakened by religious objects, so if we find something Cabo like that, we can take him to town with it. Also, Cody mentioned something about that talisman somehow causing him a weakness."

Before Duncan could elaborate any further, the two of them saw a crow descend nearby, which suddenly turned into Chef who was back into his Grim Reaper uniform, carrying a small hatchet and a large bazooka on waist and back respectively. Seeing as neither of the semi-finalists had seen Chef in uniform they were a bit confused.

"Hey Chef, what are you doing?"

"What I'm doing is helping you take down the Zodiac before he causes anymore trouble on earth! Listen and listen good, I've detected a sealed soul on the plane, and odds are it belongs to String Bean. You just gotta find out where he's being kept." Chef revealed to the delight of Tyler.

"So then Cody's still alive!"

"Did I look like I was finished talking jockstrap? Listen up, it's 7 in the morning right about now and if my information is right the Zodiac should reach shore at around."

"Then why are you coming a full hour ahead of time when you can just transport sarge?" Duncan asked with his normal sarcasm, which got a very angry explanation out of Chef.

"Because maggot, I've got this." Chef showed off a small black wristwatch pointed to 7 "The to-die list has very specific I times. So when we've got to reap someone, we just use the watch to skip to that specific time. With some DNA of course." Chef pulled some of Cedric's brown hair and stuck in the watch.

After adjusting the time on the watch, Chef put Tyler and Duncan over his shoulder in preparation to teleport "Now it's only fair I warn you that since your still living, your faces might melt off from this."

"Wait, what?" Tyler asked concerning the abrupt statement before they vanished in a flash of black.

* * *

An hour later, Cedric had made landfall on the shores of Cabo San Lucas just as Chef predicted. He had long since left behind his raft of ice, and flew the rest of the way on his broomstick. Once he'd landed on the beach, he dispelled the cleaning instrument and took a peek at the large and beautiful city.

"Would you look at that? A king sized city to cause trouble on. And no idiots to try and 'stop me' anywhere in sight. Now I've got plenty of ways to find the skulls, but what would be the most destructive." Cedric thought aloud, before hearing two familiar screams falling from the sky nearby.

The two landed in the ocean with a loud and painful splash, before emerging completely soaked and visibly annoyed with what had just happened "Ok seriously? If you're going to put us through some weird time warp, at least come out with us."

"Duncan, I think we've bigger problems bro." Tyler said discreetly as he saw Cedric glaring at them from the shore. Both teenagers felt a large amount of fear coursing through their souls. This only got worse when they saw Cedric slowly walking their way. For reasons not even they understood they made movement towards the mad hatter as well.

The final three met in a small triangle in the middle of the beach, with clear fury in some of their eyes. Keyword being some, as Cedric merely had bored amusement in his crimson eyes "So you finally showed yourselves. I suppose this is all part of his plan. That stupid waste of space's plan!"

"…Chef?" Tyler asked, confused with the demon's sudden anger.

"No you wanker! Beanpole!"

"Cody has nothing to do with us being here. But we do know that you're still hiding him somewhere on the plane. Now tell us where he is, or we'll mess you up!" Tyler threatened.

This got a weird look out of Duncan "How exactly are we going to mess him up again?"

"I'm playing it by ear!"

"Playing it by ear? Man you people are incredibly stupid. I've been planning this entire thing out for six long years and you think you can beat me without coming up with a single moment of forethought!" Cedric gaped incredulously in response to this, before bursting out into laughter "Let me show you how badly this will go for you both."

Cedric placed his palm against the sandy ground, which suddenly caused a plethora of shadow loa to shoot out of his hand and spread across the beach. The demon's grin widened upon seeing their jaws drop "I can easily get the rest of the offerings with this beauties here. But you won't step one toe off this beach. For the challenge or for Beanpole."

"Ok any ideas?" Duncan asked nervously as he saw Cedric approach them with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Why are you asking me? You've dealt with this guy a lot more than I have!" Tyler pointedly answered back to his question, while the demon continuously forced them back, all the while unsheathing his weapon.

Before anything else could happen, dozens of pain filled screeches filled the air from around the semi-finalists. They looked around in shock to see that several of the shadows were dissolving in light, with large holes or cuts made into their figures. Upon seeing this massacre of his shades, Cedric growled in frustration.

"Great! What the hell is it now?" The demon turned his attention to the source of the attack, and saw a young Latin man wearing a blue vest, holding what appeared to be a high powered flashlight. To Cedric, the man appeared to be vaguely familiar "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You killed my brother, and hurt my uncle. My name, is José Burromuerto." The man revealed his identity, to the shock of the semi-finalists.

"Wait, Alejandro had an older brother?" Duncan asked with his jaw wide open.

"Yeah, he told me about him a few times." Tyler said with an angry tone in his voice, still being very bitter with the manipulations of his late former friend. Before anything else could occur, José tossed them similar high powered flashlights to the one he used to dispatch the shadow loa.

"These flashlights emit an incredible light. Use those to take out any of his minions. Now go complete your task, I'll hold him off for as long as I can." José exclaimed, pointing towards the radiant city ahead of them.

Duncan turned to face Tyler and came up with a plan "I'll take care of the rest of the skulls. You run to the plane and figure out where he's hiding Cody." Both of them ran off towards the city, only to get immediately stopped when Cedric sped in front of them at speeds undetectable to the human eye.

"Where do you think you're going? I thought I told you that you wouldn't be stepping one toe off this beach!" Cedric yelled with excited bloodlust, before José unexpectedly socked him in the stomach. This move allowed Tyler and Duncan to escape into the city to complete their respective goals. To the demon's further surprise, he found the blow had somehow caused a large burn on his core.

"Let me guess, you have a cross pendant in your hand don't you?"

"If I didn't have something of the sort, you'd just rip right through me. This is the easiest way to make sure I can keep you down." José shrugged in admittance before getting into a boxing stance.

"So Diet Greed, you openly acknowledge you've got no real shot of actually beating me in physical fight. I guess that makes you slightly smarter than everyone else who's challenged me. Keyword being slightly!" Cedric took his cigarette from his mouth and breathed fire at the Latin, who barely managed to jump out of the way.

After avoiding the flames being fired toward him, José made a charge towards the demon and began attempting to punch him again. This didn't work in the slightest as Cedric lazily side stepped his blows with a disinterested look on his face. This struggle continued for about ten more minutes, with the only sounds made on the beach being José's grunts of anger and the noise of the tides hitting the shore.

This changed when Cedric asked while continuing to dodge the angry Latin "I just noticed something about your attacks Diet Greed, you've never seemed to aim for anywhere but my chest."

"It's the family code to never go for the face!" José cried before he managed to land another blow on Cedric's stomach.

However unlike the last time this happened, Cedric seemed to be in very little pain from the punch and even let a large smile spread across his face "That's an interesting sentiment Diet Greed, especially considering how sneaky your family has proven to be with the exception I gave a heart attack. But next time, make sure you're hitting me with the right hand."

The demon then moved quickly and grabbed onto José's body before encasing him in a thick layer of ice, leaving only his head unfrozen. While the Latin struggled, Cedric did something that shocked him; he used his telekinesis to lift himself up into the air. After giving the frozen Latin a chilling sideways glance, he looked at mainland country to the east.

"I've been stagnating a bit since that house party in Gothenburg. I need to try something a bit bigger, and it just so happens to be that we have a entire country right over that gulf!" Cedric mocked him before creating a small but intense blue flame in the palm of his hand "This cold winter weather doesn't really suit Mexico very well. Let's change that shall we?"

"No! You can't this!" José cried in a desperate attempt to stop the mad hatter from destroying the country.

"Why not? In case you haven't noticed, I'm all the way up here and you're a snowman. Now then let's make some more papers Beanpole! 5, 4, 3, 2,-SHIT!" A literal second before Cedric could start his destruction of the country, he felt something sharp and toothy clamp down onto his neck. While he couldn't really see exactly what it was, he felt that it contained a familiar soul.

However, he seemed to realize what it was when he saw the veve of Papa Legba glowing a blue light embedded in it's spiky exterior. When he did recognize the talisman, Cedric was very visibly furious "You've dealed yourself back in? But how is this even possible."

"Because he's got people on his side, unlike you." Tyler revealed his prison from above the shore, before jumping down and walking towards the demon "I found it in the one place we hadn't thought to check. The confessional septic tank! I may not know anything about this voodoo stuff, but I know that Cody is somewhere in that thing!"

"Great deduction Red, but you actually have to press down on the veve for him to be released back into our body. And what's worse for you is that while you've outlived your usefulness to me, your usefulness to Beanpole and Pride is going to outlive you!" Cedric placed the ashes from his cigarette onto a tarot card with the veve of Damballah and a crying child on it, which he proceeded to blow into Tyler's face.

The next thing Tyler knew he was surrounded in a thick purple mist in the middle of nowhere. While he was confused as to was happening, this only got worse when Cedric's voice echoed from the fog "This is the Fog of Id. Here you will be forced deep into your soul to face the most primal fears of the human mind."

"Come out and fight me like a man von Túfeice!" Tyler angrily yelled into the darkness, and got only silence in response. Once he'd released another irritated growl he heard numerous tiny footsteps in the darkness. He blanched when he saw he was completely surrounded by a plethora of chickens and let out a scram of fright "Come on Tyler, they can't hurt you anymore than Cedric can. He's gotta be stopped!"

After a few deep breaths, Tyler gained a look of determination and yelled "You can't scare me bring it on!"

"Oh really. I'll have you know this was just a warmup Red. The real fun's just about to begin." Another familiar voice came out from the darkness. Thought Tyler could've swore it was Cedric, the voice sounded completely different though it still had the same mocking tone.

He winced when he saw that is way a red eyed Cody who walked through the most surrounding this strange world "It's funny how you think you stand a chance of actually winning, considering I'm the only reason you're still in this game. If I had never gotten involved, then you would have gotten the boot in Nevada instead of Gluttony." Tyler quickly stood his ground against the apparition.

"I'm not going to be fooled. I know it's you again Cedric!"

"Actually no you're a bit off there Greed." Cedric said as he himself came out of the mist, before both of them spoke at once "We aren't seperate beings, but the two faces of the same person!"

…

…

…

…

"No, I've known Cody for two years. Both of us know what it's like to be jilted off the show for stupid reasons, and I know that you're not Cody! If you were, you would have gone after me last time instead gone." Tyler rationalized the situation with a stoic look, while Cedric angrily put out his cigarette.

"Smart child." Cedric proceeded to speed into Tyler with a hard right, which knocked him back to reality and right on his ads. When he regained orientation, Tyler saw Cedric was standing above him with his cane unsheathed "My voodoo didn't help much in the situation, so let's do this the old fashioned way.

Tyler winced when the point landed right in between his legs, and started back up as fast as he could away from the mad hatter's assault. Cedric just slashed at him as he backed away, cutting bits of hair and his cheeks. This came to an end when Tyler literally backed himself into a corner. With this opportunity in front of his him, the demon dropped his cane and began to strangle Tyler.

"What's the matter Red? Aren't you going to cry for mommy? Oh wait, you can't! I murdered her six years ago! And your about to join her!" Cedric mocked the suffocating jock who moved his arms around wildly in attempt to somehow escape the mad hatter's tightening grasp.

"TYLER! CATCH THE SKULL!"

Just as Tyler thought he was gong to die at Cedric's hands, he saw that was Duncan standing at the top of the hill, with all five of the remaining skulls in his arms. The delinquent tossed the offering representing Gwen to Tyler who grabbed it with what little strength he had left, and thinking quickly, broke the skull right on the veve. Then to the surprise of those fighting against him, the talisman began spewing out blue lightning and Cedric began screaming in agony, before he collapsed onto the beach.

After a few moments of shocked silence, another form came up where Cedric was, despite being a completely different person. Cody was now back in control of the body. Visibly frightened, Cody began panicking "What's going on here? Where are are we? Where's hatter?!"

"You're back bro!" Tyler happily exclaimed while patting his friend on the back.

"Tyler? You're still alive?…I guess you know about my little secret now huh?" Cody awkwardly asked concerning Cedric, to which Tyler delivered a somber nod.

While this exchange was going on, Duncan slid down the hill and confronted Cody himself "Your lucky I recognized who he was before he did any real damage. But I guess the best thing he's gone for good."

"No he's not. Just because I'm back in control of our body doesn't mean I've managed to find a way to reseal him. He could be su about anywhere really. He might even be-"

"Right here." Cedric revealed his presence in the form of a shadow loa reflection, right behind the small group "It appears you've managed to worm your way back into my plans Beanpole. It's for this reason I can't stand you!"

"Believe me Hatter, the feeling is very mutual." Cody returned the glare Cedric was giving him.

"Oh well. You can't interfere as long as we're temporarily separate and my actual soul is dormant. And as long your still in the game so am I. All I have to do is break the rest of the skulls Pride bro-" Cedric didn't finish his sentence as a blast of light pierced the shade he was using.

This was from José who had thawed out his arm and pointed his flashlight right at Cedric "Now matter how powerful you may be, you're still weak to light in that body!"

"Well that's just great. I have to find a new body for this thing to possess while it restabilizes. Good thing I've had an extra one on hand for awhile now. Now then, by the time I come back to finish you all off, one of you will be eliminated. I'll face whoever's left in the Royal Flush Challenge at New Orleans. Now if you excuse me I've got some healing to do. See you on Christmas Day!"

"No! I'm not letting you get away from me again!" Cody yelled as he leapt at Cedric with what little energy he had, only for the mad hatter's shadowy body to vanish and for him to collapse onto the sandy ground "Well, I've lost all feeling in my legs."

After seeing Cedric narrowly escape defeat once again, Duncan growled in frustration "You've got to be frickin' kidding me! Even after all that we still couldn't beat this guy! Is he really that invincible!"

"Not quite." Those around turned their heads when Cody said this, focusing all their attention onto him "The talisman has another function besides just removing souls. It can also contain a soul. If we use this function against him we can bring him down with his own weapon. And I've got just the idea to do it." Cody said with his normal gin, but with a much darker spin on it. That is untill he saw José still half covered in the shell of ice.

"Who's that guy?"

* * *

"This has been quite the season if I do say so myself. In three days the fate of the entire world will be decided by how the final challenge goes. And I have to say, that is awesome!" Chris said happily before continuing to ramble "The ratings this season have more than made up for all the financial trouble Cedric's caused!"

"Don't remind me." Cody said flatly, while staring down at the floor of exit row with a guilty look on his face.

"I have only one marshmallow to give tonight. Tyler, you've got immunity for managing to stop Cedric for the time being. Duncan, Cody the two of you are fair game." Chris said before ominously picking up the fluffy snack "Boys, this is the final marshmallow of the entire season."

"We've already decided who's going home this time around. Just get on with it." Duncan droned irritably at the host.

"This is the final time I'll ever be doing the drop of shame; let me use it!" Chris snapped back, before regaining composure "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan."

The host tossed Duncan the marshmallow, while Cody gave a sigh of resignation and walked towards the drop "Cody, your done like dinner. See you in three days."

"I'm not really surprised. I flat out told both of them to vote for me." Cody informed the host as he strapped on the parachute.

As opposed to Cody, Tyler seemed very conflicted about the elimination "Are you sure this is for the best man? It doesn't feel right voting you off. I've already gotten rid of all my other friends."

"It's the quickest way we can keep Cedric from the million. We're both under the same game file, so if I'm voted off, the so is he. Just remember the plan and you'll be fine." Cody gave his reasoning to the jock.

"Take care man. And be sure to get that restraining order against Sierra!" Duncan reminded him about his situation with the stalker, to which the geek gave a thumbs up.

"Wait I'm confused, what plan are you talking about. And how many ratings can it get us?" Chris asked excitedly.

"Let's just say that you'll see plenty in three days later. But if you really want to know what we've got in store, check the cameras in your office Mc-" Cody couldn't finish his sentence, as Chris pushed him off the plane out of frustration from getting his name wrong.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY MCLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

While they listened to the geek's screams as he descended back down to earth, Duncan faced Tyler with a glimmer of content "So the mighty Team Amazon has fallen. I guess it's down to us."

Before Tyler could answer back in response to his statement, Chris suddenly appeared behind them and pulled the finalists into a one armed hug "The final two, Tyler and Duncan. Hey I didn't see it coming either. What does Cody have planned? Who will win the million? And can we bring down Cedric's reign of terror? Find out next time on Total! Drama! W _OOOOOOOOOO_ RLD TOUR!"

* * *

 **(A/N): And thus the climax is to begin. I've actually had the idea of Cedric having to fight separate from Cody's body for quite some time now. The geek's been absent for most of the story, but since he's one of the main characters I've got throw him a bone for the finale. Sorry I had to eliminate him, but I figured he'd vote himself off at the very least to keep Cedric out of the game for the time being. Only downside is that the next chapter won't be the final one. There are still three chapters left to complete after this one, and the next two of those will be for one purpose. To further explain the origins of the story. Specifically, Cody's former friendship with Cedric, Duncan's first trip to juvie, and finally Cedric's ultimate goal. Expect the next chapter out hopefully sometime this week.**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and do all three for Lord NV's Peanut Gallery story and Total Drama Eden.**

 **. . .**


	18. Putting Together the Puzzle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama in any season. If I did then Trent wouldn't have suddenly gone nuts during Action.**

 **Chapter 18:** **Putting Together the Puzzle Part 1**

* * *

The elimination wouldn't take place for another hour or two. Tyler was currently moving his items out of economy and into first class. Due to the lack of presence in the plane's largest and most luxurious section, he felt rather lonely while unpacking. That is until Duncan came by.

"So we've finally managed to find a crack in Cedric's almighty shield of douchebaggery. I think this calls for a celebration." Duncan said with a smile on his face as he grabbed a can of beer from the bar and cracked it open "You want a can too man?"

"No. I don't know about you but I'm not old enough to drink in my province." Tyler politely turned down the offer.

"Hey, to each their own." Duncan shrugged before downing the can in only a few gulps, before smashing it in his hands "It's good to have been born in Manitoba."

"So how's Cody doing anyways?"

"Not every good. He can't really move his legs yet, and he's not talking to me at all. Normally that wouldn't be surprising since he's never really liked me all that much, but he seems guiltier this time around." Duncan explained the situation with a somber tone. That is until an idea came into his head once he saw Cody's backpack.

"Um dude what are you doing? Have you suddenly turned into Sierra, cause we don't need any other crazy fangirl pairing us with other guys." Tyler said to the delinquent as he suddenly began to dig through Cody's backpack.

"Cedric is still coming back, and I wanna be able to kick his ass a second time. The pipsqueak knows more about the guy than any of us, so he's probably got dirt on the bastard in here." Duncan speculated.

"Sorry but no. I don't have anything involving Cedric in my backpack." Cody suddenly entered the room with weak legs, giving Duncan a small spook.

"Never do that again!"

"I'm not going to keep any of my supernatural memorabilia in my backpack. Most of it's very real and it very powerful, so I don't let anyone get ahold of it. Especially not with Sierra around to mess with and steal my things." Cody explained, before clumsily stumbling down into what was his regular seat before. What he did next greatly shocked the other semi-finalists.

"Man I'm thirsty. I could really go for a pop right about now." Cody said with exhaustion in his voice, before stretching out his hand towards a pile of Cola cans. Suddenly, one of the cans flew right into his hands which he proceeded to crack open "One of the very few bright sides of Hatter screwing with my soul so much is that it gave me a better connection with my mind. So now I've got telekinesis."

"Why didn't you tell us about that man? In fact why didn't you tell us about any of this stuff?" Tyler asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"There's no way to bring up I've been possessed by a demon in casual conversation. I only tell people when there's no other way around it, like with Harold, Justin, and Trent. If I came in without any proof I'd look crazy!" Cody explained his reasoning for hiding his relationship with the demon.

"And what exactly is your proof?"

Cody sighed for a brief moment of reluctance, before sticking out his tongue to reveal that a glowing purple pentagram had been drawn into it. While Duncan and Tyler gazed at they symbol of evil with shock, Cody ceased it's visibly before continuing "I didn't know Cedric was a demon at first. So he tricked me into making a contract with him."

"Okay enough with all this stupid vagueness and actual tell us what's going on with this stupid contract, and how you even made the contract in the first place!" Duncan snapped as he continued to dig through the back pack before pulling something out "What are these glasses looking things?"

"Those are some x-Ray glasses I ordered from a comic book once. They really work."

"Really? You've been holding out on us pipsqueak." Duncan chuckled with a devious smile on his face as he put them on.

This was something Cody immediately tried to dissuade him from "No Duncan wait!" Unfortunately for the punk it was already to late as he'd turned around to face Cody, getting more of a view then he'd ever wanted too. In response he screamed in horror and retched in disgust.

"They see through your underwear too. Or swim trunks in my case. Same thing actually happened to Gwen back the Amazon's, so I tried a joke to make the situation better…It didn't work." The geek said sheepishly while Tyler chuckled at Duncan's misfortune.

"That was bad."

Wanting to change the subject Cody took a small bottle of coke that looked to be empty for decades, out of his pocket and onto the tables of first class. Needless to say this confused Duncan "And you took a dirty bottle of soda out of your pants, why?"

"This isn't any coke bottle. It's the bottle that started this whole mess. I always keep it on me to remind me of my mistake. The day I first met Hatter." Cody said somberly before continuing his tale.

* * *

It was a quiet fall day in Toronto, Ontario. Birds were singing, leaves were falling. People were going about their everyday business. Little did its residents know this would be the day that would cause the attitude of the city change from one of bustling urban life, to one of paranoid fear. Fear of a mysterious man known as the Mad Hatter Killer.

And at the center of it all was a twelve year old boy wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts and sneakers, currently in the middle of his last period of his seventh grade school day. An English class to be specific. The boy was rather smart for his age, but as opposed to his future self, he was very introverted. He was also the target of bullying at his school. This boy, if you haven't figured out by now, was Cody.

At this moment in time he was jotting down the notes his teacher projected on the board concerning their current novel, Alice in Wonderland "So class, the Chesire Cat dissapears suddenly with only his grin remaining. Now what does Alice say concerning this."

"She's seen a cat without a grin, but not a grin without a cat." The class boredly repeated to the teacher at the front.

"Very good. Now, I expect you all to have read the seventh chapter of the book, by the time we meet again tommorow. The bell should be ringing soon, so please pack up. I've got a note date tonight and I want to be extra prepared." While the teacher once again began to drone on about her personal life, Cody began looking around the room and packing his things.

He stopped when he saw some familiar faces glaring right at him, looking very angry at him. When he saw one of them run their finger across their throat, he gulped as he knew what this meant for him.

The second that the bell rang Cody bolted out the door headed for the exit, not even bothering to get the things out of his locker. However when he made it outside, he found the local gang of his school waiting outside for him. And they had anything but a friendly look on their faces.

"Hey there Codemeister how are you doing?"

"I told you never to call me that Preston." Cody growled while pinching his nose, knowing full well what was going to happen to him in this situation.

"Sorry but I have a bad memory. And so do the rest of my boys here, as seen by are English grades. It just so happens that you've been doing a lot better than us." Preston growled while cracking his knuckles.

"So let me guess, you're going to beat the ever loving shit out of me because I'm doing better in school. Here's the deal boys, I do well because I actually study once in a while. You should try it once in awhile."

"What a loser."

"Why study when you can just cheat off the eggheads."

"This guy's making me mad."

Now Preston inched closer to Cody with an ever more sadistic look "I don't think I like your tone nerd. Maybe you need to be taught a bigger lesson than that cat lady of a teacher could come up with."

"Alright boys, I know your super pissed right about now. But hey maybe we could come up with an agreement. Like we could-"Cody tried to bargain with the gang before pointing up to the sky in a sudden jerk "Look, it's Megan Fox skydiving in a bikini!"

Being hormonal middle schoolers, Preston and his toadies looked around for the attractive celebrity in the air. The geek took this opportunity to bolt and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, chuckling to himself all the way "What a bunch of idiots. Why would Megan Fox be doing something like that in the middle of Toronto."

"We're gonna get you, you little shit!" He picked up the pace a bit when he heard the gang of thugs were sprinting after him at a rapid speed. The second he had a chance he turned the corner into an alley, only to find he was at a dead end by a large chain fence covering the wall.

Cody tried to climb the fence as fast as he could, but due to his scrawny frame this was easier said than done. The struggle made it all the easier for Preston to pull him off and begin to hit him hard in the face "Got you know you little dweeb! Maybe we'll forgive you if you give us all your money."

"Get dunked on!" Cody said defiantly which only got him several more punches to the face.

 _"Wait did you really say 'get dunked on' to that guy"_

 _"Yeah, it was this thing I always used to say. No wonder I didn't have many friends back then."_

 _"I think that might have had something to do with how scary you sounded."_

 _"Ok, ok, let's get back to the story."_

After a few more hard blows to the face, Cody collapsed allowing the toadies to begin kicking and socking his sides "Get any money out of the little shit that you can kick out of his scrawny hide!" Preston continued his assault, causing the geek to be bruised and cough up blood.

This continued for a little while longer until a man with flaming red hair and a black vest came by to see what was happening "What are you brats doing? Get the hell out of here!" The man ran towards them angrily. Not wanting to be caught and punished, they all climbed up the nearby fence and onto the urban roofs.

Knowing who the man was, the bruised and battered geek trusted the man lifting him up; the owner of the local pub, Riordan Grillby. This man had known him since he'd been hold enough to explore the city on his own and had often helped him out of tight situations, to the point he regularly ordered meals at the pub.

"You sure have a knack for attracting trouble don't you Cody?"

"More like trouble has knack for following me wherever I go, whether I want it to or not. Have a feeling I'm going to deal with someone like that in my lifetime." Cody popped his spine back into place with a painful sounding crack "Thanks for the save Mr. Grillby."

"No problem small fry. You look like you've had a rough day. I bet kicking my ass at pool and enjoying a plate of fires will get your mood up." Grillby said as he walked the boy over to his restaurant.

* * *

Ever since first meeting Mr. Grillby, Cody always had an affinity for typical pub games such as darts, cards, and especially pool. As a result he was able to beat many of the pub's regulars at the games. Not that this was surprising as Cody always enjoyed games, whether they be classic or electronic. The way he used his intellect to outwit and take out his opponent always gave him a level of joy.

Not that it helped him escape the bullying though, as he wasn't good at coming up with strategies on the fly. He walked into the doors of his century old house and sighed upon seeing that it was once again completely empty. Despite being high middle class, his parents were hardly ever around due to work.

Cody went up to his room without much thought, and pulled his novel out of his backpack. He figured that the sooner he got his homework done, the quicker he could play games until his body forced itself to go to sleep. The chapter seemed to be about one of the more well known scenes in the novel, the tea party with the Mad Hatter and March Hare.

However he found that something was distracting him from his task, as there was an odd tune coming from the attic. From his knowledge, he figured out it was a piece of classical music called Les Toreadors. Cody felt a bad feeling about this, thinking that someone had broken into the house.

That and there was something chilling about the sound as if he should avoid the attic at any cost and call for help. But at the same time there was something oddly alluring that called him. Against his better judgement, he slowly trudged up to his attic, following the strange noise.

The attic was very dusty and ominous with many items of the house's previous owners lost to time. These included an old silk top hat, a cane that concealed a secret compartment Cody was told not to open, and a wool collar jacket. As a result, the geek got a creepy feeling from the floor like he shouldn't be there.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cody ignored the pit in his stomach and traced the sound to inside the wall. Now even more curious than ever, he used a nearby hammer to break the wall.

Due to the age of the wood, Cody was easily able to break it down using the hammer. This revealed exactly what was making the noise; strangely embedded in the wall was a coke bottle from the 1960's which contained a wispy black substance. The geek assumed it was nothing and was about to move on to continue his search.

That is, until it started speaking to him "Hard knock life ain't it kid?" A high pitched cockney voice suddenly shot out from the thing stuck in the wall.

"Ok, you're hallucinating Cody. Preston just hit you so hard you're seeing things. There is not a talking British soda bottle in the wall right now." Cody tried to reason with himself.

"Hey Beanpole you're not exactly what I've been expecting to come around. I've been in this house since the 80's, you think I'd find someone better to talk to."

"A soda bottle is talking to me. A soda bottle is talking to me…Wait a minute how'd you know I was so skinny?"

"Just because I don't have eyes doesn't mean I can't see you ya know! I can also that your pretty banged up for instance. What happened, did you get struck by a lightning bolt with fists or something." The being asked him. Strangely, he didn't feel afraid anymore and opened up to the being.

"It's nothing really. Just a bunch of meatheads messing with me. I'll probably be through a lot worse in high school."

"Meatheads huh? So in the years since I've had a body people now have meat for heads. Judging by how stupid they were back when I was alive that's not surprising. I mean we did elect Nixon and all." The joke was completely lost on Cody.

"Buddy, I'm Canadian. And US History isn't exactly my forte. More of an English and Math kind of guy…That reminds me of the homework I've got to do so my teachers don't bite my head off." Cody was going to leave this strange encounter behind.

However the being wasn't just going to let him leave "Hey wait a second! You're just going to leave me here? I've been in here for like thirty years, it would be nice to talk to someone for once."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Cody sighed before doing what he'd later consider to be one of the biggest mistakes of his young life. He pried the bottle out of the wall and began carrying it down stairs "Try to be quiet for now. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Whatever you say Beanpole."

The next half hour or so was fairly quiet for Cody, even with the chatty being nearby as he worked on his school work. After some time had passed Cody had finished reading chapter 7 of Alice in Wonderland. A certain illustration in the book intrigued the being as he watched the geek read.

"Who's that funny looking guy in the hat? He seems like a loon."

"Being crazy is actually pretty normal in the book, but back then it was called being mad. This guy's called the Mad Hatter;he's one of the most famous characters in the book."

"Cut me some slack, I didn't really get out much when I was alive. My mother was a very…domineering person. It was quite a pain in the arse actually." The being revealed nonchalantly, which shocked and chilled Cody to his core.

"bBack when Yyou were aAalive? YyYour a ghost?" Cody stuttered out in fear at what he had found.

"Well I'm clearly not a human if you couldn't tell. I'm literally a ball of black mist stuffed inside a Coke bottle that hasn't had actual Coke inside it for a score of years." The being said before noticing the boy's horror and calming him down "Chill out fraidy cat, I'm not a hostile ghost. I've just been haunting this place for sometime now."

"Sorry, I watch a lot of movies so I'm pretty wary about the supernatural. Never know when something will try to kill you. Especially the undead." Cody said while rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed by his previous fear. Wanting to extend an olive branch with the creature he pulled out a deck of cards.

"So Ghost, do you know how to play cards?"

"Well I do have a pretty good poker face. In that I don't have a face at all at the moment." The ghost joked about it's lack of human features before sticking two tentacle like appendages out of the bottle and began playing a game of Bridge. After about an hour's worth of playing, the game ended in the ghost's victory.

"Wow. I'm impressed; I haven't been beaten in a game of cards in like four years now."

"My intellect is rather high for most people, considering my I.Q is about 195. But I'm still rather curious, how did you get so good at such as young age?" The ghost flattered the geek, trying to get him into his trap.

Needless to say, it worked "Well, a friend of mine taught me a lot about these types of games. Bridge, poker, pool, cribbage."

"You really are an old soul trapped in the body of a prepubescent boy aren't you? Guessing that must drive the ladies wild."

'I actually have a type. Not many girls in middle school fit it though."

"So you're in middle school…That's actually about four years after I died. I wonder what it's been like in the world since I've died. Do you mind taking me out tomorrow and showing me?" The ghost asked, making it's next move.

However this confused Cody a bit "We're not allowed to take outside drinks besides water on campus. They'd never let me bring you in while you're inside that thing."

"Who said I had to be in here? Here's the deal, you pour me down your back and I stick to it. I see how your day goes and you won't even know I'm there, considering I'm just a ball of dark matter at this point." The ghost made his offer to Cody.

This deal made Cody feel conflicted inside. He'd only known the spirit for a few hours, but he seemed like a kind enough soul to place his trust into. But his soul conflicted with what his brain said, as he got a very negative feeling from the being. Almost as if it's entire personality was nothing but pure evil.

However the geek quickly shook off the feeling and agreed "One day couldn't hurt I suppose."

* * *

The next day went by as normal for Cody. Same old work, same old projects, same old quizzes, same old lunches, same old tests. The key difference from this day to most other days was that now he had the ghost on his back buzzing into his ears every once in a while. Normally he hated when people were overly talkative, but the ghost had a certain charisma that made him easy to talk to.

Eventually the time came where it was the very end of his English class and the end his day. While he heard the ghost somehow scratching itself from his back, the geek continued to jot down notes as his teacher droned "So why can the Mad Hatter and March Hare never have proper tea time?"

"Because time punished them by making the clock stay at six o'clock forever." The entire class said at once.

"Very good, now the next chapter is where we really get into the plot of the book. For your homework I want you to read the chapter and analyze the relationship between the protagonist and antagonist."

"That's an easy one. They hate each other, that's pretty much the relationship all the time." Cody had to hold in a burst of laughter at the ghost's words, before he spoke again a more serious tone Hey Beanpole, I don't think those guys like you very much."

After the spirit pointed them out, he saw that Preston and his goons were glaring at him intently in much the same way they had the day before "Those are just a bunch of stupid, lazy thugs. Just ignore them till class gets out." The second Cody said that the bell signaling their release from the school day rang out.

"Now should we run?"

"Yep."

The second that he could, Cody ran out the classroom door with the ghost still gripping onto his back. Just as he expected the gang of bullies were already waiting for him outside by the time he'd reached the exit "Same old, same old eh Codemeister? How well did you do on today's book quiz. Because we didn't do well at all."

"Then maybe they should work on their grades some more right Beanpole. But their personality needs some work first." The ghost whispered into Cody's ear, to his amusement.

"Tell me about it ghost, these guys are more one-dimensional than the bullies from It." Cody answered to his companion, which only served to make the gang angrier.

"Oh, you're in for it now nerd!" Preston growled as he approached the geek. But to both their surprise, Cody suddenly leapt into the air and landed on the other side of them.

"Wait a minute, what just happened."

"I possessed your leg for a second so you could escape. Now run!" The ghost demanded of Cody. The geek immediately followed and dashed down the sidewalk while Preston and his gang was still hot on their heels "Run faster, or find somewhere to hide! I don't care, just do it fast!"

In response to the ghost's yelling, Cody turned the corner into a very familiar dead end. Out of desperation he tried to climb the fence again only to find he could do so much faster than he could previously and made it to the top of the roof in no time. The without thinking, he jumped for a nearby vent and fell inside the building.

While his head was still ringing from the fall he heard Preston yell from the roof "You can't hide from me nerd! All of you spread out and find him on one of these roofs!"

"That was way too close." Cody groaned in pain before what just happened truly hit him "Wait a minute Ghost, did you just take over my body right now?"

"Actually I just took over your limbs. I hope that didn't cause you too much trouble just now." The ghost said in a faux remorseful tone.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome! You totally saved my ass back there Ghost. I wish I could stick with you all the time." Now the ghost had Cody exactly where he wanted him.

"You don't say…I actually have an arrangement for something like that. If I you make an exchange contract, I can join to your physical body as long as I get something I'd consider of equal value in return. A little tit for tat if you will."

"Wait, is it like permanent or something?"

"Of course not, we could part ways at any time if we really wanted too. All you need to do is place a contract mark somewhere on your body, and for your part of the exchange…you have to let me possess your body at the library." The ghost said completely deadpan to the shock of Cody.

"That's it? You're going to share a body with me just so I can take you to the library?"

"Yep. I've got some important research to look for in that library and I think that actually having a physical body would be beneficial. Just drink up and remember that we can separate at any time." The ghost lied through it's nonexistent teeth to the geek.

After a couple minutes of thinking, Cody proceeded to do what he'd consider to be _the_ biggest mistake of his life. He popped the cap off the bottle, and ingested the ghost. Then every started to go fuzzy until he eventually blacked out. Cody awoke in area with nothing; absolutely nothing white plainness around him, like the entire world was a sheet of paper.

The geek was prepared to try and explore this new world so as to figure out what was going on, he heard a familiar cockney voice, though this one seemed lower and more jovial than previous "Look who finally woke up. I was beginning to worry I'd accidentally killed you."

"Where are we Ghost…And why are you naked?" Cody asked, revolted upon seeing his friend's naked form. Aside from his nudity he also had short and bush brown hair, jagged teeth, and piercing scarlet eyes.

"First off we're in your mind. Well I guess it's more our mind than anything now." The ghost materialized a cigarette and a holder for it, which he proceeded to begin smoking "And to answer your second question, this is what I looked like when I was your age. With the exception of the hair color, that's from you. And the eyes and teeth are a side effect of being dead. Unfortunately I didn't bring my clothes with me, so it appears I'll have to find something upon return home."

"Speaking of which, how exactly do we get home from here Ghost?"

"Simple, it's your body so just wake up. Of course you'll be experiencing some gaps in memory if I take over for some research." The ghost said before inhaling another whiff of smoke "By the way, I'm getting rather tired of the name Ghost. Think of something else to call me."

"Let see…You're in my body so it should probably start with a C or something…How…about…Clayton?" Cody suggested which got a blank response from the demon "Umm…Caesar? No good…I got it! How about I call you Cedric?"

"Now that's a name I can get behind Beanpole." The newly named Cedric smiled as he saw Cody begin to fade away as he began to wake up "I'll see you later. Be sure to walk to the library and we can switch back out there."

* * *

The following couple weeks Cody had a bit of trouble getting used to his new routine of constantly switching in and out of Cedric's form. From what he saw in his head Cedric had taken to wearing some of the old artifacts strewn around the attic, most notably the top hat which shadowed his eyes. The new mark on his tongue especially took some getting used to, but he could make it invisible which was a plus.

Preston and his goons still picked on him and tried to attack him at points, but it had been far less than what it had been before Cedric had come into his life. But that likely had something to do with the recent events around the urban areas of the city.

In the past four weeks a string of murders had been popping up. While it was suspected to be nothing more than a petty criminal at first, mountains of evidence connected the crimes together. That's when investigators realized: they had a serial killer on their hands. A serial killer who had killed 23 people in the span of four weeks.

Even more twisted, was his motif of leaving a card of 10/6 near the corpses of his victim; an action that gave him the nickname of The Mad Hatter Killer. From what Cody could tell Cedric had heard of the news, but had chosen to keep it out of their usual discussions. The news of the emerged serial killer terrified residents of Toronto as they seemed to have no specific target for how they chose their victim and their DNA didn't match any Canadian records.

This was one crime spree that wouldn't easily be solved. It even got to a point where Cody's parents banned him from going outside after dark until the killer was caught. His mind wasn't exactly on that though as the bell had just rang and his class had once again been released.

It was a Friday that day, which entailed that they'd get their tests back from the day before. Cody normally dreaded these days as while he typically aced these tests being the geek he was, that usually entailed angry confrontations with Preston. However his already flippant behavior with the bully had increased now that he had a back up and could escape Preston's wrath with no injuries.

As expected he met the gang out thugs outside the normal spot of the front exit "Hey there nerd. Guess what we got on yesterday's test!"

"Let me guess, you all got zeroes because your too stupid to study!" Cody made fun of his former tormentors before suddenly losing possession of the body.

Now Cedric was in control with Cody's appearance instead of his own, and unlike Cody he had no filter on what he would say to Preston "Hey there jackass. Been a while since I've seen you. Wanna be a werewolf." Cedric mocked them by dropping Cody's pants and mooning them.

While they reeled back in the disgust from the sight, the spirit took the opportunity to run "Catch me if you can dickheads!"

"Don't just stand there you morons! Get that loser!" Preston ordered his thugs to chase after the pair in me body, to which they followed as normal.

However considering they were chasing an entirely different person now, they were having a much tougher time chasing him down. Cedric easily climbed up the chain fence, leaving them in his dust as he ran past the vent and across the roofs. Not helping was the debris he constantly threw at them.

Eventually the only one left chasing him was Preston "You're not going to get away from loser! You'll never be better than someone like me, when you're just an antisocial egghead!"

"I can see why you hate this guy Beanpole. He has the personality of a neutered alley cat." Cedric whispered to his other half, who chuckles in response.

 _"Tell me about. Before you came around the only way I could get around him was through sarcasm."_

For his next and final move against Preston, Cedric suddenly jumped through the open window of a nearby apartment. Preston, being the stubborn delinquent he was, followed. Cedric ran through the room without causing some much as the slightest disturbance. Preston wasn't so lucky and was hit over the head by the old woman living there.

"Excuse me police! This delinquent broke into my home!"

"Guess we're not going to see him for a while." Cedric said with a smug smile on his face, before letting Cody take back over.

"I always thought he'd look great in an orange jumpsuit. Come on, I don't have any homework this weekend, let's hit Grillby's." Cody said he walked around the corner to visit his favorite place, only to find it was covered in police tape "What's going on here?!"

Upon seeing his most frequent, non-drinking regular, Mr. Grillby walked up with a somber look on his face "Bad news Cody, my pub is gonna be shut down for the next six months till they finish investigating."

"What happened here Mr. Grillby?"

"The Mad Hatter Killer happened. He took the body of a pregnant woman he killed and put her in my freezer. She had frozen to death by morning." Grillby explained in a dark tone before shooing the boy away "Go home Cody, this is no place for a child. I'll be alright."

 _"This is not good I never thought somebody else with the shining could be in this town!"_ Cedric said a faux horrified tone.

"The shining. That's a Stephen King book from the 80's!"

 _"Not that shining you doofus, the real one. Some people have a telekinetic power that sticks with them even after they die called the shining, and both you and I have it. And from the looks of it this Mad Hatter guy has it too. And it's much stronger than either of us combined."_

"I'm telekinetic?" Cody asked, shocked by this revelation.

 _"Duh how else do you think I contacted you when we first met. The most I can draw from his shining residue is that his name is Von Túfeice. It looks like I'm going to need to focus my investigation onto this guy instead of voodoo. Listen up Beanpole, now that you know of your power, you have to practice it. I'll need your help in this investigation."_

"G-got it man." Cody managed to stutter out to his only friend he could see at the moment. While he was an avid fan of horror movies like he was film in general, he was shocked he was getting so deep into one of the biggest crimes Toronto had ever seen. Little did he know he was much deeper into it than anyone else could ever imagine.

* * *

Three months. Three months had passed since he first found Cedric jammed into his wall and two months since they'd begun their investigation into the mysterious Mad Hatter Killer, von Túfeice. So far the had little luck. Cedric just couldn't seem to get ahold of his shining and Cody had trouble getting hold of information on the man.

On the bright side though, his own telekinesis which greatly improving as of late as he could now lift small object such as cans of soda and game controllers. Not that it really helped in investigation of course. Over the last couple of months, the Mad Hatter Killer had upped his kill count to 75 people. This had made him the most prolific serial killer in Canadian history.

After months of no leads, Cody finally found a breakthrough in their investigating. He heard from a rumor in school that traffic cameras had caught a brief glimpse of the Mad Hatter Killer as he led away his most recent victim. As a result of this, Cody looked them up the second he got home.

"Alright, I hope that it's got at least halfway decent resolution on the photos. Maybe Cedric can use his shining to recognize the guy. I think we've finally caught hi now." Cody said as he searched the web before finally hitting a specific link. What he saw shook him to the core.

The person in the photo was about his age, with sunglasses covering their eyes and an innocent look on their face. But that wasn't what disturbed him. It was the fact that they had messy brown hair, a cane topped with a red gem with a hidden compartment, a large sharp smile, a wool collar coat, and a silk top hat with a 10/6 card stuck in its rim.

The Mad Hatter Killer held an uncanny resemblance to Cedric "This is a weird coincidence. I mean it's not like Cedric could be the…" Cody stopped when he had a disturbing realization. The times of the victim's deaths all corresponded perfectly with the times he let Cedric take over his body.

The geek felt his entire body get weak and his vision get blurry from the horror of this realization. Unable to hold his stomach, he ran over to the trash can in the corner of his room and blew chunks. After he finished vomiting he tried to reason with himself "This can't be real! I've gotta talk to Cedric about this!"

Letting himself slip into unconsciousness, he awoke in the same white nothingness he always ended up in inside of his mind. Meanwhile Cedric was there just playing solitaire to himself "Any news on ol' von Túfeice Beanpole?"

"Yeah, there's something I've got to talk to you…" Cody paused when he saw the rim of Cedric's top hat was slightly frayed "What happened to your hat?"

Now Cedric began to laugh. But it wasn't the warm friendly laugh Cody was used to, but a low and threatening one "Well look who finally caught on to what I really am!" Cedric howled as he pulled out a card with 10/6 written in blood red, which he placed into his top hat's rim. There was no denying it now; Cedric and The Mad Hatter Killer were one and the same.

"You killed all those people. You're von Túfece! You're the Mad Hatter Killer!"

"Wrong! We're the Mad Hatter Killer! Contraction being we are. The both of us, together. I used your body, so you helped me kill my victims with your own hands." Cedric mocked the geek.

"Shut up Hatter! Is there anything else you've been lying to me about?" Cody demanded of the mad hatter.

"Let's see here…I'm a demon not a ghost, there's no such thing as the shining I just accidentally gave you telekinesis, we're stuck together permanently till one of us dies, and you can never beat me at cards."

With thee exception of the last one Cody felt himself get queasier upon every reveal before he dropped to his knees, sobbing his eyes out "It's all my fault. 75 people are dead because of me!"

"Now buck up Beanpole, it's not like the world ever gave you anything to begin with. You just need to understand the value of chaos and anarchy so you won't feel bad about it anymore. Join me and help out with my plans, and I can teach you that value."

"No! Get dunked on bastard! Cody refused and tried to punch the demon, only to be immediately frozen solid.

Not caring about what he had just done, Cedric lit up another cigarette "Now I have to use a shade to replace him. Unnecessary waste of resources. Might as well turn myself in and move on the to next part of the plan. Wonder how many people I can kill before then."

Cedric then left the frozen soul of Cody behind in the white void of their mind. The geek's consciousness would go untouched for another month, when he and his now archenemy would meet again for the final time in six years.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that would be an interesting bedtime story if I actually released these at night. But I don't. So I guess it's a moot point. We're entering the final stretch now, with only two more chapters to go in the story. How Duncan met Cedric in juvie, and the final battle to take down The Mad Hatter. I'll try to get these at quickly as possible for you, cause I guarantee you won't want to miss the. I don't have much to say this time around so I'll just let you off here.**

 **Be sure to review, follow, favorite, and do the same to Lord NV's stories _Voodoo's Disciple: Peanut Gallery_ and _Total Drama Eden_.**

 **. . .**


	19. Putting Together the Puzzle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then Sundae Muddy Sundae wouldn't have been so poorly written. Or most of All Stars in general…There's an idea for a sequel.**

 **Chapter 19: Putting Together the Puzzle Part 2**

* * *

As Cody finished his story he drank down the can of Coke, before releasing another sigh of guilt "And that's how I ended up getting stuck with him. All this time I've been at fault for his crimes. He's killed 247 people and I've been responsible for almost all of them. It's enough to make me want to…"

"Cody, tell me you aren't going to-" Tyler asked, scared by the geek's depressed silence.

"No, I can't. I've tried more time than I can count. But every bullet I eat. The Hatter always spits them back out." Cody grabbed a plastic knife and made a small cut on his finger, which immediately healed "The bastard made me completely suicide proof."

"Well that's not creepy at all." Duncan carved into the seats with a knife bought in Mexico, to replace the one Cedric broke "Is that all you've got on the guy?"

"Not exactly, but there's a huge gap in my memories from the time I was frozen to the time I managed to seal Cedric off."

"I think I know what gap was! It was when Cedric was locked up in juvie! And Duncan was there with him!" Tyler deduced before turning to an uncomfortable looking Duncan "You can fill in the blanks here Duncan!"

"Yeah…I can totally do that."

Cody was confused by Duncan's reaction to the mention of Cedric, as unlike Tyler he had not yet seen the delinquent in this type of emotional state "Wait a minute. You seem a bit off Duncan."

"It's cause I'm afraid dork. I'm afraid of remembering what happened in there. My first trip to juvie is the only one I don't have a single happy memory of. Because he took them all away." Duncan sunk down further into his chair with every word.

"I know how you feel. I don't like thinking about what he did. But even so I took to memorize the names and faces of our victims; when you kill someone you damn well don't forget them. Because they will _never_ forget you."

"Stop it Cody!" Tyler suddenly slapped the geek before angrily yelling in his face "Stop blaming yourself for what happened! It's all his fault, von Túfeice I mean. I won't allow you to keep badmouthing yourself like this when it's him you should be hating!"

"Don't get me wrong. I hate him still. I hate Hatter with every fiber of my being. I would like nothing more than to just erase him from my life forever. The only way I could possibly describe him is as a monster. There's nothing inside him but a need for self indulgence and destruction. His only desire is to watch the world born. And unlike other men with that goal, he can do that and more."

"I get what you're saying." Duncan said as he stood up from his comfortable seat "I'm not going to hide like a coward anymore. I'm going to face this fear head on!"

* * *

The Macbeth family happened to be a long line of police officers in the family. Whether they be retired or having just graduated from the academy, most of them were involved in the police force of Manitoba in some way or another. However one worked on the other end of the law.

The middle child of five brothers, Duncan Macbeth was far from this part of law, even considering the normal mischief boys got into at that age. In fact, he preferred being on the opposite side of the law as a juvenile delinquent much to the ire of his older family members. Recently he was caught vandalizing the side of his school's gymnasium, resulting in the principal expelling him and pressing charges.

After a week long trial, he sentenced to 2 months in the Manitoba Youth Centre. And his eldest brother Malcom, who had just graduated from the police academy, was driving him over to juvie with a prepared lecture "I never thought you could be this stupid. You're throwing your life away on this kind of thing Duncan!"

"I already got this lecture from Pa. Besides I don't see what the big deal is, I used washable paint! They probably had it off within a day." Duncan nonchalantly said as he fiddled with the window.

"That's not the point Duncan! Do you really want to spend your entire life as nothing more than a shady criminal?"

"Heck yeah! Being a criminal is the best. Certainly makes a lot cooler than a crosswalk guarding geek like you!"

"So I watch anime big deal!" Malcom snapped at his younger brother, before sighing in saddened annoyance "You know something little bro, one day your pride in doing wrong is gonna get you in a lot of trouble. And the only one you'll have to blame is yourself!"

"Whatever." Duncan rolled his eyes in indifference to his older brother's lecture as the police car rolled to a stop. Waiting outside for him were two guards tasked with escorting in the new arrival "Smell you in a month."

They then proceeded to go into normal admission procedure for the center, such as getting his uniform and mugshot together. Upon the time of his entrance into the population of the juvie, it was around the lunchtime. It was just what you would expect from a juvie cafeteria, dull and lifeless.

Shrugging his shoulders, Duncan decided to sit down to the first person he saw. The boy was about his age if not a bit older, and brown eyes with curly orange hair which he covered up with a black skull cap "Hey there newbie, what you in for."

"Spray painted a giant skull on my school's gym wall. And you?"

"I hotwired a car and accidentally drove it into Lake Winnipeg. That was a fun conversation to have with the folks. Name's Frank. And you newbie?"

"Duncan. How long you been locked up Frank?"

"About six months. Long enough to know who to avoid in this place." Frank yawned before pointing towards a group of much older boys who were just barely young enough to be interned in juvie "Those guys are the ones in charge of everyone here. We call them the Sabertooth Brothers. They all burned down an entire bank with half the money still inside. Don't mess with them and just follow their rules."

"Sounds easy enough if it's just that I got to worry about." Duncan leaned his chair back.

"That's not it. They may be the strongest gang in juvie, but they're not the only one." Frank revealed and pointed at another gang at a nearby table. This one was very reminiscent of a mafia, with an Italian boy of 8 years age sitting in the center. The boy had brown eyes and dark spiky hair which came down over his right eye, and a gap in his teeth.

"See that kid over there? Rumor is he put one of his teachers in the hospital a few weeks back. He's apparently got multiple personalities, and their keeping him locked up here till they can get the original to come back. They call him Micheal 'Mal' Doran." Frank continued his exposition before turning his attention to a familiar preteen with greaser hair "Then there's Preston Mingus. That guy's really tough and really scary. Broke into an ol' widow's house like a lunatic one day."

"Is that really it? I think I can take these guys." Duncan said arrogantly before he felt someone glaring a hole in the back of his head. The young punk turned around to see a child with red eyes, messy brown hair, pale skin, a sharp grin, and a silk top hat with 10/6 in the rim "Who's the freaky looking guy staring at me?"

"He's the other new arrival, Cedric von Túfeice. Dropped him in out of nowhere yesterday."

"What did he do?" Duncan asked.

"No one really knows. But judging by how much attention the guards always give him, it can't be anything small. I can tell you that much."

"Hark! Is some fool talking about me like I'm not in the room." Both boys jumped upon hearing a cockney voice pop beside them, and they turned around to see Cedric was somehow within very close distance of them "Name's Cedric, Cedric von Túfeice. The world's greatest criminal mind."

"Oh really? So what did you to get locked up?"

Cedric then went into a small laughing fit before coldly answering "I hacked up a bunch of people. 89 to be precise. Maybe I could add on to that number…Also I think your hair's a bit weird…Maybe you should get a Mohawk or something."

Before Duncan could make another snarky remark towards the mad hatter, another delinquent slid up to them and right next to Cedric "Please forgive this child's rudeness. He doesn't know of what he speaks. Name's Mal, and you're Cedric von Túfeice I presume."

"Yep that's my name; don't wear it out. What did you want then Mikey boy?"

Ignoring the nickname Cedric had given him, Mal led him off in the other direction "I'm an aspiring leader in the community of this establishment. I have a few business offers I'd like to make you." While he walked off with the split personality, Cedric turned his head to give Duncan and Frank another cold glare. And while he didn't know why, Duncan felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

This changed by the time gym class had rolled around as they were playing his favorite schoolyard game. Dodgeball. Due to his tough and cool-headed nature, Duncan was a terror on his home court. Unfortunately this was likely going to be far from the case this time around.

Several of the older inmates were on the opposite team, such as the Sabertooth Brothers who ran the institution's inmate body. They also had Preston, and even Frank. However he wasn't very intimidated by the latter two, or for that matter the former. On his own team the only ones he knew of were Cedric and Mal.

But they mostly kept to themselves, or silently whispered to one another with devious looks on their faces. Duncan didn't really care about that though, and actually figured that they'd eventually turn out to be gay with how intently they leered. And due to what being gay canned with in an age as divisive as middle school, Duncan preferred not to get involved.

The coach actually wasn't what you'd expect from most gym teachers, especially not in juvie. He was very gangly with blue eyes and short cut dark brown hair. Despite this appearance, no one tried anything due to the taser kept at his side "Alright then, I shouldn't have to explain the rules since you've played this for a while now. Let's get started."

"Hey newbies." The punk turned his attention to Mal who wore an excited gap toothed smirk "There's something you should know about dodgeball here. These guys will always rush the newbies with all their balls at once. So look out."

Duncan merely scoffed at the warning and continued to focus on the game. This backfired quickly when the Sabertooth brothers all targeted him with their balls at one time "Someone should've listened to Mikey."

"Shut up."

The rest of the gang went fairly typically for what the class was used to, as the Sabertooth Brothers had been dominating the game with only Mal and Cedric remaining on the opposite side. Not that this was a bad this as they were both proven to be very formidable with the other team's fatalities being mainly their doing.

Cedric's ball always seemed to hit its mark, and all Mal had to do was snap his fingers and someone would take a blow for him. In the end it finally came down to the Sabertooth Brothers, Mal and Cedric "I think if we were classy we'd let the toddlers win. But we're no toddlers."

"I think that they're making fun of us. Silence them Cedric." Mal ordered his second in command.

"Relax boss; to be fair you are only 8 years old. But I've lived a lot longer, so I might as well show them to respect their elders!" Cedric growled with visible insanity on his face, before swiftly avoiding a ball thrown towards him. He caught the ball on the rebound against the wall, which he proceeded to throw back. Somehow the ball made a u-turn into the back of a Sabertooth. Not being finished Cedric rubbed the ball against his jumpsuit, and aimed it towards another.

Though he jumped out of the way, the ball somehow followed him upward and hit him in the stomach. While Cedric chuckled at this, Mal angrily slapped him on the back of the head "What are you thinking? Using telekinesis like that in broad daylight!"

"Relax Mikey, I can hide this no problem. No one here's smart enough to-" Cedric turned to respond to Mal's whispering, only for a ball to blindside him across the face and knock off his hat. The gang laughed at this while Cedric shook with visible rage, only to calm down and place his hat back on.

"Now that wasn't very nice."

While Cedric walked past them on his way over to the sidelines, Frank whispered in Duncan's ear "Ok new rule, don't mess with that guy."

"Please, I could take him no problem." Duncan brushed off the warning, only for his mind to play a different tune when Cedric gave him a sideways glance with a terrifying grin. Knowing that Cedric wasn't kidding around, Duncan silenced himself.

"Oh great. I'm stuck with the children of the corn over here." Mal sighed in annoyed resignation as the remaining Sabertooth Brothers threw their balls simultaneously at him, eliminating him. As they laughed sadistically at their win, Mal easily got himself back up glaring daggers at them.

Snapping his fingers, the child summoned Cedric over to his side "You rang boss?"

"Yeah I don't like their attitudes. Thinking they can walk all over us like that." Mal growled angrily in reference to the older gang.

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking. That gives me a few more opportunities for souls." Cedric grew an excited grin on his pale face, while Mal summoned the rest of the gang and they walked off.

While this was happening Duncan and Frank watched with particular interest "I hope that gave you a better idea of how this place runs. Remember the pecking order newbie."

"Whatever." Duncan merely scoffed at this warning, while he watched Mal's growing mafia March by. And while he couldn't tell why at the time, he felt a cold chill run down his spine his spine when Cedric passed him.

* * *

Later that night, the Sabertooth Brothers were currently grouped together in order to talk about a certain subject. The smaller rival gang led by Mal. Needless to say they weren't happy about the competition from the young boy "What I don't understand is how such a young kid could hold so much power."

"Brat probably threw a temper tantrum and they joined so he'd shut up. Then there's that other kid in the top hat."

"Someone's a bit to big for his britches."

"Bottom line, something has to be done. Tomorrow we show that brat who's really in charge around this dump."

During their talk, more subtle footsteps entered the room with more following closely behind. The footsteps belonged to Mal "I'm guessing you boys are talking about me?"

"Well you saved us the trouble of tracking you down tomorrow."

"Now let's get one thing straight. You may think you're hot stuff small fry, but your fodder compared to us. So don't get any bright ideas about starting a gang here, otherwise we'll beat the tar out of you!"

"That's nice. I actually figured you'd say something like that eventually. That's why I hired him as an enforcer." Mal brushed off the threats, and gestured to Cedric who walked in with a smuggled cane.

"Great job on the introduction Mikey; just like we rehearsed it." The demon quipped, causing Mal to release an irritated groan.

"I'm guessing you can tell I didn't hire him based off his sense of humor."

"Now that's rude."

In response to his banter one of the members burst out into laughter "Are you kidding me? What makes you think this freaky eyed twerp would do anything against us."

"Tell me you're the one who knocked off my hat earlier correct?" Before giving him time to answer, Cedric unsheathed Chesire and jabbed it into his hand. While he howled in pain at first, Cedric made the situation worse by grabbing onto cut and suddenly skinning him alive with his bare hands. Thankfully the man's agony was short when Cedric quickly removed and absorbed his soul.

After finishing the gruesome deed, Cedric flapped the skin in a way one would a cape "Olé." After burning the hide to ash Cedric faced the horrified remainder of the Sabertooth Brothers "Do you want to finish the rest or should I?"

"Judging from how unclean that last kill was, you could use the practice." Mal insulted the mad hatter.

"And how many people have you killed?" Cedric said as he approached the cowering teenagers.

"No! Please! We'll do whatever you want!"

Cedric gave a low chuckle at this request "That's an interesting sentiment. Because I want you to give me your souls!" The slaughter that ensued was just as brutal as expected from Cedric's sadistic toying. All the while Mal whistled to himself as he watched grisly deaths of the Sabertooth Brothers.

* * *

The next day, the juvie's population was in a buzz over a certain event. Everybody seemed to whispering about that topic, but Duncan didn't really notice. Or at the least he didn't care. The most he was focused on was getting through the month sentence without much of a hassle. And he considered this an easy task due to his large ego.

Something seemed even stranger around lunch though. Mal's prison table had clearly grown much larger with a group of in,ages sitting around him, with that familiar chilling boy in the top hat right next to him as he ate, as if guarding him. Strangely no one ever saw Cedric himself eating, just playing solitaire or guarding Mal as the others ate. It was almost as if he wasn't human.

And while he would never admit it, Duncan did feel very off whenever he was near Cedric. There was something a tad off about his behavior. The young delinquent pushed such thoughts away however, reasoning with himself that he was like much stronger than that British freak anyways. Duncan proceeded to turn his attention to Frank as he sat nearby.

"Did you hear the news man?"

"What did you run out of things to exposition to me?"

"Oh haha, very funny newbie. But seriously, this is big news. All five of the Sabertooth Brothers broke out of this joint last night." Frank revealed. Upon hearing this news, Duncan dropped his plastic sport into his cardboard macaroni and cheese.

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm serious man! They just vanished from their cells out of nowhere with out a trace. They weren't caught on camera and they didn't set off any alarms but somehow they did it." Frank continued his news, before turning to the mafia table "It's really worked out for them though. I think they've doubled in membership since this morning."

Now Duncan was really focusing on Mal and Cedric, and noticed some of the even more interesting looks they were getting from the other convicts. Many seemed to be looks of jealousy or contempt that were aimed at Mal. The most notable of these looks belonged to the greaser Preston, who probably believed he should be running the place instead.

This attitude annoyed Duncan as while he may have been arrogant, Preston was self-entitled and he hated when boys acted like. Girls on the hand were a completely different story. Strangely the guards seemed to be intensely focusing on them as well though their glares were aimed towards Cedric, and were even more intense than yesterday.

These glares made Duncan even more uncomfortable with the mysterious mad hatter than he already was; not helping this was how no one knew exactly what Cedric did to get arrested and convicted in the first place. His thoughts were broken when a slightly older boy then him, grabbed Mal out of his seat by the collar.

"I'm still hungry short stuff. You're paying for me."

"And what makes you think that I'd spend my hard earned allowance giving trash like you money to stuff your fatass some more."

"Because I'm big and your small and that makes me better than you! Now give me all your coin before rearrange your face."

"You're not very bright are you? Let my boys show you what a bad decision you just made." Mal snapped his fingers causing the members of his mafia to surround the foolish teen, giving him no avenue of escape as Cedric approached "Cedric, please discuss this loan sparking with him."

"Aye aye Mikey." Cedric grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him towards the cafeteria's exit "You ever learned Canadian economy? No? Well it's time you have!"

Before he could drag his intended victim, he was stopped by a guard who knew full well what he was interred for "Where do you think you're going von Túfeice?" Cedric saw this coming and placed his bony hand on the guard's shoulder, releasing a loa to possess the man.

"I'm just going to talk to him about the sudden money he's demanding from my good friend Mikey." Cedric explained to the now red eyed guard, who let him go all of the sudden with the other boy in tow. Only a few minutes later a loud scream of pain rang out which silenced itself a few moments later.

Then Cedric waltzed in as if nothing had happen, brushing what appeared to be soot off his hands and uniform "For those of you wondering, I tossed that guy's ass over the walls. You might want to get him before he really does escape." In response to his warning the guards ran out to search for the boy.

"I can't believe they actually bought that." Mal chuckled to himself, which went unheard by the other inmates.

All the while Frank looked on in confusion "Why'd they just run right past him. Usually doing something like that will get a couple more weeks added to your sentence."

"That's because they don't want me on lesser charges. They want to make sure I'm not doing what I got locked up for!" Cedric suddenly appeared next to him, before walking back over to Mal.

However Duncan quickly noticed that Cedric had dropped something next to Frank's feet. An object with strange symbol carved into it made of metal and wood; only a few inches big. Curious, the young delinquent picked it up to get a better look at the object, only to get a hard punch in the face from Cedric.

When he opened his eyes again, Duncan rubbed his now bloody nose and prepared to get up and retaliate against the Mad Hatter. That is, until he got a good look at his glowing red eyes. He saw that Cedric's eyes contained nothing but anger and coldness with no shine whatsoever. And for some reason this made Duncan weak in all of his joints.

"Don't touch that you little shit. If _anything_ happens to this talisman, you have no idea how bad it will be for me!" Cedric growled in Duncan's face, before walking back over to Mal who was standing on the cafeteria table.

"Listen up you pathetic bunch of worms. The days of the Sabertooth Brothers are over. Now this place belongs to me and only me! And by expansion, you belong to me. You stay in the lines and play by the rules, then you can easily make it out without some much as a scratch. But try any funny business, and my boys will show you personally what a bad idea that was! Now then, we've got fifteen minutes before lunch ends. Sit down and keep your eyes to yourself!"

* * *

Life in the juvenile delinquent center got a lot harder for the inmates in the following weeks. To say Mal ran a tight shift among the population was a massive understatement. Every week the prisoners were required to pay 5% of their allowance to Mal and his posse. And if you refused to pay, Cedric would eject you from the centre, and you'd be forced onto the lam.

Since the fall of the Sabertooth Brothers, this had been the case for a number of unfortunate inmates there, resulting in the class' numbers continuously dwindling. It was rare that they had any downtime away from Cedric, and one Christmas night they had that chance.

All the remaining members of the class with the exception of anyone involved in Mal's gang, we're currently gathered around a lantern telling the scariest stories that came to mind, including one about an election with Trump and Clinton. Not wanting to talk about such a scary reality, they moved on.

 _"Wait Clinton and Trump? Why would they be the nominees, they're both terrible!"_

 _"Well it was a scary story, and they were involved in America's election a few months back. Good thing they wised up and the nominees ended up being Kasich and Sanders."_

 _"Still surprised Kasich won by one percent. At least they had a nice clean race in the end. Imagine how Trump and Clinton would've gone down."_

 _"Why would I?"_

Back to the story boys. Currently it was Frank's turn to tell a story, particularly an old urban legend "So suddenly they heard this tapping on the car window. The girl was freaking out, and by this point the guy was starting to get scared. He turned on the car and stepped on it; when they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed. Because there, hanging…was the bloody hook! They say this killer is still alive, stalking the woods around this very juvie. He could be just about anywhere really. Maybe even right…HERE!" Frank raised up his left hand to reveal a hook in its place, causing those listening to scream in horror.

"Dude, that was so sick! I almost peed!…Almost." Duncan complimented his friend, while the latter laughed his ass off from the reaction.

This lasted for only a couple more minutes until a stern looking guard came by "It's past curfew kids. Get to bed before you get into trouble." Not feeling like arguing, the inmates complied.

"Seriously man that is one cool hook. Where'd you even get that?" Duncan said as he walked back to his room with Frank.

"Got it at a costume shop a few years back. It's made of genuine metal so don't cut yourself with it." Frank pulled the hook out and handed it to his friend "You can borrow it you want. Just return it by the end of our sentences."

Duncan walked away down another hallway, while Frank noticed a light further down. Wanting to see what was going on, Frank ran down to see guards talking to each other while drinking coffee "Did you find anything on that Mad Hatter kid yet?"

"Nothing yet. I'm pretty sure he's linked to all those disappearances that have been happening lately. Too bad we can't find enough evidence on the guy to charge him."

"The brat killed 89 people. It wouldn't be surprising if he had something to do with it. We should be keeping a closer eye on the kid."

"Why is he even here? Shouldn't he be locked up in some high security prison elsewhere?"

"They were going to do that, but a bunch of activist groups made a big deal of sending him to juvie so they could 'rehabilitate the child' because he got abused by his mother."

"Evil is evil at any age. And killing as many people as he did, the ways he did for kicks was unforgivable."

Frank had heard enough, and ran away from the guardspost as fast as he could with his weak knees. Eventually he found a corner to hide behind and catch his breath. It was evident by the look on his face that he was completely horrified by the charges Cedric had been convicted of, and it had become apparent that every prisoner that was thought to have escaped was really killed by The Mad Hatter.

To make matters worse, he heard a familiar whistling sound coming towards him with the tapping of a cane touching the ground. Despite this, he was too terrified to move until he heard a cockney voice whisper into his head "So you've figured out what I'm for eh Frankie? All the more reason to kill you."

The delinquent tried to run away now, only for his left leg to be quickly severed by Cedric. Things only got worse for the unfortunate boy as Cedric quickly cut off the rest of his limbs with a sadistic grin, whistling as he did so. Then, Cedric squeezing onto his head with the talisman covering his grip.

"Somebody please save me! Newbie! Newbie! Duncan!" Frank cried with tears in his eyes before Cedric crushed his head and removed his soul in the process.

"My silencing barrier is still in place you fool. He wouldn't have heard you anyways." Cedric said coldly to the now headless and limbless corpse, before absorbing his soul through his breath. Then, in a final act of cruelty towards Frank he lit the body on fire, leaving nothing but ashes of the juvie veteran.

* * *

It had been a week since Frank had escaped, and Duncan was not happy about it in the slightest. The number of people left in their class who hadn't vanished from the center was a measly nine, as the other 18 had broken free of its hold. Duncan made it a point to remember finding Frank and returning the hook he had borrowed once his sentence finished up in a couple of days.

Nowadays almost everyone on the male's side of the juvie had been subjugated to Mal's will. It had gotten to a point where he and goons were actively causing trouble for the fun of it. But not him though. Duncan only did bad for his own benefit and on his own terms. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him what to do.

However he made it a point to avoid Cedric. Though he refused to admit it to himself, he was absolutely terrified of the creepy top hat wearing boy ever since their previous encounter. The look of almost demonic fury on Cedric's face that day wasn't something that would leave Duncan anytime soon. That and there was just something off about him. Something horribly off.

At the moment Duncan was currently stepping out of the showers, since he was around the age he had to start regularly showering. After dressing himself he fully intended to head back to his room and enjoy the hour of TV he was given each day. With Frank gone, he didn't really talk to anyone else, so he saw no reason to come out much. And what would happen to him that day was a good reminder of why.

While walking to his room, he heard some noise coming from the other shower room nearby. He peeked in through a crack in the door to see Preston was arguing with Mal and Cedric "Listen up you little worm. You may think your hot shit, but I'm the toughest guy around here."

"Why are we even listening to this dumbass." Cedric picked at his pointed teeth, while Mal just glared at the arrogant fool.

"I'll tell you what nerds, just admit I'm better than you and give me all your men's and then you let you on your stupid baby ways. Otherwise I'll pound your faces in!. Preston sneered as he cracked his knuckles.

In response to this, Mal simply burst out laughing "Are you kidding me? I have a guy strong enough to throw people over a 50 foot wall and you're going to pound me?"

"Shut your trap stupid toddler! I'm ten times stronger then that British lapdog of yours." Preston gloated in Mal's face, while Cedric stepped up to confront the greaser.

What happened next shocked Duncan to his core. Cedric revealed a blade from his cane and stabbed Preston with it. The mad hatter then pulled his cane down to create an even larger cut, through which Cedric pulled out the intestines of his victim. Once that was done, Cedric reached up into the hole and grabbed Preston's lungs which he peeled the ribcage off of. This silenced the greaser's screams of agony. And then to finish him off, Cedric ripped out his heart.

"Kali ma. Kali ma." Cedric briefly chanted before smashing the heart in his face, and removing Preston's soul with the talisman around his hand. What disgusted Duncan even more was when Mal grabbed what was left of the heart with what appeared a black tentacle rising from his shadow and slid it into his mouth while Cedric inhaled the soul.

"That was delicious."

"A little uncivilized don't you think?" Cedric criticized his bosses' action before he heard the sound of someone throwing up from behind the door. Knowing they had been seen, Mal snapped signaling Cedric to pull Duncan out from behind the door with his telekinesis. "Looks like we've got an eavesdropper." Cedric said with a smile, before grabbing Duncan by the neck and pinning him to the wall. He then proceeded to do so a bit more literally by pulling Chesire from Preston's mutilated corpse and stabbing the young punk with it.

"No please I didn't see anything! I'm not saying anything!" Duncan pleaded with the demon, while Mal just chuckled.

"Of course you won't Duncan. Because dead men tell no tales. Ice him!"

"You got it boss!" Cedric smiled at his new victim with a chilly wind in one hand, and a red glowing talisman in his other one. The symbol engraved on it would haunt Duncan for the rest of his life. The veve of the loa Baron Samedi.

But right before contact could be made with Duncan and the icy spell in Cedric's hand a whole squad of miffed looking guards and SWAT members burst into the room. Apparently one had passed by making sure all the inmates were out of the showers, and came across the murder of Preston through the door on the other side of the room.

"Aw crap." Mal groaned in frustration upon being placed in steel cuffs.

Cedric however seemed much more content with this failure, and even smiled towards his partner in crime "Look at it this way, now my plan is one step closer to completion. Just keep hold of that body Mikey, and you'll be in on it." Upon hearing this Mal returned the evil smirk as he and Cedric were led out of the showers by the burly SWAT team.

All the while Duncan slid down the wall and into a fetal position as he watched Mal and Cedric getting led away and the guards taking away Preston's corpse in a body bag. Now, all he wanted was to get out of this place. But then he remembered the true circumstances behind the escapes, and decided he'd rather just stay put.

 _"So that's what happened to Preston…"_

 _"Wait what happened next man?"_

 _"They got Cedric to confess to killing all 19 of them and with everyone of them except for Preston he destroyed the bodies. They locked up Mal separate from the rest of the prisoners till his actual personality came back. Now they keep the lunatics locked up separately. The last thing I remembered of Cedric was them transferring him to America while he screamed like a lunatic. I thought he was locked up all this time. Never learned he broke out during the transfer."_

 _"Wait a minute. Cedric never broke out. I sealed him off before he could."_

 _"…Wait what do you mean that? He was out of that box when they pulled over!"_

 _"I think I know what might have happened."_

* * *

Cedric had been very content lately. Despite getting caught again he was going into the American borders and was one step closer to his ultimate goal of New Orleans, Louisiana. And these foolish humans were taking him there. All he had to do was break out of prison there, and make it to Louisiana.

As a result of this Cedric merely smiled as the policemen sealed him into the box he would live in for the next week or so. Knowing he was immortal, he didn't have to worry about malnutrition. All Cedric had to do was wait for the arrival. But then he lost consciousness.

While he was confused by this at first, Cedric just shrugged it off and smiled "Ah memories of this place. Memories of when I tricked that idiot Beanpole into giving me his body. I wonder if his soul's gone to the afterlife yet?"

"Not quite." Cedric's eyes widened when he heard a familiar hate filled voice from behind, so he turned around to see an unfrozen Cody glaring daggers at him "Been a while Hatter."

"Correctamundo Beanpole, it's been about a month since I put you under. Guess I should try again now that you've thawed out." Cedric created a pack of cigarettes which he lit with his pinkie finger.

"I'm not letting you take my body again Hatter!"

"Who said you were in control to begin with Beanpole." Cedric growled in a menacing tone, before shooting a large storm of flames from his palms. However Cody somehow created a large stone wall from the void.

"I don't care what you say Hatter this is still my mind. You can't beat me in here!" Cody screamed before creating massive blades from thin air, which he threw at Cedric.

Being a demon, Cedric was easily able to avoid the sharp projectiles and descended on Cody for a using his own telekinesis, Cody repelled the attack and sent Cedric flying. He then ran to where the demon landed, and used his imaginary strength to send Cedric back several feet.

After shaking out himself from the blow Cedric bit his wrist and began making a circle on the ground with his blood. The circle then began to light up and Cedric's palms began to blow with a magenta light "This is getting us nowhere Beanpole. And you interfering with my plans is getting on my nerves. So I'm going to end this here."

"What's that thing." Cody asked, preparing for the worst.

"This is the Seven Deadly Sins Seal, which will rip the skin off your soul and seal you in it. Only when all these sins are committed near the sealer will they break. Luckily for me, as long as no one's in fifteen feet of me I can keep resetting it. Now hold still while I skin you alive!"

In response to this Cody used his telekinesis to hold off the spell Cedric was trying fire at him. Cedric was doing the opposite of this trying to push the ball of demonic energy right into Cody. After a certain amount of pressure had been applied by the dueling boys, the ball exploded sending both of them flying back.

Cody quickly got back up, to see that Cedric was glaring angrily at him while seven chained hooks came from somewhere upward in the void "Congratulations Beanpole, I'm starting to despise you. But now I'll take care of you for good!" What happened next shocked both of them. A hook embedded itself into Cedric's skin.

"Shit! What's happening to me?" Cedric cried in pain as more hooks began to pierce his flesh and flay him alive.

"The spell. When it exploded from the pressure of our attacks, it must have hit you instead of me!" Cody came to the realization as all seven hooks pulled at Cedric's skin. In a disturbing sight, Cedric was completely skinned alive as he screamed in both rage and agony. Then he was wrapped in his own pelt.

"You stupid bastard! How dare you interfere with my plans! No one beats me at cards, you hear me nobody! When I get out of here I'll rip you apart and eat your ears and eyeballs! I'll be back! You'll never escape me! No one will ever be safe around you again Beanpole!"

Cedric continued to rant and rave until he was completely covered up by the bag of flesh, though judging by the occasional bulges in the bag he was still kicking at the bag. Within minutes he reached the top of the void and the chains welded themselves to the sections of the circle; the bag was then crystallized in what appeared to be purple gemstone, sealing the demon off.

Cody walked towards the circle memorizing its contents as the seven deadly sins. He remembered that the seal had to be reset and wasn't taking a step until he was sure how to do it. Once he was sure that he had it down, he felt the white void fading away.

The next thing Cody knew, he had awoken in his bedroom. The loa that had replaced him faded away when Cedric lost power, and all of its memories came flooding to his mind. The room seemed relatively untouched from the day Cedric turned his self in, and looked at the calendar on his computer to see it was a new year. He wanted to move on from this experience, but he knew that his life would never be the same again.

* * *

"Dude that's heavy." Tyler groaned in response to hearing the stories told by his friends, who looked very uncomfortable with recounting the trauma "But there's one thing I don't really get. Why is he so interested in New Orleans?"

"Because there's something there he needs. The final card in his plan. The original veve of Baron Samedi." Cody said cryptically while munching on a chocolate candy.

"And what exactly is that pipsqueak?" Duncan asked.

"It's a tapestry made by Baron Samedi self which he created his veve on. It contains some of the largest amount of black magic on the planet. It links directly to the loa, even while he's in hell. If it's combined with the talisman Cedric got from him, he could use it to open a white hole on the surface of the planet."

That monster!…What's a white hole again?" Tyler asked, confused by what Cody meant by that.

"It's the opposite of a black hole; it rejects everything that goes near it while a black hole pulls it in. Both of them are exits and entrances to the afterlife. And if Cedric opens a white hole with his talisman it will lead straight to hell, he can use his shadow loa to possess every other demon that comes through. Including Lucifer himself."

"Then why can't God just take him out after he does that. I think it's pretty safe to assume if something like Cedric exists, so can a God."

"Think about it, God is a being strong enough that eternity up till Earth was created seems like a week to him, and he made our entire species from a pair of Neanderthals, some dust, and one of his ribs. Imagine what a being with a fraction of that power could do to our galaxy alone. Even if God does get involved, the ensuing battle could cause a potential cosmic apocalypse." Cody revealed to the shock of Duncan and Tyler.

"So Cedric's plan is to destroy everything?"

"Sort of. If he releases every demon, of every species of the infinite number in the universe he'll have to power to turn the World of the Living into his plaything. He could smash planets together, cause supernovas to happen in nebulas, reverse magnetic polarities. He'll be able to raze everything for kicks. And those who survive will be subjugated to Baron Samedi's will. At least until Heaven gets involved."

"So what you're saying is that we've got to find that tapestry during the final before he can. Sounds like a plan, but how do we do it?" Duncan asked he walked towards the geek.

Cody merely smirked and pulled a tapestry out of his sweater vest "Because I bought it off an online auction years ago. Hatter doesn't know about it, and it's linked to my soul so he can't touch it."

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about bro!" Tyler stood up to high five the geek before wondering aloud "…So what do we do now?"

"I've got a plan for how we can take him out. If we can get the talisman and the tapestry, then we'll have the bastard in checkmate. Now listen well boys, cause the Codemeister's got the plan." Cody revealed his plan to the others. However he didn't seem to see the shadow loa watching them from the walls nearby.

* * *

 **(A/N): 19 down and 1 to go. I'm not going to lie, this chapter was hard to do at points. But now I've only got one chapter left and since I have an idea of how the final battle will go down, it shouldn't take more than a couple days to complete. On another note this was probably the most disturbing chapter I've written so far. But I guess in the end it's all been leading up to the final showdown next time. And I will try to make it as great possible for you all.**

 **Please follow, favorite, and review while you still can and do the same to Lord NV's stories, Voodoo's Disciple: Peanut Gallery, and Total Drama Eden. I'll see you all for the next and final time very soon ;).**

 **. . .**


	20. The Royal Flush Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did then I probably would've finished this the first time around.**

 **Chapter 20: The Royal Flush Challenge**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the world was thrown into turmoil with Cedric's threat of a coming cataclysm as were our finances. The final three searched the heart of Mexico to find offering skulls that would hold the key to their victory. And some very spicy peppers. Duncan and Tyler tried their hardest but Cedric's superhuman skills proved to be too much for them to handle alone. After they got stranded and saved by Chef, they and the late Alejandro's older brother faced off against Cedric and surpisingly won. For about 12 seconds. Even though Tyler saved Cody from Cedric's possession, that wasn't enough to save him from elimination. We're now down to the final two. The ill tempered delinquent Duncan, and the clumsy, butter fingered jock Tyler. I didn't see it coming either. Who will come out on top? What's Cody's plan to take down Cedric once and for all? And how awesome will it turn out to be? Find out, in the world smashing conclusion to Total. Drama. WOOOOOOOOOORLD TOOOOOOOOOUUUUUR!"

* * *

Tyler and Duncan sat in peace while watching the recently installed television in the first class section. Since they and Cody were considered to be the last line of defense against Cedric's wrath, Chris thought they should keep up with the status of the demon. However it was rather hard to hear the newscaster with the blizzard raging outside as they got closer and closer to the city of New Orleans.

"There have currently been no sightings of the serial killer and demon Cedric von Túfeice as of late. The National Guard of the United States, and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police are stationed outside the borders of New Orleans to protect the citizens and hold off any assault the demon may attempt to commit. We advise those in the city to stay indoors and to not get autographs from the finalists untill the criminal has been handled."

Not wanting to hear anymore about the demon's coming arrival, Tyler shut off the tv and looked to the ground "I wanted to make it to the end this year, but not like this. Not like this."

"Trust me, as someone who has won before the finale isn't nearly as hard as it seems. Except the part that involved wrestling the bear. And carrying Chef across that bridge. And watching the Miracle of Childbirth…Look the point is we have nothing to worry about. As long as the plan goes smoothly we should be fine. All we'll have to do is…fight…Cedric." Duncan collapsed into his chair from the mere thought of the demon.

"No Duncan, you're not going to be afraid of him. You can take him down easily if you can just get that glove thing away from him." The punk tried to ease his own nerves while Tyler watched awkwardly.

Being inexperienced with this kind of thing Tyler just slapped Duncan in an attempt to get the delinquent back to his senses "Get ahold of yourself Duncan. Why would you be scared. You may have been a pretty big dick this season, but your still a way better person than von Túfeice. Stop stop wallowing in fear and fight back! If you just lied down and died, you'd be letting everyone down."

"Hey, most of them already hate me, and your probably pretty well liked after this season." Duncansaid despondently, still kicking himself for letting Cedric manipulate him all this time.

"That doesn't matter. Even if people try to put us down to nothing, we should try to do the right thing. And now the right thing is finishing Cedric off for good." Tyler tried to pump Duncan up enough to fight "If we can't do this, then nobody else can. The universe will be unraveled."

Before his speech could go any further Chris and Chef arrived with a cart covered with Christmas themed material which seemed to be very appetizing even to the untrained eye. In response the mood of the finalists instantly brightened.

"Is that a bacon double cheeseburger?" Duncan's mouth watered at the sight of the dish.

"Yep. Chef can be a great cook when he wants to, and since you guys have literally gone through hell and back this season, we thought you deserved it, not to mention it is Christmas Eve. And if Cedric kills you, at least you'll have a great last meal." In response to the last statemen, Duncan and Tyler audibly gulped.

"We'll be landing in New Orleans in about twenty minutes. If you would please pack up your things to give to Chef, and make your final confessionals of the season." Chris directed them to the exit of first class.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "So I'm in the finals again. After the shitty season I've had that's really surprising. But hey, I've come this far and I know can beat Tyler if push comes to shove, as long as Cedric doesn't rip my head off first. Shout out to DJ, Geoff, Courtney, and Gwen. See you all on the other side of this mess."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "I can't believe it. I'm really in the finale of Total Drama World Tour. I knew that an underdog could do it this year! Shout out to my teams back home, and my bros that have already been kicked off: Noah, Owen, Cody… and Zeke. Rest in peace bro, I swear we'll avenge you,** **Al, my mom, and everybody else that monster killed today. The person I miss the most would have to be Lindsay. I can't wait to see you again babe."**

* * *

Just as expected from the snow that was blanketing the outside of the plane, the southern state of Louisiana was in the middle of a massive snow storm. While Chris and Chef wore heavy duty coats, Duncan and Tyler were stuck with their normal every day clothes. As as result they were left to shiver in the freezing weather of New Orleans.

"Why is it so cold here. Doesn't the south get a bit warmer weather during Christmas time?" Tyler asked while trying to warm up his freezing body.

"At least you've got sweat pants and a long sleeved tracksuit. I'm stuck here shorts." Duncan snapped at the jock before turning to Chris "What about those jackets you ordered a frickin month ago?"

"Still haven't arrived yet bro. But hey, if it were easy then it wouldn't be much of a challenge."

"But won't that make it easier for Cedric to pick us off considering he has fire powers, which keep in mind, can melt ice." Tyler tried to reason with the host. In response to this, Chris slapped his forehead for his lack of foresight.

"Didn't think through did you McLean?"

"Shut up Duncan. You've got a challenge to complete. And it won't be easy in the slightest. And the first two thirds of it will take place right here in middle of French Quarter."

 **PART ONE: Jazz music is a large part of the culture in Louisiana. The finalists will be embracing this cultural phenomenon and form their own jazz duet. Using either a trumpet or saxophone, the finalists will play an entire song with the instruments provided to a jazz musician. After they approve, the finalists will move on to the next portion of the challenge.**

 **PART TWO: Finalists will move to another part of French Quarter to eat Cajun dishes in massive quantity. After finishing the dishes given to them, they will be allowed to the final part of the challenge.**

 **PART THREE: For the final part of the challenge, the finalists will compete in a final race to the finish line in the abandoned Six Flags New Orleans. After navigating their way to the finish line, the first finalist to cross will be named the winner of Total Drama World Tour and receive 1,000,000 dollar prize.**

"Our final challenge is playing music, eating Cajun food, and running through some dumb old amusement park. Is that really the best you could come up with?" Duncan exclaimed.

"That's not the hard part bro. The hard part is surviving Cedric when he eventually shows up. And besides the Cajun food is going to really fun, what with the alligator tails, frogs legs, and pickled hog lips."

"I think their just reusing some notes from the China challenge." Tyler whispered into Duncan's ear, getting a small chuckle out of the punk.

"If we're done with insulting me here's your sheet music. Now, I'll see you boys in about an hour. Hopefully by the next time I see you, one of you will be a millionaire. Or double millionaire in Duncan's case." Chris said as he walked off and left the finalist behind with the jazz musician nearby.

The musician proceeded to approach the teenagers and handed them their respective instruments, with Tyler holding a saxophone and Duncan holding a trumpet "Alright boys, I'm not allowed to let you pass until you play a song well enough to be considered decent. Since you probably can't read music, the pistons and notes have been color coded. And each wrong note will get you shock to signal starting over."

"Once again I think that their recycling challenges. If that's the case they should give us a break and come up with some new ones." Duncan snarked about the familiarity of this challenge, before trying another similar tactic. This only got him a painful shock. While he looked confused, the musician was there to set things straight.

"I heard from Mr. McLean that there was a challenge very similar to this one last year. However jazz isn't like rock and roll young man. You have to actually try in order to get somewhere. So you actually have to hit all the notes."

"And here I thought that it was all press the buttons and blow. Looks like we're going to be here awhile man." Duncanturned around, and to his shock he saw that Tyler was having an incredibly easy time with playing the brass horn. Within a minute, he had run through the sheet music and finish the song.

While Duncan's jaw dropped at how easily the jock handled the challenge, the jazz musician seemed very impressed with how he played the saxophone and immediately gave him the thumbs up to continue onward with the challenge. Still surprised with how suddenly that just happened, Duncan watched as Tyler walked away.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Remember, before I got into sports I was a musician. The song was pretty easy even without actually knowing how to play the saxophone." Tyler explained to the punk before running off into one of the further parts of French Quarter, accidentally slipping on the icy paths a few times.

Meanwhile Duncan looked around the challenge area; first at his trumpet, then the jazz musician, then French Quarter, and finally the red Total Drama helicopter as it flew towards the finish line. Reviewing his options Duncan let out a heavy sigh of resignation.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "Ok you've got me, the final challenge won't be as easy as initially thought. I might be in a bit of trouble challenge wise. But then again Tyler did drop out first during the last eating challenge."**

* * *

Outside the borders of New Orleans, Louisiana, a large line of defense with both the National Guard and RCMPs waited for Cedric to appear and mount his assault on the olden city. Knowing how powerful the demon had become in the past five days, both Canada and the United States wasted no resources in making sure they could fight back, with massive tanks and rocket launchers facing the outskirts of the city.

Now all they had to do was play the waiting game with the Mad Hatter "So when do you think von Túfeice will show up? He doesn't seem like to type to chicken out of something like this."

"Those Total Drama people arrived a day earlier than expected, so he's probably a bit off schedule. But then again, judging from his own behavior, he probably expected something like this."

"Great we're going up against a superhuman evil genius."

"Keep a positive attitude cadet. We know he's very hard to kill, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's immortal. If we kill enough times, he could very well run out of souls." The captain of the National Guard ordered his soldier, before the entire blockade heard someone or something singing from the horizon.

"I think that someone came ahead of schedule too." A mounted policeman said ominously in response to the music. He was unfortunately, very correct.

Further into the outskirts of New Orleans, a figure sang and danced as he got closer and closer to the border. As he got closer to the blockade, it was clearly Cedric. Strangely, he used his fire powers to melt a small path in the snow around him, as if taunting the police. But strangest of all was his singing of a Christmas carol.

 _Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

 _It's the best time of the year_

 _I don't know if there'll be snow_

 _But have a cup of cheer_

 _Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

 _And when you walk down the street_

 _Say hello to friends you know_

 _And everyone you meet_

 _Oh, ho the mistletoe_

 _Hung where you can see_

 _Somebody waits for you_

 _Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

 _And in case you didn't hear_

 _Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas_

 _This year_

After he made it close enough, the Mad Hatter stopped singing and faced the army meant to hold him off with a massive grin "Let's see, I'd say we've got about 1,000 troops here for me to fight. I just wish I actually had the time to kill you all. But there's a certain cloth I can't let anyone else get before me."

"You're not going anywhere you monster! Eyes on the target men. Ready, aim, fire!" The commanding officer yelled as they all aimed their firearms and pulled their triggers, sending a storm of bullets in the demon's direction.

Cedric wasn't fazed by this, as he simply used his telekinesis to stop all the bullets heading towards him. He then sent them flying back into the heads of the soldiers, killing hundreds of them at once. Before the could react, Cedric sped into the gap left by the soldiers he'd slaughtered and sent both frost and fire out from his palms, cooking our freezing whoever was unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire.

The remaining soldiers then made an attempt to surround Cedric and open fire again, an act which got even more of them sliced, stabbed, scratched or impaled, either by Chesire or Cedric's clawed hands. With a big enough gap made in their defenses, Cedric made another attempt to charge into the city.

However while his back was turned, the captain got into a tank and aimed at the back of his head "Rot in hell you filthy son of a bitch!" Right before projectile could make impact, Cedric turned around to suddenly catch it and pitch it back, causing it to explode and damage the blockade even more.

Confident they wouldn't be bothering him again "So this is the lovely city of New Orleans. I look forward to making the most Haunted City in America the most Dead City in America. But I've got bigger fish to fry. A scrawny, plan-wrecking fish named Beanpole!"

* * *

"Recent interviews with the host of the popular Total Drama franchise, Chris McLean claims that the finalists Duncan Macbeth and Tyler Powers have recently started the final challenge, called the Royal Flush Challenge by the perpetrator. There have currently been no sightings of Cedric von Túfeice."

The news anchor had spoken far too soon, as an intern stalked up to his desk and left a pile of notes behind, with some important events "This just in. Cedric von Túfeice has been sighted and has broken through the blockade set up by the United Nations with Canadian and American forces. I repeat, Cedric von Túfeice has entered New Orleans. Those living in the area should stay indoors and take proper security measures."

Cody switched off the television that he was watching in the hotel room that he'd been renting. Much like Duncan had previously, he evaded the crew sent to transport him to the peanut gallery and made it New Orleans on his own. A large part of him was too ashamed of what Cedric had done to face the others.

However he was still involved in the plan constructed to take down the demon once and for all. So he packed up a series of weapons he'd either bought or made, put on a blue coat, and prepared to head out for what he thought would be a final fight one way or another. In order to defend himself against the Mad Hatter, he had stocked up with several pistols, a few low yield grenades, a machine gun, and a rifle given to him by Chef before his self induced elimination.

As he walked out into the snowy streets, he could feel that people could recognize him easily despite the hood over his head. While he normally wouldn't mind this, he still felt very guilty about what Cedric had done to the world. And as far he was concerned, what he himself had done.

"…What have I done…"

Before his thoughts of self-loathing could go on any further, a Mustang pulled up to him out of nowhere. When the window to the vehicle rolled down to reveal an Arabic and Asian man sitting in the front. Before Cody was able to ask what was going on the well dressed Asian man spoke up "Get in the back Cody. We'll explain during the drive to Six Flags."

"I'm not really sure how this is supposed to go. I'm technically a serial killer so I know how these situations tend to go."

"The universe doesn't have time kid. We've got to get you to the demon."

While still being suspicious of the situation, Cody shrugged it off and got in the back of the car. It was at this point he began to ask questions of the men "So are you guys just some random guys off the street who decided to help me, or are you related to the show or Cedric somehow?"

"We have a friend who was nearly killed by that creature, and we met a young gothic woman on this, if I may be blunt, rather confusing show. So we decided to help in fighting Cedric von Túfeice. I'm Dr. Martin Cho. And my friend over here is Imam Khitab Mis'id."

"We can help you in this fight young man." Mis'id said before moving on to a different subject with the geek "You seem depressed young man. You called yourself a serial killer earlier but as far as I can tell you haven't killed a soul."

Cody sighed in depression at this question before answering "I know I probably shouldn't feel guilty about all this, but I can't help but hate myself. Hatter killed over 200 people, and sent the entire planet into this terrible state. And I gave him the means to do it. Not to mention he killed one of my best friends, and another one of my best friend's mother."

"I'm not going to deny that guilt is a strong emotion every human feels at least once in awhile. Even if no one is trying to make you feel it. I suppose in the end, your guilt from a mistake won't go away until you feel you've redeemed yourself." Dr. Cho theorized which gave Cody a sudden epiphany.

"Thst's it. I've got it. I've finally got it! Cedric's ultimate Achilles heel!"

"Do you mean religious objects?"

"Actually I think he means that strange gauntlet like object Cedric carries around with him."

"No, it's not either of those. It's something much stronger. Something that Cedric can never avoid!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "So there I was playing that trumpet in the middle of a blizzard, and a chill ran up my spine. That's when I realized it; Cedric was in the city."**

* * *

After about ten minutes worth of trying and failing to correctly complete the song, Duncan finally blew a tune with the trumpet that didn't shock him once. This was enough for the jazz musician to give him the thumbs up to continue on with the challenge. Having a gut feeling that Cedric was closing in on them, Duncan visibly picked up the pace.

To his surprise Tyler was still at the food station when he got there, standing still and looking very green in the face "What are you still doing here? I figured you'd be all the to the final part by now."

"C-Cajun food…So wrong…" Tyler stuttered out, disgusted with what had been placed in front of him.

"What's wrong with Cajun food?!"

"I don't Mr. McLean told you about this, but we'll hand you a card with a Cajun dish people that aren't familiar with our cooking would found strange. For example, your friend over there got alligator tail." The cook said eloquently despite his heavy Cajun accent.

"Oh come on. Not one of these again!"

"Let's see there skull boy. You're dish is going to be…frog legs!" The chef revealed to Duncan, much to the delinquents horror. This got worse when the chef had passed him the plate of fried amphibian limbs, making him gag. He looked over to see that Tyler was having a very similar reaction to the plate of blackened alligator before him.

After a bit more procrastination on Tyler's part, he tried to place a fork's worth of the dish into his mouth. This backfired almost immediately upon remembering exactly what he was about to eat causing him to put to fork down, and run off to find a trash can to barf in.

Duncan wasn't faring much better as he was struggling to stick the fried frog leg in his mouth "You can do this man. Cedric fed you your own underwear this season. You can take this no problem." Coaxing himself a bit more, Duncan maned to place it in his mouth, chew and swallow. The way it tasted was surprising to the punk "Wow, tastes like chicken."

Now knowing what it tasted like Duncan was able to consume the remaining three legs with very little effort getting a thumbs up from the chef, giving the opportunity to move on. Tyler then came back and saw Duncan running in the direction of the abandoned Six Flags New Orleans.

"See you when I win again Tyler! And if you see Cedric, run like hell until we can move on with the plan!" Duncan warned the jock as he sprinted off and out of French Quarter.

Despite being very disgusted with the dish in front of him, Tyler picked up the plate and used the fork to scrape it into his mouth. After a quick gag reflex, Tyler forced himself to swallow the alligator which allowed him to continue with the challenge. It was this point he chased after Duncan in hot pursuit. After a few trips that is.

"You're not going to beat me that easily Duncan!" Tyler cried as he was hot on Duncan's tail.

"Bring it on."

"Such nice young men." The Cajun chef smiled as he watched finalists run off towards Six Flags New Orleans, before he heard the sounds of people screaming and a menacing whistle flooding French Quarter's air. He turned around to see Cedric was right in his face.

"Those guys, the one with the buzz cut and the other in the tracksuit. Tell me where their headed."

Despite the racing of his heart, the cook stood his ground defiantly "You're not getting anything out of me you filthy demon! My lips are completely sealed!" This action got his soul immediately ripped out and absorbed by the mad hatter. Now Cedric had the attention that he wanted.

Making sure that the talisman he wore on his hand was in full view, Cedric yelled to the frightened crowd "Alright listen up you pathetic little worms. I'm only here for a few specific targets, so if you tell me where they're going, I'll be merciful and let you live a small while longer."

"No don't listen to him!" A familiar voice cried out. This was Dr. Cho who had a pistol in hand which he proceeded to fire at Cedric "If you tell him where those young men are going, it will mean the end of our universe."

"You again!" Cedric yelled in anger while attempting to swipe at the man with his free hand, only for it to once again go right through due to his atheism. This earned him more gunfire to the stomach and a sudden decapitation from a chain scythe.

This chain scythe had a star and crescent etched into its blade, and was being wielded by Mis'id. Due to having a religious symbol on the weapon, Cedric was forced to reattach and turn around his head on his own. Something he was not happy about, as evidenced by him punching Mis'id several yards down French Quarter.

When Mis'id's vision was no longer dazed and blurry he saw Cedric pointing the tip of his blade right on his Adam's Apple. Now Cedric had another card he could play "You see this geezer right here? I'm going to kill him right now if I don't get some answers on where Red and Pride are going!"

"Their going to the old abandoned sight for Six Flags New Orleans! The one that got shut down after Hurricane Katrina hit!" A random man blurted out to save the hostage. This immediately backfired when he and several others watching the scene were possessed by shadow loa. To make matters worse for the doctor and Muslim figure, several bloodthirsty looking people came out from the buildings and ally ways, wearing black shirts with red pentagrams printed on them.

"I wasn't kidding when I said there were people who worshiped my kind. And who do they serve?" Cedric pointed to himself.

"We serve you master."

"We want to see your dark powers at worse."

"Show these filthy mortals how powerful is."

Before the mob of devil worshippers could get any closer to the crowd, someone in a blue coat carrying a rifle and backpack drove by on a motorized scooter. When Cedric got a look at his face, he realized they'd been buying time for Cody to get to Six Flags himself.

"Run child! We'll hold him off as long as we can. Make it to your friends and don't worry about what happens to us." Dr. Cho cried out to Cody as he drove off, knowing either Cedric or his followers would likely kill him. He was proven right when Cedric grabbed his face with the talisman. While Cedric couldn't touch him regularly, the talisman made contact and allowed his soul to be removed.

Mis'id had a very negative reaction to sudden death of his friend, even as the possessed crowd or devil worshippers surrounded him "I won't let you kill anymore innocent people you heathen." The Imam Khitab fought the crowd with his chain scythe either knomcing them out. Or killing them, depending on whether they were possessed or not.

While this one man battle was going on Cedric levitated himself in the air using his telekinesis "Alright listen up, I want you ladies to cause as much chaos in this city as possible. You'll know I've won when you see the white hole opening up in the sky." Cedric then flew towards Six Flags New Orleans for the final showdown.

If he had stayed, he would have had time to see his forces slaughtered by the more armed and numbered RCMP and National Guard, not to mention the angry mob formed by the citizens of New Orleans.

* * *

It took about 20 minutes but Duncan and Tyler had finally made it to the abandoned them park. Due to his clumsy nature Tyler was trailing much farther behind then Duncan and made it in second. The jock felt a deep pit in his stomach upon seeing the creepy and somber abandoned rides and vandalized signs.

The theme park was clearly being refurbished in some areas, but that didn't help the ominous mood created by the knowledge of the oncoming battle that was likes to occur there very soon. Not helping also was the clearly vandalized signs meant to scare the crap out of whoever was unlucky enough to wander in.

And it just so happened that Tyler was one of these unlucky few and was completely lost "Alright let's think that swing ride was a few walks down, and that creepy clown head is as far away as possible. I should be right around the roller coaster right about now."

"Dude, you're still here! Shouldn't you be on the way to the finish line by now!" Duncan said as he angrily approached from the Ferris wheel.

"I thought you beat me already man. If we keep this up Cedric's going to find us for sure!"

"Alright let's think, what areas of this hole have we checked already?"

"I checked all of Main Street Square and Cajun Country."

"I think I've gone through Mardi Gras and Looney Tunes Adventure. We're in Ponchairtrain Beach right now. I think we've still gotta check the DC Comics section." Duncan reasoned out to himself and Tyler

"That's gotta be where the finish line is! All we gotta do is race each other there!" Tyler said excitedly, only for both of their smiles to instantly drop upon seeing the Total Drama helicopter with Chris and Chef inside.

"Why are you getting along? Start making more dramatic scenes!" Chris should've been more careful what he'd wished for as several large spikes of ice embedded themselves in the engine, causing the helicopter to come crashing down elsewhere in the park.

The source of this made themselves known seconds later "So the finish line is in the DC Comics section. Maybe I'll light the million dollars on fire after I've finished killing you both." Cedric mocked them from the tracks of the nearby roller coaster.

"You! How did you get a body so fast von Túfeice?" Tyler angrily yelled up to the demon.

"I bet you think I forcibly took this body over with a shade. Well you're half right. Guess who this body really belongs to from the hand!" Cedric let the illusion of his form fade away to reveal a decayed been and bony hand. Both of the finalists recognized the hand and were visibly disturbed.

"Oh no, you're kidding me. You did not take over Homeschool. Didn't you feed him to lions a week ago?" Duncan asked with a hateful glare and venom filled tone of voice.

"Well I didn't exactly kill him. I dropped some shadow loa with some old cigarette ashes and had them pick up his barely alive body in case I needed him for later. Plan ahead and you'll go far in this business." Cedrick continued his taunts before noticing the furious looks both finalists were giving him "Now buck up alliance buddies. There's only room for two in the Royal Flush Challenge. So which one of you am I going to kill fir-"

Before Cedric could decide that himself, the sound of a gunshot rang out and a bullet pierced his heart. He turned around to see Cody was hanging upside down from the nearby Ferris wheel. In response he pulled him to a lower track on the coaster with his own telekinesis.

"Red rover, red rover, let Beanpole come over!"

"I can't be too surprised by that Hatter. You always were good at dragging me down." Cody insulted Cedric while standing up to look him in the face.

After he finished reviving himself again Cedric responded to the geek's words "I'm dragging you down? Please, we both know that if it weren't for you then the destruction of this world wouldn't have been prolonged. But I guess I do hold some respect for you in that regard. Join me and give me the location of the tapestry. Maybe I'll even let you spare a few people like Slash or Metallica!"

"You know Hatter, I think I finally get what your problem is."

"I'm too handsome?"

"Not quite. I think that you're just a sad waste of space." Cody's answer shocked everyone watching the confrontation "I've recently come to the realization that no matter how much evil a person does, they can redeem themselves if they understand their sins and seek forgiveness from the people they've hurt; but what makes you the monster that you are is that you don't want to seek redemption. And I think I know why. All of this, this giant plan to cause universe wide chaos, is just a big temper tantrum. Your jealous Hatter. You never got to experience true happiness in your entire life outside of the sadistic pleasure you get from hurting others, and that makes you all pissy. So you want to take it away from every other soul. You make me laugh, but only cause I think you're pretty damn pathetic."

Cody smirked knowing this would anger Cedric, despite the terrified shaking of his knees. Judging by Cedric's furious shivering and contortions of his face, it had worked extraordinarily well "Why you little-" Before Cedric could finish his threat, Cody sent another bullet flying into his head.

"I never miss my target Hatter, and I know every vital organ in the human body. So far I've hit your heart and brain." Cody boasted before quick drawing a pistol and shooting numerous points on Cedric's body, naming them as he pulled the trigger "Lungs, kidneys, gallbladder, spleen, throat, and foot!"

"Imbecile! The foot isn't even an organ much less a vital one!" Cedric corrected him before realizing the blow to the foot caused him to lose balance and fall off the track, breaking his neck and skull. This move allowed Cody to use his own telekinesis to grab the talisman from Cedric's pocket and grip it in his own hand.

"What do you say Hatter? Let's play one more game of cards for old times sake." Cody mocked his arch enemy before focusing on the finalists "You guys just focus on winning for now. I'll take care of the rest."

While watching Cody jump off the tracks and run off into the unknown, Duncan noticed that Cedric was reviving from the blow and looked _very_ unhappy "Get back man, you don't want to be near him when he gets like this."

Just as Duncan had predicted, Cedric was out right furious, more furious then he'd ever been in his almost 50 years of existence. This stupid little weakling not only had to gall to call _him_ pathetic, but was putting a nearly fatal blow into his plans by stealing the talisman. His anger grew so great, that he snapped the cigarette holder in his teeth right in half.

He then started to laugh, though it was a very low and sinister one, before revealing his face to show a large grin and cold soulless crimson eyes "So you want to play cards with the Mad Hatter Beanpole? I have a bit of advice for you then. Pick a God and pray!" The mad hatter then proceeded to toss away his top hat like a frisbee and lit his coat into black flames, leaving him to where only black jeans and a white undershirt. Then he pulled out his cane and slammed it on the icy ground, breaking the sheath and leaving only the blade.

"I'd recommend you stay out of this boys. Unless you want to suffer a slow and painful death." Cedric warned the finalists before taking a high jump into the air. Had he taken a final look at them, he would have seen that they had very smug smiles on their faces.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody: "I know that with all psychopaths and sociopaths that their weakness is their massive ego. Mess with that ego and they get pissed off. Normally that would be bad, but anger makes you stupid. And without his intellect, that will give us a golden opportunity to take Cedric out for good."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "All according to plan so far. Just hope it stays that way."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Duncan: "I have to say I'm pretty damn impressed. With a shot like that, it's a good think Pipsqueak wasn't a hunter during the paintball challenge, otherwise our team would've been screwed. Luckily for us, he was a deer and Lindsay and Owen were hunters."**

* * *

Using his telekinesis to levitate and give himself a birds eye view of the park, Cedric scanned any area he could find for a running Cody. Since the geek had very little time to find an appropriate hiding spot, Cedric saw him easily and levitated larger chunks of rubble and rock to rain down on him.

"Olly Olly oxen free Beanpole." Cedric roared while throwing the makeshift bullets down onto Cody. Luckily Cody was able to avoid the attack in time, and hid behind an old decayed wall.

"This is no good. If he's found you already then there's no way you can hold him off for much longer." Cody heard the sounds of angry pounding coming from the other side of the wall.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in. Not by the hair of your chinny chin chin? Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!" Just as he said, the demon let out a large fire breath against the wall to break it down. Cldy was able to predict this move and escape with only a few first and second degree burns.

This made running much more difficult, while Cedric was very angry and hot on his tail "You can't hide from me forever Beanpole! I know your here somewhere." Cody thought he found a good hiding place when he came across an old observation tower. However as he got into the elevator, Cedric spotted him.

"There you are you little roach!"

Cedric screamed as he charged towards the elevator, while Cody desperately pushed the close button. Right before Cedric could make it the doors closed and the elevator began its accession upward. But before Cody could thank his lucky stars, Cedric's claws pierced the bottom of the floor.

As he began to make more holes in the elaborate, Cody went for the emergency exit and climbed onto the top. Then he grabbed the wire before pulling out his gun and shooting it allowing him to hang on while Cedric was trapped in the elevator to descend to another death. Being safe for the time being, Cody began to climb up the wire.

By the time he'd made it to the top, he was very exhausted from the sprinting and climb "I…am…not…built…for…this…kind…of thing…" Cody gasped for breath as he sat down against the rusted metal platform "At least I can rest for now." Cody had spoken to soon when Cedric grabbed from the shadows and began to freeze him solid.

"You have no chance of ever beating me Beanpole. You're just a pathetic human!"

"I don't think so. You may be a demon but you're still a man. And I know from experience there's one weakness every man has!" Cody revealed before using his position give Cedric a hard kick to his balls.

While the demon reeled in pain from the sudden blow, Cldy used the opportunity to escape his grasp and run to a nearby pile of loose rope than was tied to the side of the platform. Using the rope as a safety measure, Cody jumped off the platform and landed safely with the exception of some rope burns.

Ignoring the frostbite and burns on his body, Cody prepared to continue his journey only to have Cedric land right behind him mere moments later "Man you're persistent. It's a good thing there's a bunch of explosives when we get closer to the finish line, or I might never lose you."

"It's actually rather funny Beanpole. You really think you stand a chance of beating me. But you're just a pathetic human. Quit embarrassing yourself and just roll over and die!" Cedric tried to intimidate the geek, before a familiar chime rang out in the air to both their frustrations "Looks like McButter is stalling for time."

Swallowing his pride, Cody took the opportunity and sang along to the music, taking rifle off his back and making a line in the snow.

 _It's a beautiful day outside._

 _Birds are singing._

 _Flowers are blooming._

 _On days like this, men like you._

 _ **Should be burning in Hell!** _

_Walk away man_

 _It'd be crime_

 _If I had to go back on the promise that I made to you_

 _So don't step over that line_

 _Or else well you're going to have a bad time_

Seeing that Cedric was only getting angrier, Cody continued.

 _But guys like you don't play by the rules_

 _And guys like me we ain't easy to be played for fools._

 _So let's go let the air get chiller._

 _Let's go filthy murderer._

Cedric then proceeded to charge the geek, who swung out another pistol and fired on him.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if your able._

 _Guess you know by now that mercy's off the table._

When Cedric revived Cody was nowhere to be seen, blinding him with anger even further. This caused him to grab a mannequin and accidentally set off an explosive, which completely scorched him.

 _I can tell you're getting really sick of trying._

 _But I think you're just mad you keep dying!_

Spotting Cody again, the mad hatter tried another attack, with several swipes from his sword. However Cody narrowly managed to dodge and counter all of them with a shot to the chest or head.

 _You're not going to win we'll be here together_

 _Fighting in these catacombs forever._

 _I know you'll just revive each time I beat ya'_

 _But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'_

 _I know you're made_

 _oooooooof_

 _Soooooouuuls_

 _Soooooouuuls_

After the chorus ended Cody took the opportunity to take off while Cedric healed himself. For reasons that Cedric didn't understand his healing powers seems to be stunted and he felt himself getting weaker with every bullet the geek shot into him. When managed to catch up, Cody had already climbed to the top of a small building. Cedric followed in his pursuit.

"Beanpole! When I catch up to you, I'm gonna-" Cedric tried to scream mid-climb, which bit him about two seconds later when Cody tossed a grenade into his mouth. While these grenades were low yield, they were powerful enough to splatter the deomon's head.

While looking at the headless corpse which slowly healed, Cody began to sing again.

 _This is where it stops!_

 _This is where it ends!_

 _If you want to get past me_

 _Then you'd better try again_

 _But no matter how I stall you_

 _You won't give up your attack_

 _Do you just like the feeling,_

 _Of your sins crawling on your back?_

Cody ran off again before Cedric could completely heal, only to hear him sprinting in chase again after leaping over the building.

 _Go_ _ahead and try to hit me if you're able_

 _You should know by now that mercy's off the taboe_

 _Think that I'm just gonna join you like I'm some pawn?_

 _Well you didn't spare the others so get dunked on!_

After weaving around the path to Cedric's confusion, Cody suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and faced the serial killer. His reasoning for this was the explosive mines on the path, all of which Cedric ran right through, with Cody singing a line with each detonation.

 _I know you made my friends all dissapear_

 _But everything they care about is why I'm here._

 _I am their mercy,_

 _I am their vengeance,_

 _I am determination!_

Taking another chance to keep running Cody kept moving until he reached a dead end near the Joker's jukebox. He turned to see that Cedric was approaching slowly and menacingly, with his pants frayed and his shirt in tatters. Keeping positive despite his fear, Cody pulled out the gattling gun.

 _I know you're made_

 _Oooooooooof_

 _Soooooouuuls_

 _Soooooouuuls_

 _But I think I'm smarter than you!_

Letting out a primal roar of demonic fury, Cedric charged down the path with a blade in hand. In defense, Cody unloaded the gattling gun in his path, hitting him hundreds of times. By the time Cody had run out of bullets, Cedric was right in front of him still as a statue. Still suspicious whether he was still alive or not, Cody slowly reached for his pistol.

Cody was right to be suspicious as Cedric suddenly let out another rage filled howl and raised his blade, causing Cody to fire again. However he couldn't fire quick enough as Cedric aimed straight for the gun, knocking it from his hands and causing his right hand a swift and sharp pain, before it suddenly went numb.

After he let out a scream of pain, the geek looked at his hand and was horrified to see that Cedric had completely severed it. To make matters worse, Cedric pulled him up by his mutilated stump of an arm "You should have agreed to work with me while you had the chance Beanpole!"

"Then go ahead and kill me already! Then we can both die and end this madness!" Cody yelled in the demon's face only to begin screaming in agony as Cedric began to burn his forearm.

"I'm not going to kill you Beanpole. Our mortalities are connected remember? No, I'm just going to keep you alive in so much horrible agony that you'll be begging for death by the time I'm done with you!" Cedric threatened before he ended up getting his throat slit by a pocket knife.

This pocketknife belonged to Duncan "That's for making me look like an ass all season!" Duncan spat at Cedric's corpse. To add insult to injury he stabbed the demon with his own sword and broke it, before pulling up a very beaten up Cody, who's body was covered in frostbite, burns, and cuts, not to mention his missing right hand "Man, what happened to you?"

"Cedric, Cedric happened." Cody explained while Duncan picked up another gun and watched as Cedric revived even slower than before.

"So how many more times do you think we'll have to kill him before he goes out for good?"

"Not sure, let's find out!" Cody exclaimed before he and Duncan opened fire on the Mad Hatter. This went on for a couple minutes until Cedric suddenly began laughing again.

"Beanpole, Pride aren't you forgetting something?" Cedric meekly pointed to Cody's side, revealing his severed hand had been crawling up his side and had just pulled a pin from a grenade. In response, Duncan grabbed both the grenade and the hand and tossed them into a nearby roller coaster, causing the parts to rain down onto them.

Duncan found that he was very restricted by the debris surrounding him, barely being able to turn around and he could only move one arm "Well this sucks."

"You're telling me." Cody groaned, as he was much less lucky than Duncan and was buried in the rest of the debris.

Now Cedric had them trapped right where he wanted them and picked up the lost talisman "I'm giving you one more chance. I know you have the tapestry Beanpole! Hand it over right now!" Then, to his surprise Duncan burst out into mocking laughter.

"That's what this is all about? That ratty old tapestry? I destroyed that thing days ago!" Dunca revealed to Cedric's horror.

"WHAT?! But that can't be, I had a loa hear you say you were going to use it against me!"

"I actually saw that loa on the wall, so I made up a fake plan till it left. Then we decided to have Duncan light it up to keep you from getting your hands on it! We've got you in checkmate Hatter." Now Cedric was outright furious, more than he'd ever been before, especially with Duncan's laughing.

As a result of this he angrily stomped up to the punk, who's laughter dropped significantly "You think this is funny Duncan? Maybe it'll be funnier after I claw your face off!"

"VON TÚFEICE!" Cedric was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Tyler "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else! Let's end this!"

"Ok you know what, I've had a very long day so I could use some entertainment!" Cedric growled preparing to tear the jock in half. What he wasn't prepared for was for Tyler to catch his punch and begin to beat the shit out of him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cody: "Ok before anybody gets to confused with what's happening, I'd better explain. I drew crosses on the inside of the bullet chambers so they would cancel out Cedric's powers and weaken his body. Now I know Tyler isn't as strong as Cedric, but he's definitely a lot stronger than a malnourished Ezekiel."**

* * *

Tyler continued his brutal beating of Cedric, not pulling any punches or showing any mercy towards the demon. This came to a climax when he gripped around the demon's throat and began to strangle him.

"You may be asking yourself. Should I toss this guy away? Well the answer may surprise you?" Cedric tried to persuade Tyler away from shot putting him, which backfired as he was tossed away by the angry jock, dropping the talisman mid-flight.

Cedric finally landed only a minute later, right on the wreckage of the helicopter near the finish line, causing a great explosion which sent rubble flying throughout the park. To the peanut gallery's horror, Cedric arose from the flames with a stone cold look on his burned face.

"That's it! I'm through screwing around with these stupid humans!" Cedric cried before snapping his neck, causing a wispy black ball to extend from his chest. He snapped his neck the other way causing the ball to sprout spider legs,his eyes go completely red, and jackal-like black ears to extend from his head.

This was a familiar process to the peanuts gallery, many of whom backed up upon his arrival. However some like Trent, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Geoff, and Harold stood on guard "You're not getting past us Cedric!"

"Oh don't worry Gwen, I'll save you for later!" Cedric threatened Gwen before speeding back off into the ruins.

Tyler was still standing there as if waiting for the mad hatter to return, which happened quickly as Cedric punched the jock hard in the gut, sending him flying. While Cedric's current weakness made the blow a lot less lethal, it was still enough to break several of Tyler's ribs.

While the clumsy jock lay there moaning, Cedric came up and grabbed him by the collar "Give me my talisman Tyler! Or Lindsay won't be as pretty when I'm done with her!"

"Ok, ok I'm a reasonable guy. I'll do what you say. But there's one problem…I don't have the talisman anymore." Tyler said with a smirk. Cedric turned around and saw Duncan was trying to pass the talisman to Cody.

Upon seeing this Cedric dropped Tyler and charged towards the pile of rubble entrapping Cody and Duncan. When he saw that Cedric was speeding towards them, Duncan became much more desperate "He's coming! Hurry and put the talisman on!"

"I don't think I can reach you. You'll have to finish him off Duncan!" Cody said to the delinquent's shock.

Due to his fear of the mad hatter still being incredible, Duncan felt his heart rate increase upon seeing Cedric charge towards him with his face contorted in rage "I can't! Why can't you just man up and do it yourself!"

"I'm the one who needs to man up?! In case you haven't noticed one my hands are buried under all these parts, and the other is a pile of ashes! Come on Duncan, would you please just get over yourself and face this fear! Do you really want to hide from him like a scared little girl for the rest of your life."

After more prodding from the geek, Duncan snapped and impaled Cedric on the talisman right as he was about to strike **"LIKE HELL I DO!"** When Duncan flexed the talisman it released several bolts of green lightning and began to blow away the debris covering Cody and Duncan. This also caused every soul Cedric had collected over the years to spew out of his boy in a multicolored lame, either returning the souls to the afterlife or their original bodies.

And for a grand finale, it exploded in a grand flash of pine green light blinding anyone nearby. When the light dimmed Cedric and Ezekiel were seperate, with Cedric being turned back into a shadow reflection and being launched several feet back. But the most miraculous part was how Ezekiel seemed to be as good as new.

Using what little strength he had left in his body, Cody stood up while Cedric did the same "Hey Hatter remember when we said that we destroyed the tapestry earlier. We kind of lied." The geek revealed while pulling the rolled up tapestry from his pocket, before gently pressing his bloody stump of an arm on the veve "Merry Christmas dickweed!"

The blood touching the veve somehow caused a chain reaction where blue lightning shot from Cedric's body as he screamed in agony. While this was confusing at first, the answer became clear once they saw the talisman was still jammed in his chest. All the while Duncan gave a soft smile.

"It's finally over. We got him." Ducan's exprssion changed when he saw the veves of multiple other loa swirling around, and he heard an odd tribal music start to play. Only Cody and Cedric seemed to know what this meant.

"I think that someone's defaulted on their debt." Cody smugly said in a singsong voice. Cedric however seemed much horrified with what was happening.

"You! Do you have any idea what you've just cost me?!" Cedric yelled in Cody's face while voodoo masks crumbled from the wall. Cedric then turned around to show an expression on his face no one had ever seen before. Pure terror "Baaaaaaroooon!"

 _Are you ready?!_

"No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got tons more plans!" Cedric tried to reason with the loa while more idols appeared around him "This is just a minor setback in a major operation!" As the hand of a doll broke from the ground, Cedric let out a shriek of fright "As soon as I make another spell will be back in business! I've still got that talisman you gave me!"

As Cedric was slowly backed up to the wall, he continued his pleading "I just need a tad more time!" Just then the wall turned into an even larger skull shaped mask with a black outline and white face. And it looked very angry.

"No, no please!" Cedric's begging went unheard as the mask grabbed him by the shadow and began dragging him into its mouth "Just a little more time!"

While Tyler and Duncan stared on in horror and confusion, Cody who knew full well what was happening smiled as he watched Cedric get his just desserts. All the while Cedric clawed at the ground, desperately tripping to escape his terrible fate.

"I promise I'll pay you back Samedi! I promise!" Cedric made one last bargain with the loa before he was finally dragged in and sealed inside. Another flash of light occurred, which left no trace of the loa being there. The only proof of their existence was a screaming sculpture of the mad hatter's face that read:

 _Here lies Cedric von Túfeice_

"What just happened?" Tyler asked barely able to react to what he'd just saw.

Before Cody could explain, Duncan put his two cents in "I think I've got an idea. The way we manhandled Cedric Baron Samedi figured there was no way he could win. So he decided to cut his losses and take his soul as debt for his failure."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself" Cody said as Cedric's tophat blew in and he found the now powerless talisman. He then proceeded to put both on, one as replacement for his lost hand. Of course, he threw Cedric's card from the rim.

"What are you doing with those man?"

"I need a new hand. Besides Cedric always got mad when people touched his hat, but now he's not around to get mad anymore!" Cody said before signing and collapsing onto the snowy ground "It's been 6 years since I've felt so relaxed. I never thought that having a body to myself would ever happen again."

"Hey don't get used to it. Sierra's probably in the peanut gallery, so she might try to kidnap you." Duncan joked before he saw an excited Chris walking their way with Chef and a group of paramedics.

"That was the most epic finale ever! Just think of the publicity it'll get. Cast members from my show saved the world." Chris cheered as he waved the million dollar briefcase in the air.

This sparked Cody's memory as the paramedics loaded him and Ezekiel onto stretchers "Right! We were so busy fighting for our lives, we completely forgot about the challenge!"

"Please don't tell me this means we have to do another crappy season of this show!" Duncan groaned in frustration.

"Unfortunately no, one of you technically won already. You see when you threw Cedric into my helicopter and blew it up, it blasted a few pieces of the finish line over here."

"Ok, but how does that make one of us the winner?"

"Look at what you're standing on Tyler." Chris pointed a white painted rock under Tyler's shoe. The same color as the finish line. It didn't take long for Tyler to figure out what this meant.

"Y-yYou mean that…?"

"Tyler, you are the ultimate winner of Total Drama World Tour. You win the whole shebang and the million dollar prize that comes with it." Chris awarded the jock who seemed to be in a somewhat comatose state.

"I, I won? I actually won. I, I can't believe it! I won! I WOOOOOOOOOOON!" Tyler stuttered with joy before accepting the prize and doing a small jig.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Duncan: "Am I a bit dissapointed? Yeah I kinda am. But hey I already won season two and there's no denying Tyler deserves it the most out of anyone since Cedric possessed Cody. Besides, seeing that red eyed prick go down was easily worth a trillion dollars."**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Tyler: "This is the best day in my life! Not only did I avenge my mom and saved Al, Zeke, and the world. But I also kept my promise to Lindsay won the entire thing. And I know exactly what I'm going to spend it on! Woohoo!"**

* * *

After a bit more dancing Tyler's ankle suddenly twisted the wrong way, revealing he'd been more injured Cedric than previously thought. As a result the lead paramedic ordered a stretcher "Get a bed ready for this one too!"

"Am I going to have spend all my money on the medical bills?"

"No young man. Since Chris McLean's reckless endangerment by allowing him to enter the challenge area in the first place caused your injuries, he's legally liable to pay them.

"w-What?" Chris sputtered in shock before quickly regaining his composure "I suppose it doesn't matter. With the ratings this season has gotten there's no we can't pay it off. Not to mention our planned _fourth_ season!"

"What!" All of the final three yelled in horror.

"That's right! I said that we wouldn't need a new season to pick a winner. But we're still going to have one! I can guarantee that it will be bigger, badder, and brutale-" Chris tried to announce to the audience, only to have a rock thrown at him by Cody.

"Piss off McLean!" Duncan growled as he walked alongside the others to the ambulance, being the only one of the semi-finalists still capable of walking.

Upon their departure, Chris got back up "See you next time peeps, probably with a whole new cast, because I don't think this one will be too eager to return anytime soon. Happy holidays from me your host Chris McLean. And this has been, Total. Drama. WOOOOOOOOORLD TOOOOOOOUUUUUR!"

* * *

In a dimly lit bar a lonely figure sat a grand piano, which played somberly. The figure had messy brown hair, red eyes and sharp teeth. But his attire was now a fez hat, and a striped prison uniform completed with heavy shackles. This was an imprisoned Cedric von Túfeice.

Another figure sat at the bar nearby chuckling to himself "So you're decade spanning plan was ruined by a nerd, a klutz, and a coward. That's so pathetic it's actually kind of funny."

"Shut up Mikey. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is."

"Watch your tongue Cedric. You have no idea what I had to do to get the Baron to let you off the hook. Just be thankful your sealed into your talisman without that scrawny idiot knowing."

"That's true. I heard your original personality is entering the next season."

"Correct lackey. Maybe we can meet again, and come up with a more…malevolent plan." Mal whistled to himself as he exited the bar.

* * *

 **Where are They Now?**

 **Tyler: Spent half his prize money on Ezekiel's mental treatment and the other half on Lindsay…including a wedding.**

 **Cody: Joined the New York City Police Academy and is on the way to becoming a homicide detective.**

 **Duncan: Cleaned up his act after returning to Manitoba and got a job at Firestone**

 **Ezekiel: Was completely cured of his predatory instincts after six months in an asylum (nightmares notwithstanding) and was returned to his family's farm.**

 **Alejandro: Was revived when his soul was returned to him, but seeks therapy due to the memories of his murder and works to change his manipulative nature.**

 **Gwen: Broke up with Duncan shortly after the end of the season and applied to university six months later.**

 **Courtney: Once her injuries from fighting Cedric had healed she attempted to sue Freshtv again for them. She lost because Cedric's attacks were not a part of the planned challenge.**

 **Sierra: Both Cody and Cedric got restraining orders against her. She violates them so regularly she is now on a first name basis with the police station staff.**

 **Heather: Posted numerous disparaging blogs about Cedric for defeating her. They got so frequent she now does this for other serial killers, the most popular blog being the one over Rodney Alcala because of how badly she rips into his hairstyle.**

 **Owen: Entered numerous other reality shows with Noah who has now become immune to his farts.**

 **Cedric: Received a new cell in Cody's hand complete with a bookshelf, a bar, a grand piano and a new fez hat**

 **Chris: Total Drama World Tour was a smash hit, but was forced to pay reimbursement to the families of Cedric's victims during his tenure on the show as well as the for the damages he caused, and had to sell the plane to afford it.**

 **Chef Hatchet: Got dinner at a local Studio Movie Grill. They got his order wrong, so he was given a full refund**

 **(A/N): Yes that last scene there was totally a sequel hook. I have an idea for one involving a rewrite of All Stars, but I need more time to think it through. Not to mention Lord NV's Peanuty Gallery has to be finished before then. Since Cedric was heavily based off Dr. Facilier it's only right I base his demise off the witch doctor. I hope I didn't Mae him seem too scared, but that tends to be how real life psychopaths react to coming doom.**

 **I can't believe the story is finally over. I hope I gave you a more interesting tale then the original, and if you want to read more on the Monster Chronicles as I call the series, please check out Lord NV's spinoff. The canon,s interlock and it might even tie up a few loose ends. And now I must take my leave.**

 **Happy Halloween. Please favorite, follow, and review one last time and do the same to Lord NV's stories.**

 **And also, thanks for coming. See you real soon.**

 **. . .**


End file.
